


Behind My Eyelids Are Islands Of Violence

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brain Surgery, Canon Compliant, Epilepsy, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neurological Disorders, Protectiveness, References to Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором у Гарри эпилепсия, и независимо от времени и того, где он находится, Луи всегда оказывается с ним рядом, так как два сердца не могу биться поодиночке.<br/>Название взято из песни"Migraine" группы Twenty one pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Behind My Eyelids Are Islands Of Violence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487997) by [whisperingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingwind/pseuds/whisperingwind). 



> Эта история... боже, она буквально перевернула мой мир. Я перечитывала ее три раза, и все три раза я буквально умирала, и затем воскрешала. 
> 
> Надеюсь, со временем вы меня поймете.
> 
> Трейлер:https: //www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFnIBBVWbMw

                                                           

###  [Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3487997/chapters/7662476)

 

 Луи сонно открывает глаза от настойчивого громкого стука в дверь его номера в отеле.  
  
Он переводит взгляд на будильник, стоящий на тумбочке, и сразу же задается вопросом, насколько быстро можно расчленить труп. А парень на 99% уверен в том, что по ту сторону двери стоит один из раздраженных членов их производственной команды, которой вечно от него что-то нужно.  
  
Часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке, показывают два часа ночи, а это означает, что его сон должен длиться еще максимум шесть часов до того, как его разбудит охрана, чтобы отвезти в аэропорт.  
  
Обычно в это время шатен еще бодрствует с Зейном, слушая его бесчисленные плейлисты неизвестных рэп-исполнителей, затягиваясь косячком, для того чтобы утихомирить адреналин, мчащийся по венам.  
  
Сегодняшний концерт на Sun Life Stadium, как всегда, прошел на «ура», вместив в себя рекордные 53 тысячи фанатов. Это было последнее шоу, так сказать, заверщающее звено их тура Where We Are, после которого они должны вернуться в Великобританию.  
  
После последней песни и дружного поклона парни в один голос соглашаются с тем, что сегодняшний концерт был невероятно удивителен. Стадионные шоу, вперемешку с безумными криками фанатов, заставили их почувствовать ту значительную разницу по сравнению с первыми концертами.  
  
Музыка, словно мантра, по-прежнему продолжала пульсировать у Луи в ушах, и, несмотря на почти сорванный голос и жжение в горле, ему до отчаяния хотелось еще раз спеть Right Now, пока он заново не погрузится в этот мир безумия. Его вокал всегда был заметно сильнее, когда они исполняли эту песню, и в один миг, когда стадион почти замолкает… боже… такое чувство, словно ты… растворяешься, расщепляешься на миллиарды нейронов, улетая куда-то ввысь, покоряя небеса.  
  
Луи пару раз сонно моргает и медленно начинает опускать голову обратно на подушку — ему нужен сон, чертовски хороший сон, и, в конце концов, это, наверное, опять их музыкальный продюсер, который снова начнет умолять его переделать заново припев их нового альбома, FOUR — который был уже почти готов. Он не знает, кому еще понадобилось будить его в такой ранний час, так как большинство команды знает, что это чертовски плохая идея. Он никогда, поверьте, никогда не просыпается в хорошем настроении.  
  
— Луи! Ты не спишь? Лу, вставай! — слышит он громкий голос сквозь толщину двери. Томлинсон мгновенно узнает его, но он в полубессознательном состоянии, так что не может определить, кто это. Это точно или один из парней, или охрана.  
  
Шатен постепенно стягивает с себя одеяло и нехотя приподнимается в постели, позволяя потоку холодного воздуха частично атаковать его обнаженное тело. Дрожь вперемешку с мурашками тут же начинают хозяйничать на спине. Это заставляет его задуматься о том, стоит ли вообще вылезать из теплого мира подушек и одеял, но когда громкий стук раздается снова, он решительно закутывает свое тело в плотный кокон из ткани и недовольно бурчит, начиная медленно продвигаться к двери.  
  
Возможно, сейчас ему не было бы так холодно, если бы его парень находился рядом с ним. Парни и вся команда прекрасно знают, что он очень плохо спит, когда находится один в постели, как сейчас, и сегодняшний гостиничный номер заставляет это чувство возрасти в миллионы раз. Номера слишком непривычные, но Гарри не высыпается в автобусе. И также они не могут делить одноместную постель в автобусе, потому что койки слишком узкие, что означает никаких объятий и тому подобного, и эта идея их вообще не устраивает.  
  
Конечно, одна ночь ничего не решает в их отношениях, они прекрасно понимают, что тут, по крайней мере, Луи может поспать хотя бы пару часов, учитывая, насколько плотно загружен их график, и, блядь, именно сегодняшнюю ночь, как будто назло, Гарри решает провести с парнями.  
  
— Луи! Давай, дружище, ты действительно должен проснуться. Это Лиам.  
  
Томлинсон чувствует, как паника постепенно начинает завладевать им. Он может уверенно сказать, судя по истерике в голосе Пейна, которая случается достаточно редко, что что-то пошло не так.  
  
Первое, что приходит на ум, как бы ужасно это не звучало, заключается в том, что София решила наконец-то расстаться с Лиамом. У них были проблемы из-за расстояния и слухов, которые с каждым днем принимали все более серьезный оборот. Луи понимает необходимость поддержки, но почему он, блядь, не может пойти к Зейну, который любит давать душевные сумасшедшие советы, или к Найлу, у которого, возможно, не так много опыта, но есть чувство юмора, судя по всему, или к Гарри, который чуткий и сделает что угодно, чтобы уберечь тебя от переживаний. Почему к нему? Он не опытен в таких делах, тем более у него никогда не было подобных проблем с его собственным парнем, не дай бог. Да, возможно, он ‘сорвиголова’ — все время живет на грани, но это не значит, что к нему надо идти с такого рода удручающей ситуацией, полагаясь на то, что он даст дельный совет.  
  
За ним давно закрепилось прозвище ‘Томлинсон Нарушитель Спокойствия’. Хм, звучит прикольно. Луи предполагает, что оно будет преследовать его всю жизнь, даже когда группа распадется и он будет выступать один в каких-то запущенных, прокуренных барах и клубах.  
  
Луи никогда не вписывался в эстетику менеджмента их лейбла. Ведь он — тот, кто подсадил Зейна на марихуану и пускал ложные слухи о его отношениях с Перри.  
  
Шатен по пути даже не утруждается надеть на себя футболку или толстовку, парни и так лицезрели его в таком виде много раз, так с чего бы им удивляться сейчас?  
Настойчивый стук в дверь не прекращается, даже когда он резко открывает дверь, представая во всей красе.  
  
— Лу, — замолкает Лиам, видя перед собой нечто взъерошенное, злое и сопящее.  
  
Луи очередной раз убеждается, что что-то не так.   
  
— Лиам, сейчас почти полтретьего утра. Что тебе в такое время могло понадобиться?  
  
Накачанный брюнет испуганно смотрит на него огромными карими глазами, взволнованно запуская руки в коротко подстриженные волосы.  
  
— У Гарри опять припадок.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, мгновенно чувствуя, как его сердце с бешеной скоростью начинает колотиться в груди. Лиам старается подавить свой страх и тревогу, но его нынешние эмоции несравнимы с тем, что испытывает Луи, когда несется за ним в комнату Найла.  
  
Парень не может говорить, не может заставить слова формироваться, не сейчас, когда в его теле слишком много адреналина.  
  
Он и все остальные парни прекрасно знают об истории Гарри с припадками. Он страдает эпилепсией около четырех лет из-за «химического дисбаланса» в мозге. Припадки бывают достаточно редко из-за многих факторов, но главным образом потому, что Гарри принимает лекарства. Обычно это сопровождалось короткими судорогами и пеной изо рта, и по воле случая, большинство из них были при Луи, и тому быстро удавалось привести парня в порядок.  
  
Первый приступ, который Гарри перенес, оставил огромный след в душе парня, в каком-то смысле он просто перевернул его мир с ног на голову. В один миг вы просто стоите, смеетесь, и тут вдруг Гарри падает на пол, начиная биться в конвульсиях.  
  
По сей день это самое пугающее, что Луи когда-либо видел. Он не понимал, как и что ему нужно сделать, чтобы защитить Гарри от всего этого.  
  
Все пять парней всегда останавливаются на одном этаже гостиницы, как правило, в номерах, расположенных рядом друг с другом или через дверь. Для телохранителей так удобнее следить за их безопасностью, а парни могут незамеченными и без проблем ходить из комнаты в комнату.  
  
Они бегут в комнату Найла, где, по словам Лиама, все и произошло. И, подходя к двери, Луи делает глубокий успокаивающий вдох.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, к чему ему стоит готовиться.  
  
Лиам по-прежнему молчит, и это нормальное поведение для него. Помявшись пару секунд, он осторожно кладет свою руку Луи на бицепс, тихо шепча: «Все будет хорошо». Это немного успокаивает, но Луи не может найти утешение в его словах, пока не увидит все своими глазами.  
  
— У него не было приступов почти месяц. Я ненавижу видеть его таким, — тихо бормочет шатен, пытаясь собрать свое самообладание перед тем, как войти. Он не хочет показывать свою слабость перед парням или, что более важно, перед Гарри, когда тот так нуждается в нем. Закрыв глаза, Луи старается изо всех сил сдержать слезы, но, видимо, не судьба.  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, Лу, но он будет в порядке. Я обещаю.  
  
Парень понимает, что он впустую тратит драгоценное время, и не важно, готов он или нет, — Гарри нуждается в нем. Луи хватается за ручку двери, делает еще один глубокий вдох и одним рывком открывает дверь. Перед глазами предстает картина валяющегося без сознания на полу Гарри, Зейна, сидящего рядом с ним на коленях, пытающегося безрезультатно положить ему под голову подушку, и Найла, стоящего в стороне, смотрящего на все это с испуганными, широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Парни синхронно поворачивают головы, когда Лиам и Луи заходят внутрь.  
  
Луи не колеблется, в отличие от Лиама, который слишком растерян, чтобы быстро-быстро среагировать в этой ситуации. В считанные секунды он оказывается стоящим рядом с Гарри. Приложив указательный и средний пальцы к шее парня, Томлинсон начинает про себя считать его пульс и чувствует, что снова живет, когда понимает, что пульс в норме:  
  
— Сколько времени это уже продолжается?  
  
Зейн в ответ испуганно смотрит на него, тихо бормоча:   
  
— Я не знаю точно.  
  
— Сколько времени это уже продолжается? — повторяет Луи, стараясь изо всех сил не сорваться на друге.  
  
Найл откашливается, пытаясь звучать невозмутимо, но его голос тут же сдает его с потрохами.   
  
— Минуту или около того.  
  
Шатен ничего не отвечает, пока его руки держат Гарри за трясущиеся плечи. Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума.   
  
— Все будет хорошо, малыш, — шепчет он, убирая со лба непослушные кудряшки. Блядь, он бы все отдал, лишь бы не видеть любовь всей своей жизни в таком состоянии. — Лиам, не стой истуканом, принеси мне подушку.  
  
— Помоги мне перевернуть его на бок, Зи, — громко говорит он, слегка приподнимая парня. Зейн тут же подскакивает, и вскоре совместными усилиями они переворачивают Гарри на левый бок, лицом к Луи. — Все будет в порядке, малыш. Бу рядом. Все скоро закончится. Постарайся открыть глазки, — нежно шепчет он.  
  
Тело Гарри немыслимо выгибается, одновременно размахивая конечностями, словно ребенок, который тонет. Несколько стонов вырываются из его сомкнутых губ, на что Луи прижимает его ближе к себе, бормоча: — Тише, любимый, все в порядке. Тс-с. Ты в порядке.  
  
— Как это случилось? — произносит он, убирая со лба парня липкие пряди.  
  
— Мы, как всегда, просто отдыхали, смотрели фильмы. На середине фильма он признался, что чувствует себя плохо, и когда ему оставалось дойти до двери считанные метры, он неожиданно упал на пол, начиная биться в припадке, — с ужасом в голосе объясняет Зейн, нервно потирая ладонью затылок.  
  
Неожиданно подушка появляется перед лицом Луи, на что тот дарит Лиаму благодарный взгляд, который в ответ понимающе кивает, отступая назад. Луи одной рукой засовывает еще одну подушку под голову Гарри, помогая второй Зейну удержать мечущуюся голову парня.   
  
— Ну же, милый, все будет хорошо, — шепчет Луи, руки которого лежат на аномально горячем теле парня. — Что ты имел в виду, когда он сказал, что ему плохо?  
  
— Ну, ты знаешь, каким он становится.  
  
— Я бы не спрашивал, если бы знал, — сжимая челюсть, произносит Луи.  
  
— Я заметил, что его слова стали невнятными настолько, что я с трудом мог понять его, плюс он постоянно моргал, словно у него был нервный тик.  
  
Луи краснеет от гнева. Кожа начинает покалывать от ярости. Он резко поворачивает голову в сторону Найла, который уже сидит рядом с Лиамом, стараясь успокоить его.   
  
— А тебе не пришло в голову сразу же позвать меня, а? — буквально рыча, добавляет он.  
  
— Луи. Не срывайся на Найле, — вздыхая, говорит Лиам.  
  
— Да, Лу, это не его вина, что у Гарри случился приступ, — быстро добавляет Зейн.  
  
— Я не понимаю! Как вы, блядь, могли полностью проигнорировать явные признаки эпилепсии? Что с вами не так?  
  
— Мы подумали, что он устал. Он еще когда пришел, выглядел уставшим… — тихо оправдывается Найл, но Луи тут же прерывает его, стреляя в его сторону яростным взглядом, тем самым вынуждая его замолчать.  
  
— Сделай что-нибудь полезное и принеси мне мокрую тряпку, — говорит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он определенно будет злиться на него еще очень долго.  
  
Найл бежит в ванную, в то время как Зейн и Лиам молча сидят в стороне, боясь разозлить Луи еще больше.  
  
Луи переводит взгляд обратно на Гарри и сглатывает. Он искренне надеется, что это скоро прекратится, и если припадок продлится еще пять минут, ему придется вызвать скорую помощь, потому что он не гарантирует, что в этот раз все пройдет без осложнений.   
  
— Давай, Гарри. Вернись ко мне, милый. Мне нужно, чтобы ты открыл глазки, ладно? Ты пугаешь меня, — нежно шепчет Луи, мягко целуя парня в щеку. Ему определенно не нравится горячая кожа парня, когда его губы прикасаются к нему. Это не чувство страсти, как обычно бывает, у парня жар.  
  
Лицо Гарри покраснело и стало болезненно напряженным. Его веки плотно сжались, губы сложились в прямую линию, блядь, сейчас он и вовсе не походит на того Гарри, которого Луи знает наизусть.  
  
Неожиданно в звенящей тишине Зейн издает тихий вздох, когда Гарри непреднамеренно попадает рукой ему по бедру. Луи раздражённо смотрит на него своими голубыми глазами, как бы сообщая, что ему лучше смириться с этим. Зейн отворачивается и быстро бормочет извинения.  
  
Луи не мог понять, как он мог этого не заметить. Гарри вел себя нормально, в смысле, как обычно — без явных признаков.  
  
Взгляд стекленеет, ответ на свой же вопрос подкашивает Луи; Гарри… его признаки в какой-то степени были видны весь день.  
  
В гримерке сегодня днем Гарри пожаловался ему на головную боль, и когда Луи, как обычно, включил свой родительский контроль, Гарри заверил его, что все не настолько плохо.  
  
Он просто… ненавидит обращать на себя внимание, так как оно заставляет его чувствовать себя беспомощным ребенком.  
  
После концерта Луи отчетливо помнит, что, когда они уже собирались в автобус, Гарри практически не мог встать с дивана. Опираясь всем весом на подлокотник дивана, он пожаловался, что чувствует легкое головокружение и тошноту, но Луи лишь ответил, что это, возможно, усталость, так как он был очень подвижен на сцене. Гарри ответил ему, что он, возможно, прав, и пошел прилечь, и это была последняя их встреча.  
  
— Луи. Он приходит в себя, — выдыхая, произносит Зейн.  
  
Все внимание Луи тут же захватывает Гарри, и Зейн, в общем-то, прав, Гарри, наконец, перестает биться в конвульсиях. Его тело все еще потряхивает, но уже с более длинным интервалом.  
  
Через пару минут Найл возвращается с влажной мочалкой, и Луи тут же выхватывает ее, кидая в сторону блондина сердитый взгляд. После того как Зейн вновь помогает ему уложить Гарри на спину, он нежно проводит ею по лбу парня, замечая с правой стороны засохшие сгустки крови.  
  
— Он ударился головой? — тихо спрашивает Луи, перебирая пальцами локоны парня, которые делают его цвет лица гораздо красивее.  
  
Гарри — принцесса, ну, или Белоснежка. Он не может дождаться, когда наконец-то женится на нем, и это изводит его каждую секунду, независимо оттого, бодрствует он или спит.  
  
— Возможно, но я не видел кровь и шишку, когда ощупывал его голову, — отвечает Зейн.  
  
— Когда он поднялся, я видел, как его шатает. Но я сидел слишком далеко, чтобы успеть его поймать. Прости, Луи.  
  
— Все хорошо, — выдавливает из себя Луи. — По крайней мере, вы успели передвинуть журнальный столик и диваны с его дороги, да? Вы, ребята, молодцы, — уже спокойнее добавляет Луи, нащупывая на виске парня небольшую шишку. — Он будет в порядке. Я уверен, что ковер в какой-то мере смягчил удар. Он упал вперед или назад?  
  
— Вперед, — шепчет в ответ Лиам.  
  
Луи наклоняет голову и с замиранием и обожанием смотрит на своего мальчика. Он кажется ему невероятно молодым. Его тон кожи стал более розовым, чем был несколько секунд назад, его пухлые губы теперь были едва приоткрыты, маня к себе глубоким розовым оттенком. Он был великолепен даже при таких обстоятельствах. Он почти выглядит как обычно, когда спит, и Луи делает себе мысленную заметку, что должен наблюдать за ним чаще. Его мальчик ангел. Подарок богов.  
  
— Эм… Луи?  
  
— Что, Найл? — рефлекторно огрызается Луи. Выражение его лица немного смягчается, когда он понимает, что Найл не знал, что делать, и это не его вина, в этом частично виноваты все, и сам Луи в том числе. Он должен был спросить об этом Гарри ранее. — Что, Найл? — повторяет Луи на этот раз спокойнее.  
  
— Он… Гарри, он, эм, — мямлит Найл, кивая головой в его сторону, сбивая с толку Луи окончательно. Найл кивает головой на что-то конкретное, но Луи все еще не понимает до тех пор, пока не видит на спортивных штанах парня мокрое пятно.  
  
— Ох, — вздыхает Луи. Он знает, когда Гарри очнется, он постарается спрятаться или наверное расплачется, так как ему будет стыдно за все, что он устроил. Он всегда становится более чувствительным после припадков.  
  
— Держи, приятель, — говорит Лиам, швыряя ему именное красно-черное полотенце. Луи в ответ ему улыбается, прикрывая им бедра и промежность Гарри.  
  
Почти сразу после того, как Луи заканчивает с полотенцем, Гарри постепенно начинает приходить в себя. Ресницы, словно бабочки, начинают дрожать, постепенно возвращая парня в реальность.   
  
— Вот так, любимый, открой свои великолепные зеленые глазки для меня. Не торопись, я никуда не уйду, — ободряюще шепчет Луи, скользя большим пальцем по его скуле.  
  
Гарри в ответ тихо хнычет, автоматически облизывая губы.   
  
— Вот так, милый. Открой глазки для меня. Я здесь, — ласково говорит Луи, замечая, как тот медленно, но верно открывает глаза. Взгляд выходит немного рассеянным, Гарри несколько раз моргает, чтобы убрать пелену с глаз, и, как только все вокруг не кажется ему больше размытым, он вздрагивает от неестественного освещения в комнате.  
  
Все парни молчат, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри медленно начинает приходить в себя, и, когда Зейн еле заметно толкает Лиама в плечо, показывая взглядом на балкон, тот, не раздумывая, встает, волоча Хорана за собой, оставляя Луи наедине с Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, — нежно шепчет Луи, замечая, как взгляд Гарри тут же фокусируется на нем. Он выглядит измотанным и совершенно смущенным. — Гарри, малыш, ты знаешь, кто я?  
  
Гарри требуется несколько секунд, чтобы среагировать, но он кивает.   
  
— Мо…уи… — невнятно бормочет он, но, как ни странно, Томлинсон прекрасно понимает его. _Мой Лу_.  
  
— Твой Лу? — дразнящее спрашивает Луи, мягко целуя его в щеку.  
  
— М-м. Что… что случилось? — краснея, спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— У тебя был приступ, малыш.  
  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого издает небольшой стон, и его рвёт прямо на парня. Луи, безусловно, был готов к этому. К сожалению, это обычно то, что делает Гарри, когда начинает приходить в себя после приступа, так что Луи немного наклоняет парня вперед, видя, как тот тут же опорожняет содержимое своего желудка на ковер гостиничного номера.   
  
— Все в порядке, Хаз. Отдохни. Все нормально. Дыши.  
  
Луи решает позвонить в обслуживание номеров чуть попозже, так как это не является главным приоритетом на данный момент.  
  
В последний раз проведя мокрой губкой по лбу парня, он откладывает ее в сторону, заботливо спрашивая:   
  
— Теперь лучше, любимый? Ты сможешь сесть? — Гарри в ответ слабо кивает, и Луи незамедлительно помогает ему сесть. Это нелегко, потому что мышцы Гарри по-прежнему сведены и слабы, отчего Луи приходится взять на себя большую часть работы. Он не против этого, нет, что за глупость.  
  
Обняв парня за талию, он ложится с ним рядом, на что Гарри тут же утыкается лицом тому в плечо, слегка всхлипывая. Они лежат в таком положении пару минут, обретая душевное равновесие. Паника постепенно уходит, куда-то на задворки разума, оставляя после себя лишь спокойствие и надежность.  
  
Руки Луи медленно скользят по тем или иными участкам тела Гарри, проверяя наличие каких-либо травм.   
  
— Гарри, у тебя что-нибудь болит?  
  
— Голова, — шепчет в ответ Гарри, тихо всхлипывая. Его руки крепко обернуты вокруг Луи, словно он никогда не намерен его отпускать.  
  
Луи отстраняется от парня и кладет руки на его щеки, заставляя тем самым обратить на себя внимание.   
  
— Где у тебя болит голова?  
  
Гарри сглатывает и неуверенно указывает рукой на область прямо вокруг макушки. Луи вздыхает и нежно запускает пятерню в густую копну волос. Он делал это почти миллион раз, потому что его маленькие сестры немного более неуклюжи, чем Гарри. Он не чувствует шишки, но он знает, что там будет небольшой синяк, который будет отдаваться болью еще несколько дней.  
  
— Я ничего не чувствую, — шепчет в ответ Луи, нежно целуя его в лобик. — Милый, что последнее ты помнишь?  
  
— Мы смотрели фильм, и на середине мне стало плохо, я встал, чтобы пойти к себе и… потом, видимо, произошло это. — По крайней мере, его рассказ совпадает с версией парней, значит, его мозг не пострадал, так что Луи теперь может спокойно дышать.  
  
Луи целует Гарри в волосы, ласково прося: — Расскажи мне поподробнее.  
  
— Было такое чувство, слово я под кайфом. Я не мог сосредоточиться, Лу, все вокруг было расплывчатым, каким-то далёким. Я чувствовал себя отрешенным и знал, что должно произойти что-то плохое, я практически чувствовал это внизу живота, понимаешь? Мышцы словно одеревенели, и когда я встал, то практически не мог пошевелиться.  
  
Луи чувствует себя ужасно; его сердце разрывается на куски оттого, каким тоном Гарри рассказывает это все ему. Словно он чувствует отвращение к самому себе.   
  
— Почему ты не позвонил мне?  
  
— Я не хотел беспокоить тебя. Я думал, что смогу самостоятельно справиться с этим, но к тому времени, как я понял, что у меня сейчас случится приступ, было уже поздно.  
  
— Не говори так. Ты никогда не сможешь побеспокоить меня. Я люблю тебя слишком сильно, Хаз. Если у тебя будет припадок, я хочу быть рядом. Мне плевать, сколько сейчас времени и где я нахожусь. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой, понимаешь?  
  
— Да, — тихо бормочет в ответ Гарри.  
  
— Что «Да»?  
  
— Да, я понимаю.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Луи, делая глубокий вдох. — Я рад, что ты в порядке.  
  
— Я тоже, — медленно отвечает Гарри. — Лу, могу я задать тебе вопрос?  
  
— Все что угодно, малыш. Что-то беспокоит тебя?  
  
— Это полотенце Лиама? — спрашивает он, скользя пальцами по мягкой ткани.  
  
— Да, — еле слышно отвечает тот.  
  
— Почему полотенце Лиама лежит у меня на коленях? — с интересом спрашивает он, убирая красно-черное полотенце, открывая вид на темное, слегка влажное пятно, покрывающее его промежность. И прежде чем у Луи появляется возможность что-то объяснить, Гарри выдыхает: «О нет», — начиная громко плакать. Тело сотрясает крупная дрожь, он выглядит, блядь, таким испуганным.   
  
— О нет, — шепчет он снова, пряча красные щеки в белизну подушек.  
  
— Гарри, не плачь. Малыш, пожалуйста, не плачь, — бормочет Луи быстро, пытаясь заверить его, что все в порядке, но Гарри лишь мотает головой, прикрывая руками мокрое пятно.  
  
— Я, блядь, отвратителен. О боже.  
  
— Ты не отвратителен. Не говори так. Гарри, послушай меня, — не выдерживая, строго произносит Луи, кладя руки парню на плечи. — Повернись и послушай меня, хорошо?  
  
— Мне двадцать лет, и я обмочил себе штаны, Луи.  
  
— У тебя был приступ, Гарри. Когда я смотрю на тебя, я вижу перед собой храброго двадцатилетнего парня, живущего с такой непростой болезнью, — тихо говорит Луи, медленно поворачивая парня к себе лицом и убирая мокрые ладони того. Кудрявый недовольно сопит в ответ, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты мировая звезда, которая скрывает свою нетрудоспособность. Ты смелый, и я люблю тебя, потому что ты храбрый и достаточно сильный, чтобы жить с этим и продолжать следовать за своими стремлениями.  
  
Они приняли решение не сообщать об этом фанатам, потому что Гарри не хотел быть известен, как член известного бойз-бенда с эпилепсией. Он хотел быть известен, как заботливый и любящий Гарри Стайлс, член успешного и уникального бойз-бенда One Direction. Луи не может сказать, что он против этого, поскольку он действительно от всей души надеется, что наступит день, когда Гарри наконец-то признается.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — хихикает Гарри, мягко целует Луи в челюсть, затем в левую скулу, милый курносый носик и идеальные розовые губы.  
  
Луи не может сдержать ухмылки, тихо смеется, спрашивая: — Теперь, когда мы с этим разобрались, ты будешь не против, если мы вернемся в нашу постель?  
  
Луи встает, наклоняется вниз и берет Гарри под руки, помогая ему встать. Обычно после приступа у Гарри плохо функционирует правая часть тела, отчего ему требуется немного больше помощи. — Милый, ты должен помочь мне, я не смогу донести тебя на руках, так как ты у меня не пушинка.  
  
Гарри в ответ тихо хихикает, вставая на обе ноги, почти не шатаясь, и когда они выходят за дверь, он почти не нуждается в Луи, так как он уже в состоянии идти обратно к их комнате в конце коридора. Когда они идут, Гарри использует Луи в качестве опоры, и тот может честно сказать, что он не хотел бы ничего другого.  
  
Да, Луи определенно собирается пожениться с этим парнем.


	2. Chapter 2

— Окей, парни, вы выходите через пять минут, поняли? Когда вы выйдете, вы можете улыбаться фанатам, фотографироваться с ними немного, но избегайте вопросов папарацци, — объявляет Альберто, а трое строгих сотрудников охраны стоят в терминале и сердито смотрят на Гарри и Луи. — И это, — добавляет он, показывая на переплетенные руки парней, — этого не должно быть.  
  
— Ясное дело, Альберто, — огрызается Луи, закатывая глаза. Это само собой разумеющееся. Тот объяснял ему это больше тысячи раз. И уже после второго раза, это начало раздражать. Он понял: не смотреть и не взаимодействовать с Гарри на публике — это может раскрыть всю конспирацию. Последнее, чего бы они хотели, — это того, чтобы правда вышла наружу. — Сколько раз вы нам собираетесь это говорить, а? Вы говорите одно и то же изо дня в день, мы поняли уже все, — рычит он, бросая взволнованный взгляд на Гарри, который так и остается тихим, продолжая смотреть на разрезы в его штанах.  
  
— Я знаю, Луи, но ведь не ты все равно не соблюдаешь их, — добавляет Альберто, бросая взгляд на Гарри.  
  
Но Луи уже наготове защищать своего парня. Его голос вмиг становится возбужденным и грубым.  
  
— Это не его вина. Ты должен понимать, что он не может относиться ко мне плохо. Ты заставляешь его притворяться тем, кем он не является.  
  
— Луи, я не говорю, что он должен относится к тебе плохо, ты же знаешь. Я о том, что ваши отношения должны быть скрыты, и когда он ходит вокруг тебя и влюбленно смотрит, то это заставляет и тебя контактировать с ним, — объясняет Альберто с определенной строгостью в тоне. Но его выражение лица все же заботливое, как ни странно.  
  
Он всегда относился к Луи, как к своему сыну, ведь Томлинсон имеет все его характеристики: непослушание, безрассудство, но в то же время любовь и обожание.  
  
Несмотря на все уважение к этому мужчине, которое было у Луи в сердце, он чувствовал себя раздраженным из-за всех его замечаний. Однако шатен не обвиняет его за то, он прекрасно понимает, что тот лишь опасается стать безработным. Альберто — добродушный и, наверное, самый замечательный человек в их охране. Хотя, это все равно тяжелое испытание и его вся эта хрень сильно раздражает, он понимает, что вовсе не важно, кто будет объяснять его условия.  
  
— Вообще, насколько я помню, в контракте не прописано чего-то конкретного. Там говорится, что нам нельзя выдавать какую-либо информацию о своих отношениях публике. Больше ничего. Это мы это выполняем, поэтому как доказывают наши отношения безвредные взаимодействия?  
  
— Луи, послушай, ты прекрасно знаешь, как я отношусь к тебе, ты замечательный, но, — Альберто вздыхает и лишь мотает головой в ответ на дерзкое поведение парня, — у меня нет времени, чтобы опять обсуждать это с тобой.  
  
Луи доовльно насмехается.  
  
 — Конечно, ты не хочешь говорить об этом, с чего вдруг? Это всегда было чертовой проблемой, почему мы должны что-то менять и обсуждать это прямо сейчас?  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста, будь вежливее, — просит Гарри его убедительно.  
  
Парень тут же затихает. Они оба смотрят на Альберто.  
  
— Тогда все как обычно? — интересуется Гарри.  
  
— Правильно, — отвечает Альберто, пытаясь пошутить, но Луи все равно продолжает пристально смотреть на него. — Гарри, ты выходишь первым, после – Луи, и между вами будет барьер из охраны. Мы понятия не имеем, насколько безумны сегодня фанаты.  
  
Гарри с пониманием кивает.  
  
 — Тогда давайте сделаем это. Мы готовы идти, так ведь? — спрашивает громко он, поворачиваясь корпусом к Луи.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо, я тогда позвоню водителю машины снаружи, — добавляет Альберто, говоря это как будто сам себе и отходит на пару шагов назад, чтобы сделать телефонный звонок. Внимание Луи незамедлительно переключается на Гарри.  
Луи встает на носочки и оставляет нежный поцелуй за ухом Гарри, проводя рукой по его длинным волосам.  
  
— Ты в порядке, чтобы пойти туда, любимый?  
  
— Я в порядке, да, а ты? Все хорошо? — спрашивает Гарри в ответ, поддаваясь прикосновению Луи, прикрывая глаза, немного успокаиваясь под пальцами шатена.  
  
— Я был рожден готовым к этому, — улыбается Луи.  
  
— Боже. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Сердце тут же Луи пропускает удар: он никогда, наверное, не привыкнет к тому чувству, которым его наполняют эти слова.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает он без малейшего колебания. Небольшая ухмылка появляется на его красивых губах. – О, кстати, мне понравились твои штучки в самолете. Надеюсь, ты мне покажешь еще несколько, когда мы полетим в Японию, — в его голове четкая картинка: он вспоминает, как губы Гарри обхватывали его опухший и пульсирующий член, а щеки были втянуты настолько сильно, что у Гарри проступали на глазах слезы.  
  
Туалеты в самолетах, на самом деле, не лучшее место, чтобы делать минеты, но ему просто необходимо было выплеснуть все наружу, поэтому он даже не был против того, сколько раз его голова ударялась о стенку. В конце концов, ему отсосала сама Белоснежка, что еще он мог просить?  
  
Гарри лишь усмехается, на его щеках уже виднеется легкий румянец, а в уголках глаз появляются морщинки. Это тот Гарри, которого Луи хочет видеть каждый день до конца своей жизни, по-настоящему счастливый Гарри. И это самый лучший Гарри.  
  
— Может, я покажу тебе штучку-другую, м? — тихо шепчет Луи ему на ухо. Гарри хихикает, и Луи не может не радоваться. Его радость похожа на выигрыш в лотерею. Хотя, теоретически, так и есть. Только выигрыш не денежный.  
  
Гарри прислоняется к Луи, и легонько утыкается лицом в его шею и, как бы защищая, крепко обнимает его.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, когда мы останемся наедине, солнышко, — шепчет шатен, вдыхая его запах.  
  
Он опять пахнет этим чертовым ванильным шампунем. Тем самым запахом, которого Луи никогда не будет достаточно. Все в их доме с запахом ванили: мыло, гели для душа, свечи и ароматизированные палочки.  
  
Если бы изобрели сносно пахнущую ванильную смазку, Луи был бы первым, кто купил бы ее.  
  
Альберто возвращается к ним.  
  
— Итак, голубки, расходимся. Нам нужно обоих вас посадить в машину, помните, что я сказал, да?  
  
— Мы помним, — грубит Луи, понимая, что он невероятно близок к тому, чтобы снова потерять все свое терпение. — Окей, малыш, я думаю, сегодня людей не очень много, да и, в любом случае, мы снова будем рядом, когда окажемся в машине, так ведь? — шепчет он, убирая кудри парня за ухо, чтобы поцеловать его в висок.  
  
Гарри кивает, соглашаясь, и удаляется из своей зоны комфорта, от своего любимого.  
  
— Все, Гарри, пойдем, — командует Альберто, слегка подталкивая рукой его спину в правильном направлении, — хороший мальчик, пойдем.  
  
Луи принципиально хочет убрать его руку.  
  
Гарри оглядывается и напоследок улыбается Луи, шепча: «Я люблю тебя», в ответ на что он получает их универсальный знак — «палец вверх».  
  
Луи выводят через несколько секунд после Гарри, и это возбуждает в нем желание возмущаться: почему они не могут выйти вместе, если он идет лишь на два шага позади Гарри.  
  
Возле аэропорта совсем мало фанатов. Это не потому, что они в Австралии, а, наверное (у Луи есть причина верить в это), потому, что фанатов просто не пустили сюда, чтобы все думали, что Луи и Гарри прилетели сюда разными рейсами.  
  
Менеджмент проваливается в попытке понять, что фанаты далеко не идиоты. Они великолепны. Они знают все уловки в социальных сетях, технологию, фотошоп, контракты и все остальное, что касается Ларри Стайлинсон.  
  
Снаружи всего несколько папарацци, делающих фотографии, но ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать обеспокоенность охраны. Все будет более или менее спокойно, пока они не выйдут на улицу. А там либо начнутся большие проблемы, либо окажется лишь пара спрятавшихся фанатов. Охрана всегда следит, чтобы они не заходили за ограждения.  
  
Луи первым замечает, что Гарри немного спотыкается, пока идет. Здесь буквально нет ничего, что мешало бы идти, хотя и Гарри никогда не был довольно изящным.  
  
— Гарри, ты в порядке? — быстро спрашивает он. Луи хочет дотянуться до него, дотронуться, но здесь есть все же несколько камер, мигающих вспышками, а он не может нарушать условия контракта. Все это делается для него же самого. Он не может поставить под угрозу благополучие Гарри, остальных парней или членов их команды, которые ему нравятся. На его плечах лежит вес целого мира.  
  
— Я в порядке, просто равновесие немного потерял, — отвечает Гарри своим тихим и спокойным голосом, хотя в нем совсем не чувствуется уверенности.  
  
— Итак, парни, Гарри, мы посадим тебя в машину первым, а после – Луи. Слишком опасно для вас обоих выходить вместе. Здесь недостаточно глаз, чтобы следить одновременно и за вами и за фанатами.  
  
— Замечательно. Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, улыбаясь с благодарностью.  
  
Луи хотел бы, чтобы подобные мелочи радовали его точно так же, как и Гарри, — тогда, может быть, он не был бы таким резким все время.  
  
Небольшая армия из охраны продолжает идти к дверям, где слышен высокий пронзительный крик и плач из-за стеклянных дверей.  
  
Гарри широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Луи, и он явно напуган обстоятельствами.  
  
Луи не часто задумывается об этом. Толпы любых размеров всегда пугали Гарри. Он не хочет, чтобы его движения были скованны, но это довольно иронично, учитывая его эпилепсию.  
  
Но ему не так плохо, как Найлу, когда он проходит через толпы людей. Его панические атаки проявляются при любом упоминании толп, даже если они не особо большие.  
  
— Все хорошо, малыш. Охранники о тебе позаботятся, — шепчет Луи.  
  
Боже, он просто хочет дотронуться до Гарри. Хотя бы разочек. Хотя бы хлопок по спине, или объятия, или что-то, что заставит его чувствовать себя более комфортно.  
  
Напуганный вид Гарри все еще не уходит. Луи может четко слышать его дыхание, и дышит тот очень часто.  
  
— Гарри, машина уже снаружи, не более пятидесяти шагов отсюда, любимый. Все хорошо. Я буду с тобой через пару минут, я обещаю, — шепчет Луи, подходя ближе к своему парню. Когда он приближается, то видит, как сильно Гарри побледнел за последние несколько минут. Он замечает дрожь в его руках. — Альберто.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Он выглядит не очень хорошо, мы можем подождать немного?  
  
Альберто смотрит на Гарри, чтобы удостовериться.  
  
— Посадить его в машину займет не больше тридцати секунд. Чем дольше мы будем ждать, тем больше беспокойства это вызовет. Нам нужно вывести вас двоих как можно скорее.  
  
— Я понимаю, но…  
  
— Луи, мне жаль. Мы должны вывести вас двоих прямо сейчас.  
  
Каждый, кто хоть как-либо связан с группой, знает о характере Луи и его коммуникативных способностях. Единственный человек, к которому он всегда относится хорошо и с уважением, — это Гарри, поэтому его чувства и эмоции по отношению к другим часто зависят от того, как проходит день с Гарри. Они ссорятся с Гарри редко, и в такие времена Луи более чем отталкивающий, пока они не помирятся. Но сейчас — время, когда он больше всего уязвим.  
  
— Давай, Гарри, пойдем, все будет хорошо. Я приведу Луи к тебе, — инструктирует Альберто, и когда двери наконец открываются, становятся слышны дикие вопли и крики.  
  
— Луи, я… нет, Лу… я не п… — Гарри трясет головой.  
  
— Я прямо здесь, все будет хорошо, милый.  
  
— Нет, я думаю… мне кажется, я…  
  
Луи не может не морщиться от осознания того, насколько все-таки большая толпа.  
  
— Я буду очень скоро, — бодро повторяет он, прерывая Гарри.  
  
Он не сразу понимает, почему он не получает ответа от Гарри. Гарри смотрит на него с абсолютно бесстрастным выражением лица. Его руки сжимаются и расслабляются каждые несколько секунд.  
  
— Малыш? — мурлычет Луи. Он чувствует что-то неприятное внизу живота, и он знает, что это нехорошо, но он не может понять, отчего это.  
  
Фанаты находятся за барьером охраны и стальными ограждениями. Они будто душевнобольные в клетках, обвиняющиеся в ужасном преступлении, а не кучка подростков, которая без ума от международной поп-сенсации.  
  
Это сложно.  
  
Конечно, неисчислимые толпы пугали Луи, как и остальных парней, в общем-то. Он не видит ничего приятного во всех этих локтях, которые попадают ему прямо в лицо, или руках, которые хватают его за задницу. Но он справляется с этим, пока он уверен в том, что у него есть мягкая кровать, в которой он может спать с Гарри ночью.  
  
Милиция начинает выводить Гарри на улицу. Он красиво и зрелищно машет фанатам, надевая самую харизматичную и храбрую улыбку, какую только может.  
  
Он уже на полпути к машине, когда Луи понимает, что все это сейчас разрушится.  
  
Все эти вспышки нехороши для Гарри. Их слишком много, и их число кажется бесконечным. Все они направлены Гарри в лицо, и ни одна из них ни разу не перестает моргать.  
  
Отчасти в этом причина того, почему Гарри ненавидит папарацци. Вспышки — спусковые крючки, и не в эмоциональном смысле — они что-то взрывают в его нервной системе. И гораздо хуже это проявляется в аэропортах, но обычно он надевает солнечные очки, которые дают хоть какую-то защиту, а иногда все вспышки загораживают фанаты.  
  
Гарри спотыкается опять, и Луи выдыхает с облегчением, когда тот все же удерживается, однако после Томлинсон замечает внезапное изменение в движениях парня, и все становится слишком очевидным.  
  
Ощущение, будто его тело и ноги идут в разных направлениях.  
  
Очевидно, что его мышцы невероятно напряжены, что он едва может двигать ими. Он замедляется, и Луи замечает, что охрана кричит Гарри, чтобы тот шел быстрее.  
  
Заметно, что тот теряет контроль над своей нервной системой, однако заметно это только для Луи. И все это означает лишь одну вещь.  
  
У Гарри вот-вот случится приступ перед всеми фанатами и папарацци.  
  
Луи хочет крикнуть Альберто, чтобы тот придержал Гарри за спину, чтобы избежать хотя бы падения.  
  
Но уже слишком поздно.  
  
Гарри падает на тротуар, ударяясь головой о поверхность с глухим звуком, который Луи не слышит, но представляет. Однако тот, что он представляет, немного абсурдо.  
  
Когда из толпы начинают доноситься крики ужаса, Луи понимает, что это самый худший кошмар, который только мог случиться.  
  
— Черт! Гарри! О, господи! — кричит он, будучи в шоке, и даже его голос кажется ему незнакомым.  
  
Его глаза начинают обжигать горячие слезы, а ноги внезапно отказываются идти. Луи устало прикладывает руку ко лбу, будто он сейчас сам театрально потеряет сознание — что непривычно для него.  
  
Этого не могло произойти. Не могло. Не могло…  
  
Он идет к парню.  
  
— Томлинсон, тебе нельзя туда. Ты нарушишь контракт, — кричит один из охранников (Луи даже не знает его имени, в отличие от Гарри: Гарри знает, как зовут каждого) сдерживая его, хватая за руки, как маленького непослушного ребенка.  
  
— Вы в своем уме? Это мой жених. У него, мать вашу, приступ! Отвалите! Отвалите от меня! — кричит он, его голос становится на несколько октав выше, чем обычно, панический и напуганный.  
  
Гарри пока что не трясется и не дрожит. Он напряжен, его мышцы напряжены, и Луи молится, чтобы все было не настолько плохо, как может быть. Хотя глубоко внутри он знает, что все это далеко не конец.  
  
Охрана на коленях вокруг Гарри, поддерживают его руками, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы ему было максимально комфортно.  
  
Луи знает, что вокруг Гарри много людей, пытающихся помочь ему, а не сделать больно, но они даже не делают так, как нужно. Они не должны его удерживать, пока у него припадок, и они всерьез могут причинить ему боль. Они могут запросто переломать ему кости. И, кроме того, Гарри должен быть на левом боку, иначе его захлебнется своей же собственной слюной.  
  
Луи должен быть там, с ним. Гарри нужен Луи, и Луи нужно быть с Гарри.  
  
На деле проходит всего тридцать секунд, пока парня трясет, но это ужасающее зрелище. Слезы, которые Луи пытался сдержать, все же стекают по его лицу. Это пытка. Он может видеть, что Гарри больно, что он в опасности. Он должен что-то сделать.  
  
Он никогда в жизни не хотел чего-то так сильно. Однако все бывает в первый раз.  
  
— Дайте мне пройти! Не мой ли это собственный выбор, если я захочу разорвать контракт? У моего жениха приступ эпилепсии, и вы не даете мне позаботиться о нем? Ему нужен только я и никто другой. Пожалуйста. Пустите меня туда. Он умрет, если я не окажу ему первую помощь, — огрызается Луи, в его голосе сквозит уязвимость. Он напуган.  
  
Охранник разжимает руку Луи, прочищает горло, но ничего ему не говорит.  
  
— Спасибо, — зло благодарит он его сквозь сжатые зубы.  
  
Как и ожидалось, чрезвычайно впечатлительные фанаты возбуждены тем моментом, когда Луи выходит.  
  
— Лу, — произносит Альберто, но тот прерывает его.  
  
— Даже не начинай, — отрезает он, — вам нужно всем отойти от него. Ему нужно свободное пространство. Вы не можете его просто так держать, — никто не двигается. Он практически кричит: — Отвалите от него, черт возьми!  
  
Охрана встает и отступает, один за другим, останавливаясь в стороне и наблюдая за чудовищным зрелищем, которое разворачивается на их глазах.  
  
Альберто — единственный, кому Луи позволяет остаться, однако ему едва ли приятно все это.  
  
— Ему нужно быть на правильной стороне, на левой, желательно. Если ты сомневаешься, что можешь повернуть его, не причинив ему боль, лучше отойди. С ним все будет в порядке, — командует Луи. Альберто помогает ему повернуть Гарри, и Томлинсон не возмущается.  
  
Худшая часть всего этого для Луи — это когда он замечает, что глаза Гарри широко распахнуты, и, к сожалению, это одна из таких ситуаций. Луи видит и терпит всю боль Гарри, бросая на него несколько взглядов, несмотря на то, что тот не сможет посмотреть на него в ответ. Гарри в недостаточно трезво мыслит, чтобы смотреть прямо на него, его зрачки не сфокусированы, но Луи может поклясться, что за ними скрыты эмоции.  
  
Тем не менее, его открытые глаза — причина чего-то ужасного, что сейчас ноет в позвоночнике Луи.  
  
— Все хорошо, ш-ш. Ты будешь в порядке, — шепчет он уверенно, вытирая рукавом толстовки слюну, что течет изо рта Гарри. Луи едва выдерживает взгляд на лицо своего парня, когда слегка поглаживает его кожу пальцами. – Тшш, все будет хорошо, любимый. Все хорошо, — он не сводит своих глаз с Гарри, пока веки того все еще дергаются. — Все в порядке. С тобой все хорошо, дорогой.  
  
Альберто пристально смотрит на Луи, сглатывая не только оттого, насколько все это ужасно, но и оттого, сколько сострадания есть в Луи.  
  
— Вы можете оградить фанатов от нас? Не стоит, чтобы у СМИ было еще больше подробностей.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — Альберто встает и идет к команде охраны, спокойно объясняет им, что нужно делать, потому что крик вызвал бы еще больший хаос, но в данный момент это им не нужно.  
  
— Гарри, прости меня. Я знаю, что этого ты хотел меньше всего, — шепчет Луи. Его рука, свободная рука нежно выводит круги на груди парня. — Милый, ты в порядке. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне. Все хорошо.  
  
То, как Гарри двигается во время приступов, всегда делает Луи слабым. Он мечется, как рыба без воды. Сравнение немного смешное, но припадок — это не что-то комичное.  
  
— Лу, возьми это, — вновь слышится голос Альберто, и теперь у того в руках желтый неоновый жилет безопасности. Луи вопросительно смотрит на него, будто спрашивая, что это за глупая штука.  
  
— И что мне делать с этим?  
  
— Положи это ему под голову, — отвечает Альберто с тревогой в голосе.  
  
Луи кивает, складывает жилет и кладет его Гарри под голову.  
  
— Неужели он… о, Господи… — шепчет он, когда замечает кровь, вытекающую из головы Гарри. Он уверен, что несколько минут назад этого еще не было.  
  
Он, должно быть, ударился очень сильно, судя по кровотечению. Обычно, когда он падает, он зарабатывает шишки и синяки, но не такие большие раны, как эта. Должно быть, это из-за того, что Гарри упал на тротуар, и ничто не смягчило его падение. Он даже не знает, есть ли у него сотрясение.  
  
— Ему нужна медицинская помощь, — шепчет Луи, на его лице видны тревога и переживание, он даже бледнеет. — Есть ли в аэропорту врачи? — спрашивает он еще раз, касаясь рукой челюсти парня кончиками пальцев. – О, Господи, Гарри, пожалуйста, все будет хорошо, — в уголках его глаз скапливаются слезы, уже во второй раз за последние несколько минут.  
  
Его ударяют несколько раз по коленям, бедрам и запястьям руки Гарри, но он не против. Луи знает, что если будет пытаться сдерживать его, то Гарри может причинить боль сам себе.  
  
— Да, они уже скоро будут здесь, Лу, — заявляет Альберто, садясь рядом с парнем. Он кладет руку на его плечо и нежно сжимает. — Вдохни, расслабься. С ним все будет хорошо. Он немного потерял крови, — Луи сглатывает и с пониманием кивает.  
  
— Гарри будет так зол. Он всегда боялся приступа на виду у фанатов, о боже, — Луи издает легкий смешок, вытирая нос тыльной стороной одной ладони, пока другая вырисовывает круги на шее Гарри.  
  
Альберто слегка улыбается и отходит от Луи. Шатен сделает так, чтобы Альберто получил прибавку к своей следующей зарплате.  
  
Гарри перестают мучить спазмы, лишь слегка подрагивают конечности. Он выгибает шею, дышит, издавая во время дыхания не очень приятные звуки. Он не может глубоко дышать из-за всей слюны в его рту, потому что когда он вдыхает, вся слюна вытекает ему на щеки, а после и на землю. Луи старается вытирать ее так скоро, как только может.  
  
Гарри поворачивается на другой бок — это не так ужасно, однако ему лучше было бы оставаться на другом боку.  
  
— Малыш, ты со мной? — шепчет Луи, проводя рукой по груди Гарри. И это незамедлительно вводит Стайлса в некую бессвязную панику. Он сначала хватается, а следом бьет по руке Луи, чтобы убрать ее. — Гарри, это я, Луи. Все хорошо. Расслабься, пожалуйста. Гарри, расслабься. Это я, — шепчет он и, как бы уговаривая, поглаживает руку Гарри. — Вернись ко мне, я прямо здесь. Ты можешь посмотреть на меня, сладкий? Ничего страшного, если не можешь. Я помогу тебе.  
  
Он проводит рукой по волосам Гарри, чтобы, во-первых, заставить его чувствовать себя комфортно, и, во-вторых, чтобы увидеть кровоточащую рану. Она как раз возле линии роста волос, где уже заметно начинают появляться несколько синяков. Луи нагибается и целует его в лоб, в ту часть, где нет крови.  
  
Гарри под ним двигается, но не подергивается или вертится. Он слегка сдвигается под ним, пытаясь делать все последовательно. Гарри пытается, как только может, но его разум затуманен, и он не понимает, что происходит.  
  
— Гарри, ты со мной? Все хорошо. Не торопись, — шепчет Луи, проводя рукой по щеке парня.  
  
Глаза Гарри начинают фокусироваться на носу Луи, что немного странно, и румянец снова подступает к его щекам.  
  
— Гарри, малыш, ты знаешь, кто я? — шепчет Луи. Гарри слегка кивает, слепо подвигаясь к нему. Луи крепко сжимает его руку. — Ты знаешь, где ты сейчас?  
  
Гарри часто моргает и что-то бормочет, ничего не понимая.  
  
— М?  
  
— Знаешь ли ты, где ты сейчас? — спрашивает Луи с терпеливостью в голосе. Он понимает, что Гарри нужно время, чтобы оправиться от этого. Он никогда не приходит в сознание мгновенно, ему нужно время.  
  
Гарри поднимает голову, дабы понять, где он находится, и дать Луи четкий ответ, и морщится, замечая кричащих девочек. И это даже хорошо, так как он сразу поймет, что и где с ним случилось, поможет прийти в себя быстрее, но в то же время все это пугает его. Гарри вновь уходит в себя, и Луи нервно сглатывает.  
  
— Нет, — печально отвечает он, падая головой на тротуар.  
  
Луи нагибается вперед. Он обхватывает голову Гарри рукой и помогает ему лечь на жилет.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты лежал так, любимый, — Луи целует Гарри в макушку, — все хорошо. Я подожду. Я прямо здесь, и я никуда не тороплюсь.  
  
Гарри издает небольшой крик боли, и это заставляет Луи задуматься, что не так.  
  
— Что-то болит? — спрашивает он, Гарри бормочет что-то непонятное в ответ. — Что такое, милый? — и Гарри повторяет, но Луи все еще не понимает его. — Пожалуйста, сожми мою руку, если да, и не сжимай, если нет, — Гарри слегка сжимает руку Луи. — Можешь ли ты сказать, что у тебя болит, малыш?  
  
— Голова. Запястье, — Гарри убирает свою руку от парня, и Томлинсон позволяет ему. Луи сразу же замечает, что Гарри совсем не двигает другой рукой, и это не хорошо.  
  
Гарри проверяет свой лоб, вытирая его. Он бледнеет. Он становится еще более бледным, чем был, когда замечает на пальцах капли крови.  
  
— П-прости, — шепчет Гарри, и его глаза начинают слезиться.  
  
Его рука дрожит, когда он видит кровь на пальцах. Луи слегка нагибается вперед и вытирает своей толстовкой кровь. Гарри в страхе наблюдает за ним, а после шмыгает носом в ответ.  
  
— За что тебе извиняться? Не нужно. Все в порядке. Я могу посмотреть твое запястье, Гарри? — шепчет Луи и в ответ получает медленный кивок. — Левое запястье, милый, — Томлинсон нагибается и берет его руку чуть ниже локтя. — Ты можешь подвигать рукой для меня, пожалуйста?  
  
И Гарри двигает. Однако одновременно издает резкие, но тихие вдохи.  
  
— Малыш, я думаю, ты растянул его. Как думаешь, ты можешь сесть? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ч-что? — Гарри смотрит на него с непониманием.  
  
— Можешь ли ты сесть, или нужно немножко подождать для этого? — очень вежливо повторяет он.  
  
— Могу, — бормочет Гарри, и Луи проскальзывает рукой ему под спину, чтобы помочь. Его колени выпрямляются, а руки остаются лежать на тротуаре.  
  
Гарри пристально изучает Луи и встречается с его голубыми глазами. Через несколько секунд он собирается и спрашивает:  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— У тебя был приступ.  
  
— Приступ. Ох… — его глаза начинают блестеть, — прости, — извиняется он, его голос дрожит.  
  
— Тш-ш, все в порядке, — Луи выводит круги на спине Гарри и замечает, как тот смотрит вдаль, пребывая в каком-то своем мире. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — шепчет Луи, — Голова все еще кружится? Гарри?  
  
Гарри поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть назад, и мотает головой.  
  
Луи, как правило, напоминает ему о кое-каких вещах после приступов, и одна из них: — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Гарри слегка улыбается.  
  
Луи даже не заметил, что возле них уже стоят медики, однако он смотрит на них лишь краем глаза. Они стоят возле охраны, очевидно, ожидая согласия Луи, чтобы подойти. Скорее всего, им сказал Альберто, чтобы они позволили Луи позаботиться о Гарри. Потому что он знает лучше всех, что нужно делать в таком случае, и никто иной не сможет заменить его для Гарри.  
  
Луи всегда старается держать себя в руках, когда другие люди осматривают Гарри. Потому что Гарри - его. Вне зависимости от ситуации, он всегда будет его защищать. Он всегда прибежит, вне зависимости от времени и места.  
  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы осмотрели его голову. Я не знаю, есть ли у него сотрясение. Он довольно-таки сильно ударился, — обращается Луи к врачам, и маленькая женщина, слегка улыбаясь, подходит к ним.  
Она становится на колени перед Гарри и ставит свой чемоданчик рядом.  
  
— Ты можешь посмотреть на меня, сладкий? Приподнимись ко мне немножко, — говорит она нежно, и Гарри опасливо придвигается к Луи.  
  
— Любимый? Она поможет тебе. Все хорошо, ты в безопасности. Она хочет удостовериться, что ты не сильно ушибся, — шепчет Луи ему на ухо, продолжая рисовать круги на его спине. Он целует Гарри в макушку. — Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, позволь ей проверить тебя, это очень быстро. Это займет не больше секунды. Ты сильно стукнулся, милый.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и кивает. Он сделает что угодно, чтобы угодить Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, Гарри. Меня зовут Джоанна, и я просто хочу посмотреть, сильно ли ты ударился, чтобы понять, есть ли у тебя сотрясение, хорошо? Я посвечу тебе немного в глаза, — объясняет она, показывая ему небольшой фонарик. Гарри кивает, и врач придерживает его веки, чтобы посветить ему в глаза и посмотреть, как зрачки реагируют на свет. – Все, кажется, хорошо, — улыбается она. — Его рана — это всего лишь ссадина. Содрались несколько слоев кожи, поэтому, возможно, заживление займет немного больше времени, — она берет свой чемоданчик и достает оттуда несколько предметов, среди которых ножницы, пластырь и бинт. — Я надеюсь, что у тебя больше нет ран, кроме этой. Я думаю, твой парень-  
  
Гарри очень быстро и с большим желанием прерывает ее, в то врем как Джоанна уже бинтует его голову:  
  
— Жених.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихонько смеется Джоанна, удерживая бинт возле головы Гарри, — я думаю, ты состарил своего жениха на несколько лет, — она не использует ножницы, а вместо этого протягивает пластырь Луи. — Пожалуйста, оторви несколько полосок, спасибо.  
  
Луи отрывает две длинные полоски и по очереди протягивает их Джоанне. Она с благодарностью кивает, и приклеивает ими бинт, а после поворачивается к Луи.  
  
— Это не похоже на сотрясение, но если рана вновь откроется или у него будет новый приступ, то вызовите ему скорую, обязательно. Плюс ко всему, я бы перевязала ему запястье: оно начинать опухать. Но нельзя, чтобы на него сильно давило, — Джоанна дотрагивается до плеча Луи и мягко улыбается. — Ты невероятно заботишься о нем. Он, должно быть, очень счастлив, что ты у него есть, — она похлопывает его по спине, перед тем как уйти от всего этого хаоса.  
  
— Лу? — шепчет Гарри, и к нему возвращаются все чувства. — Мы в аэропорту? — спрашивает он, и Луи кивает в ответ. — Это фанаты кричат?  
  
Луи ничего не говорит, только отводит взгляд и нервно сглатывает.  
  
— О Господи, — его взгляд падает на его штаны, и он замечает, что они в моче. Гарри глубоко вздыхает, шепча: — О Боже, мне так жаль.  
  
— Перестань извиняться, пожалуйста. Это далеко не твоя вина, все хорошо, — заверяет Луи, крепко прижимая к себе Гарри.  
  
Альберто возвращается и садится перед ними.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Бывало и лучше, — устало бормочет тот.  
  
— Фанаты видели? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Многое из этого, да. Мы пытались остановить их, чтобы они не снимали, но, — вздыхает он. — Давайте просто уберем вас из центра внимания и посадим в машину. Побеспокоимся об этом позже. В данный момент Гарри нужен отдых, и тебе, в общем-то, тоже, — говорит Альберто, и Луи молчаливо соглашается.  
  
Они оба помогают Гарри подняться на ноги.  
  
— Альберто, они знают? О нас?  
  
Альберто лишь мотает головой:  
  
— Я не знаю, без понятия.  
  
Когда они помогают Гарри сесть в машину, фанаты кричат всякое, что заставляет Гарри лишь съежиться и уткнуться лицом в шею Луи.  
  
Луи хочет убрать всю эту боль больше, чем что-либо еще. Он хочет, чтобы физическая усталость, психическое расстройство и душевное отчуждение просто ушли. Далеко-далеко. Он хочет забрать эту эпилепсию от Гарри. Он больше не хочет жить в страхе. Он хочет быть очень храбрым и ярким, потому что ему нравится, когда никто не говорит ему «притворяться натуралом». Он просто хочет поцеловать своего парня на людях без многочисленных последствий.  
  
Быть может, он не в силах вылечить эпилепсию Гарри, но он понимает, что он нашел билет на выход из шкафа, решение почти всех его проблем, и он будет хранить каждый момент этого, вместе с Гарри, который всегда будет рядом.


	3. Chapter 3

 — Почему ты такой злой? — спрашивает Гарри, выдавая интонацией все внутреннее угнетения и смятения. Он смешно дергает носом, его брови сведены вместе, а глаза безмолвно спрашивают у своего жениха простой ответ на такой наивный вопрос.  
  
Луи взбешен. Он останавливается на середине его постоянного на тот момент пути и ставит руки по бокам.  
  
— Почему я злой? — повторяет шатен вопрос Гарри, в его хриплом тоне слышно неверие. Он подходит ближе к парню, которому ничего не остается делать, как отойти на несколько шагов назад.  
  
Гарри врезается в ножку кровати и сглатывает.  
  
— Да, — облизывает он языком нижнюю губу. — Почему ты зол на меня?  
  
Кудрявый знает, что Луи ничего не сделает с ним, кроме как накричит на него: он никогда не поднимает руку на него. Однако это не убирает тошноту, которую он чувствует в животе.  
  
Гарри ненавидит противостояние, особенно противостояние, исходящее от его разозленного влюбленного.  
  
Луи зло смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Догадайся, — говорит он безо всяких эмоций.  
  
— Лу.  
  
— Нет, нет. Не надо мне твоих «Лу». Не ты ли видишь во мне плохого парня? Ты уходишь.  
  
— Я не ухожу, — Гарри не может не усмехнуться.  
  
— Нет, уходишь. Ты улетаешь в ЛА завтра утром, Гарри, и ты решил не говорить мне об этом до этого момента. Я не был бы зол, если бы ты сказал мне несколько недель назад, — цвет глаз Луи меняется на темно-серый, показывая всю обиду (совершенно другой цвет, в отличие от его голубых ирисов).  
  
— Я сам не знал до сегодняшнего утра, — Гарри пытается спорить.  
  
— Ну конечно, — Луи слегка испуганно качает головой, — почему бы просто не соврать мне теперь, да?  
  
— Лу, я не вру. Мистер Гриффитс сказал мне, что мне нужно поехать в ЛА хотя бы на некоторую часть перерыва для большей публичности и утверждения чего-то там, не помню: это было слишком раннее утро.  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, неверие и разочарование видны на его лице. Он не может поверить, что все дошло до того, что Гарри лжет ему. Если он хотел поехать в ЛА, они могли вместе все это спланировать, это бы не было проблемой.  
  
Можете назвать Луи жадным, но он вправду хотел провести время со своим женихом во время короткого перерыва, как они и обсуждали это с Гарри месяц назад. Они пахали как лошади в последнее время, и ему не позволяли много контактировать со своим возлюбленным. Луи хотел, чтобы у них было несколько дней без членов пиар-команды, балующих семей и властных участников группы.  
  
— Лу —  
  
Луи тут же обрывает Гарри, когда тот пытается все объяснить:  
  
— Слушай, все, что тебе нужно было сказать, — это то, что ты не хочешь проводить со мной время, вместо того, чтобы врать мне прямо в лицо последние три недели.  
  
— Может быть, они разрешат тебе поехать со мной. Мы бы остановились вместе в нашем доме. Мы бы хорошо провели время. Звучит заманчиво, я тебе скажу, — предлагает Гарри, искренне надеясь, что Луи поймет и помирится с ним.  
  
— Ты серьезно продолжаешь все сваливать на менеджмент? И что же ты планируешь делать в Лос-Анджелесе, Гарри? Писать песни? О, или еще лучше: кардинально все изменишь и станешь актером, подтверждая все истории, которые я слышал о тебе. Ты собираешься дать прессе еще большую причину неправильно понять твои действия и создавать слухи о тебе?  
  
Парень скрещивает руки на груди, нетерпеливо и остро смотря на жениха. Он определенно хочет услышать ответ. Он не оставит все это, пока не получит ответ, желательно тот, который хочет услышать.  
  
— Они хотят разлучить нас на некоторое время.  
  
Луи усмехается в неверии. Он отходит от Гарри и проводит своей маленькой рукой по сбившимся волосам.  
  
— Нас? В плане меня и тебя?  
  
— Да. Ты же знаешь, Ирвинг тщательно работает с «Модестом», чтобы найти лучший способ раскрыться для нас. Мы не можем вникать в детали, пока не расскажем всем, иначе это может вызвать еще худшую реакцию, чем ожидается.  
  
— Хорошо, дай — ка подумать, ты в соглашении с «Модестом»? Эти ублюдки, которые плохо с нами обращались и продолжают это делать, особенно с тобой, последние четыре с половиной года, теперь твои дружки?  
  
Луи отходит от Гарри. Он начинает расхаживать опять, громко говоря все это.  
  
 — Мы не дружки, — Гарри мотает головой и прищуривает глаза, глядя на Луи, потому что с чего он вообще это взял? — Я просто делаю то, что они просят. У нас еще два месяца с ними, я чувствую, что обязан делать это.  
  
Луи смеется в недоверии.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь, что обязан? Они сделали для нас столько дерьма, Гарри! Они закрыли нас. Они навязали нам гетеросексуальность в надежде, что мы станем натуралами. Они приставили ко мне девушку, пока я встречался с тобой. Им было плевать на твои проблемы со здоровьем. Ты чуть ли не умер из-за них. Мне продолжить? — резко говорит он. Взгляд Гарри говорит сам за себя: он хочет, чтобы ничто из этого не было сказано. — Ответь мне, Гарри.  
  
У парня есть лишь единственный ответ.  
  
— Я не умер тогда. Успокойся, пока к нам не пришли работники отеля, ладно? Последнее, что нам нужно, — это незапланированное появление перед людьми вместе.  
  
— Это все, что ты скажешь? — Луи замирает. — Ты не умер? Ты попал в аварию на снегоходе.  
  
— Да, и я сломал челюсть, — вздыхает Гарри, садясь на кровать. — Сломанная челюсть и позор не то же самое, что смерть. Да и это было два года назад, забудь.  
  
— Каким образом я могу это забыть? Я мог потерять тебя. Если бы я потерял тебя… не знаю, что бы я сделал.  
  
— Но ты не потерял меня.  
  
— Не в этом суть, Гарри! Ты делаешь то, что тебе говорят делать. Ты чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, чтобы кататься на лыжах с Тейлор, я говорил тебе не ехать, но ты все же поехал, не так ли? Расскажи-ка мне, Гарри, что случилось?  
  
— Луи, перестань, — Гарри опускает взгляд. Его челюсть сжимается, и он резко сглатывает. Парень пытается держать себя в руках. А Луи пытается залезть ему под кожу. Он так делает, когда думает, что прав.  
  
Джей, его мама, — замечательная женщина, однако она не научила его таким манерам, каким Энн научила Гарри. Гарри всегда учили, что каждое мнение имеет право быть выслушанным, и он всегда уважает идеи другого человека, в отличие от Луи, который всегда должен быть прав. Он чудесный человек, не поймите это неправильно, но он не знает, где нужно остановиться. Он всегда забывает, что у других людей есть границы и что другие более чувствительны, чем он.  
  
Он всегда найдет повод, чтобы быть грубым. Гарри не всегда винит его за эту злость и бесшабашность из-за каких-то мелочей, но это не значит, что всегда все хорошо. Хотя обычно Луи говорит неприятные вещи из любви.  
  
Все, что говорит Томлинсон, неудивительно, потому что он думает, что делает хорошее дело и тем самым защищает Гарри, что, опять-таки, не всегда подходит под такое описание.  
  
Он вправду хороший человек. Чаще всего он имеет в виду хорошее, но не всегда выражает правильным способом. Луи может легко взорваться, а Гарри всегда пытается распознать это.  
  
— Что случилось на горнолыжном курорте, Гарри? Свидетелем чего стала Тейлор Свифт? Что значит «двадцать швов в больничной палате»*?  
  
Гарри вздыхает, потирая переносицу.  
  
— Я думаю, ты прав. Это и вправду не относится к теме. Забудь.  
  
— Нет-нет, я знаю, что я прав. Что случилось тогда в Юте, Гарри?  
  
В конце концов, Гарри смотрит на него. Хорошо, он даст ему этот чертов ответ, раз он так хочет. Просто он надеется, что Луи хотя бы так будет молчать.  
  
— У меня был приступ на снегоходе, и я разбил его, ты счастлив? Тебе нравится слушать, как я говорю об этом?  
  
— Нет. Но, думаю, теперь я все понимаю. Ты сделаешь что угодно, чтобы осчастливить этих корпорационных монстров, даже если это ставит твое здоровье на второе место. И сейчас ты на их стороне! Почему? Ты даешь им право пользоваться тобой! Нами! Я так устал от этого.  
  
— Луи, пожалуйста, я знаю, но тебе не стоит так переживать по этому поводу. Я пытаюсь сделать все лучше для нас, солнышко, — Гарри двигается вперед и поднимает руку, чтобы прижать Луи к себе, но тот убирает руку.  
  
— Не пытайся делать вид, что все хорошо, Гарри. Слишком поздно. Ты врал мне! Я думал, что ты и я были в этом деле вместе.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
— Луи, все это было решено сегодняшним утром, я тебе честно говорю.  
  
— Если это было решено сегодня, почему не позвали меня? Ты сказал, что идешь выпить кофе утром. Каким образом чашка кофе превратилась в деловую встречу? Я думаю, что я заслуживаю правды, и, даже больше, могу иметь свое мнение по поводу того, где мой жених и я проведем наш заслуженный отдых.  
  
Гарри отвечает не сразу. Он молчит и опускает голову, изучая какие-то пятна на ковре.  
  
— Хорошо? Я не молодею, пойми, — отрывисто говорит Луи, становясь более и более агрессивным по мере развития их разговора.  
  
— Я думаю, что я разумнее тебя. Они не хотели говорить с тобой, потому что, в общем…  
  
— Потому что у меня, черт возьми, есть внутренний стержень, и я позволяю им разрушать себя? — Луи пытается ответить за Гарри.  
  
Это удар в лицо. Гарри переходит от уверенности до горести всего за пару секунд.  
  
— Я всегда тот, кто защищает тебя! Ты никогда не защищаешь меня! Ты им вообще сказал сегодня, что мое мнение тоже что-то значит?  
  
Они редко ругаются, но когда они делают это, то из-за важных тем, как эта. Гарри не нравится спорить с Луи, потому что он делает худшие выводы, какие только можно представить. Он ненавидит, когда Луи злой.  
  
Последний раз причиной их ссоры стали лекарства Гарри. Парень никому не сказал, что ему нужно было дополнить свои предписания, и это вылилось потом в приступ. Это напугало Луи, потому что, по сути, это произошло без причины после долгого отсутствия приступов.  
  
За последние четыре с половиной года Гарри понял, что пугать Луи — это очень плохо, если не хуже злого Томлинсона.  
  
Они не разговаривали несколько дней поле той ссоры. Гарри может только представить, чем закончится эта.  
  
— Конечно же, ты не сказал. Ты никогда не думаешь ни о ком, кроме себя. Ты эгоист. Ты даже не борешься за меня! Мне надоело говорить об этом. Надеюсь, что ты повеселишься в ЛА. Я не поеду с тобой, — с этими словами Луи идет к двери номера и громко хлопает, уходя к себе.  
  
Гарри не знает, чего он ожидал. Он знал, что хорошо это не закончится, и теперь он не знает, как поставить все на свои места.  
  
Часы, остававшиеся до концерта, проходят ужасно. Луи может только смотреть на Гарри. И впоследствии это смешивается с кучей мыслей в его голове. Он не знает, что делать ни с одной из них. Шатен уверен, что одного извинения здесь не будет достаточно.  
  
Во время ужина Луи просто берет свою еду и вместе с Зейном идет на другой конец кулис, оставляя Гарри с Лиамом и Найлом. Конечно, он ничего не имеет против Лиама или Найла, они в одной группе, в конце концов, но в целом он предпочел бы ужинать со своим возлюбленным. Хотя, во время раздельного ужина Гарри не пропускал хитрые взгляды, которые посылал Луи прямо в его направлении, когда он ел.  
  
За кулисами, за несколько минут до начала шоу, Луи не проявляет никакого интереса к Гарри, игнорируя его не очень смешные шутки и комментарии. Гарри же вел себя, будто ничего не произошло. Он все еще рассуждал, есть ли у него мотивация исправлять эту ситуацию, понимая, что у него нет идей для исправления. Он спросил совета у Найла, но тот лишь посоветовал пустить все на самотек.  
  
Наверное, поэтому у Найла и нет девушки.  
  
Сейчас они на сцене, и Гарри уже привык быть незамеченным и не замечать Луи, потому что им просто-напросто сказали это делать. Но сегодня в воздухе чувствуется напряжение, которого обычно не бывает.  
  
Ссора могла быть еще хуже. Они могли расстаться, а ведь им обоим тяжело даже в данной ситуации. Гарри не нравится чувство, когда он понимает, что он расстроил Луи. Их ссора была глупой, абсолютно не стоящей всего этого: Гарри не врал, хотя и мог выбрать другую тактику. Луи напряжен, они оба напряжены. Возможно, Гарри мог сказать ему все по-другому, или найти другой подход, или даже пойти против менеджмента, чтобы не расстраивать своего неистового жениха.  
  
Проходит практически половина концерта, когда Гарри внезапно чувствует жар. Это можно было бы считать нормальным, ведь у них концерт на открытом воздухе в Дубаи, и он прыгает и демонстрирует свои танцевальные движения уже час. Однако он чувствует жар и внутри.  
  
Он останавливается на секунду, прекращая свои сумасшедшие танцы и взаимодействия с фанатами. Гарри осторожно подносит руку ко лбу, глубоко вдыхая.  
  
Лиам подходит к нему, чтобы проверить, беспокойно смотрит на его лицо, кладя руку ему на плечо, нежно сжимая. Пейн убирает микрофон от своего рта и шепчет Гарри на ухо:  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Нет, — шепчет в ответ он, потирая кулаком лоб. Из-за жесткого трения на лбу моментально появляется красное пятно. Очень сильно болит голова. Ему кажется, что звук и свет в десятки раз становятся мощнее, чем на самом деле. – Нет, — отвечает он во второй раз, чтобы доказать, что он не врет. Просто слова звучат теперь немного четче, позволяя Лиаму выявить, что все и вправду не в порядке.  
  
Лиам подвигает руку, обвивая ею плечи Гарри, прижимая его к себе по-братски, как бы защищая.  
  
— Давай уйдем за кулисы на пару минут.  
  
Гарри не сопротивляется, и Лиам ведет его за сцену. Кудрявый может только представить фотографии и истории, которые появятся после этого. Он представляет, что они получат от менеджмента за срыв концерта в середине шоу.  
  
Стайлс сейчас зависим от Лиама, он не медля опирается своим весом на него. Тот не возмущается, однако даже если бы он и был против, то был бы последним человеком, кто признал это. Он слишком заботлив, чтобы сделать кому-то плохо во время беды.  
  
Гарри бросает взгляд на Луи и не упускает беспокойный взгляд Томлинсона, пока Лиам уводит Стайлса за сцену. У Гарри нет шанса, чтобы сказать что-то Луи, чтобы успокоить его.  
  
— Там слишком жарко, может, тебе стоит подышать и расслабиться, — спрашивает Лиам, пока они идут.  
  
Они проходят за кулисы и идут в зеленую комнату, которая ближе всего ко входу на сцену. Там никого нет, кроме них двоих: все остальные, вероятно, либо в другой зеленой комнате, либо в технической.  
  
Гарри не знает, может ли его состояние ухудшиться. Он закрывает глаза, вдыхает глубоко и опирается рукой на стену, чтобы удержаться, иначе он просто упадет.  
  
Парень знает, что это рано или поздно случится, но все же лучше, если это произойдет за сценой, а не перед тысячами фанатов.  
  
Он решает посвятить Лиама в подробности.  
  
— Лиам, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
  
— Что не так?  
  
Гарри не в силах словесно объяснить колющее чувство, проходящее по всему телу. Парень в сознании и понимает, что он в реальной жизни, но он не чувствует себя хорошо, и ничто вокруг будто не имеет смысла. И все же он не понимает, где он точно и что включает в себя реальная жизнь.  
  
Он смотрит на Лиама, чтобы хоть что-то понять.  
  
— Лиам. Лиам, где мы?  
  
В голове Гарри что-то неопределённо начинает стучать. Ему кажется, что мозг как будто стучит о череп. Он поднимает одну руку и прикладывает ее к виску. Лиам говорит ему четко, пытаясь успокоить его, но Гарри уже не может понять его.  
  
— Гарри, мы в Дубаи, помнишь? На стадионе. Ну же. Я думаю, тебе стоит прилечь, — тон Лиама вмиг становится нежным и руководящим. Он пытается быть комфортной частичкой пазла Гарри. Он кладет руки на предплечье Гарри. — Давай присядем, Гарри, тебе станет лучше, как только ты расслабишься.  
  
Лиам присаживается, усаживая Гарри рядом с собой. Тот подвигается ближе.  
  
— Гарри, мне нужно позвать Лу? — спрашивает Лиам, помогая Гарри сесть на пол комнаты.  
  
Тот в ответ лишь фыркает, его дыхание тяжелеет, а голос слабеет.  
  
— Нет, Лу зол на меня.  
  
Лицо Лиама слегка кривится, когда он понимает, что Гарри только что ему сказал.  
  
— Я думаю, что тебе все же нужен Луи. У тебя будет припадок?  
  
— Голова болит. Очень сильно, — шепчет Гарри, морщась от собственного голоса.  
  
Он начинает сворачиваться в клубок, подгибая ноги к груди, пальцами потирая виски, ногти моментально белеют от давления, и он начинает быстро и резко дышать.  
  
Лиам обеспокоенно сглатывает. Он не может ничего сделать, чтобы остановить это. Он ничего не может сделать, чтобы вернуть Гарри в привычный вид.  
  
Внезапно грубый и жесткий командующий голос включается в их беседу:  
  
— Лиам, Гарри, что вы, черт возьми, делаете здесь? Выйдите отсюда.  
  
— Вы можете сказать кому-нибудь, чтобы они позвали Луи? У Гарри сейчас будет приступ. Мне нужен Луи и только Луи здесь. Скажите, чтобы больше здесь никого не было.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает мужчина в возрасте ошарашенно; он стоит у двери, поправляя свои очки, смотря испуганно на двух парней.  
  
— Пирс! Пойди и позови Луи, у Гарри приступ, — повторяет Лиам, его голос становится строже, и он больше не играет роль правильного мальчика.  
  
Пирс выходит из комнаты, закрывая дверь и ничего не говоря Лиаму. Он делает так, как тот и попросил. Определенный тон в голосе Лиама не предвещает ничего хорошего. Он звучит абсолютно по-другому, не как обычно.  
  
Пирс идет к зеленой комнате на другом конце стадиона, и несмотря на то, что еще ничего сильно плохого не случилось, он все же начинает идти быстрее.  
  
Он понимает, что все, что ему нужно сделать, — зайти в большую комнату, объявить, что нужно позвать Луи (или мистера Томлинсона, как его официально называют) за сцену незамедлительно. Много голосов спорят между собой, кто будет тем, кто позовет Луи за кулисы.  
  
— Подождите, — Кэролайн, известная также как гардеробный Бог и спаситель парней, поднимает руку, даже если ее жест никто и не замечает, и поворачивается к Пирсу. — Сейчас середина концерта. Лиам и Гарри уже за кулисами, что-то случилось?  
  
— Мистер Пейн приказал привести мистера Томлинсона за сцену прямо сейчас.  
  
Кэролайн усмехается, водя руками по своим губам.  
  
— И с каких это пор вы выполняете заказы мистера Пейна?  
  
— С тех, что у мистера Стайлса приступ.  
  
— О, Господи, — шепчет Кэролайн, — где они?  
  
— Он сказал мне никого не впускать к ним, кроме мистера Томлинсона. Так что если вы не против, позовите мистера Томлинсона.  
  
Кэролайн больше не позволяет своей нерешительности брать верх над ней. Она не до конца понимает, почему Пирс не пошел в техническую комнату, не сказал кому-нибудь из них позвонить охране, однако уже поздно принимать какие-либо еще решения.  
  
Сказать, что она бежит за сцену, будет немного неправильным. Она срывается вниз со скоростью света, пока не встречает одного из охранников возле входа на сцену. Хотя здесь охрана практически везде.  
  
— Питер! Питер! — она пытается говорить и быстро дышит. — Позови Луи.  
  
— Кэролайн! Что такое?  
  
— У Гарри приступ, пожалуйста, позови Луи. И очень быстро.  
  
Существует всего два пути на сцену и с нее. Один — элеватор, по которому парни обычно выходят и уходят со сцены, так как это весьма внезапный способ появиться и исчезнуть. Другой — простой спуск со светящейся поверхности. Второй обычно используется в качестве легкого доступа в случае какого-либо экстренной ситуации, например, как сейчас.  
  
Питер исчезает из поля зрения Кэролайн в миллисекунды. Он тотчас же на сцене, тайно, однако это до момента, пока фанаты у сцены не замечаются его и начинают кричать.  
  
Найл замечает его первым.  
  
— Эй! Питер! Что принесло тебя сюда? — кричит он в микрофон. Либо он не понимает, что что-то не так, либо он феноменальный актер и не хочет расстраивать фанатов. Хотя каждый, кто знает Найла, понимает, что он очень наивен, поэтому первый вариант вероятнее.  
  
Его крик заставляет Зейна и Луи начать шутить, и, увы, большинство шуток исходят со стороны Луи. Он смотрит не на Зейна и мгновенно замечает негодование на лице Питера. Улыбка охранника фактически сходит с лица.  
  
Зейн оборачивается и смотрит на Луи, в его лице видно сочувствие.  
— Тебе нужно разобраться, что не так, бро.  
  
Луи не отвечает, он почти теряет возможность говорить. Он чувствует неуверенность и тянущее чувство внизу живота. Опять.  
  
Внезапно он пихает микрофон Зейну и врезается в него плечом, пока идет к Питеру.  
— Что случилось? Что-то с Гарри? — панически спрашивает он.  
  
— Да. У него приступ. Судя по словам, я бы сказал, что оно довольно-таки серьезное.  
  
— Дерьмо! — ругается Луи. — Серьезное? Насколько? Он в порядке? О, Господи…  
  
— Я не знаю, Луи. Лиам никого не пускает туда.  
  
— Чертов идиот! Он не знает самого элементарного об эпилепсии, не говоря о приступах! Ему нужно было дать лекарства, — отвечает Луи, проводя рукой по волосам. — Мне нужно идти к нему. Он, должно быть, так напуган. Черт.  
  
Луи исчезает со сцены. Гарри нуждается в нем. Его малыш нуждается в нем.  
  
Тем временем, Лиам трогает щеку Гарри, нежно приподнимая его голову, чтобы тот посмотрел на него. Гарри знает, что Лиам не справится с ним в отсутствие Луи.  
  
— Ну же, Луи, поторапливайся, — шепчет Лиам сам себе, когда смотрит в глаза Гарри. Его рука лежит на груди Стайлса, настаивая, чтобы тот прилег. — Давай ты ляжешь.  
  
Гарри издает беспокойные звуки, но позволяет Лиаму управлять им.  
  
Лиам скользит рукой под спину Гарри и помогает лечь ему на ковер.  
  
— Прости, — заявляет Гарри, его голос ломается, чувствуя, как из уголков его глаз вот-вот польются слезы.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо. Я думаю, Лу вернется через несколько секунд, — улыбается Лиам, и Гарри может видеть нерешительность в его словах. — Дыши. Делай глубокие вдохи, как всегда говорит Лу, да? Расслабься. Пытайся дышать, несмотря на это.  
  
Глаза Гарри закрываются, и он тихо хнычет из-за острой боли в голове.  
  
— Отойдите! Отойдите отсюда, черт побери! Они за этой дверью?  
  
Лиам поворачивает голову, четко слыша голос Луи, и Гарри пытается приподняться, но он попросту не может. Он чувствует себя вяло, будто он не может ничем двигать, ощущая, что самое худшее вот-вот случится.  
  
Небольшие покалывания проносятся по его рукам, которые лежат на его груди.  
  
Дверь рывком открывается и в дверном проеме появляется Луи, быстро закрывая комнату на замок.  
  
— Ох, малыш, — нежно говорит Луи, ускоряя шаг.  
  
— Спасибо, Господи, — шепчет Лиам облегченно, смотря, как Томлинсон подходит ближе.  
  
Луи падает на колени и берет лицо Гарри в свои руки. Он дышит короткими хрипами. Он играл в футбол очень долго, но никогда не бегал так много за такой короткий промежуток времени.  
  
— Все хорошо, любимый?  
  
— Голова, - все, что может прошептать Гарри.  
  
Легкая, понимающая улыбка появляется на лице Луи.  
  
— Я знаю, любимый, — он касается губами лба Гарри. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я люблю тебя тоже, — Гарри резко вдыхает. – Лу? Луи? — он морщит глаза, слезы текут из уголков глаз, когда он произносит имя парня.  
  
— Что такое, Хазз? Все хорошо. Тшш, ты в порядке.  
  
— Я…аах, прости.  
  
Лиам в тишине смотрит на них двоих, сидя на корточках и ожидая дальнейших инструкций от Луи.  
  
— За то, что было раньше? — Луи приподнимает бровь. — Заткнись, дурак. Я сказал все то с любовью. То, что было раньше, теперь неважно.  
  
Луи нежно поглаживает горящие щеки Гарри. В некоторые моменты глаза Стайлса не фокусируются, выдавая его внутреннюю борьбу с собой.  
  
— Сделаешь мне одолжение, дорогой?  
  
— Все что угодно, — хрипит Гарри.  
  
Луи сглатывает, заставляя двигаться его адамово яблоко.  
  
— Не борись с этим. Дай этому то, что нужно. Все будет хорошо. Я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Бу, — шепчет Гарри, его взгляд сдвигается и фиксируется на Лиаме. — Спасибо, Лиам.  
  
— Обращайся, Гарри.  
  
Гарри все еще лежит смирно, каждая его мышца напряжена, будто приступ отойдет, если он будет бороться с ним. К сожалению, это далеко не так.  
  
Некомфортная тишина заполняет атмосферу между ними тремя.  
  
— Я могу взять твой жилет? — спрашивает Луи, протягивая руку Лиаму.  
  
Лиам кивает.  
  
— Конечно, Лу, — он снимает свой кожаный жилет и отдает Луи. Он складывает его и кладет Гарри под голову.  
  
Стайлс издает едва слышный звук страдания, одна рука поднимается и ударяет Луи по запястью. Луи убирает его руку, выскальзывая своей из-под его, так, что он может взять его за руку, дотрагиваясь большими пальцами до запястья.  
  
— Расслабься. Я с тобой. Я здесь, и я никуда не уйду, Хазз, — шепчет Луи, сжимая руку Гарри в подтверждение.  
  
И Лиам, и Луи вскоре осознают, что это последнее, что успевает сказать Гарри. Тот смотрит на Луи, как бы прося большего успокоения.  
  
— Все хорошо, — шепчет Луи, — я не оставлю тебя, — мышцы Гарри дают ему еще немного времени, и он сжимает и отпускает руку Луи с некоторыми интервалами.  
  
Губы Гарри едва приоткрываются, когда он вдыхает и выдыхает каждый раз. Он кажется и нервным, и в то же время похожим на ребенка.  
  
Луи знает, что предстоит сейчас. Он смотрит на Лиама, и по его лицу видно, что он тоже знает.  
  
Захват Гарри на руке Луи облегчается, и у второго нет выбора, кроме как отпустить. Он отодвигается немного назад, садясь на корточки, как и Лиам, ожидая, когда приступ начнется. Несмотря на то, что Лиам выглядит напуганным, он ужасен в таких ситуациях, однако он знает, как нужно относиться к людям в таком положении, поэтому он будет осторожным и заботливым с Гарри.  
  
Это начинается через несколько секунд. По началу Гарри лежит спокойно и не двигается, будто его тело получает сигнал о начале приступа. Спазмы начинаются с дрожания губ и пальцев, вскоре становясь просто ужасными. Постепенно подёргивания пальцев переходят в конвульсию по всему телу, руки протянуты по бокам, начинают изгибаться сами по себе, ударяясь об пол с глухим стуком.  
  
— Лиам, следи за временем, — командует Луи, на что, тот покорно кивает в ответ. Он кладет руку на грудь Гарри, поглаживая вверх и вниз в определенном темпе. — Все хорошо, тише. Все в порядке, любимый. Всего немного — и ты будешь в безопасности, — шепчет он.  
  
— Я знаю, что это сейчас не так важно, но-  
  
Луи обрывает Лиама на середине предложения.  
  
— Зейн и Найл остановились, когда я уходил. Я уверен, что не вернусь обратно. К тому же Гарри я думаю не скоро придет в себя, — добавляет он, вытирая рукавом слюну, вытекающую изо рта жениха. — Все хорошо, малыш, возвращайся ко мне, — шепчет Луи. Его рука с груди Гарри перемещается на щеку, поглаживая порозовевшую и влажную кожу. — Ты пока хорошо переносишь это. Ты в порядке, дорогой. Еще чуть-чуть, — он переводит взгляд на Лиама. — Сколько прошло времени?  
  
— Около минуты, — отвечает тот быстро.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи глубоко вдыхает. — Ему было плохо сегодня днем? Потому что я не в курсе.  
  
Гарри двигается так, словно маленький ребенок, который не может контролировать свои конечности. Его шея выгибается, и он ударяется о пол. Луи продолжает удерживать его физический, потому что не знает, как тот чувствует себя во время припадков.  
  
— Давай же, любимый, — шепчет он, — все хорошо, тшш. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне, любимый. Все хорошо, ну же.  
  
Во время приступа Гарри резко поворачивается на другую сторону, и Луи аккуратно придерживает его.  
  
— Я так не думаю. Я не замечал, чтобы кому-либо было плохо до середины концерта, — честно отвечает Лиам, глядя на обоих парней.  
  
Луи вздыхает, свободной рукой вытирая вытекшую слюну. Гарри опять вздрагивает из-за прикосновения, и Луи укрепляет хватку, это не тревожит его, ибо если не он сильный, то кто? Он должен заставить себя перестать делать все по своей воле. Он делал это раз за разом до этого. Все, что ему нужно сделать, — это благополучно перенести все с Гарри.  
  
— Мне не стоило быть таким идиотом по отношению к нему, — шепчет он, внимательно смотря на Гарри, вздыхая. — Выходи из этого, дорогой, все в порядке, — Луи поворачивает его лицо, крепко зажмуривая свои глаза и тихо шепча придуманную им самим молитву. Это сложно.  
  
Никогда не легко видеть Гарри в таком состоянии, но он вправду любит его, и поэтому им нужно пройти через это. Хуже, когда они поссорившись, начинают игнорировать очевидные признаки, потому что, после всего этого, Луи чувствует себя виноватым еще несколько дней.  
  
Жизнь была бы легче, если бы у Гарри не было приступов, или хотя бы они были частичными — лучше, чем клонические.  
  
— Луи, не вини себя. Ты же сам сказал: никто не может помочь тому, когда у него эпилепсия. Это не чья-то вина. Не принимай это на свой счет.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Нет, это правда. Ты делаешь для него самое лучшее, что только можешь, и это чертовски хорошо. Это не твоя вина. Ты отлично заботишься о нем. У тебя нет причин ненавидеть себя.  
  
— Что есть, то есть, — кивает он понимающе, — я ценю это, Лиам, — вздыхает Луи и передвигает руку на лоб Гарри, чтобы убрать волосы с его лица.  
  
Постепенно приступ отходит на нет, не резко, но постепенно Гарри начинает приходить в себя, все еще слегка подрагивая всем телом.  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Я никуда не уйду. Я здесь, — шепчет он.  
  
Через тридцать секунд мышцы Гарри полностью расслабляются. Спазмы отпускают его конечности. Луи хватает его за плечи и поворачивает на его нужную сторону.  
  
— Когда ты придешь в себя, я дам тебе лучшую подушку. Ты больше не захочешь лежать на кожаном жакете плохого мальчика — Лиама, — обаятельно говорит Луи, на что Лиам мягко смеется.  
  
Он укладывает голову Гарри на свое колено, впутывая пальцы в длинную, кудрявую гриву, как любит называть их Гарри. Его глаза все еще не сфокусированы. Парень громко и сдержанно дышит, продолжая выделять большое количество слюны, которая тонкой полоской вытекает на его губы. Луи незамедлительно вытирает его губы рукавом своего джемпера.  
  
— Это не было слишком плохо, малыш? Мы были немного предупреждены, значит, ты, к счастью, не будешь так мучиться с утра.  
  
Гарри становится очень уставшим в дни после приступов, иногда он даже не может двигаться несколько дней. В такое время Луи не возражает и обниматься с ним в их номере. Они хорошо проводят время, обнимаясь под одеялами, с романтическими комедиями на фоне, которым они не уделяют много внимания. Их губы всегда соединены, а руки проскальзывают в боксеры друг друга.  
  
Луи жалеет Гарри после его припадков, хорошо работая на его члене ртом. И Стайлс никогда не жалуется на это: он уставший и не в силах доставлять себе удовольствие.  
  
Лиам прочищает горло:  
  
— Он счастлив, что ты у него есть.  
  
— Заткнись, Лиам. Ты бы сделал то же самое для Софии. Никакой разницы. К тому же, я еще счастливее, что он есть у меня, — Луи мягко улыбается, заводя волосы Гарри за ухо, поглаживая его затылок. Его другая рука нежно гладит спину Стайлса.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, но вы двое отличаетесь от нас с Софи, — уточняет Лиам. — Все дерьмо, через которое вы проходите, не мешает тебе все так же любить его. Я не знаю, как ты делаешь это, Томмо.  
  
— Я влюблен в него. Как я и сказал, Пейно, ты сделал бы то же самое для Софии. Не делай из меня гребаного героя, когда я не делаю ничего особенного.  
  
Гарри издает звук, а после — стон, дергаясь на колене Луи. Все внимание Луи вновь тут же захватывает на Гарри, когда тот немного выпрямляется, отчаянно начиная хлопать ресницами.  
  
— Гарри, Хазз. Ты со мной? Малыш? Я здесь.  
  
Гарри в ответ поворачивает голову, встречаясь глазами с Луи. Он очень тихий, не считая того шума, который издает его дыхание.  
  
— Успокойся, ради меня, — шепчет Луи, поглаживая его щеку ловкими пальцами. — Привет, Гарри, — он улыбается, замечая узнавание в лице напротив, особенно в зеленых глазах. — Ты помнишь меня? Малыш, как меня зовут? Скажи мое имя.  
  
Несколько секунд Гарри никак не отвечает. Его глаза сужаются, он как будто заново изучает лицо напротив. После он двигает губами, пытаясь сказать что-то с каждым вдохом. Он повторяет это, пока слово не становится громким и узнаваемым.  
  
— Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет в ответ Луи целует его лоб. — Добро пожаловать обратно. Держись, хорошо? Расслабься. Я рядом с тобой.  
  
Луи замечает краем глаза, как Лиам изучает его. Томлинсон приподнимает бровь, на что парень непонимающе смотрит на него, будто спрашивая, может ли он поговорить с Гарри. Луи понимает и с одобрением кивает.  
  
— Гарри. Хэй, приятель, — мягко говорит Лиам, на что взгляд Гарри тут же вяло смещается, фокусируясь на Лиаме. Бессильная улыбка появляется в уголках его губ.  
  
— Лиам, — вяло произносит он.  
  
— Отдыхай, Гарри. У нас есть все время мира, — отмечает Луи.  
  
Гарри в ответ тянется своей рукой к Луи и слегка сжимает ее, переплетая пальцы.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Лу.  
  
— Я люблю тебя тоже, так сильно.  
  
Луи будет проклят, если Гарри полетит в ЛА утром. Этот мальчик его, и он никуда его не отпустит от своей заботы, особенно в такой ситуации. Гарри не сможет утром идти среди людей, садящихся на самолет, и проталкиваться через фанатов и ненасытных папарацци.  
  
Шатен смотрит на Гарри еще раз. Их руки переплетены и приложены к груди младшего парня, будто он ребенок, который держит свою любимую плюшевую игрушку. Веки парня закрываются, и он вяло прислоняется к Луи.  
  
Луи не может не улыбаться, глядя на своего красивого мальчика. Он навсегда принадлежит ему, доказывая, что все же есть свет в конце тоннеля. Он никогда не был кем-то так увлечен. Он сделает все для своего малыша.  
  
И это правда. Несмотря на то, сколько времени или где он находится, несмотря на все обстоятельства, Луи всегда будет с ним рядом.


	4. Chapter 4

 Луи делает всего несколько шагов в ресторан премиум класса и мгновенно погружается в атмосферу спокойствия.  
  
Именно этот ресторан был рекомендацией Гарри. По-видимому, он обедал здесь однажды с Джеймсом Корденом и его женой, и влюблен в это место до сих пор. Он помнит какие-то подробности о густом сливочном соусе для макарон и газированной воде, что подавалась после, но, честно говоря, Луи не обращал на это внимания первые две минуты их разговора.  
  
Гарри любит говорить просто обо всем, что его окружает, и Луи позволяет ему болтать обо всем, что ему нравится. Если разглагольствование про мелкие детали делает Гарри счастливым, оно тоже делает счастливым и Луи.  
  
Парни устраивают свой семейный ужин здесь сегодня вечером, так как таких посиделок давно не было и они давно не видели свои семьи.  
  
Кроме их сестер, Джеммы и Лотти, конечно, поскольку они присутствовали с ними в туре короткое время.  
  
Луи медленно скользит взглядом по помещению, примечая безукоризненно резные столики, накрытые белыми атласными скатертями, темные деревянные стулья, аккуратно заправленные в столы, блестящие тарелки, столовые приборы и превосходный обслуживающий персонал, одетый в начищенные ботинки и плотную монотонную форму.  
  
Он замечает, что половицы выглядят так, как будто еда никогда не падала на них. Ресторан определенно заслуживает своих похвал. Мгновенно он забывает про все свои манеры и формальный этикет.  
  
Он чувствует себя здесь неуместно — это странно, учитывая его богатство, но он не часто хвастается своим состоянием.  
  
Боже, вместо им стоило бы устроить типичный ежегодный, на заднем дворе Стайлсов, барбекю, поскольку сейчас май, и у них, наконец-то, появился короткий двухмесячный перерыв в туре, и, возможно, не возникло бы никаких проблем, и все это не казалось бы ему таким пафосным и пугающим.  
  
И, так или иначе, домик Стайлсов великолепен. Пышная растительность и патио, изготовленное из камней, ведущее к бассейну и костровой яме, никого не может оставить равнодушным. Это место не только великолепно, но и хорошо знакомо.  
Луи там комфортно.  
  
— Извините, сэр, — окликает его женщина с резкими чертами лица в попытке привлечь внимание. Он смотрит на нее и вздыхает с облегчением, направляясь навстречу ей. — Вы что-то ищете?  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
— Я здесь ужинаю с моей семьей.  
  
Женщина улыбается и вглядывается в Луи. Возможно, это потому, что он не одет в свою стандартную одежду. В ресторане действует строгий, формальный дресс-код, а он одет в пару черных джинс, пепельного цвета рубашку и расстегнутую джинсовку, накинутую поверх плеча.  
  
Он всегда держит свое слово, и в этот раз он тоже сказал Гарри, что не наденет костюм.  
  
— На кого заказан столик? — грубо спрашивает его женщина средних лет, открывая небольшой кожаный переплетенный блокнот, листая страницы до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Луи ни на секунду не колеблется.  
  
— На семью Томлинсонов и Стайлсов.  
  
Превосходство женщины тает на глазах, поскольку она узнает его, тут же начиная извиняться, выпучив глаза:  
  
— Мне ужасно жаль, мистер Томлинсон. Я могу—  
  
— Забудьте. Просто скажите мне, где сидит моя семья, хорошо? Укажите мне правильное направление.  
  
Женщина кивает, шагая по подиуму. Фальшиво посмеиваясь, она продолжает:  
  
— Я такая глупая. Простите за мое поведение. Прямо сюда, сэр. У нас заказан отдельный столик для вас и вашей семьи, как вы и просили, — еще раз извиняясь, добавляет она.  
  
Луи глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Нет. Просто скажите мне, куда мне идти.  
  
Она начинает спорить, но Луи прикладывает палец к губам, жестом прося ее перестать пытаться отказать ему. Он не хочет знать.  
  
— Скажи мне, куда идти.  
  
— Конечно, конечно. Вам нужно вернуться назад. Когда вы увидите бордовую дверь, то значит, вам туда. Прекрасного ужина, сэр.  
  
Луи кивает ей и уходит без всяких слов благодарности. Когда он проходит через море богато одетых высшего класса людей, он понимает, что ему очень повезло, так как они все значительно старше него. Они поседевшие и хрупкие, что означает, что они не имеют понятия об One Direction, и они не похожи на фанаток, которые знают всех пятерых парней по имени или внешности.  
  
И сегодняшний вечер тоже в секрете, потому что, не дай Бог, его увидят с Гарри. Это секрет, потому что их семьи хотят насладиться присутствием друг друга конфиденциально, без шанса нарваться на толпу орущих подростков, прерывающих их каждое предложение.  
  
Гарри и Луи разрешено взаимодействовать друг с другом теперь. Это было бы немного неловко, если бы они продолжали игнорировать друг друга после того, что случилось в феврале. Нет никакого способа отрицать дружбу после жутких фотографий и видео, которые появились в интернете.  
  
Немного неправильно было истолковано то, что случилось тогда, когда у Гарри был приступ и Луи оказывал ему помощь, будто его собственная жизнь зависела от этого. Хотя, справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что его жизнь действительно зависит от безопасности и благополучия Гарри.  
  
Поклонники теперь знают об эпилепсии Гарри. Это было вынесено напоказ, но не так, как Луи хотел.  
  
Руководство решило, что письменного заявления в Facebook будет достаточно, в котором говорилось, что Гарри действительно страдает эпилепсией, чтобы успокоить поклонников, и тогда не возникнет бы никаких изменений в производительности или времени процедуры, которые обычно бывают в таких случаях.  
  
Но Гарри не был удовлетворен этим. Он хотел сделать видео, снятое им, о его заболевании и борьбе с ним. Гарри хотел выйти из шкафа с Луи. Гарри хотел изменить свою жизнь, но он решил не рассказывать никому. Он просто решил промолчать, как и всегда.  
  
У Луи, с другой стороны, не умеет держать язык за зубами. Он всегда был тем, кто отстаивал свои права и права возлюбленного. Он легко справился с новым менеджментом (который был полной задницей) на следующей конференц-встрече, и это пошатнуло немного их силу уверенности, но не настолько, чтобы заменить то, что уже имело значение. Вскоре они приложили дополнительные усилия, разъединяя Гарри и Луи, что в итоге вызвало возмущение среди поклонников One Direction. Менеджмент выпустил свое видео-доказательство из аэропорта, в котором четко говорилось, что отношения Ларри — это «бред сивой кобылы», а дружбой там даже не пахнет. В итоге Луи и Гарри вынуждены еще дальше сидеть в так называемом «стеклянном шкафу».  
  
Но смена менеджмента, которая должно была, состояться в начале апреля, примерно пятого числа, еще не прошла из-за других, так сказать, обязательств. Так что парни, да, с нетерпением ждут перемен. Это должно произойти скоро, и как только Азоффы получат доступ, а несколько специально подобранных СМИ — материал, то сразу же поступит информация о взаимоотношениях новейшей гей-пары. Впоследствии было решено, что любая пресс-конференция или интервью с участием только Луи и Гарри будут записаны для поклонников, после того, как сломается лед.  
  
В данный момент Азофф имеет большую власть, чем Модест! , и они используют его, прежде всего, для пользы, в отличие от Модеста!  
  
Каминг-аут Луи и Гарри — сила, чтобы сломать все средства массовой информации, особенно сейчас с подозрениями, реальной истории разоблачения Гарри и Луи. Всем нужны реальные подтверждения.  
  
Первые несколько шагов каминг-аута уже сделаны.  
  
В начале марта Луи с Элеонор разошлись. Когда эта информация всплыла на поверхность, то сразу же возбудило сотни тысяч поклонников. Имидж Луи непоколебим, как и Элеонор, так что в итоге они стали довольно хорошими друзьями, несмотря на три — нет, четыре года, которые они были вынуждены провести вместе друг с другом. Они взаимно решили после расставания, что, скорее всего, никогда больше не заговорят. Они больше не хотят быть связаны друг с другом.  
  
Два из всех статей говорят о том, что после расставания Луи ищет утешения исключительно в Гарри, который позволил людям поверить, что их отношения все еще живы, даже при том, что Модест! пытается скрыть это опровержением и нелепыми слухами.  
  
Все постепенно переплетается и приближается к концу. Никто не собирается останавливаться.  
  
Луи доходит до задней части ресторана, одергивает рубашку и кладет руку на ручку двери. Он чувствует странное желание выглядеть презентабельно для семьи Гарри, хотя они уже давно знает, что он неряха, но ему все равно нравится производить впечатление на семью Стайлсов.  
  
Он решительно открывает дверь, и все головы тут же поворачиваются, чтобы взглянуть на дверь, а потом на него. Сразу же Луи чувствует тепло в комнате. Он смотрит на всех: Энн, Джемма, Робин, его мама, Дэн, Физзи и Лотти собрались вместе за длинным деревянным столом, с яркими улыбками на их лицах. Так же он замечает два свободных места рядом друг с другом, которые, вполне очевидно, отведены для него и Гарри.  
  
Джемма встает со своего места в конце стола, рядом с Лотти, напротив ее отчима Дэна, и идет, чтобы поприветствовать Луи.  
  
Сначала она ничего не говорит, вместо этого крепко сжимая его в своих объятиях.  
  
— Мы так давно не виделись!  
  
_Луи чувствует себя как дома_. Ощущение почти неописуемо.  
  
Он обнимает ее в ответ сзади, оборачивая руки вокруг ее тонкого тела, тихо шепча:  
  
— Слишком давно, малышка. Скучал по тебе.  
  
Она постепенно отстраняется, пока они оказывается лицом к лицу еще раз. Луи наклоняется, сжимает ее плечи и целует в щеку.  
  
— Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, Джем, — хвалит он ее черное платье с воротником и новый блондинистый цвет волос.  
  
Стайлсы чертовски впечатляющие, у каждого из них есть хорошие гены.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбается она. — Посмотри на себя, — отвечает она, касаясь джинсовой рубашки, потирая грубый материал между подушечками большого и указательного пальца. — Мне нравится. Кэролайн одевала тебя? — дразнясь, спрашивает она.  
  
Луи громко смеется.  
  
— Веришь или нет, у меня тоже есть чувство моды.  
  
— Идиот. В две тысячи двенадцатом, согласна.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза. Две тысячи двенадцатый — темное время в его одежде, и он предпочел бы больше не слышать о страшных красных штанах и полосатых майках.  
  
— Ты должен признать, я права снова, — она подмигивает, ухмыляется и возвращается на свое место.  
  
Луи хмыкает и подходит к столу. Он здоровается с мамой и отчимом Гарри — во-первых, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы провести время со своей семьей в другом месте, во-вторых, его время с семьей Гарри ограничено теперь. Он крепко пожимает руку Робину.  
  
— Хорошо выглядишь. Рад снова тебя видеть, сын. Я так понимаю, у вас все хорошо?  
  
— Взаимно, Робин. Все великолепно. Я очень рад быть здесь.  
  
Робин кивает.  
  
— Как и я. Недавно узнал о твоем расставании с Элеонор.  
  
Луи кивает и обходит Робина, поскольку он садится возле Энн. Мама Гарри пропускает словесное приветствие, встает и втягивает его в теплые объятия, оборачивая руки вокруг туловища Луи. Она ничего не говорит, просто держит его в объятиях, отчего Луи улыбается и потирает маленькие нежные круги по ее спине.  
  
— Привет, мама! — шепчет он. В список вещей, которые он ожидает услышать, точно не входит то, что Энн начнет всхлипывать.  
  
— Луи, — всхлипывая, тихо отвечает она, отчего Луи тут же смотрит в сторону своей мамы за советом. Джей просто пожимает плечами, бормоча: 'Я не знаю', показывая жестом, чтобы он продолжал утешать ее.  
  
Луи кивает и возвращает свое полное внимание к Энн.  
  
— Все в порядке, Энн? Что-то случилось? — тихо спрашивает ее Луи. Его сердце начинает бешено колотиться, он думает о том, что, наверное, что-то плохое случилось с Гарри, и он не может с этим справиться.  
  
Прежде чем у него появляется шанс задать вопрос, Энн отстраняется, аккуратно трет под глазами в попытке избавиться от слезных подтеков и сохранить разрушения макияж больше. — Я не видела тебя так долго, — сглатывая, шепчет она. — Это просто эмоции. Я веду себя так глупо. Прости меня.  
  
Луи не может бороться с улыбкой, что тут же появляется на губах. Семья Гарри очень много значит для него, как и его семья для Гарри.  
  
Они больше не две отдельные семьи. Это не Томлинсон и Стайлс — скорее они Томлинсон-Стайлс.  
  
Поразительная реакция Энн заставляет его осознать, что он сделал все правильно. Энн любит его достаточно, чтобы расплакаться в его присутствии, так что все нормально.  
  
— Я тоже скучал, — отвечает он мягким тоном. — Нам нужно многое наверстать сегодня вечером.  
  
Он общается с Энн и Джеммой вне группы, но не так, в основном, текстовыми сообщениями и телефонными звонками, исключением является то, что Джемма присоединилась к ним на гастролях в Азии. Тогда у него появился полный доступ к ней. Приятно было быть в одной комнате с ними, и видеть их реакцию на вещи, которые он говорит и непосредственно быть в их присутствии.  
  
— Мы это сделаем, милый, обязательно, — уже успокоившись, говорит она, садясь обратно на стул. Робин кладет руку на ее колено, нежно поглаживает и шепчет что-то нежное ей на ушко.  
  
Луи здоровается с Дэном так же, как и с Робином, простым рукопожатием. Он любит своего отчима, но он также научился не слишком полагаться на мужчин, которые утверждают, что будут ему отцом. Ему не нужно ощущение безотцовщины в третий раз.  
  
Он целует мать в щеку и нежно обнимает ее за талию, шепча:  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Ты выглядишь прекрасно, мама.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, крошка.  
  
Луи смотрит в сторону своих сестер, и у троих из них появляется милое выражение лица. Он никогда не был один, никогда не презирал или боролся со своими сестрами. Они большая и дружная семья. Луи улыбается и долго обнимает их обеих.  
  
После того, как он со всеми здоровается, то устало падает на пустое местом рядом Физзи и Лотти. Луи еще раз хмуро обводит взглядом стол, в итоге останавливаясь на пустое место рядом с собой.  
  
Он думал, что Гарри будет здесь к его приезду, но с другой стороны, повсюду пробки и ничего удивительного, если он задерживается.  
  
Гарри вернулся в Англию примерно три дня назад и все время был в студии. Луи не может дождаться, чтобы увидеть его. Прошло почти две с половиной недели с тех пор, как они последний раз виделись.  
  
Гарри находился в Лос-Анджелесе в течение очень долгого времени, с самого начала двухмесячного перерыва, но Луи пробыл с ним только первые несколько недель, еще в апреле.  
  
С ним там был Лиам, пока он не сбежал на отдых в Барбадос с Софией. Он должен был вернуться в Англию к концу апреля.  
  
Найл, в отличие от них, путешествует по всему миру с группой близких друзей, заглядывая в Австралию, Европу, Южную и Северную Америку на окончание футбольного сезона. Он очень проникся симпатией к спорту, особенно в последнее время, и теперь, когда он и Луи встречаются, то постоянно спорят о том, какая команда выиграет Чемпионат мира по футболу через неделю или около того.  
Хотя фанаты считают, что он пропал без вести, как всегда. Отпуск Зейн проводит с Перри на Ямайке, боже. Он не умеет плавать, поэтому Луи не понимает, что они с Перри делают…о другом варианте он даже не хочет знать.  
  
Луи проводит слишком много времени со Стэном и его старой компанией друзей, Кэлвином и Оли, тратя слишком много времени на обилие пьяных и обкуренных воспоминаний, собравшихся за последние несколько недель. Он решил проводить время, как и все двадцатитрехлетние парни, и практически весь этот перерыв позволяет ему чувствовать себя подобно нормальному молодому совершеннолетнему человеку.  
  
— Мама, я сказал тебе, что все нормально. Где девочки? — вдруг говорит Луи, замечая отсутствие своих сестер-близнецов, Фиби и Дейзи.  
  
— Я знаю, крошка, но я подумала, что им будет здесь скучно. Я оставила их с няней вместе с Эрнестом и Дорис. Так что эти выходные у нас свободны.  
  
Луи далеко не согласен с ней.  
  
— Ну, я уверена, Гарри будет разочарован.  
  
— Вы можете в любое время приехать и понянчиться с ними, — предлагает Джей.  
  
Лотти прочищает горло и слегка выпрямляется.  
  
— Если вы говорите о Гарри, то поинтересуюсь, где он? — спрашивает она так же, требовательно, как и ее старший брат.  
  
Физзи более сдержанна и спокойна, похожа на Гарри в этом аспекте.  
  
— Он скоро приедет? — спрашивает она, качая голову.  
  
Луи с трудом верится, что его сестрам уже столько лет. Он отсутствовал целую вечность, и ему не верится, что Физзи — пятнадцать, и Лотти будет семнадцать через несколько месяцев. Он пропустил каждый шаг на этом пути, то, как они выросли. У него всегда была главная мужская роль в доме во время его взросления.  
  
— Думаю, да, — отвечает Энн, вставая на сторону Луи для помощи.  
  
Луи стряхивает чувство неуверенности.  
  
— Да. Он должен был написать мне, когда будет ехать, но вы все знаете, насколько забывчивым он иногда бывает. Он скоро будет здесь.  
  
— Конечно, — Джей ослепительно улыбается сыну и поворачивается к Энн. — Как Гарри?  
  
Кажется, это простой вопрос, но есть на то причины. Она не спрашивает, как Гарри, она скрыто спрашивает, как Гарри, ссылаясь на его эпилепсию.  
  
— Честно говоря, Луи знает больше меня. Я не разговаривала с Гарри об этом несколько месяцев.  
  
Джей и Энн, а также все остальные, сидящие за столом, обращают свое внимание на Луи, и Луи чувствует себя как-то более обеспокоенным, чем когда тысячи фанатов кричат ему. — Ну, у него назначена встреча с его врачом через пару недель, прямо перед началом тура. Я пойду с ним, конечно. Его приступы стали немного чаще. Его невролог предложил поменять лекарства, что, в принципе, мы и сделали, но у него все еще случаются припадки чаще, чем должны быть, поэтому я записал его к другому специалисту.  
  
Джей спрашивает:  
  
— У него есть какие-либо идеи, отчего это?  
  
— Почти нет. Он сделал ЭЭГ и МРТ. Они сказали, что эпилепсия может влиять на другие части его мозга, и если его не будут лечить лекарствами для этого, то, очевидно, все закончится плохо, — сглатывая, нервно отвечает Луи, пододвигая ближе к себе стакан с ледяной водой, стоящий в стороне от его столовых приборов. Он делает большой глоток и успокаивает дыхание, аккуратно ставя стакан обратно на скатерть. Все глаза смотрят на него, словно разрешая ему продолжать. — Но, эмм, у него не было припадков в течение нескольких недель. Я немного обиделся на него, когда захотел остаться один в Лос-Анджелесе, но, насколько я знаю, с ним все в порядке. Напряжение ужасно влияет на всех, а мы все прекрасно знаем, какой он чувствительный. Наверное, поэтому ему немного тяжело.  
  
Энн кивает в согласии.  
  
— Спасибо. Он предпочитает не обсуждать это со мной.  
  
— При всем уважении, он не любит говорить об этом, и я стараюсь изо всех сил не начинать разговоры об этом. У нас возникают некоторые проблемы, когда я пытаюсь заставить его поговорить со мной об этом. Ему неловко, и я его понимаю. Это страшное расстройство.  
  
Джемма подхватывает разговор.  
  
— Вообще, он имеет право решать, хочет он поговорить об этом или нет. Если бы у меня было такая же фигня, я безусловно бы не хотела, чтобы моя жизнь вращалась вокруг этого.  
  
Луи резко вдыхает.  
  
— Вы можете сменить тему? Пожалуйста? Мысли об этом заставляют меня чувствовать боль в животе.  
  
Робин тут же соглашается.  
  
— Хорошая идея, сын. Как насчет — гм, что ты думаешь о возвращении в тур?  
  
— Давайте не будем сегодня про меня. Это все о нас как о семье, поэтому, ну, и еще кто-нибудь может говорить.  
  
Никто не возражает, но никто не высказывает ни единой мысли. Луи смотрит на родственников, и затем вздыхает, выпаливая первое, что приходит в голову:  
  
— Джемма. Ты нашла работу? — спрашивает он, поворачивая голову к блондинке, и смеется, когда видит ее бледное лицо.  
  
Гарри рассказывал о своей блестящей сестре долгое время. Джемма — гений, но она бездействует, из-за чего сидит и ничего не делает со специальностью генетика в области ее рук.  
  
Джемма смущенно почесывает затылок:  
  
— Да, говоря об этом…  
  
Луи достает свой телефон из кармана и кладет его на стол. Он нажимает кнопку возврата, проверяя время, и втягивает в себя еще один резкий вдох.  
  
Двадцать пять минут девятого. Они должны были все встретиться здесь в семь сорок пять, и Луи никогда не был пунктуальным, поэтому, несомненно, он пришел на пятнадцать минут позже, но то, что он не понимает, — это почему Гарри еще не здесь.  
  
Гарри никогда не опаздывает, на самом деле, Гарри всегда приходит минимум на десять минут раньше.  
  
Луи уже годами справляется с плохими вещами, и ему не нравится по своей сути чувствовать скорость, хотя Гарри всегда его подгоняет и жалуется насчет медлительности.  
  
Имея это в виду, Гарри должен был быть здесь, по крайней мере, пятьдесят минут назад, учитывая его боязнь опоздать.  
  
Луи нервно дергает коленом вверх и вниз под столом и останавливается, как только приходит к новому выводу.  
  
— Я пойду позвоню Гарри. Я на минутку.  
  
Лотти также решает, что это фантастическая идея, поэтому кивает и говорит Луи шутливым тоном:  
  
— Скажи ему, чтобы поторопился. Я чертовски голодна.  
  
Существует негласное правило между обеими семьями, что если не все гости прибыли, то никто не ест, пока самый последний человек не сядет за стол.  
Видимо, это нормально — голодать на счет чужого опоздания. Луи вспоминает, каким раздражительным он был подростком, когда к ним приезжали бабушка и дедушка для торжеств, это был сплошной кошмар.  
  
Луи кивает ей, слабо улыбается и встает. Он выходит из приватной комнаты, берет телефон с собой и спускается вниз в туалет. Выбрав пустую кабинку, он запирает дверь за собой, закрывает крышку унитаза, садится на верх фарфорового унитаза и вводит пароль ноль-два-ноль-один, по иронии судьбы являющийся днем рождения Гарри. Его весь мир зациклен на Гарри.  
  
Он прокручивает контакт до имени Гарри и нажимает «позвонить», наклоняясь вперед на унитазе, прижимая телефон к уху.  
  
—  _Давай, Гарри_ , — шепчет он после трех гудков.  
  
Гарри не отвечает, и Луи не может заставить себя успокоиться. Вместо этого он оставляет нервное голосовое сообщение на автоответчик.  
  
—  _Эй, Хаз. Это Луи. Милый, где ты? Почему ты не отвечаешь на телефон? Все здесь уже. Мы ждем тебя. Ты начинаешь пугать меня. Позвони мне или дай знать, где ты находишься. Я не злюсь на тебя, я просто хочу знать, что ты в порядке. Я люблю тебя_ , — заканчивает он разговор, кладя телефон экраном вниз на бедро.  
  
Луи тихо вздыхает и проводит рукой по взъерошенным волосам. Его разум автоматически думает о худших вариантах развития событий, когда, положа руку на сердце, Гарри, вероятно, уснул — его новое лекарство заставляет его чувствовать себя истощенным, — или он застрял в пробке, а телефон выключен.  
  
Гарри иногда выключает свой телефон в машине, чтобы тот его не отвлекал, и он мог сосредоточить все свое внимание на дороге. Вероятно, поэтому он не отвечает на телефон, но Луи по-прежнему не может заставить страх внутри себя утихнуть.  
  
Он принимает решение позвонить Гарри снова, и думает, что если он не ответит, то Луи проигнорирует это и даст Гарри немного больше времени для объяснения. Он снова нажимает на контакт Гарри и подносит телефон к уху.  
  
— Давай, Хаз. Подними трубку, Гарри, подними трубку.  
  
Увы, это очередной провал.  
  
— Блять, — шепчет он, вставая, пряча телефон обратно в задний карман, открывая кабинку.  
  
Обогнув колонну, он начинает свой путь обратно в комнату. Этот вечер проходит не так, как было запланировано, и Луи отдается воспоминаниям, потому что всегда их семейные вечера проходили идеально. Он хочет, чтобы сегодня все было хорошо, но это далеко не так, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
  
Когда придет Гарри, Луи поцелует его, а потом даст по голове за тот стресс, который он сейчас испытывает.  
  
Он дергает проклятую дверь бордового цвета снова и идет обратно в отдельную комнату. Энн первая поворачивается и смотрит на него в ожидании ответа.  
  
— Я не знаю. Я звонил ему дважды и даже оставил голосовое сообщение. Я дам ему еще несколько минут, а потом начну звонить снова.  
  
Энн кивает и тихо вздыхает. Она смотрит на тускло освещенную комнату, на девочек, добавляя:  
  
— В следующий раз, когда придет официантка, мы закажем еду.  
  
Энн даже не успевает закончить фразу, когда Физзи, Лотти и Джемма довольным шепотом вскрикивают:  
  
— Да!  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, не понимая, как они еще не умерли с голоду, и садится обратно.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что он скоро придет. Я начинаю волноваться.  
  
Дэн, мягко улыбаясь, говорит:  
  
— Я уверен, что он в порядке. Ты сам сказал, что Гарри очень забывчивый.  
  
«Да, это вам не металл класть в микроволновку», — хочет сказать Луи. Он смотрит на стул рядом с собой и снова вздыхает про себя. Он смещается, его локоть теперь поддерживает голову, а подбородок прижимается к ладони руки. Он не успокоится, пока не увидит Гарри своими собственными глазами.  
  
Джемма сменяет тему разговора.  
  
— Лотти, ты решила, что будешь изучать после окончания выпускных экзаменов в школе?  
  
— Я думаю, косметологию. Лу научила меня некоторым интересным приемам, также она позволила мне попрактиковаться несколько из них на Лакс. Мне очень понравилось.  
  
Джемма улыбается и наклоняется вперед, смотря с интересом на Физзи.  
  
— Что насчет тебя, Физ? Есть какие-нибудь идеи насчет дальнейшего будущего?  
  
— Я не знаю. Возможно, выберу что-то в медицинской сфере.  
  
Луи игнорирует остальную часть неактуального разговора, фокусируя свой взгляд на закрытой двери, ожидая и молясь, чтобы Гарри скорее пришел.  
Луи надеется, что, если смотреть на дверь достаточно долго, Гарри придет, глупо улыбнется и промямлит фальшивые извинения, которые не заставят себя долго ждать.  
  
Джей тихо вздыхает рядом с сыном.  
  
— Дорогой, я бы на твоем месте не переживала так сильно.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь. Это не похоже на Гарри, мам. Он никогда не опаздывает. Он, по крайней мере, позвонил бы мне, если бы знал, что собирается опоздать.  
  
— Я уверена, что есть хорошее объяснение всему этому. Мы здесь собрались, чтобы провести хорошо время, не так ли? Ты не можешь потратить всю ночь, беспокоясь о нем. Как ты сказал Дэну ранее, Гарри забывчив.  
  
— Что, если…  
  
— Луи, дорогой, пожалуйста. С Гарри все хорошо. Я обещаю. Успокойся. Ты слишком бледный.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец шепчет он. — Ладно.  
  
Он достает свой телефон снова и проверяет время еще раз. Сорок пять минут девятого.  
  
— Черт возьми, — шепчет он про себя, потирая лицо обеими руками. Джей смотрит на него с неодобрением, но затем решает не говорить ничего больше.  
  
Официантка, в итоге, приходит через пару минут, принимая заказ с улыбкой, очевидно выражающей ненависть к своей работе.  
  
Луи не может заставить себя заказать что-либо по двум причинам, одна из которых заключается в том, что он очень хочет поужинать со своим женихом, и второе — он не уверен, что сможет переварить еду с болезненными мыслями, циркулирующими внутри его головы.  
  
— Ты не голоден, Лу? — спрашивает Физзи, слегка хмурясь.  
  
Он сглатывает, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, но тем не менее, это не помогает.  
  
— Да, но не сейчас, Физ. Я поем позже. Может быть.  
  
— Гм, хорошо.  
  
Луи разблокирует свой телефон уже в шестой раз за последние пять минут, чтобы убедиться, что не пропустил никаких уведомлений от Гарри.  
  
В комнате повисает неловкая тишина, и никто не говорит громче шепота некоторое время.  
  
А потом разговоры вспыхивают как костер.  
  
Робин и Дэн начинают дискуссии по поводу футбольного сезона, какие игроки будут переведены в новые команды, а какие будут отобраны для игры. Джей переключается на Джемму. Она расспрашивает ее о гастролях по Азии, а та в ответ интересуется близнецами. Джемма предлагает посидеть с ними, и Джей улыбается, рассказывая ей абсолютно все.  
  
Энн разговаривает с Лотти и Физзи, приглашая их провести некоторое время с ней лето, на что они, безоговорочно соглашаются.  
  
Луи же продолжает сидеть в тоскливой тишине. Ему нужен его Гарри. Гарри несомненно поднял бы сейчас его настроение или втянул всех в одну большую дискуссию. Гарри — великолепный хозяин.  
  
В девять часов Гарри, наконец, шатаясь, появляется в дверях комнаты, и Луи соврет, если скажет, что не бежит и не присоединяется к нему, как будто у них есть какое-то огромное намагниченное напряжение друг к другу — отчасти так и есть.  
  
Он почти сбивает Гарри с ног, и они завалились бы на пол, если бы Гарри с трудом не удержался возле стены. Луи же крепко цепляется руками за плечами Гарри, начиная истерично кричать:  
  
— Ты идиот. Где ты был? Где ты был? Ты напугал меня до полусмерти.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы засмеяться и зацеловать Луи, пока каждый дюйм его лица не будет украшен его губами, он слабо шепчет, проглатывая слова словно в бреду:  
  
— Лу. Лу, пожалуйста, перестань.  
  
Луи в замешательстве приподнимает брови и сжимает губы в тонкую линию, тут же быстро отстраняясь от Гарри. Он хмуро смотрит на парня и немедленно замечает бледное лицо. Схватив его руками за скулы, он тянет его вперед. Луи может чувствовать, что Гарри дрожит как осиновый лист, застрявший в сильный ветер между ладонями.  
  
Само собой разумеется, он не до конца понимает, что происходит.  
  
Когда он заставляет Гарри придвинуться ближе, то слышит постоянные хрипы, выходящие из его горла и рта при каждом выдохе. Он изо всех сил пытается отдышаться.  
  
— Гарри, что случилось? Гарри. Малыш, что случилось? Сделай глубокий вдох. Поговори со мной.  
  
Гарри, не колеблясь, дрожащим голосом начинает бормотать, как будто не может думать.  
  
— У меня… случился приступ в машине…  
  
После этих слов Энн вскакивает с кресла и бежит к ним. Она касается спины Гарри сзади и начинает потирать круги. Она заметно вздрагивает и поглядывает в сторону Робина с выражением полного страха в глазах. Луи разделяет взгляд беспокойства с Джеммой и Энн, прежде чем нервно снова возвратиться к Гарри.  
  
Луи встречается с Гарри глазами, замечая в них панику и страх.  
  
— У тебя был апоплексический удар в машине? Когда? Милый, скажи мне, что ты не пришел сюда после того, как у тебя случился приступ, — Луи становится будто другим человеком, когда заботится о Гарри. — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я, боже, приехал час назад, я был — гм — на — Господи, на — стоянке. Я — блять — собирался позвонить тебе, — но не мог вспомнить — гм — пароль на телефоне, — заикаясь, в панике отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи пытается не давить на Гарри. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри впал в панику или что-то еще хуже. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не был рядом с ним. Он может только с ужасом представить, как страшно, должно быть, было Гарри. Как Гарри в одиночестве чувствовал, как все мышцы деревенеют, не будучи способным дышать и справиться со всем этим в одиночестве.  
  
Он надеется. Он. Он отвезет Гарри домой, и они забудут об этом на следующий день.  
  
— Тсс, тсс, тсс. Не принимай это все близко к сердцу. Успокойся. Теперь я здесь. Все будет хорошо. Я отвезу тебя домой, ладно? Для начала тебе нужно расслабиться. В таком состоянии ты не сможешь помочь себе. Не стоит паниковать, все будет хорошо. Сделай глубокий вдох, милый, — шепчет Луи, осторожно наблюдая за Гарри. Его руки обвивают плечи Гарри, а кончики пальцев впиваются в его кожу, побелевшую от давления. Глаза предательски начинают щипать. Он пытается напомнить себе, что Гарри в порядке. Он будет в порядке.  
  
Конечно. Именно тогда он понимает, что ошибается.  
  
Глаза Гарри апатично блуждают, как будто он не может сфокусироваться, даже на Луи, который находится прямо перед ним.  
  
Луи пытается привлечь его внимание, раздраженно зовя его по имени:  
  
— Гарри, — никакого ответа. Он пытается снова, громче, яростнее: — Гарри, — притягивает его ближе, утыкаясь носом в воротник куртки, — давай же, Гарри.  
  
Внезапно его челюсть замедляется. Гарри не может держать голову прямо. Именно тогда, к своему ужасу, Луи понимает, что его возлюбленный без сознания начинает падать.  
  
— Блять! — это все, что Луи успевает крикнуть перед тем, как Гарри полностью наваливается на него. Он едва успевает схватить Гарри под руки, прежде чем тот полностью падает на пол.  
  
Гарри слегка приподнимает голову и мутными глазами смотрит на Луи. Он старается изо всех сил стать прямо, но делает только хуже, поэтому Луи чуть ли не выпускает его из рук, едва успевая чуть-чуть приподнять его вверх, надеясь удержать Гарри от попытки сбалансировать свой вес.  
  
— Лу... мне не хорошо, мне плохо. Плохо, плохо, баа, — мямлит он нечленораздельно. Его сопли начинают скользить между его губ и из носа, стекая по подбородку на ковер и рубашку Луи. Луи даже не испытывает отвращение, эта ситуация очень страшная, и не похоже, что Гарри можно помочь.  
  
Он не может злиться на Гарри, когда знает, что он физически не может стоять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы держать язык за зубами. Он не может чувствовать свои чертовы лицевые мышцы.  
  
— Я знаю, Гарри, я знаю. Ох, блять, — стонет он сквозь зубы. Он не может держать Гарри прямо все время.  
  
Луи в панике смотрит на Энн, на то, как ее руки перемещаются на затылок Гарри.  
  
— Давай, садись, малыш, — шепчет она, как будто Гарри соображает. Возможно, она не понимает, насколько эпилепсия продвинулась за последние несколько минут. — Луи, помоги ему. Он должен сесть. Он не знает, что происходит.  
  
Луи перемещает свой захват, быстро меняя положение, чтобы закрепить петлей руки вокруг талии Гарри, держа его за бедра, и поднимает руку Гарри, чтобы обернуть ее вокруг плеч, чтобы помочь держаться ему прямо.  
  
— Все в порядке, любимый. Иди за мной.  
  
Он медленно ведет его, идя в темпе, который удобен для Гарри, чтобы сесть на один из пустых стульев за столом. На самом деле, вести Гарри, когда тот не чувствует ног, очень тяжело.  
  
Он аккуратно усаживает Гарри на стул, не отпуская его, пока его задница не касается сиденья, убеждаясь, что он не собирается свалиться со стула и шлепнуться на зад. Это последнее, что им сейчас нужно.  
  
Луи садится на корточки напротив Гарри, кладя свои руки на верхнюю часть коленей любимого, и смотрит на часы, начиная отсчет.  
  
— Как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь, милый? Лучше?  
  
Он не получает ответа, вместо этого Гарри поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, но у его мозга появляется другая идея, отчего он вздрагивает, начиная бить себя в грудь открытой ладонью.  
  
Луи хватает его за руку, переплетая их пальцы вместе, заставляя тем самым его остановиться.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет. Не бей себя, милый. Не делай этого. Можешь рассказать мне, что происходит? Попытайся говорить медленно. Сделай глубокий вдох и, возможно, у нас будет немного больше времени, - нежно шепчет Луи, подавляя всхлипы. - Давайте перенесем ужин. Сейчас. Все должны выйти. Он должен успокоиться, пожалуйста, своим присутствием вы ему только мешаете, — смахивая слезы, кричит Луи Энн.  
  
Энн тут же соглашается, сжимая свои руки вместе:  
  
\- Да. Мы встретимся на следующей неделе. Будет неуместно оставаться здесь, после такого, не так ли?  
  
Гарри шумно выдыхает.  
  
— Нет — Нет, я — эмммм… ах, — кричит он, падая немного вперед, отчего Луи толкает его вверх, хватает за плечи и крепко держит, не давая ему упасть со стула.  
  
Вытерев слезы, он наблюдает за Гарри, который изо всех сил пытается дышать и пытается сесть.  
  
— Осторожно, милый. Попытайся успокоиться ради меня. Все хорошо.  
  
— Давайте, девочки. Вперед, — мгновенно говорит Дэн, кладя руку на плечи потрясенных падчериц.  
  
— Он — он будет в порядке? — шокировано спрашивает Лотти, не обращая внимания на странное поведение Гарри.  
  
Физзи тихо молчит, наблюдая за тем, как ее брат взаимодействует с Гарри.  
Джей решительно прочищает горло.  
  
— Шарлотта. Фелисити. Идите с Дэном.  
  
Дэн просит их встать, хватает за плечи и быстро выводит их из комнаты, несмотря на различные протесты.  
  
Луи игнорирует все, что происходит за пределами Гарри, вместо этого протягивает руку и касается щеки возлюбленного, трепетно вздыхая, следя за тем, как его жених изо всех сил пытается оставаться в сознании.  
  
— Гарри. Гарри. Малыш? Ты со мной еще?  
  
Судороги продолжают терзать тело Гарри, но Луи недавно был свидетелем того, как у него было до пяти припадков в течение двадцати четырех часов, и это только подтверждает его идею того, что что-то еще влияет на мозг Гарри. Его эпилепсии резко вдруг изменились, и это может означать только то, что что-то затрагивает его нервные функции.  
  
— Робин. Джей. Джемма. Я думаю, вам тоже стоит уйти, — сглатывая, говорит Энн. — Пожалуйста?  
  
Луи поднимает и держит голову Гарри, кладя ладони на подбородок, видя, как он не способен держать голову самостоятельно. Тот в ответ моргает, пытаясь удержать зрительный контакт с Луи. Его глаза медленно смещаются, а взгляд теряет ясность.  
  
— Ты все еще со мной? Гарри? Хаз? Ты можешь говорить?  
  
Его рот еле-еле приоткрывается.  
  
— Нааааа- Наааа — Иллл.  
  
Луи смотрит на него растерянно.  
  
— Найл? Нет, милый — я не…  
  
Затем Гарри кричит. Он буквально кричит, блять, о том своих разочарованиях, страхах или о чем-то еще, заставляя Луи буквально подскочить от шока и трепета.  
  
— Шшш, шшш, не делай этого. Успокойся. Тише, любовь моя, скоро все будет хорошо, — тихо успокаивает его Луи, поглаживая по щеке. Видеть Гарри в таком состоянии разрывает сердце Луи на куски.  
  
Гарри - самый сильный человек, которого он знает. Он терпеть не может видеть то, как Гарри неспособен помочь себе.  
  
Робин выходит из комнаты без колебаний, чтобы угодить жене. Он коротко смотрит ей в глаза, от чего она кивает ему, как бы говоря, что все под контролем.  
  
Джей останавливается на пороге и смотрит на Гарри и Луи долю секунды. Она быстро подходит к Луи, опускается вниз рядом с ним, прижимает свои губы прямо возле своего уха, и затем шепчет:  
  
— Я так горжусь тобой, - поцеловав Луи в макушку, она с беспокойством смотрит на Гарри. Она сглатывает и идет к Энн, беря ее руки в свои. Несколько секунд она молча стоит, а потом обнимает Энн, поглаживая по спине. — Он будет в порядке, — тихо обещает она, медленно возвращаясь к дочерям и мужу.  
  
Джемма колеблется, прижимая руки к груди, стоя в стороне, наблюдая за борьбой своего брата в шоке.  
  
— Мам, я…  
  
— Джемма, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом. Иди с Джоанной и девочками.  
  
Джемма в ответ кивает.  
  
— Позаботься о моем брате, Луи, — шепчет она, напоследок еще раз смотря на Гарри.  
  
— Я обещаю, — неуверенно отвечает ей Луи, отчего Джемма кивает и уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Гарри встречается взглядом с Луи на секунду и слабо ухмыляется. Луи гладит его по щеке.  
  
— Вот так мой мальчик. Я собираюсь опустить тебя на пол.  
  
Луи смотрит на Энн и замечает ее блестящие от слез глаза, она закусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь скрыть эмоции.  
  
— Энн, вы можете убрать стул? Я хочу опустить его на пол.  
  
Она кивает и подходит ближе, но затем колеблется, пытаясь понять всю эту абсурдную ситуацию.  
  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь удержать его?  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Я сильный, Энн. Все нормально. Я уверен, что смогу удержать его. Я перемещу его без какой-либо помощи.  
  
Она кивает и хватается за спинку стула, медленно таща его назад, в то время как Луи хватает Гарри под руки. Он начинает тащить Гарри вперед, так что теперь он оказывается на краю сиденья, пока Энн продолжает вытаскивать из-под него стул.  
  
— Ты в безопасности. Всегда. _Помни это_ , - шепчет он Гарри на ухо после того, как его голова падает вперед, на грудь Луи.  
  
Гарри падает вперед, и Луи тут же помогает ему встать на ноги, делая шаг немного назад. Резко обняв Гарри в попытке удержать их обоих в вертикальном положении, он медленно пододвигает его ближе.  
  
— Ты делаешь все правильно. Я так горжусь тобой, Гарри, — шепчет он.  
  
Как только стул отодвигается в сторону, Луи начинает медленно становиться коленями на пол Он тянет Гарри за собой до тех пор, пока Гарри не садится плашмя на задницу, на пол.  
  
Луи просовывает руку под поясницу Гарри, а другой рукой упирается ему в грудь, помогая аккуратно лечь на ковер.  
  
— Так ты будешь чувствовать себя намного лучше, любимый. Как только ты придешь в себя, я отвезу тебя домой, и мы будем обниматься в большой кровати. Могу поспорить, что это звучит удивительно, — шепчет Луи, мягко сжимая липкую руку Гарри в своей.  
  
Гарри встречается с ним глазами, тут же секунду морща лицо. Его веки обессиленно опускаются, нос дергается и губы открываются.  
  
— Это нормально, — шепчет Луи, дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до костяшек Гарри.  
  
Визг, не плач, не крики, непонятное повизгивание начинают доноситься изо рта Гарри. Луи вздрагивает, морща лицо в отчаянии, ему не нравится этот шум, определенно. Это не значит, что Гарри больно, но это означает, что что-то внутри начинает сокращаться в его голосовых связках и диафрагме. Гарри редко испытывает судороги, как эти.  
  
\- Я знаю, малыш, тише. Я знаю, тебе неприятно, но это нормально. Все будет хорошо. Я не собираюсь уходить. Я здесь, и я никуда не уйду, - успокаивающе говорит Луи, наклоняясь вперед, расстегивая каждую пуговицу рубашки Гарри так быстро, как это возможно с трясущимися руками. Распахнув рубашку, обнажая голую грудь Гарри, Луи резко сглатывает. Он видит, как неумышленно живот еще потихоньку вздрагивает, а судороги отступают. Припадок медленно заканчивается.  
  
Медленные припадки самые худшие. Луи не нравится видеть Гарри в состоянии дискомфорта, особенно когда это долго.  
  
Гарри начинает вертеться, и ему наконец удается мельком поймать глаза Луи, молча умоляя его сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
— Шшш. Я знаю, Хаз, я знаю. Ты должен держаться ради меня, хорошо? Я помогу тебе, обещаю. Ты должен дать мне шанс сделать это. И сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел в себя.  
  
Луи ненавидит чувство беспомощности. Он ничего не может сделать. Он не может терпеть это чувство.  
  
Энн опускается на колени рядом с Луи и одергивает платье. Она не говорит ни слова, смотря вниз на мальчиков, пытаясь найти подходящие слова. Луи не обращает внимания на ее присутствие, поскольку он заботится о Гарри. Все его внимание сосредоточено на любви его жизни.  
  
Луи хватает руку Гарри и сжимает ее еще раз и мягко улыбается, когда Гарри отвечает тем же с той же силой.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Гарри.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него в ответ и дарит определенный взгляд, говорящий:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Вскоре судороги прекращаются, и Гарри слабо падает ему в руки, отчего Луи аккуратно отпускает его и садится на корточки. Конечности Гарри напрягаются, поскольку тонизирующая фаза конфискации достигает своего пика. Луи быстро оглядывается и затем щелкает пальцами, указывая на Энн.  
  
— Свой платок. Энн, дайте мне свой платок, — требует он, отчего мать Гарри вскакивает и тут же пихает ему в руки серую ткань. Он берет его и кладет своего рода подушку под голову Гарри.  
  
Гарри остается неподвижным в течение тридцати секунд, прежде чем новый гортанный крик вырывается из задней части его горла. Луи вздрагивает, поворачивает голову и фокусирует свой взгляд на тарелке на столе. Для него начинается самая худшая часть.  
  
Кулаки Гарри сжаты вместе, лодыжки и запястья пронизывают внутренние спазмы. С каждым острым движением плеч двигается челюсть, и вскоре тяжелые вздохи становятся доминирующим звуком в комнате, когда Гарри пытается дышать через свое сжатое горло.  
  
Энн всхлипывает, закрывая рот рукой, и она несчастно наблюдает, как ее сын бьется в конвульсиях на полу. Она все так же ничего не говорит, будто потеряв дар речи.  
  
Темные штаны Гарри становятся еще темнее, когда его мочевой пузырь опустошается. Луи наклоняется и поглаживает грудь Гарри, в особенности ключицы.  
  
— Все хорошо, хорошо. Тшш, ты делаешь все правильно, Гарри. Это все закончится, малыш. Ты в порядке. Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Луи, выводя круги на теле Гарри.  
  
Его рука поднимается, чтобы вытереть слюну со рта Гарри. Несколько раз Луи рискует, смотря на лицо Гарри, и понимает, что лучше бы он этого не делал. Ему всегда больно оттого, как дергаются глаза Гарри. Его драгоценные зеленые глаза — то, во что Луи влюбился в первую очередь. Ему тяжело видеть их менее безупречными, чем обычно.  
  
Рука Луи бродит по татуировкам любимого, нежные пальцы проводят по краям бабочки и ласточек. Он внимательно смотрит на Гарри и на то, как острая боль пронзает его конечности в разных направлениях.  
  
Внезапно Луи, не думая, говорит:  
  
— Не могу поверить, что он в таком состоянии с четырех лет, Энн.  
  
Энн мотает головой, по ее щекам текут слезы, взгляд опущен вниз.  
  
— Я навсегда запомню день, когда случился его первый припадок. Ему было всего четыре года, Луи. Малыш. Мой малыш, — плачет Энн, пряча свое лицо в маникюренных руках. — Он просто упал на улице. Я думала, что он просто споткнулся, — ты же знаешь, какой Гарри неуклюжий. Я ждала, что он придет обратно, но он не пришел. Он не встал. Он начал трястись… Это было ужасно, — она проводит рукой по темным волосам. — О, Господи. Мой бедный мальчик, — всхлипывает женщина.  
  
Глаза Луи обжигаются слезами снова, когда он слышит всхлипы в голосе Энн. Он сглатывает и смотрит на Гарри, а Энн продолжает:  
  
— Я не могла держать его. Я думала, что он умер. Приехали врачи и вели себя абсолютно ужасно. Они не сказали мне не слова, не разрешили поехать с ним в машине. Они положили его в больницу, и тогда случился еще один припадок, — взгляд Энн останавливается на ее наряде. — После они сообщили мне, что у него положительный тест на эпилепсию. Я не могла поверить, что у моего мальчика может быть что-то настолько ужасное. И до сих пор не верю.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Энн. Я не могу представить, — Луи смотрит на Гарри и шепчет: — Давай, малыш. Все в порядке. Все хорошо. Возвращайся ко мне. Возвращайся к своей маме и ко мне.  
  
— Я никогда не думала, что он сможет жить нормальной жизнью, но он доказал мне обратное. И я очень рада этому. То есть, посмотри, где он сейчас — с тобой, — она вытирает рукой глаза, и весь макияж остается на коже пальцев. — Ты так его любишь, несмотря на все это. Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить тебя.  
  
Луи мотает головой.  
  
— Лиам как-то спрашивал меня об этом. Но в этом нет ничего особенного, таковы наши отношения. Это не имеет значения для меня. Я знаю, что, если бы на месте Гарри был я, он делал бы то же самое. Я ни капли не сомневаюсь, что он чувствует ко мне то же самое, что и я к нему. Я люблю его больше всего на свете, и неважно, есть у него эпилепсия или нет.  
  
— Я знаю, Луи. Ты так добр к нему. Спасибо. Спасибо тебе большое, — шепчет Энн.  
  
Лихорадочная тряска Гарри усиливается около тридцати секунд, а потом начинает успокаиваться.  
  
— Спокойно, Гарри. Все хорошо, любимый. Ты делаешь все замечательно. Я очень горжусь тобой, — шепчет Луи, проводя рукой по груди Гарри вверх и вниз. — Это нормально. Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал дрожать и вернулся ко мне. Все в порядке. У тебя есть столько времени, сколько нужно, сладкий, — нежно говорит Луи.  
  
Дрожь Гарри превращается лишь в легкие спазмы, и Луи убирает волосы Гарри с его лица.  
  
— Надеюсь, у него сегодня не будет третьего припадка. Это самое худшее. Не могу представить, как он чувствует себя после одного, не говоря о двух или трех, — говорит Луи.  
  
Вместо ответа Энн спрашивает:  
  
— Как думаешь, можно ли как-то назначить эту встречу поскорее?  
  
— Я позвоню доктору Ричардс утром, а там посмотрим, — отвечает Луи и садится ближе к голове Гарри, поглаживая его волосы. — Ты красивый, Гарри. И будешь еще красивее, когда откроешь свои глазки для меня, — шепчет он.  
  
Луи легонько приподнимает голову Гарри, и тот поддается прикосновению.  
  
— Ну, вот. Просыпайся, — тихонько говорит Луи. — Я здесь. Возвращайся ко мне, малыш.  
Медленно Гарри открывает веки и смотрит на Луи, а после его рвет прямо перед собой. Луи в удивлении открывает рот и быстро перекладывает Гарри на его сторону, чтобы он, боже, не задушился собственной рвотой.  
  
— Расслабься. Гарри. Все в порядке. Ты со мной. Все хорошо, любимый. Дыши глубоко. Хорошо?  
  
Гарри снова рвет, хотя он лежит на своем боку, и не пытается смотреть на Луи. Гарри закрывает глаза, когда всхлип вырывается из его груди. И это лишь начало того, что с ним происходит, когда чувства возвращаются. Он начинает всхлипывать громко и резко, что становится даже тяжело дышать. Луи слышит, как воздух застревает в горле Гарри. Ладонь Гарри повторно хлопает по полу, и Луи сам начинает плакать. Они никогда, никогда не слышал, чтобы Гарри рыдал именно так.  
  
— Гарри. Гарри, успокойся, все хорошо. Тшш, малыш, спокойнее. Что не так? Что-то болит?  
  
Энн шокировано смотрит на них, ее глаза снова наполняются слезами.  
  
— Гарри, тшш, солнышко, пожалуйста, успокойся, — Луи поглаживает бок Гарри, и к нему повернута его спина. — Тише. Малыш, пожалуйста. Что не так? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я больше не хочу быть больным, — плачет Гарри. — Я не хочу быть больным, Луи. Помоги мне. Луи, пожалуйста, помоги мне.  
  
— Хорошо, любимый. Я всегда готов помогать тебе, — шепчет Луи. — Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Пожалуйста, посмотришь на меня?  
  
Гарри плачет сильнее и мотает головой.  
  
— Нет! Нет, Лу. Пожалуйста, сделай, чтобы это закончилось. Закончи это. Закончи. Пожалуйста. Прости.  
  
— Гарри, дорогой, посмотри на меня, — Луи сжимает плечи Гарри и прижимает к себе. — Милый, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — голос Луи ломается.  
  
Гарри не хочет смотреть на Луи и продолжает плакать, однако тот поворачивает Гарри к себе. Он кладет руку ему на спину и помогает сесть. Гарри зарывается лицом в шею Луи и плачет, грудь вздымается от всхлипов.  
  
— Тшш, малыш, — шепчет Луи и прижимает его к себе крепче. — Я знаю, что эти месяцы были просто ужасными, но мы вылечим тебя, тебе станет лучше. Обещаю. Тшш, успокойся. Все в порядке. Я помогу тебе, — говорит Луи, кладя щеку на голову Гарри.  
  
Гарри немного больше и выше, но он всегда будет малышом Луи. Всегда.  
  
— Я отвезу тебя домой и начну вылечивать.  
  
Энн подходит ближе и берет Гарри за руку.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, дорогой, — шепчет она, обнимая рукой обоих парней. — Я люблю вас обоих.  
  
— Простите. Черт, простите меня, — всхлипывает Гарри в шею Луи.  
  
Луи слегка улыбается, целуя макушку Гарри.  
  
— Не извиняйся, все нормально. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Утыкаясь еще глубже в шею Луи, Гарри шепчет тихое:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Это должно закончиться скоро. Он никогда не позволит Гарри испытывать такую боль еще раз. Это нечестно по отношению к Луи, к Энн и, конечно же, к Гарри.  
  
Луи шепчет.  
  
—  _Я сделаю все, чтобы вылечить тебя_.


	5. Chapter 5

 — Алло, это Коллин из Национальной неврологической и нейрохирургической больницы. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
Утро субботы. Луи пытается дозвониться в регистратуру клиники уже около часа, безусловно, он слегка взволнован. Выпрямившись в кресле и прочистив горло, он бросает взгляд на электронные часы, стоящие в дальнем углу гостиной. На часах восемь двадцать один утра.  
  
— Неужели кто-то, черт побери, поднял? Я звоню вам уже почти час.  
  
Мужчина на том конце провода не напуган тоном Луи.  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр. Мы очень заняты этим утром. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Почему абсолютно каждый из ваших секретарей звучит, как робот? — спрашивает Луи, приподнимая бровь из-за безукоризненно спокойной речи на другом конце провода. — Я же с человеком разговариваю, да?  
  
— Сэр-  
  
— Я Луи.  
  
— Луи, — пауза и после вздох, — могу я вам помочь? У меня на линии еще три человека.  
  
— Может быть, будут и еще больше, — Луи меняет положение в кресле и закидывает ногу на ногу. — Хорошо, Коллин, все, что мне нужно знать, — это принимает ли сегодня доктор Ричардс.  
  
Быть может, Луи более чем раздражен, но никто не может понять этого. В конце концов, он разговаривает с роботом в полдевятого утра, после того, как слушает однообразную и не выключающуюся музыку, которая играет вместо гудков. Однако даже по телевизору не было ничего, что могло бы его отвлечь, кроме рекламы какого-то пылесоса, да и в любом случае, он не может делать несколько дел одновременно: этого не позволяет плохая концентрация.  
  
— Принимает, но, боюсь, у нее все расписано на сегодня.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, вздыхает и смотрит в потолок, будто успокаиваясь, чтобы не оторвать голову этому секретарю. Он замечает какие-то пятна на бежевой штукатурке. Забавно, он даже не помнит, чтобы что-то протекало там на этой неделе. Все это означает, что появилась небольшая работа для Гарри, потому что он сам не особо желает залезать на стремянку или вообще на крышу ради такого. Он даже не знает, что нужно там искать.  
  
— Она занята весь день?  
  
— Да.  
  
Томлинсон вздыхает и поправляя очки на переносице большим и указательным пальцами.  
  
— Ладно, возможно ли перенести встречу на другой день для какого-нибудь пациента? Давай, работай для меня, Коллин.  
  
Он бросает взгляд в сторону длинного коридора, который начинается на другой стороне гостиной, и тяжело вздыхает. Он не уверен, что Гарри уже проснулся. Он крепко дремал, когда Луи проснулся и пошел в душ, и, когда вернулся, чтобы спросить у Гарри о завтраке, тот не подвинулся ни на дюйм относительно прошлого положения.  
  
Все же, это было час назад, и сейчас он может покорять мир своим присутствием. Луи же знает, как быстро могут меняться вещи, и час — это совсем недолго.  
  
Следующий вопрос выбивает его из состояния равнодушия и возвращает к реальности.  
  
— Вы — пациент?  
  
Луи несколько раз моргает, будто это поможет ему сфокусироваться.  
  
— Оу, нет, нет, мой жених — пациент.  
  
— Как его зовут?  
  
Луи незамедлительно отвечает:  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, — он внимательно слушает, как пальцы ритмично стучат по клавиатуре на том конце провода, как Коллин вводит информацию в компьютер. Он предполагает, что Коллин задаст еще вопрос, поэтому сразу же говорит: — Его дата рождения — первое февраля тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвертого года.  
  
— Тут сказано, что он пациент с эпилепсией, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо, еще здесь сказано, что у него назначен прием на двадцать восьмое число этого месяца.  
  
Луи поднимает голову вверх, когда слышит тихий стон из спальни. Он чувствует, что должен проверить Гарри, но также ему надо назначить прием как можно раньше.  
  
Кроме того, Брюс придет к нему и чем-ничем поможет.  
  
Брюс — собака Гарри, помогающая во время приступов, то есть, он помогает выявить, когда нервная активность Гарри меняется, и может позаботиться о нем. Он хорошо натренирован, знает, как помочь Гарри во время приступа, чтобы не причинить боли, лает, пока Луи не обратит внимание, иногда он даже ходит и ищет Луи по дому.  
  
Брюс у них уже около трех лет. Они взяли его, когда ему было всего несколько лет, из центра, который славился продажей ответственных и умных собак. Гарри и Луи ошиблись, дав остальным парням возможность придумать ему кличку, потому что они вдвоем не могли решить. Лиам решил связать его с Бэтменом, и Найл и Зейн согласились.  
  
— Поверь мне, я в курсе, но нам нужно прийти на прием как можно скорее.  
  
— Если это на самом деле так серьезно, как вы это говорите, то отвезите его в ближайшую больницу скорой помощи.  
  
— Послушай, — стонет Луи, — моему жениху нужен именно его специалист как можно скорее. У него что-то не так с лекарствами, и я не хочу, чтобы у него еще несколько недель было так много припадков. Если мне надо будет пожертвовать чем-то ради этого, поверь мне, приятель, я это сделаю. У меня есть связи, и, если ты не хочешь остаться без работы, я советую тебе сменить отношение и помочь мне.  
  
На обоих концах провода тишина.  
  
— Я свяжусь с доктором Ричардс. Не кладите трубку.  
  
У Луи даже нет возможности ответить, так как опять начинает играть та музыка вместо гудков. Он вздыхает и встает с кресла, продолжая держать телефон у уха и идя в спальню.  
  
Дверь открыта так, как он и оставил ее, и он мельком заглядывает в дверной проем.  
  
— Гарри, любимый, ты проснулся? — мягко спрашивает он.  
  
Брюс лежит со стороны Гарри. Он зарывает свою мордочку в его ногах, когда тот привстает, чтобы видеть Луи.  
  
— Доброе утро, Лу, — шепчет Гарри в ответ, хотя его речь все еще невнятная.  
  
— Хэй, — Луи мягко улыбается и идет к кровати. — Как ты чувствуешь себя этим утром, принцесса?  
  
Гарри обессиленно смеется из-за этого обращения, однако усмешка быстро сходит с его лица.  
  
— Лучше, чем прошлым вечером.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Все болит. Глаза болят, — он говорит это с легким весельем в голосе, и Луи понимающе кивает, замечая кровоподтеки и отеки вокруг правого глаза Гарри. Он знает, что приступ в ресторане не был последним вчера, но дома Луи оставил его одного в спальне. Он приходил к нему лишь на несколько минут, чтобы заменить бинт на царапине под подбородком.  
  
Хорошо, что он вернулся вовремя, когда Гарри встретился лицом с полом, падая с кровати. Это было основным моментом его ночи.  
  
— Прости, мне не стоило оставлять тебя одного. Если я-  
  
Гарри прерывает его:  
  
— Лу, пожалуйста, не вини себя, — он садится и морщится, когда немного не так поворачивается. Луи придвигается к нему, чтобы помочь, но Гарри слегка отодвигает его, говоря: — Не беспокойся, я уже нормально сижу.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Я могу тебе принести лекарства и сок, если ты хочешь. Да, думаю, я так и сделаю. Я-  
  
Гарри быстро тянется к Луи и обхватывает его запястье, нежно говоря:  
  
— Я в порядке. Пожалуйста, перестань так волноваться. Сядь и расслабься. У тебя будет инсульт, если ты продолжишь так переживать. Я в порядке. Хожу и говорю, не так ли?  
  
Гарри тянет его на себя, и Луи усаживается на краю кровати.  
  
— Ладно, но ты не ходишь сейчас.  
  
Брюс постепенно встает на лапы и подходит к Луи, вылизывая его руку. Луи в ответ почесывает его за ухом.  
  
— Хороший мальчик.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, о чем я, — Гарри закатывает левый глаз, так как правый едва виден. — Хватит обо мне. Как ты, милый? С кем ты разговариваешь? —  спрашивает он, кивая на телефон, который Луи держит в руке.  
  
— Я хорошо, Гарри, просто хорошо, — Луи спокойно улыбается. — Ох, эмм, с мамой.  
  
— Скажи ей, что я очень сожалею о вчерашнем. Я бы мог сам ей сказать, но у меня голос, как у плачущего идиота, да?  
  
Обычно после приступов несколько дней Гарри звучит совсем не как Гарри. Во время припадков его зубы прикусывают язык, внутреннюю часть щек, таким образом после приступов создается ощущение, что он разговаривает со ртом, полным хлопка. Учитывая, что у него за последние двадцать четыре часа было три приступа, Луи удивлен, что он даже может строить предложения. Он привык к тому, что речь Гарри искажена, и сейчас он улавливает смысл того, о чем он говорит, даже если не до конца понимает.  
  
— У тебя голос не идиота, дорогой, просто немножко другой, — он поглаживает щеку Гарри и улыбается.  
  
— Ты слишком хорош для меня, — Гарри слабо улыбается, опуская взгляд.  
  
Луи убирает волосы Гарри с его лица и прижимается губами к его лбу.  
  
— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. Все как раз-таки наоборот: я счастливый, потому что у меня есть ты.  
  
— Луи? Луи? Сэр, вы все еще здесь?  
  
Гарри смотрит на телефон Луи, приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Твоя мама? — спрашивает он, понимая, что голос на самом деле мужской.  
  
— Не говори мне, что ты ревнуешь, — вздыхает Луи, отходя от Гарри. Тот, в свою очередь, пронзает его острым взглядом, будто мгновенно придумывая план его смерти. Луи закатывает глаза. — Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся, не нужно напрягать мозг, это парень из неврологической больницы. Секунду, — он прикладывает телефон к уху. — Ради твоего же блага, Коллин, я надеюсь, что у тебя хорошие новости для меня.  
  
— Да. Доктор Ричардс решила укоротить ее обед вполовину, и она будет ждать вас и мистера Стайлса в одиннадцать тридцать.  
  
— Отлично. Я знал, что ты хороший парень, Коллин. Пока, — Луи завершает вызов, кладет телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и смотрит на Гарри. — Я думаю, что нужно тебе начинать собираться уже сейчас, потому что нам надо быть там к одиннадцати, а у меня около часа уйдет лишь на то, чтобы натянуть на тебя штаны.  
  
— Куда мы идем?  
  
— К доктору, — отвечает Луи и замечает, как заинтересованность во взгляде Гарри пропадает. Он медленно ложится обратно на кровать, натягивая на себя одеяло. Луи рывком пытается забрать его, а Гарри не отдает и лишь тихонько скулит. — Ну же, Хаз, это не так уж и плохо. Это даже хорошо. Они все проверят, и ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
— Легко сказать, не тебя же будут тыкать и колоть весь день.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — вздыхает Луи, — но кто знает, что случится сегодня ночью, — ухмыляется он, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Я не… — Гарри смотрит на него, мотая головой, — прекрати. Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом, когда мне больно даже просто двигаться, Луи.  
  
— Ладно, я тебе помогаю со всем утром, тебе сойдет с рук, — он жестом указывает на промежность Гарри. — Ты должен как-то отплатить мне. Что насчет дрочки вечером? Ты очень хорошо работаешь руками.  
  
— Луи, я еле-еле двигаюсь. Ты, — Гарри начинает спорить, но останавливается, замечая доминирующий, темно-голубой взгляд, которым Луи смотрит на него. Он внутренне спорит сам с собой. — Хорошо, я подумаю об этом.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи улыбается, и маленькие морщинки появляются в уголках его глаз. — А сейчас дай мне позаботиться о тебе, — он нагибается и проводит кончиками пальцев по груди Гарри.  
  
— Лу, нет, — шепчет Гарри, приподнимаясь и кладя свою руку поверх руки Луи.  
  
— И почему нет? — Луи приподнимает бровь.  
  
Игнорируя вопрос, Гарри бормочет:  
  
— Ты поможешь мне, пожалуйста, встать, и тогда мы сможем пойти к этому чертовому доктору?  
  
Луи несколько секунд просто смотрит на него, а после немного сконфуженно кивает.  
  
— Да, да, конечно, — он отодвигается от Гарри и встает возле кровати. — Ты можешь еще немного посидеть, —добавляет Луи, и Гарри кивает. Он ложится на матрас еще, а после принимает сидячее положение. — Хорошо, свесь ноги с кровати для меня. Расслабься, — вежливо командует Луи, похлопывая по матрасу.  
  
Гарри делает все это, не выражая ни одной эмоции, но Луи все же ловит напряженность в его лице.  
  
— Все хорошо? — он касается щеки Гарри, и тот трясет головой.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет он.  
  
— Не извиняйся, — Луи берет Гарри за руку, обхватывая своей маленькой большую руку младшего парня. Он приподнимает его, и Гарри стонет из-за дискомфорта, сдаваясь и падая на матрас. — Все хорошо, любимый? — шепчет Луи, внимательно осматривая Гарри.  
  
— Больно. Но надо ведь встать, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
Луи кивает и пытается его поднять снова, морщась, когда слышит еще один звук дискомфорта от Гарри. Теперь он поднимает его на ноги, и Гарри прикрывает глаза, когда уже стоит.  
  
— Вдохни. Глубоко вдохни, — шепчет Луи. — Все хорошо. Мы можем здесь стоять столько, сколько тебе понадобится.  
  
Припадки Гарри не заканчиваются конвульсиями на полу. Иногда последствия еще хуже, чем сам приступ. Кроме того, что он не может хорошо говорить, плохо себя чувствует несколько дней и чувствует себя очень усталым, есть еще и ментальные эффекты. Гарри всегда очень взбудоражен и чувствителен в эти дни. Его настроение часто меняется от плача до смеха, и Луи не может с этим справляться должным образом.  
  
Однажды после приступа Гарри два часа просто всхлипывал рядом с Брюсом. Без какой-либо причины, он просто смотрел на собаку и начинал плакать. Это был один из случаев, когда Луи не был в силах успокоить его.  
  
— Я в порядке. Давай собираться, — шепчет Гарри. — Спасибо, Луи. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я люблю тебя тоже, принцесса.  
  
Как получается, Луи оказывается прав, что собираться стоило начать без пятнадцати девять, ибо полностью готовы они лишь через полтора часа. После приема душа и одевания у них почти не остается времени, поэтому они в срочном порядке садятся в машину и едут в больницу.  
  
Они едут в тишине, никто из них не говорит ни слова: каждый наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Луи пару раз смотрит на Гарри, который полностью замкнулся в себе, глядя в окно, пока Луи едет по шумным улицам Лондона. Они не могут поехать по отдельности, поэтому остается лишь надеяться, что ни папарацци, ни фанаты не узнают, что Луи и Гарри были вместе.  
  
Жизнь была бы легче, если бы они вышли из шкафа, безусловно. Если бы они были свободны, делали бы, что хотели, безо всяких указов, все было бы приятнее и проще.  
Луи заезжает на стоянку перед зданием больницы. Ему приходится пройти через охранника, который настаивает, чтобы он и куча других машин ехали быстрее, пока есть место для парковки. Но даже тогда нужно ставить машину в определенном секторе. Луи смотрит на Гарри, кладя руку на его бедро.  
  
— Готов?  
  
Луи ненавидит дни, когда Гарри — не его Гарри. Гарри — определенно другой человек, он теряет чувствительное и харизматичное отношение ко всему и замыкается в себе. Последнее время Луи мало видит своего Гарри, так как его эпилепсия прогрессирует. Он определенно скучает. Поэтому будет неправильным сказать, что сегодняшний прием несильно важен для него. Важен.  
  
Он хочет своего Гарри, того, в которого влюбился несколько лет назад.  
  
Луи всегда доминирует в их отношениях, в постели и вне ее, он всегда является компасом к кораблю Гарри, поэтому они набили их себе на коже.  
  
Гарри, в свою очередь, подчиняется. Большую часть времени он тихий, потому что он хочет дать волю чувствам других и боится выражать словесно то, чего он ожидает от других людей.  
  
Луи противоположен Гарри в большинстве вещей, поэтому их отношения такие крепкие.  
  
Луи всегда известен своим бурным и дерзким характером. Он не боится поставить себя в защитный режим. Он не терпит оскорбления в свой адрес и не позволяет никому оскорблять Гарри.  
  
— Думаю, да, — Гарри выпрямляется и вытягивает перед собой руки с нежностью.  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Я буду все время с тобой.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Луи. Спасибо, — отвечает Гарри со слабой улыбкой.  
  
— Прекрати благодарить меня. Я люблю тебя тоже.  
  
Луи вынимает ключ и выходит из машины. Он подходит к двери Гарри и так нежно, как только может, помогает ему выйти. В любом случае, напряжение будет, но он пытается изо всех сил сделать это максимально комфортным для Гарри.  
  
Гарри прижимается к нему, пока они идут через парковку.  
  
— Как мне повезло с таким милым парнем?  
  
Позже, как сейчас, после приступов Гарри может буквально светиться изнутри.  
  
— Я задаю себе аналогичный вопрос каждый день, — Луи целует его в макушку.  
  
Гарри смеется, зарываясь лицом в шею Луи, несмотря на то, что он выше, чем его парень.  
  
— Хватит.  
  
Луи открывает дверь и выпрямляется, потому что сейчас в коридоре много людей. Среди них заметно и несколько подростков, и молодых взрослых. Он перемещает руку на плечи Гарри, чтобы казаться друзьями-приятелями, а не секретными возлюбленными.  
  
— Может, присядешь, милый? — предлагает Луи. — Я пойду и проверю все.  
  
Гарри кивает и садится на стул около стены.  
  
Луи подходит к окошку регистратуры и опирается локтем.  
  
— У моего жениха прием на одиннадцать тридцать.  
  
Мужчина, сидящий за окошком, смотрит на Луи, и его лицо меняется.  
  
— Вы Луи?  
  
— Именно. Коллин? — предполагает он, и блондин кивает. — Хороший парень. Все готово для приема Гарри, да?  
  
— Да. Скоро придет медсестра и заберет вас, — он протягивает Луи бумагу и ручку. — Вам нужно заполнить это.  
  
— Что мне нужно написать?  
  
— Ваше полное имя, кем вы приходитесь Гарри, его полное имя, дата рождения и ваша подпись. Это, знаете, просто формальности.  
  
Луи кивает и внимательно читает каждую строчку перед заполнением. После он отдает ручку и бумагу Коллину.  
  
— Это все?  
  
— Да, — Коллин слегка улыбается. — Спасибо. Можете пока присесть. Доктор Ричардс будет скоро с вами.  
  
Те, кто думают, что к знаменитостям по-другому относятся в больницах, ошибаются. Для них не используют особое оборудование и относятся так, как и к людям среднего класса. Им тоже нужно ждать свое время в коридоре и оплачивать медицинские услуги, как и везде в мире.  
  
Когда Луи возвращается к Гарри, он ничего ему не говорит, лишь садится на свободное место рядом. Он замечает, что Гарри рассматривает кольца на своих пальцах и даже никак не реагирует на то, что Луи вернулся.  
  
— Любимый, все хорошо?  
  
— Лу, когда мы поженимся? — спрашивает он, заставая Луи врасплох. — Мы даже не начинали ничего планировать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим мужем.  
  
— Гарри, — Луи тяжело вздыхает, — у нас нет времени на это.  
  
— Но мы помолвлены уже несколько лет. Зейн и Перри уже планируют свою свадьбу, почему мы не можем?  
  
Их помолвка состоялась за несколько недель до помолвки Зейна и Перри, в августе две тысячи тринадцатого.  
  
Все парни предполагали, что Луи будет делать Гарри предложение, но на самом деле получилось наоборот. Это было во время Take Me Home тура, это было спланированное, большое событие, которым Гарри очень гордится. Он сделал предложение в Лас-Вегасе, когда парни решили пойти на экстравагантное магическое шоу, несмотря на то, что только Лиам и Найл хотели туда идти.  
  
Для Луи это было неожиданностью. Яркие цвета, громкая музыка, предложение и присутствие тех, кто ему дорог, ошеломили его. Луи редко морально собран, но когда он собран, то случается что-то грандиозное.  
  
Он сильно плакал той ночью, и, кажется, объятие, после того как Луи закричал: «Да! О, господи, да!» — длилось вечность.  
  
В качестве подарка на их четвертую годовщину знакомства, Луи купил Гарри помолвочное кольцо. Он не видел, чтобы Гарри относился к чему-то с таким обожанием с тех пор. Он надевает это кольцо каждый день, и у Гарри появилась привычка играть с кольцами, когда он напряжен или напуган. Наверное, поэтому сейчас Гарри и не заметил Луи.  
  
Луи несколько секунд молчит, а после отвечает:  
  
— Знаешь, когда мы разберемся со всем этим больничным дерьмом, мы начнем все планировать. Как тебе такая идея?  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
— Конечно, дорогой, я обещаю, — Луи наклоняется и поглаживает его по бедру.  
  
Гарри пробегается взглядом по коридору: они довольно-таки хорошо спрятаны, и он хочет использовать свой шанс. Он берет руку Луи в свою и кладет обе руки на свое бедро.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, у нас может быть свадьба в Мадриде? Там очень красивая архитектура.  
  
— Ты уже давно думаешь об этом, да?  
  
— Малыш, нас поженят в Мадриде?  
  
Луи меняет свое положение, он не хочет сейчас думать о том, могут ли поженить в Испании двух мужчин, он не хочет думать об организации всего этого.  
  
— Давай не сейчас, Гарри. Пожалуйста.  
  
Это не значит, что Луи не хочет обсуждать их свадьбу. Он определенно хочет. Если бы было возможно, он бы вышел замуж за Гарри в эту же секунду, но он рассматривает все факторы. Как только они поженятся, Гарри станет более романтичным и приставучим, а мир еще не готов к ним. Когда все будет организовано, он будет более чем рад обсуждать все это и строить планы. Но сейчас он хочет сфокусироваться на одной вещи. У него в голове и так много мыслей, даже без свадьбы.  
  
— Прости, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Давай будем делать все своевременно, это все, о чем я прошу. Я не могу планировать свадьбу с тобой сейчас. Я обещаю, что мы начнем рассматривать залы, рестораны или что ты еще захочешь, тогда, когда мы позаботимся о более важных вещах.  
  
— Да. Хорошо.  
  
Между ними вновь тишина. Их руки все еще вместе, беседа прекращается: во-первых, оба нервничают, во-вторых, больше нечего говорить.  
  
Медсестра в голубом халате появляется в дверном проеме. Она выглядит недружелюбно со своей натянутой улыбкой и взлохмаченными волосами.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс?  
  
— Быстро, — тихо говорит Луи, удивляясь. Обычно они очень долго всех обслуживают.  
  
Гарри в панике поворачивается к Луи.  
  
— Ты пойдешь со мной, да?  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри и кивает.  
  
— Конечно, я бы не оставил тебя одного.  
  
Луи встает и помогает Гарри подняться на ноги.  
  
Медсестра с именем Элоиза на бейдже становится у двери с измученным лицом, и ждет двух парней, попутно крепко прижимая к груди папку.  
  
Луи кладет руку на спину Гарри. Как и всегда, он ведет его вперед. Луи всегда наготове, чтобы вести Гарри.  
  
Элоиза улыбается. Как только Луи и Гарри подходят близко к ней, она ведет их в стерилизованное помещение.  
  
— Привет, парни. Как вы сегодня?  
  
— Хорошо, а вы? — спрашивает Гарри, идя вместе с Луи.  
  
Гарри всегда дружелюбен с персоналом в любой больнице, в которой он оказывается. Он посетил их немного за то время, что Луи знает его, но он всегда дружелюбен, даже когда обстоятельства оставляют желать лучшего.  
  
— Я в порядке. Спасибо, что спросили, — она останавливается у весов. — Итак, Гарри, у тебя будет небольшое обследование перед тем, как к тебе придет доктор Ричардс. Встань на весы, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи опускает руку со спины Гарри, позволяя стать ему на весы. Но даже так он стоит рядом, потому что сейчас он в защитном режиме и будет в таком еще несколько недель, возможно, пока тур не начнется опять.  
  
Элоиза устанавливает весы, пока они не находятся в равновесии. Она говорит удовлетворенно:  
  
— Двенадцать стоун*. Очень хорошо. Сейчас пойдемте за мной, я вас отведу в кабинет.  
Гарри смотрит на Луи, будто проверяя его реакцию. Луи улыбается ему и протягивает свою руку.  
  
— Пойдем, любимый.  
  
Гарри берет его руку и крепко сжимает. Луи может чувствовать страх, который течет по венам Гарри. Он нервничает, и Луи не может обвинять его за это. Все эти процедуры довольно-таки пугающие, особенно МРТ**. Быть заключенным в оболочку всегда пугало Луи, в отличие от Гарри. У него даже не было шанса бояться этого. Луи даже представить себе не может, каково это, когда у четырехлетнего ребенка эпилепсия, каково это иметь приступы на протяжении семнадцати лет.  
  
— Мы пришли, — объявляет Элоиза, жестом показывая на кабинет. — Проходите и садитесь, — она смотрит на Луи, который не скрывает своего раздражения. Она быстро предлагает: — Вы можете сесть в кресло около кушетки.  
  
Луи кивает и ведет Гарри в кабинет, помогая ему сесть на кушетку.  
  
— Все в порядке? — он садится в пластмассовое кресло рядом с кожаной кушеткой.  
  
— Все хорошо, Лу, — Гарри тихо смеется и нервничает из-за шума, который издает тонкий слой бумаги на медицинском стуле.  
  
Элоиза закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Итак, голубки. Гарри, мне нужно измерить твое кровяное давление, — говорит она, доставая с полки тонометр. Подойдя к Гарри, она надевает рукав и закрепляет его на бицепсе. Затем, постепенно она начинает закачивать воздух, не спуская глаз с цифр.  
  
— Вы знаете, что ему сегодня будут делать? — спрашивает Луи, наблюдая.  
  
— Я знаю, что ему сделают МРТ и возьмут анализ крови. Доктор Ричардс еще не решила, нужно ли ЭЭГ***. Я не знаю, что еще она запланировала, — объясняет девушка. — Гарри, мне нужно, чтобы ты нормально дышал. Я измерю его еще раз. Мы не хотим, чтобы у тебя было такое высокое давление, как сейчас.  
  
Гарри резко смотрит на Луи. Тот лишь улыбается и кивает, как бы говоря, что все хорошо, и видит облегчение на лице Гарри.  
  
— Уже лучше, — Элоиза смотрит на тонометр. — Немного высокое, но это, вероятно, потому что ты нервничаешь.  
  
— Насколько высокое? — спрашивает Луи, пока девушка что-то записывает.  
  
— Сто сорок на девяносто. Тут нечего переживать, — говорит она. — В общем, это все, что мне было нужно. Доктор Ричардс сейчас придет и даст дальнейшие указания. Было очень приятно видеть вас обоих, — она пожимает руку Гарри, а после — Луи и уходит.  
  
— Ненавижу МРТ, — заявляет Гарри, когда Элоиза уходит.  
  
Луи смотрит на него.  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Может, ты уснешь.  
  
Гарри кивает, и кабинет вновь заполняет тишина. Луи не уверен, что он может еще сказать в этот момент.  
  
Но Гарри разрушает тишину.  
  
— Лу, что, если они найдут что-то плохое?  
  
— Что, если они поймут, что все перепутали в аптеке? — Луи и сам переживает, что что-то будет не так, но он не должен дать понять это Гарри. — Сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать. Количество этих «что если» бесконечно, Гарри. Ты не можешь сразу фокусироваться на плохом. Как бы то ни было, все будет хорошо.  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Откуда ты можешь знать?  
  
— Что бы ни случилось сегодня, я всегда буду с тобой. Ты не потеряешь меня. Все пройдет хорошо.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — Гарри улыбается, демонстрируя свои ямочки на щеках.  
  
— Я люблю тебя тоже.  
  
Количество, сколько раз в день они говорят друг другу «я люблю тебя», астрономическое, но даже несмотря на это, Луи никогда не чувствует другого — его любовь к Гарри лишь становится сильнее.  
  
Раздается стук в дверь, и доктор Ричардс заходит в кабинет.  
  
— Привет, Гарри. Луи, я слышала, ты помогал сегодня моему пациенту, когда ему было тяжело.  
  
— Да, — ухмыляется Луи, — простите, что забрали время вашего обеда.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Мои пациенты важнее меня, — отвечает она, садясь на стул. У нее в руках папка и файл, вероятно, Гарри. — Как ваши дела сегодня? Я смотрю, у тебя синяк под глазом, откуда? — спрашивает она, глядя на Гарри.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло, пытаясь звучать уверенно.  
  
— Приступ.  
  
Врач встает и подходит к нему, становясь у него в ногах.  
  
— Я хочу взглянуть, можно?  
  
Гарри кивает, и она нежно берет его за подбородок, поднимая его голову вверх. Включив маленький фонарик, доктор аккуратно приподнимает веко Гарри.  
  
Луи на самом деле любит доктора Ричардс, и он знает, что Гарри тоже. Она идеал доктора. Она спокойная, простая, всегда говорит так, как есть. Иногда тяжело слышать правду, но она говорит это очень мягко.  
  
— Это всего лишь ушиб, — спокойно говорит она, выключая фонарик, кладя его обратно в карман своего халата. — Хорошо, итак Луи, — она смотрит в его сторону, — почему ты привел Гарри ко мне сегодня?  
  
Гарри смотрит на него, а после на помолвочное кольцо, двигая его по всему пальцу.  
  
— У Гарри, в последнее время, стали учащаться приступы, несколько за раз. Они начались несколько недель назад. Вчера вечером их было три. Мы поменяли его лекарства, но, кажется, все стало только хуже.  
  
Доктор Ричардс поправляет очки.  
  
— Кто вам дал разрешение на изменение лекарств?  
  
— Его невролог в Лос-Анджелесе, доктор Себастиан, — вздыхает Луи. — Мне нельзя было разрешать этого?  
  
— Так, это уже проблема. Я не связывалась с доктором Себастианом, а это стоило бы сделать. Это не ваша вина, — она просматривает документы Гарри и открывает на нужной странице. — Итак, Гарри ты больше не принимает фенитоин?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Луи, ты знаешь, что он принимает сейчас?  
  
Томлинсон вздыхает и качает головой, как бы думая.  
  
— Я не уверен.  
  
— Мисолин, — отвечает Гарри, и доктор Ричардс смотрит на него, — я на сто процентов уверен.  
  
Она кивает и записывает.  
  
— И ты принимаешь его внутрь, так?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Очень хорошо. Луи, как долго длились его приступы? Тебе приходилось звонить в скорую?  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, и все, что он видит, — волнение. Он берет его за руку и слегка сжимает.  
  
— Мне не приходилось: они обычно длились от двух до двух с половиной минут.  
  
— Это хороший знак. Ты сказал, что у него было по несколько приступов за раз. Какой был промежуток между ними?  
  
Луи смотрит в потолок и раздумывает.  
  
— Может, час, иногда два.  
  
Она закрывает документы, когда записывает все.  
  
— Это все, что мне нужно было знать на данный момент. Сейчас я заберу его на анализ крови и МРТ. Ты можешь остаться здесь, — она встает и идет к Гарри.  
  
— Как долго это будет?  
  
— Он вернется где-то через полчаса, потом мы обсудим результаты и последующие действия.  
  
Луи кивает и смотрит, как Гарри встает с кресла. Он выходит из кабинета с доктором Ричардс. Луи вздыхает, говоря ему:  
  
— Все будет хорошо, любимый.  
  
Дверь закрывается, и Луи сидит в тишине и разглядывает кабинет. Помещение невероятно стерильное и белое. От запаха хлорки начинает болеть голова. Он не может не волноваться о Гарри. Он хочет, чтобы все было хорошо, а доктор Ричардс не звучит слишком уверенно.  
  
Он достает телефон из кармана и замечает три пропущенных от Найла. «Что ему надо?» — шепчет он про себя.  
  
Он вводит пароль и ищет контакт Найла, чувствуя обиду. Прямо сейчас он не хочет ни с кем разговаривать, но знает, что Найл будет звонить, пока не поднимешь. Он всегда так делает. Три пропущенных скоро превратятся в тридцать, если не перезвонить, — это принцип Найла.  
  
Как только они приедут домой, ему нужно будет позвонить Энн, потому что она попросила, чтобы Луи всегда сообщал, что происходит с Гарри.  
  
Найл поднимает трубку, и в телефоне его акцент кажется более отчетливым. Больше ирландским.  
  
— Луи?  
  
— Да, это я. Что такое, приятель? — спрашивает Луи, заостряя взгляд на каком-то неврологическом постере на стене.  
  
Далее следует пауза, будто Найл пытается подобрать нужные слова.  
  
— Гарри в порядке?  
  
Взгляд Луи сбегает с постера, и парень поднимает брови.  
  
— А что с ним может быть не так? Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?  
  
— Нет. Я переписывался с Джеммой вчера, и она сказала, что ты этим утром везешь его в больницу. Она сказала, что у него вчера было несколько приступов.  
  
— Я еще не знаю. Ему сейчас делают МРТ. Скоро я все буду знать.  
  
Найл и Джемма — хорошие друзья. Они дружат с самого начала One Direction. Это единственная прочная связь между одним из парней и чьим-то братом или сестрой. Однако Джемма и Луи и Гарри и Лотти не считаются, так как они почти семья.  
  
— Звучит серьезно. Что случилось?  
  
Луи проводит рукой по волосам.  
  
— У него вечером было три припадка. Он буквально развалился после второго. Я не мог больше ждать. Кто-то должен присматривать за ним. Это нечестно по отношению к нему.  
  
— Это нечестно по отношению к тебе, — утверждает Найл.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Я тут вообще не причем.  
  
— Как раз-таки причем. Ты не можешь вести себя по-другому. Вся твоя жизнь не может крутиться вокруг его безопасности. Это плохо для твоего здоровья. Как только все это приведется в порядок, все будет намного лучше для вас двоих, — Найл делает паузу. — Я понимаю, что ты любишь его, Лу. Все понимают, что ты его любишь. Я знаю, что и он тебя любит, но ты не можешь все время крутиться вокруг него. Он всегда будет таким. Он должен сам с этим справляться.  
  
Смысл маленькой речи Найла понятен. Луи знает, что Найл пытается уговорить его, но он выбрал немного неправильный способ для этого.  
  
— Он не потерянный случай. Он мой жених. Это не то, с чем он сможет справиться сам, Найл. Он не может позаботиться сам о себе, если бьется в эпилептических конвульсиях на полу, Найл! Он болен. У него есть диагноз. Когда я начал с ним встречаться, я понимал, на что я иду. Ему нужна моя помощь.  
  
— Луи, я не имел в виду это. Я знаю, что это звучало бесчувственно, но честно, я не хотел этого.  
  
— Каждый притворяется, будто я чертов супергерой, когда все, что я делаю, — это забочусь о своем женихе. Это то, что называют отношениями. Он сделал так много для меня за то время, что я его знаю. Если бы я не делал этого, я бы не смог назвать себя мужчиной. Ты понимаешь, сколько людей выливают на него кучи дерьма всю его жизнь, только потому что он эпилептик? Это он не может, черт возьми, контролировать. Ты видел, что было в твиттере, когда объявили об этом? Люди — больные ублюдки. Я не буду просто сидеть и не позволю тебе опекать его, — он крепко сжимает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, потирая лоб и пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
— Мне, правда, жаль, Луи.  
  
— Я поговорю с тобой позже. Я напишу тебе. Если Лиам или Зейн спросят что-нибудь, скажи, что я им напишу позже, — говорит он, перед тем как положить трубку. Затем встает и бросает телефон на стул рядом.  
  
Он знает, что Найл не хотел этого. Он понимает, к чему Найл ведет, но он должен стоять за Гарри. Луи помнит, как Гарри на Икс-Факторе рассказывал ему (после того, как уже рассказал о своей эпилепсии) о том, что в средней школе никто не хотел с ним дружить, потому что никто не хотел нести такую ответственность. Луи был первым в доме, кому Гарри рассказал об этом и попросил никому не говорить. Он и не говорил.  
  
Луи также помнит, что перед тем, как заботиться о Гарри, Гарри заботился о нем. Когда он был не уверен в себе и хотел уйти с проекта, Гарри был всегда тем, кто говорил, что Луи хорош и они были бы ужасны без него. Когда Луи скучал по дому, Гарри тайком приглашал сестер и маму Луи приехать к нему. Когда Луи оказался в кругу ненависти, Гарри подставлял свое плечо, чтобы поплакать.  
  
Луи не такой односторонний, как все думают. Гарри любит Луи так же, как Луи любит Гарри, но они оба по-разному выражают это.  
  
Луи кажется, что проходит вечность, пока доктор Ричардс и Гарри возвращаются, однако они приходят вовремя. Гарри выбирает место возле Луи, вместо того, где он сидел раньше. Он прижимается к Луи и утыкается лицом в плечо, не говоря ни слова.  
  
— Как все выглядит? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Я взяла пробу его крови и отправила в лабораторию. Через пару дней будут результаты, — она садится на стул. — Что касается МРТ, я уже видела снимки, но нужно, чтобы рентгенолог тоже посмотрел их. Нужно получить его письменное заключение, и после я буду решать что-то сама.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Как много времени это займет? — он кладет руку на спину Гарри.  
  
— Как получится. Может, несколько часов, может, несколько дней, но судя по тому, что я видела, все нормально. В мозгу это выглядит, будто теменная часть все еще поражена больше всех. Как я уже объясняла, во время приступов поражаются части и другие части, кроме теменной, в случае Гарри — лобная и затылочная. Теменная часть отвечает за потерю чувствительности и контроля тела. Лобная справляется с речью и настроением, затылочная — с симптомами, связанными с глазами.  
  
Луи поглаживает спину Гарри, внимательно слушая.  
  
— То есть вы думаете, что в его приступах был внезапный сдвиг?  
  
— Честно говоря, многие факторы могут стать причиной. Возможно, его лекарства недостаточно сильные. Может, его приступы стали неконтролируемыми, а эти лекарства только усугубляют болезнь. Статистика показывает, что треть людей с эпилепсией не может контролировать свои приступы. Это неудивительно. Количество раз, сколько менялись его лекарства, показывает сопротивление таблеткам. Возможно, что и другие части мозга поражаются. Правда в том, Луи, что мы не узнаем, пока не получим результаты, — вздыхает она. — Хорошие новости в том, что нет следов опухолей или закупорки. Это было бы видно сразу.  
  
— Если его приступы неконтролируемы, что может случиться?  
  
Гарри ничего не говорит, будто боится что-либо сказать. Он лишь утыкается лицом глубже в Луи.  
  
— Не могу сказать определенно. Хотя не так много вариантов и существует. Либо он будет жить с этим, либо ему придётся делать операцию.  
  
Гарри резко поднимает голову.  
  
— Операцию? Операцию на мозг? Каковы возможные последствия?  
  
— Гарри, тебе не будут делать операцию на мозг, — говорит Луи.  
  
Доктор Ричардс смотрит на них обоих.  
  
— Ладно, да, на мозг. Они уберут часть, которая вызывает проблемы. От пятидесяти до восьмидесяти процентов вероятности, что все пройдет успешно. Хотя всегда есть риск. Возможно, что он не будет потом работать.  
  
Луи повторяет:  
  
— Гарри, тебе не делают операцию на мозг.  
  
Гарри садится, больше не прислоняясь к Луи.  
  
— Как долго мне надо будет лежать в кровати?  
  
— Около шести недель, — говорит доктор Ричардс и смотрит на предельно раздраженного Луи. Она быстро добавляет: — Но мы не знаем еще, нужно ли будет это делать. Пока я ничего не могу сказать. Я позвоню вам через пару дней, когда у меня будут результаты. Как всегда, было приятно видеть вас, — она улыбается им и быстро выходит из кабинета.  
  
— Гарри, посмотри на меня, — говорит Луи. — Я не позволю тебе делать операцию на мозг. Слишком много риска. Что, если что-то пойдет не так, и ты в конечном итоге превратишься в овощ? У тебя есть карьера и семья, о которых нужно подумать.  
  
Гарри встает.  
  
— Не тебе решать, — резко отвечает он, выходя из кабинета, но Луи хватает его запястье и тянет на себя.  
  
— О, дерьмо, и вправду, — он смотрит на Гарри. — Слушай меня. Я не позволю людям копаться в твоем мозгу. Они отрежут часть твоего мозга, если ты решишься на это! Что, если тебе нужна эта часть?  
  
— Они натренированные профессионалы! — кричит Гарри. — Эта часть мозга все равно не работает! Какая, к черту, разница, Луи? Я даже не знаю, есть ли она у меня. Перестань быть таким опрометчивым.  
  
— Я опрометчивый? Я? Все, что я делаю, — пытаюсь заботиться о тебе и помочь тебе. Ты, мать твою, неблагодарный!  
  
Гарри вырывает руку из хватки Луи. Он редко отвечает, когда они спорят, но когда он это делает, ничего хорошего не выходит.  
  
— Да пошел ты! Я не неблагодарный!  
  
— Все, что я делаю для тебя, — это высказываю свое мнение, а ты сходишь с ума. Боже, ты делаешь меня ненормальным. Уйди от меня.  
  
— Все, что ты делаешь для меня?  
  
— Видишь, ты неблагодарный! Я каждый день подчиняюсь тебе.  
  
— Ты ни черта не сделал для меня за последние несколько недель. Ты был со своим Стэном.  
  
— А ты был в ЛА. И что ты, мать твою, хочешь, чтобы я делал? Моя жизнь не вертится вокруг тебя. Весь мир не крутится вокруг тебя. Мне тоже нужно развлекаться. Я не хочу просто сидеть и переживать за тебя все время. И вообще, не приписывай сюда Стэна. Уйди от меня.  
  
Гарри фыркает.  
  
— Я ничего не делал! Я не сказал то, что ты хотел услышать, поэтому теперь ты просто переигрываешь. Я поражен.  
  
— Что это, черт возьми, должно значить?  
  
— То, что я и сказал. Если что-то идет не так, как ты хочешь, ты становишься полным ублюдком! Знаешь, я буду делать то, что хочу. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь об этом. Меня это больше не волнует. И не переживай за меня. Я могу позаботиться о себе сам.  
  
Луи фыркает.  
  
— Не ври сам себе. Ты не можешь позаботиться о себе. Это самая смешная шутка, которую я когда-либо слышал. Ты беспомощный, абсолютно беспомощный, — Луи смеется. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что я хочу говорить об этом сейчас? Я не хочу, чтобы тебе делали операцию. Конец.  
  
— Если понадобится, я буду ее делать. Это мое решение. Тебе не стоило даже идти сюда, если все, что ты собираешься делать, — это кричать на меня.  
  
Следующие слова Луи говорит раньше, чем думает.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я хочу быть с кем-то, как ты, Гарри? Это выматывает. Я ненавижу это!  
  
Он надеется, что Гарри не услышит этого, хотя знает, что ошибается.  
  
На лице Гарри выражена обида.  
  
— Если ты не хочешь быть с таким, как я, почему ты все еще здесь? Ты серьезно думаешь, я хочу быть таким? Ты думаешь, я хочу все эти приступы и боль? Ты думаешь, я хочу все издевательства над собой, Луи? Думаешь, я хочу быть таким? У меня нет выбора, в отличие от тебя. У тебя есть выбор либо быть со мной, либо нет. А у меня нет. Я эпилептик, и я всегда им буду. Я однозначно не наслаждаюсь тем, что ты должен заботиться обо мне. Я ненавижу, что не могу ничего сделать с этим. Отвали от меня. И не говори со мной так больше.  
  
— Я не-  
  
Гарри обрывает его:  
  
— Да мне плевать, что ты имел в виду! Ты сказал это! Ты, черт возьми, сказал это! Какая разница, если мои чувства убиты, но ты получаешь свое? Так? Ты это хотел сказать? Ты больше меня не выдерживаешь, и поэтому не хочешь?  
  
— Я не думал… я люблю тебя, я не хотел. Конечно, я хочу быть с тобой. Я не подумал, перед тем как сказать. Малыш, я не хотел.  
  
— Не называй меня «малышом». Конечно, ты не подумал, ты никогда не думаешь, — взгляд Гарри меняется с эмоционально убитого на боль, он потирает ладонью лоб и прикрывает глаза.  
  
Внешний вид Луи меняется.  
  
— Гарри? Что не так? — он хочет протянуть руку и дотронуться до лица Гарри, но тот отмахивается.  
  
— У меня голова болит от крика. Что ты думаешь, может быть не так? Не трогай меня. Я позвоню своей сестре, и она заберет меня. Я не хочу быть рядом с тобой сейчас.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Луи, уйди. Иди домой, — он мотает головой. В его глазах скапливаются слезы, и он тяжело дышит. Он может злиться только до того момента, пока его эмоции не переходят на грусть. — Пожалуйста, иди домой. Оставь меня одного. Прости. Прости, что я не такой, как ты хочешь. Пожалуйста, просто уйди. Прошу тебя.  
  
— Гарри. Я… мне жаль. Позволь мне отвезти тебя домой. Ты, должно быть, устал. Я не хочу с тобой ссориться прямо посреди больницы. Давай же, — Луи успокаивается, обхватывая рукой Гарри за талию. — Успокойся. Пойдем домой, — шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к челюсти Гарри. Гарри хочет оттолкнуть его, но Луи хватает его за руку и переплетает пальцы. — Пойдем.  
  
Он не хотел, чтобы все получилось таким образом, однако неудивительно, что так оказалось. Но теперь он в растерянности. Он не знает, как все вернуть на свои места. Одного извинения будет мало. Гарри тоже просто так не простит. Должно случиться что-то большее, и Луи должен понять что.


	6. Chapter 6

 

В понедельник днем Луи находит в себе мужество, чтобы попытаться поговорить с Гарри. В последние два дня он очень много думал и, наконец, пришел в себя.

Расставив все по полочкам, Томлинсон пришел у выводу, что ему стоит научиться управлять своими внутренними импульсами. Больше не должно быть повторения субботы, поскольку это делает ситуацию намного хуже.

Он не хочет расстраивать Гарри еще больше, чем уже есть. Он пытался поговорить с ним почти пять раз, но каждый раз, когда дело доходило до разговора через дверь, Стайлс начинал плакать, ухудшая этим обстоятельства в сотни раз.

Луи устал от разлуки с Гарри, особенно из-за того, что они стали есть и спать отдельно. От дивана уже начинало ломить спину, и он, черт возьми, так сильно соскучился по объятиям с Гарри. Если в скором времени ничего не изменится, он будет ходить, согнувшись, как маленький старик, и да, это не шутка.

Томлинсон легонько стучит костяшками пальцев по двери спальни, осторожно сжимая ручку, поворачивая ее из стороны в сторону. Неудивительно, что дверь заперта. Как только они приехали домой после молчаливой поездки в машине, Гарри ушел в дом и захлопнул дверь спальни за собой без каких-либо признаков прощения, оставляя Луи наедине с беспорядком, который он натворил.

Брюс начинает лаять на дверь, как только Луи вновь стучит костяшками пальцев по белой деревянной панели двери.

Луи гораздо громче, чем собака, он в состоянии выразить свой голос и эмоции через звук надоедливого тявканья.

— Гарри, я хочу поговорить, — тихо просит он.

Ответа не поступает в течение долгого времени, и, как только Луи начинает подниматься, понимая, что сегодня Гарри опять не хочет его слышать, из-под щели двери раздается хриплый, обиженный голос:

— Оставь меня в покое.

Гарри не выходит из спальни уже два дня. Он спит и, возможно, может самостоятельно принимать душ, так как Луи видел прошлой ночью облако пара из-под щели двери, но он точно знает, что за эти два дня Гарри ничего не съел.

— Гарри, прошу, милый, — вздыхает Луи, упираясь плечом в коричневую стену, прилегающую к двери, подсознательно молясь, чтобы Гарри открыл ему дверь. — Все, что я хочу сделать, — это просто поговорить.

Гарри шмыгает носом в ответ.

— Ты говоришь со мной через дверь. Миссия выполнена.

— Ты знаешь, это не то, что я имею в виду.

— Ты, кажется, не имеешь в виду многие вещи, которые говоришь.

Луи резко вздыхает. Он автоматически понимает, на что указывает Гарри. Он явно намекает на субботу, а точнее, на спор, произошедший в кабинете врача. Все, что произнес Луи тогда, было на импульсе, в приступе гнева и разочарования. Гарри не посчитал нужным прислушаться к тому, что он сказал, а ведь ему просто хотелось, чтобы его голос был услышан. У него были свои причины того, чтобы предотвратить операцию; Гарри проигнорировал его взгляды, и, как следствие, все привело к тому, что они сильно поссорились.

Даже через все разочарование, которое он почувствовал там и по-прежнему чувствует здесь, Луи понимает, что не надо было быть таким резким с Гарри. Он испытывает чувство паники, которое, словно уж, заползает в живот, и, черт, он не уверен, что знает, как при таких обстоятельствах наладить отношения.

Чем больше он понимает, что происходит, тем больше он чувствует, как копает себе глубокую яму.

— Мы можем поговорить? Мне жаль, Гарри. Мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста. Я обещаю, что не буду кричать на тебя. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, как мне жаль.

Гарри хрипло смеется в ответ.

— Ты хоть знаешь, почему я расстроен, или ты пытаешься манипулировать мной?

— Конечно, я знаю, дорогой. Вещи, которые я сказал тогда, были неуместными. Прости, малыш, — подавленно добавляет Луи. — Пожалуйста, открой дверь. Мы должны говорить об этом.

_— Лу?_

_Луи отрывает взгляд от своего телефона и видит, что Гарри стоит в дверях. Томлинсон сидит на одной из верхних коек, в спальне только они с Гарри. Остальные парни ушли с Шер, Эйденом и некоторыми другими конкурсантами в дом Х-Фактора._

_— Хаз, привет, я решил, что ты пошел с парнями, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, кладя свой телефон экраном вниз на матрас, уделяя все внимание Гарри. Всякий раз, когда Гарри оказывается в центре видимости Луи, тот всегда сосредотачивается исключительно на нем, неважно, что он делал до прихода Гарри._

_— Это все не для меня. Ты прекрасно знаешь, какими сумасшедшими они иногда бывают. Плюс, я не испытываю огромного желания после этого тащить пьяного Найла домой, — скромно улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. Луи знает, что это вынужденная улыбка: нет ни ямочек, ни морщинок у глаз. Он знает, что такое настоящая улыбка Гарри Стайлса, и то, что Гарри улыбается ею только ему. — Я думаю, что реальный вопрос — почему ты не со всеми? Насколько я знаю, ты всегда не против парочки бутылок пива и небольшого разговора. Все в порядке?_

_— Да, да, я просто решил попереписываться с некоторыми друзьями из дома. Я немного скучаю по ним, — отвечает Луи и сразу же замечает в поведении Гарри нотку тревоги, хотя тот, в свою очередь, явно пытается казаться спокойным. Его цвет лица кажется немного бледным, и то, как он продолжает теребить свои пальцы, явно говорит о том, что тут не все так хорошо, как кажется. — Ты в порядке? Ты немного бледный, малыш._

_Луи знает Гарри еще недостаточно близко, по правде говоря, они знакомы всего лишь несколько месяцев, но несмотря на это, он научился понимать типичное поведение Гарри, и именно сейчас все выглядело далеко не обыденно._

_— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, и я думаю, что сейчас подходящий момент, потому что никого нет в доме. Это серьезно, — судорожно добавляет Гарри. — Я просто не знаю, с чего начать._

_От последних слов Луи в замешательстве прищуривает глаза и нахмуривает брови._

_— Это звучит важно. Иди сюда. Садись рядом со мной. Устраивайся поудобнее._

_Гарри секунду смотрит на Луи нерешительно, прежде чем кивает сам себе, как бы напоминая, что все будет в порядке, и начинает подниматься по лестнице, которая ведет на верхний ярус. Разместившись напротив Луи, он с сомнением смотрит на него, как будто ожидая, что Томлинсон первым начнет разговор._

_Луи сдается довольно быстро, заметно нервничая, потому что Гарри не кажется ему нормальным, да все в такой ситуации не кажется ему нормальным._

_— Что происходит, милый? — нежно спрашивает он Гарри._

_Стайлс в ответ тяжело вздыхает и запускает руку в волосы, не отвечая на вопрос Луи. Словно он не знает, что сказать._

_Остаток разума и спокойствия мгновенно испаряется, мозг в ответ лихорадочно начинает придумывать наихудшие варианты развития событий._

_— Ты уходишь? Не говори мне, что ты уходишь. Ты не можешь уйти. Если тебя не будет здесь, тогда я-_

_— Я нет — нет, — тут же перебивает его Гарри, продолжая копошиться руками в кудрях. — Я не ухожу из группы. Я просто — я не знаю, как сказать тебе. Это было ошибкой — извини. Я не должен был — боже, прости меня, — шепотом добавляет он, начиная отползать назад к лестнице._

_Луи молниеносно сжимает свою руку вокруг запястья Гарри, тем самым удерживая его от падения._

_— Успокойся, малыш, — нежно шепчет он, постепенно приближаясь к Гарри, пододвигая его в свою сторону, пока они не встречаются на полпути непосредственно лицом к лицу. Потянувшись вперед, Луи хватает Гарри за руку, начиная аккуратно переплетать их пальцы вместе, оттаскивая вторую руку от волос. — Ты пугаешь меня. Что случилось?_

_Они еще не вместе как пара, но Луи отчаянно хочет, чтобы это случилось. Он чувствует, как Гарри хочет того же, но ни один из них не знает, как выразить это словами. Луи никогда ранее не встречался с парнем, но он помнил, как Гарри говорил ему о бойфренде, который у него был в средней школе. Когда Луи смотрит на Гарри, все, что он чувствует, — это теплую волну самопровозглашенной радости. Он хочет Гарри. Гарри — самый милый и самый скромный человек, которого он когда-либо встречал._

_— Я — эм, я не знаю, как сказать тебе, — повторяет Гарри, закрывая плотно глаза, делая нервный вздох._

_Луи почувствует, как адреналин и трепет бегут вниз по его венам._

_— Посмотри на меня. Хаз. Гарри, посмотри на меня, — шепчет он аккуратно, отчего Гарри еле заметно вздрагивает, постепенно открывая веки снова. Луи пододвигается еще ближе и радостно улыбается сверкающим зеленым ирисам, в недоумение смотрящим на него. — Сделай глубокий вдох и успокойся. Независимо от того, что это, ты можешь сказать мне. Я обещаю, что не буду сердиться на тебя. Расскажи мне, милый. Все нормально._

_Гарри открывает рот, чтобы начать, но затем опускает голову и плотно сжимает губы. Спокойная атмосфера наполняет пространство между двумя практически в считанные секунды. Гарри пристально смотрит на Луи, поскольку Луи так же терпеливо смотрит на него в ответ, кивая, как бы показывая, что все нормально. Он обладает такого рода терпением только для Гарри и никого больше, даже не для мамы или сестер._

_Гарри нервно сглатывает:_

_— Я — хм — я —хорошо — я болен, Луи._

_— Ты, — тут же замолкает Луи. — Я не понимаю. Не похоже, что у тебя какой-то физический недостаток, — растерянно отвечает Луи, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу Гарри._

_— Гм, хорошо, потому что — это- это не физический недостаток._

_— Я до сих пор не понимаю, Гарри. Это какая-то нетрудоспособность?_

_— Я, эм, ну, у меня — у меня эпилепсия, Луи._

_Луи слышал этот термин раньше, в телевизоре и от матери, которая работает медсестрой, но он не знает точно, что именно это означает. Он не позволил признанию Гарри выдать себя, даже если и был изначально шокирован. Он не собирался заставлять Гарри чувствовать себя неуверенны, или будто он совершил ошибку, доверившись ему. — Это, что это такое?_

_— У меня припадки._

_— Ох. Ты — у тебя судороги?_

_— Иногда, но не постоянно, не каждый день. Просто иногда, когда мои лекарства не работают должным образом или когда я забываю принять их, — спокойно отвечает Гарри, пытаясь сделать последствия менее значительными. — Это не — они не случаются так часто, как ты думаешь._

_Луи качает головой, стараясь не отставать от Гарри. Сейчас он говорит, наверное, так быстро, как никогда в жизни не говорил._

_— Эй, Эй. Помедленнее. Сделай глубокий вдох. Успокойся. Это нормально. Малыш, это нормально, я понимаю. Я не ненавижу тебя. Ты все еще мне нравишься, как и раньше. Поговори со мной, — нежно шепчет Луи. — Ты объяснишь мне, что такое эпилепсия? Я слышал об этом, но я не совсем понимаю, как это происходит._

_Гарри тяжело вздыхает._

_— В основном, когда нервная активность в моей голове прерывается, случается приступ._

_Луи в ответ кивает, медленно начиная понимать, что Гарри говорит ему:_

_— Почему это происходит именно с тобой?_

_Гарри замолкает._

_— Врачи говорят, что это связано с химическим дисбалансом в мозге, но отчего это — они не знают. Нет никаких известных причин для эпилепсии, кроме травм головы._

_— Как давно у тебя это?_

_— Двенадцать лет._

_Луи пытается найти что-то хорошее хотя бы в этом._

_— Это произошло, когда тебе было двенадцать лет? Значит не все так плохо._

_— Да, то есть нет. Я живу с этой болезнью уже двенадцать лет. Первый приступ произошел, когда мне было четыре года._

_— О мой Бог, — невольно вскрикивает Луи, растерянно встречаясь глазами с Гарри. Он пытается понять, каким Гарри был в эмоциональном плане тогда. — Когда тебе было четыре? Я не могу поверить в это._

_— Да, это отстой. И грубо. Интересно, какой была бы его жизнь без всего этого? — задаётся Луи вопросом. Интересное высказывание: из нее можно написать хорошую лирическую песню или, возможно, набить татуировку._

_Луи молчит в течение нескольких секунд и хочет получить ответ на свой вопрос:_

_— Что я должен буду сделать, если у тебя начнется приступ, когда я буду рядом?_

_Гарри недовольно косится в ответ:_

_— Ну, если приступ будет продолжаться больше трех минут, ты должен вызывать скорую помощь. Они говорят, что мне нужно лежать на боку — да, я должен быть на боку, и под голову нужно положить что-нибудь мягкое. Я могу рассказать тебе больше медицинской информации об этом, но чуть позже. Не сейчас, — добавляет Гарри, смотря вниз. — Это немного грубо с твоей стороны._

_Луи быстро пододвигается вперед и надежно обвивает свои руки вокруг талии Гарри._

_— Все хорошо, Хаз, я всегда буду заботиться о тебе. Ты мой лучший друг, — шепчет Луи. — Я люблю тебя. Я счастлив, что ты был честен со мной._

_— Я тоже очень люблю тебя, Лу, — отвечает Гарри, утыкаясь лицом в шею Луи. — Спасибо за понимание. Никто никогда так не делал._

_— Я всегда буду тебя понимать.  
_

Луи вздыхает, поскольку ничего не изменилось за последние пару минут. Дверь по-прежнему заперта, и он почти уверен, что Гарри все еще лежит в постели; он не слышит его шарканье по полу.

— Гарри, открой дверь. Если впустишь меня и позволишь мне высказаться, то я разрешаю тебе после выгнать меня обратно. Пожалуйста, открой дверь. Пожалуйста, малыш?

Он ненавидит повторяться. Кратковременный импульс просачивается в сознание, и он понимает, что это звучит не слишком плачевно, как кажется, но он предпочитает не реагировать на это.

— Гарри —

Дверь резко распахивается, выпуская наружу спертый воздух. Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри обиженно обратно возвращается в постель и ложится на матрас.

— Ты хотел поговорить. Говори. Не трать впустую мое время, — безэмоционально добавляет он, устало прикрывая веки.

Он выглядит истощенным, и это, черт возьми, сбивает с толку; Луи думал, что он спал последние два дня. Гарри выглядит совсем бледным, и его немного шатает, и Луи понимает, что это потому что ни унция еды не коснулась живота Гарри с вечера субботы. Но как ни странно, его глаза выглядят немного лучше. Они не опухшие, и синяк начинает расплываться к желтому в зеленый.

Теперь, когда Луи имеет возможность говорить свободно, он не знает, с чего начать и как выразить мысли, но в любом случае он начинает, надеясь, что его слова в этот раз будут имеет хоть какой-то смысл.

— Я сожалею о том, что сказал в субботу.

Гарри едко усмехается.

— Неужели? Я не думаю, что это так. Ты обманул меня и сказал, что я беспомощен, а затем использовал мой недостаток против меня и практически сказал мне, что ты не хочешь быть со мной, что чувствуешь себя обязанным быть рядом со мной, — качая головой, отвечает Гарри, смотря в сторону. — Я не беспомощен. Я далеко не беспомощен. Я думал, что ты, как никто другой, понимаешь меня.

 — Я знаю, малыш, я знаю. Я не знаю, почему я сказал тогда эти слова.

— То, что ты считаешь меня беспомощным, причиняет мне боль. Я пытаюсь в течение семнадцати лет казаться независимым, но тебе удается все испортить лишь парой фраз.

Луи знает о борьбе Гарри с самим собой. Раньше он был намного более не уверен в себе, начиная с внешности, заканчивая способом, которым он сообщал о своей эпилепсии. Были времена, когда он приходил к Луи посреди ночи, до того, как они стали встречаться, были они в автобусе или отеле, плакал он или нет, он всегда шел к Луи. Томлинсон просыпался, как только кровать проседала под весом, и сразу же начинал сладко говорить с Гарри, параллельно запуская свои пальцы ему в волосы. Гарри постепенно успокаивался и засыпал в считанные минуты.

Это было почти так же и с Луи. Луи получал ежедневно сотни тысяч сообщений гнусного содержания в социальных сетях, касающиеся его вокала и того, как он одевается. Он никогда не был так рассержен, как Гарри, но он все равно оставлял пару слезинок тут и там. Гарри был всегда рядом, чтобы помочь успокоиться одной лишь фразой:

_— Супергерои тоже люди, и они тоже расстраиваются, Лу. Ты не можешь всегда быть сильным._

— Я не думаю, что ты беспомощен, Хаз, — тихо отвечает Луи, делая несколько шагов ближе к кровати. — Я не должен был этого говорить. Ты не беспомощен. Я знаю, что ты можешь позаботиться о себе.

— Все, кто знает, что у меня эпилепсия, не верят, что я могу. Никто не верит, — сглатывая, отвечает Гарри, смотря на Луи. — Ты честно думаешь, что кто-либо, даже обычный парень, как я, стоит твоего времени? Я знаю, что я не достоин тебя и я просто — я не ожидал, что ты на прямую скажешь мне об этом.

— Почему ты решил, что не стоишь моего времени? Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Если ты думаешь, что я такой ужасный человек, то я …. Я не знаю, что еще сказать, кроме того, что мне жаль, что заставил тебя чувствовать себя таким образом.

Гарри якобы игнорирует все, что Луи говорит ему, цепляясь лишь за одну фразу.

— Зачем тебе тратить свое время на меня, Лу? Я беспомощен, не так ли? Я вызываю у тебя стресс и делаю жизнь трудной для тебя. Ты прав. Зачем тебе быть с кем-то вроде меня, Лу? Зачем тебе это?

— Я хочу кого-то вроде тебя, потому что ты искренен, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, садясь на кровать, пододвигаясь ближе к Гарри. Гарри в ответ начинает отодвигаться, но Луи ловко перехватывает его запястье, фиксируя на месте. — Я хочу кого-то вроде тебя, потому что ты многое пережил и потому, что ты не принимаешь ничью веру. Я хочу кого-то вроде тебя, потому что ты красив, — тихо добавляет Луи, протягивая руку, касаясь щеки Гарри.

Гарри тут же смущается и смотрит вниз.

— Я красив, — повторяет он, как будто не верит в это.

Луи кивает и нежно кладет руку под подбородок Гарри, осторожно поднимая голову вверх.

— Ты красив.

Глаза тут же Гарри наполняются влагой, он качает головой, кладя руку поверх руки Луи и отталкивает его от себя.

— Я некрасивый. Ты просто говоришь, что…

— Я не говорю о внешней стороне, хотя ты потрясающий. Я говорю о том, что внутри. Ты самый красивый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты должен верить мне, Гарри, я сожалею, что причинил тебе боль, и я понимаю, почему ты расстроен—

— Ты хвалишь меня, чтобы отвлечь меня от того, что ты сделал, — хрипло отвечает Гарри. — Все сладкие вещи, которые ты говоришь, предназначены как гадости. Ты не понимаешь. Ты продолжаешь говорить, что больше так не будешь, но это не так. Я знаю, это трудно для тебя, Луи. Я знаю, что ты не имеешь понятия, как это тяжело для меня. Это стресс для тебя, это еще больше стресс для меня. Я знаю, что у тебя добрые намерения, но тебе никогда не понять то, на что похожа боль, которую я чувствую внутри себя. Я хочу быть нормальным, — добавляет Гарри шепотом.

Луи тихо смеется.

— Гарри, ты никогда не был ненормальным, ни дня в своей жизни, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи, убирая руку от щеки Гарри, дотрагиваясь до шеи. Поддавшись вперед, он высовывает наружу две цепочки, которые Гарри носит уже много лет. Вытащив первую, маленький крестик и Звезду Давида, он машинально тянется за вторым, похожий на бирку, как у собаки. Его палец аккуратно очерчивает глубокие гравюры, вырезанные на гладкой металлической поверхности.

**Гарри Стайлс Е.**

**Эпилепсия**

**Луи Томлинсон**

**(020) 7645 5924**

_— Что это такое Хаз? — как-то одной из ночей спрашивает Луи, держа небольшой кулон-ожерелье между большим и указательным пальцем, когда Луи и Гарри лежат вместе на верху одной из двухъярусных кроватей. Оделяла давно уже сбиты вниз, голова Гарри покоится на груди Луи. Он медленно уже начинает засыпать, но голос Луи заставляет его окончательно проснуться. Гарри сонно потирает глаза и смотрит на то, на чем Луи сосредотачивает свое внимание._

_— Ох, это? Это мой медицинский предупреждающий кулон, — шепчет Гарри в ответ, поворачиваясь на бок, по-прежнему утыкаясь головой в грудь Луи._

_Луи довольно хмыкает и ощупывает офорты на гладкой поверхности._

_— Что здесь написано?_

_— Мое имя, моя болезнь, имя мамы, ее номер телефона на случай, если что-то случится со мной._

_— Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты к этому так относился, — Луи кладет руку на голову Гарри и проводит пальцами по кудряшкам._

_— В смысле?_

_Луи тихо вздыхает:_

_— Ну, я не вижу ничего плохого в этом. В смысле — да, ты болен, но это не делает тебя менее достойным человеком._

_— Я думаю, ты первый человек, который по-настоящему честно говорит мне об этом._

_Луи хмурится:_

_— Это правда. Твои болезни не определяют тебя, ты определяешь себя сам. Контактная информация твоей мамы всегда будет здесь?_

_— Нет. Как только мне исполнится восемнадцать, я могу изменить ее, на кого захочу. Кто знает, возможно, это будешь ты, — зевая, добавляет Гарри._

_Луи не воспринимает это как шутку, вместо этого кивает, шепча:_

_— Да. Почему бы и нет, не так ли? Я не буду возражать._

_Гарри улыбается и пододвигается ближе к Луи._

_— Ты слишком хорош для меня._

_— Ничего подобного. Ты заслуживаешь целый мир._

— Я не понимаю, почему ты всегда играешь с этой штукой. Для меня это ужасные воспоминания, — отвечает Гарри, сжимая холодный кулон в кулаке.

— Это напоминает мне о хороших временах. Помнишь, когда ты изменил имя своей мамы на мое?

Гарри вздыхает.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты так стремился к этому.

— Это заставило меня почувствовать себя ответственным. Это заставило меня почувствовать себя полностью твоим.

Гарри довольно улыбается.

— Поверь мне, ты стал полностью моим, когда я встретил тебя.

Луи знает, что Гарри испытывает проблемы, когда сердится на него, но он действительно, на самом деле заслуживает любую форму обиды, которую Гарри чувствует по отношению к нему, но также он хочет порадовать Гарри и сделать его счастливым, а это легче сделать, когда Гарри радостен и не ненавидит его в полной тишине.

— Я знаю, но это сделало все немного более реальным для меня, — говорит Луи, отпуская кулон, позволяя ему качаться и упираться в грудь Гарри.

— Я все еще злюсь на тебя, — шепотом отвечает Гарри. — Но я прощаю тебя.

Луи мягко улыбается.

— Спасибо, — вздыхает он. — Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает он, делая паузу. — Наверное, нам стоит поговорить о операции, да?

Луи медлит, вспоминая, как они пытались обсудить это последний раз, и то, как он взорвался, чего, наверное, категорически не стоило делать.

— Как насчет того, чтобы не перебивать друг друга? Это сделает вещи немного легче, — предлагает Гарри, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Я могу начать первым?

— Конечно, Лу, — отвечает Гарри, с любопытством смотря на Луи, терпеливо ожидая, когда он начнет разговор.

Луи кивает.

— Я читал про эту операцию. Знаешь ли ты, что это считается лоботомией и что они будут держать тебя в сознании во время всего процесса? Не будет никакой анестезии, малыш. Это действительно пугает, Гарри, — судорожно шепчет Луи, ложась на Гарри, располагая свою голову и шею на груди Гарри.

— Но это будет стоить того. Если у меня правда что-то есть в мозгах, возможно, они смогут полностью вылечить меня. Мне никогда не придется снова беспокоиться об этом.

— Ты думаешь, это того стоит? Есть вероятность, что это не сработает, Гарри. Это даже не обсуждается. Мы даже не знаем, нужна ли эта операция тебе. Ты напрягаешься по этому поводу, но на самом деле, это может даже не понадобиться.

Гарри вздыхает, поглаживая рукой Луи по мягким волосам.

— Если у меня появится такая возможность, нам стоит разобраться в этом.

— Я понимаю, — сглатывает Луи. — Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь, чтобы ее сделали тебе, но операция на мозге — серьезное дело. Подумай об этом с моей точки зрения. Я твой жених, и есть вероятность, что после операции, ты не будешь тем человеком, которого я знаю.

— Они профессионалы, Луи. Врачи знают, что делают. Я им доверяю. Ты должен тоже.

Луи в ответ ухмыляется, наклоняется и легонько прикасается к руке Гарри.

— Я знаю, что я должен, но, но я боюсь, Гарри, — наконец признается он. — Я не хочу потерять тебя. Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что, и, даже если ты решишься на это, я все равно буду любить тебя Но я хочу сказать, что это должно быть полностью твоим решением. Я смирюсь с ним, каким бы оно ни было.

— Я не знаю, что еще сделать. Я понимаю, как это трудно для тебя, но ты и меня пойми, я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что ты мне что-то должен, Лу.

Томлинсон тут же прерывает его:

— Если бы я не хотел быть с тобой, я не был бы, Гарри. Я не чувствую себя обязанным быть в этих отношениях. Я люблю тебя. Я буду продолжать говорить это, пока ты не поймешь, как я обожаю тебя. Я любил тебя с восемнадцати лет, и, поверь, ничего не изменилось с того времени, — тихо добавляет Луи, погружаясь в ритмичное дыхание Гарри. — И я не возражаю заботиться о тебе. То, что было сказано в субботу, непростительно. Я…я хочу быть с кем-то вроде тебя.

— Я не могу себе представить, как трудно это должно быть для тебя.

— Не преувеличивай. Это так же тяжело и для тебя, Гарри, я прекрасно знаю, как тебе плохо, и то, что ты страдаешь от боли. Я не ребенок. Я не хочу устраивать соревнования. Это стресс для обеих сторон, давай оставим это. Я хочу только лучшего для тебя.

Гарри смущенно кивает.

— Что, ты думаешь, я должен сделать тогда?

— Я думаю, тебе нужно дождаться звонка Доктора Ричардс, и после этого мы поедем и выслушаем, что она скажет. После того, как она перечислит варианты, мы вместе решим эту задачу. Я хотел бы выразить свою точку зрения о том, нужно ли вырезать часть мозга моему жениха. Я думаю, твоя мама тоже должна в этом участвовать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты решал все это в одиночку.

— Я понимаю.

— Доктор Ричардс сказала, что если операция вдруг потребуется, то тебе придется провести шесть недель в постельном режиме. Соответственно, нам придется перенести часть тура. Ты действительно хочешь слечь в постель на полтора месяца?

— Я имею в виду — нет, я думаю, нет. Я не вижу других вариантов. Если лекарства больше не будут помогать, как я продолжу быть в One Direction?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Луи, на самом деле, никогда не рассматривал этот вопрос. Но теперь он понимает, куда клонит его жених, и, черт возьми, он прав.

— Я не хочу биться в судорогах перед нашими фанатами, и я не хочу быть известным как тот участник бой-бэнда с эпилепсией.

Луи не хочет, чтобы у Гарри были постоянные судороги перед фанатами, и он понимает все переживания Гарри по этому поводу.

— Ничего подобного не будет. Ты скрываешь это уже на протяжении пяти лет. Люди не забудут все, что ты сделал для них.

— Лу, давай мыслить здраво. Ты не можешь говорить мне, что люди забудут мою эпилепсию. Они будут помнить об этом всю мою жизнь. Зачем что-то сейчас менять, особенно с учетом нашей славы?

— Я никогда не ставил твое отклонение впереди тебя, Гарри, — серьезно говорит Луи, садясь лицом к парню. — Даже когда у тебя случился первый приступ, ничего не изменилось.

_— Видишь, по крайней мере, ты занимался тем, что тебе нравилось. Меня увольняли со всех работ, которые у меня были, потому что я вечно сачковал, — недовольно бурчит Луи._

_— Тебе просто не хватает концентрации внимания для правильной работы, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Мне нравилось работать в пекарне. Сотрудники и посетители были очень приятными. Я скучаю по ним._

_Луи в ответ закидывает голову назад и громко смеется. Он сидит спиной к Гарри. Гарри обещал сделать пасту на ужин. Никто не делает ее лучше, чем Гарри, так как у него есть свой собственный рецепт для соуса._

_— Я не знаю, сопоставима ли работа в пекарне с туристическими агентами._

_Буквально недавно они купили квартиру в северном Лондоне. Луи все еще не может понять, как ему удалось убедить Энн разрешить ее шестнадцатилетнему сыну жить с ним, он ни в коем случае не жалуется, потому что, черт возьми, он так долго об этом мечтал. Луи все еще немного удивлен тому факту, что его собственная мать довольно-таки спокойно приняла его ориентацию. Она хлопнула рукой по рту, чтобы скрыть визг, когда Луи признался в своей любви к Гарри. Это не та реакция, которую он ожидал, но опять же, он ни в коем случае не жалуется._

_— Не знаю, — пожимая плечами, через некоторое время отвечает Гарри. — Как ты думаешь, у нас когда-нибудь будет свой стадионный тур, Лу?_

_— Думай увереннее, Гарольд, конечно, наша группа будет популярной. Как они смогут устоять перед нами? — самодовольно отвечает Луи, блаженно зажмуриваясь. — Если у нас ничего не получится в музыкальной индустрии, то ты спокойно сможешь вернуться к своей маленькой работе в пекарни, — тихо добавляет Луи, посмеиваясь над своими словами._

_— Я хочу открыть свою собственную пекарню._

_Луи смеется._

_— Да? И что ты будешь продавать? Если это здоровая еда, то занимайся этим сам. Я уже говорил тебе, что даже десерт — это уже нездоровая пища, — он находит коробку пасты, становится на носочки и достает ее, ставя перед собой._

_— Это неправда. Ты можешь наслаждаться здоровой пищей. Что, по-твоему, я добавляю в соус пасты?_

_— Я не знаю, — отвечает Луи, задумчиво почесывая рукой подбородок. — Не говори мне. А то я больше никогда не буду ее есть._

_— Серьезно? Малыш, ты даже не знаешь, что ты ешь. Я ежедневно добавляю порцию овощей в твою пищу. Брокколи, цукини, спаржу, зеленые бобы и горох._

_Гарри всегда был 'крепким орешком'. Он постоянно ел фрукты и овощи, в отличие от Луи. Он почти никогда не ел фаст-фуд, в отличие от Луи. Он избегал фаст-фуд, в отличие от Луи. Он часто тренировался, в отличие от Луи. Они в буквальном смысле были полярными противоположностями, но именно поэтому им всегда было комфортно вместе._

_— Прекрати такое говорить, Гарри, — качает головой Луи. — Я никогда больше не буду есть то, что ты будешь готовить._

_Гарри довольно улыбается._

_— То есть, сегодня я делаю пасту только для себя?_

_Луи колеблется в течение пару секунд._

_— Ладно, ладно, я согласен, так как умираю от голода. Я буду есть, — быстро добавляет Луи, как будто Гарри всерьез не собирается его кормить._

_— Ты смешной. Поставь, пожалуйста, кастрюлю с водой._

_Луи в ответ закатывает глаза._

_— Да сэр, — недовольно бурчит он, наклоняясь чтобы достать из буфета под стойкой большую кастрюлю. Он чувствует взгляд Гарри на себе и может представить восхищение на лице Гарри. — Можешь сфотографировать. Я подожду._

_— Лу. Эти брюки слишком обтягивающие. Боюсь, что твоя попа прорвет их, — смеется Гарри._

_Луи прячет свой смех за обиженным лицом._

_— Эй, не смейся надо мной. Это неприлично._

_— Я говорю правду._

_— Тебе нет дела до чужих чувств. Это ужасно грубо, Гарри. Я собираюсь заставить тебя страдать. Никакого Луи сегодня вечером, — довольно ухмыляясь, добавляет он, покусывая нижнюю губу._

_Гарри не отвечает, довольно улыбаясь в ответ._

_Атмосфера в комнате меняется настолько быстро, что Луи даже не успевает толком понять, в какой именно момент все стало меняться._

_Около минуты в комнате тихо, не считая стука сковородок._

_Внезапно Гарри начинает быстро высоким голосом говорить:_

_— Луи. Лу. Луи._

_Луи не считает нужным обращать на это внимание, продолжая увлеченно тарабанить кастрюлями, игнорируя изменения в тембре Гарри._

_— Да, хозяин? Есть ли что-то еще, что я могу сделать для вас? — дразнится он._

_— Луи — я — Я не, — сипит Гарри, хватаясь руками за столешницу, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении. Именно тогда Луи улавливает нотки страха в голосе Гарри. — Луи, мне нехорошо._

_Он останавливается, отпуская сковороду и выпрямляется._

_— Луи, — стонет Гарри, медленно оседая на пол._

_— Хаз? — резко оборачивается Луи, чувствуя, как сердце предательски замирает. — О-о — о, мой Бог._

_Он пытается приложить все усилия, чтобы заставить себя поверить, что-то, что происходит перед ним, не предмет воображения. Закрыв глаза, Луи со всей силы сжимает руки в кулаки, надеясь, что это не сон._

_Он продолжает внушать себе снова и снова, что Гарри не упал на пол, что все нормально, что его грудь вздымается в обычном ритме._

_Открыв глаза, Луи понимает, что это действительно не сон, Гарри по-прежнему лежит на полу, кастрюля забыто отставлена в сторону, из груди раздаются хриплые стоны._

_Все произошло так быстро, что Луи в буквальном смысле не успел прийти в себя. Он не смог осознать то, как пальцы Гарри начали дергаться в аномальном интервале. Он не смог почувствовать, когда судороги превратились в конвульсии и хныканье. Он не был готов интерпретировать то, когда приступ в один миг стал похож на кадр из какого-то ужастика, когда тело беспомощно выгибается вверх, голова и конечности с эпизодическим стуком ударяются об кафельный пол._

_Луи никогда не думал, что припадок Гарри случится непосредственно перед ним. Он никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит своего любимого, дрожащего от боли. Дело было в том, что он не знал, почему не успел увидеть симптомы до начала припадка. Он живет с эпилептиком. Он встречается с эпилептиком и не думал, что когда-нибудь это придется увидеть._

_Он встревожен и напуган. Луи стоит неподвижно, разинув рот и вытаращив глаза, смотря на то, как Гарри беспомощно хватается руками за пол. Ноги будто приклеены к полу, когда Луи пытается думать, что делать. Луи пытается вспомнить, о чем читал или что Гарри говорил ему до этого. Он не понимает, как помочь Гарри. Его разум терпит неудачу. Его сердце бьется до невозможности быстро, и лицо морщится каждый раз, когда он видит, как Гарри бьется в конвульсиях._

_— О боже, о боже, хорошо, — шепчет Луи про себя. — Возьми себя в руки, Томмо. Помоги ему. Ему приходится напоминать себе, как ходить. Он делает несколько шагов и приближается к Гарри._

_Луи издает тихий звук, когда видит, что глаза Гарри открыты. Словно он страдает от боли. Гарри больно. Его Гарри больно._

_Так же он подмечает слюну, накопившуюся во рту Гарри, и то, что она постепенно проскальзывает мимо его губ, капая вниз на щеку. Они обсуждали вызов скорой помощи. Луи не знает, что делать._

_В глазах предательски начинает щипать от слез, когда он смотрит на Гарри._

_— Томмо, не плачь, не плачь, — говорит он себе, постепенно опускаясь на колени. Его рука с неуверенностью касается груди Гарри, не зная, можно ему вступать в контакт с Гарри или его прикосновения причинят ему боль еще больше._

_Убрав руку назад, Луи тут же кладет ее на свои губы, стараясь не издавать никаких шумов, хотя крошечное хныканье все равно просачивается между его губ. Он не знает, что делать. Слезы градом текут по его щекам, когда он нервно начинает косится на Гарри._

_— О боже, Гарри. Может, ты — что ты делаешь? Пожалуйста, прекрати. Малыш, пожалуйста, прекрати. Ты пугаешь меня, — умоляет Луи. — Я не знаю, что делать. Пожалуйста, прекрати делать это. Остановись. Гарри, Хаз, пожалуйста, перестань дрожать. Малыш, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — беспомощно пробормочет Луи. Убрав руку с губ, он снова нерешительно дотрагивается до груди Гарри только для того, чтобы вновь забрать ее, когда чувствует дрожащую вибрацию под собой._

_Томлинсон закрывает глаза и фокусирует все свое внимание на Гарри, чувствуя на долю секунды, как ощущение фантомной боли скользит по его спине. Ему невыносимо видеть Гарри в таком состоянии, это слишком тяжело. Он не хочет видеть Гарри таким._

_Он поднимает взгляд на потолок и повторяет себе снова, что Гарри нужна помощь._

_— Господи! Ох, ладно, ладно, — бормочет Луи, осматриваясь по сторонам, замечая свой телефон на кухонном столе. Кое-как встав, дрожащими руками он берет его и набирает Энн._

_Через несколько мгновений Энн, наконец-то, поднимает трубку, счастливо мурча:_

_— Привет, Луи. Как ты, милый?_

_— Эм, Энн? Энн, у Гарри — я думаю, у него начался приступ. Что я — что я должен сделать? — спрашивает он, пристально смотря на тело Гарри, вздрагивающего на полу._

_— О боже, — шепчет она, тут же меняя тон на гораздо более строгий и величественный. — Он лежит на боку? Тебе нужно положить его на бок как можно скорее, милый._

_Нерешительно приблизившись к Гарри, Луи наклоняется и хватает Гарри за плечи, переворачивая его тело на правый бок, тут же вздрагивая, чувствуя волну дрожи, пробегающую по телу Гарри._

_— Теперь он лежит на боку?_

_Луи шумно сглатывает._

_— Да, да, я положил его на бок._

_— У него есть кровь? Он ударился головой?_

_— Я не вижу крови, но у него есть несколько шишек на лбу._

_— Это нормально. Это нормально, — нервно отвечает она. — Он будет в порядке. Луи, скажи, приступ длится больше трех минут?_

_— Нет —мм — где-то приблизительно одну минуту? — шепчет в ответ Луи. — О боже. Он — он придет в себя?_

_— Да. Сделай глубокий вдох, Луи. Это нормально. Я знаю, что это страшно, но ты молодец. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом, когда он очнется. Он будет дезориентирован и может не вспомнить, кто ты, но ты должен аккуратно обращаться с ним. Скажи ему, что это хорошо, — вдыхая, добавляет Энн. — Он, наверное, уже обмочился. Ты должен сказать ему, что все хорошо. Попробуй успокоить его._

_— Ладно, — отвечает Луи, постепенно опускаясь на колени, осторожно поглаживая большим пальцем по щеке Гарри._

_Дыхание Гарри — единственный звук в комнате. Оно очень громкое, и с каждым выдохом все больше слюны течет по щеке Гарри. Глаза все еще не фокусируют._

_— Любимый? Гарри? — тихо шепчет Луи._

_Энн тяжело вздыхает на другом конце линии._

_— Легче, Луи. Не пугай его._

_Внезапно Луи становится обидно, он справится сам, ему не нужно ничего другого, отвлекающего его от Гарри:_

_— Я позвоню, если мне понадобится что-нибудь еще. До свидания, Энн, — добавляет он, вешая трубку, не дожидаясь ее ответа, отбрасывая телефон в сторону._

_Гарри моргает несколько раз, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, делая слабую попытку приподняться._

_Луи решительно кладет руку в центр его груди, осторожно опуская его обратно на пол:_

_— Нет, малыш. Оставайся неподвижным. Подожди еще минуту. Все хорошо, — шепчет он, с нежностью смотря на Гарри. Его брови сведены вместе, а в глазах выступают слезы._

_— Эй. Что случилось? — тут же спрашивает Луи, подползая ближе, отчего Гарри издает всхлип, дергаясь в сторону. — Хаз, это я. Это Луи. Твой парень. Ты меня помнишь, малыш? Это нормально. Это нормально. Посмотри на меня, любимый. Это я._

_Гарри в ответ тихо всхлипывает._

_— Лу._

_— Да, это я. Тссс. Все нормально, — отвечает Томлинсон, нежно почесывая пальцами волосы Гарри. — Ты в порядке, милый. Это нормально. Не плачь, малыш. Не плачь, — просит он._

_Грудь Гарри тяжело вздымается при каждом выдохе:_

_— Я не знаю… где это мы?_

_— На кухне, милый. У тебя был приступ._

_Гарри в ответ качает головой._

_— Нет. Нет, я не, — шепчет он, пытаясь найти собрать картинку воедино. — Он случился перед тобой? — дрожа от страха, все же спрашивает он._

_— Да, передо мной, — улыбаясь, шепчет Луи, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Гарри. — Это нормально._

_Гарри начинает дрожать, давая эмоциям захватить разум и тело._

_— Мне очень жаль. Я пойму, если ты не больше не захочешь видеть меня. Всего этого не должно быть — мне очень жаль, — плача, добавляет Гарри._

_— Малыш, пожалуйста, перестань плакать. Это нормально, — нежно шепчет Луи, обнимая дрожащее тело. — Это нормально. Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело принять факт, что это произошло сегодня, но все нормально, — шепчет Луи Гарри в ухо, почёсывая ему спину. — Я люблю тебя. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо._

_— Ты не похож на всех, кого я знаю. Другой бы на твоем месте давно убежал._

_— Я никогда так не сделаю. Я не такой._

_— Это потому, что я уверен, что ты святой, живущий среди всех остальных. Ты отличаешься ото всех, кого я встречал прежде._

_— Я святой? Я? — смеется Луи. —Ты, наверное, бредишь._

_— Нет. Ты так добр ко мне, — мягко улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри._

_— Потому, что я люблю тебя, — нежно говорит Луи, ложась рядом с Гарри. — Ты мое все, Хаз._

— Правда? — улыбка Гарри тут же становится шире и искреннее. — Я не мог желать кого-то лучше в моей жизни. Я не хочу больше ссориться с тобой. Это заставляет меня грустить.

— Это делает меня грустным тоже, любимый. Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Те слова не были специально. С этого момента я никогда больше не скажу тебе ни одного плохого слова.

Гарри в ответ громко смеется.

—  _Лу_.

— Ладно, хорошо. Впредь я буду думать о том, что я говорю. Я стану хорошим, Хаз. Я собираюсь стать лучшим бойфрендом для тебя.

—  _Луи_.

— Что? — он смотрит на Гарри уголком глаз и замечает, что тот закатывает глаза. — Хорошо. Я буду относиться ко всем одинаково, но ты. Ты мой самый любимый человек в целом мире.

Луи садится на Гарри. Он поглаживает грудь парня, наклоняется и целует его в губы. Он отстраняется, их глаза закрыты. Луи кажется, что он не видел Гарри таким счастливым и расслабленным несколько месяцев.

— Ты моя принцесса.

Гарри в ответ улыбается, демонстрируя свои потрясающие ямочки. Прижав свой лоб к Луи, он смеется и тихо шепчет в ответ:

— А ты мой принц.

Луи толкает его обратно на кровать, отчего Гарри начинает громко смеяться. 

— Я собираюсь сделаю тебе кое-что, что покажет всем, что ты мой. Весь мой.

— Я люблю тебя! — радостно кричит Гарри, чувствуя, как тело дрожит от смеха, и Луи, черт возьми, не может бороться с улыбкой, которая охватывает его лицо.

Их губы снова соединяются, и Луи прижимается своим телом к Гарри.

  
Луи понимает, что его жизнь не станет лучше, и, нет, он не предпочтёт это ничему другому.


	7. Chapter 7

 Комната необычайно стерильная, пахнет лимонным отбеливателем и спиртом. Можно сказать, что она довольно-таки огромная: в ней место больше, чем для пяти или шести человек. Здесь нет никаких больших и пугающих машин. Единственные медицинские приспособления — тонометры и стетоскопы, за что Луи очень благодарен. Большие машины угнетают и оставляют плохие воспоминания.  
  
Когда их ведут по длинному коридору в изолированную палату, Луи понимает, что они не в обычном кабинете доктора, а в кабинете, где показывают результаты рентгена и сканирования.  
  
Сейчас четверг, десять утра, если быть точным, и единственный звук вблизи — это зевания Гарри. Он пытается приглушить этот звук, но выходит обратное.  
  
Хотя все же Луи, который двигает ногами по полу, звучит громче.  
  
В записях каждого Луи помечен как спонтанный и беспорядочный. Он самый громкий из парней, еще громче, когда пьяный. Луи взрывает барабанные перепонки своим смехом и забавными шутками каждого, кто идет с ним в клуб или бар.  
  
Голова Томлинсона лежит на плече Гарри, глаза закрыты, будто он впитывает тепло тела парня. Гарри всегда теплый. Его кожа излучает жар, но безо всякого пота.  
  
— Устал? — шепчет тихо Стайлс, прижимаясь щекой к макушке головы Луи. Обняв парня за талию, он прижимает его ближе к себе.  
  
Луи мурлыкая утыкается в Гарри.  
  
— Очень. Эта гребаная собака всю ночь выла. Думаю, что нам надо его кастрировать. Я уверен, что он флиртовал с тем пуделем за стеной. Я не хочу, чтобы у нас в доме бегали маленькие Брюсы.  
  
— А я не против щенков. Они очень милые, разве нет? Думаю, Брюс будет замечательным отцом. Я бы хотел, чтобы вокруг нас бегали малыши.  
  
— О Господи, — стонет Луи. — Пожалуйста, не начинай о детях. Я понимаю, Хазз. У нас будет ребенок. Просто мы еще не готовы.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, не показывая возражения.  
  
— Я не намекал на это.  
  
— Ты намекаешь, и я обещаю, что у нас будет ребенок, когда придет время. Мы будем самыми лучшими папами. Обещаю.  
  
В этот момент заходит доктор Ричардс, а за ней медсестра в голубом халате. Луи пробуждается и понимает, что просидел с Гарри полчаса, а может, и больше. Дверь в палату закрывается характерным хлопком.  
  
— Гарри, Луи, очень приятно видеть вас снова. Это Рени, она учится в университете Кингстона. Она специализируется в неврологии. Она будет присутствовать на нашем приеме, если вы не возражаете.  
  
Луи подозрительно смотрит на девушку с короткими красными волосами, которая садится на один из стульев около стены. Она несмело машет ему рукой, и Луи кивает ей в ответ.  
  
— О, да, это здорово, — говорит Гарри, добродушно улыбаясь.  
  
— Приятно слышать. Не поверите, но многие люди против этого, — мягко улыбается доктор Ричардс, смотря на Луи и на Гарри.  
  
Луи поднимает голову с плеча Гарри и садится прямо. Он понимает, что пришло время перейти к делу.  
  
— Нам надо с чего-то начинать, да?  
  
— Верно, — говорит доктор Ричардс, доставая лист бумаги. — Сначала мы посмотрим на твою томографию, а потом я дам тебе дальнейшие указания. Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня, Гарри? Хорошо?  
  
Гарри мелодично отвечает:  
  
— Я неплохо, а вы?  
  
— Я прекрасно, спасибо, — отвечает доктор ему. Сев на стул, она машинально закидывает ногу одну на другую.  
  
— Итак, — продолжает она, надевая очки на переносицу и смотря на белую доску, на которой еще не появилось изображение. — Давай посмотрим на твою томографию, Гарри. Рени, выключи свет, пожалуйста.  
  
Через секунду щёлкает выключатель, отчего комната погружается в темноту до того момента, как доктор Ричардс нажимает кнопку на доске. Доска включается и светит белым светом. Рени быстро прикрепляет к доске результат томографии и садится на свое место.  
  
Изображения смежны друг с другом, будто сделаны просто с разных ракурсов.  
  
— Противно, — шепчет Луи, когда свет с экрана светит ему прямо в глаза. Однако за последнюю минуту его любопытность стала гораздо больше, чем за последний год.  
  
Гарри хмурит брови. Он не понимает, что не нравится Луи.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Гарри, это твой мозг. Это так круто, — Луи садится на край стула и потирает рукой лицо.  
  
— А разве нет? Современные технологии потрясающие, — доктор Ричардс поднимает взгляд с карточки Гарри, откладывает бумаги и подходит к доске. — Я уже просматривала твои сканы, справки, разговаривала с твоим прошлым неврологом. Должна сказать, я удивлена. Гарри, скажи, когда ты в последний раз делал томографию?  
  
Луи сглатывает. В голосе доктора нет уверенности, наоборот, она звучит расстроенно. Луи чувствует, как сердце начинает биться в разы быстрее, а кровь приливает к ушам. Он кладет обе руку грудь, пытаясь тем самым успокоить боль внутри.  
  
Сказать, что он напуган, — мало — он ошеломлен. Единственная мысль, которая приходит на ум — то, что доктор что-то пропустила во время первого просмотра сканов, и у Гарри опухоль. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри умер. Гарри не может умереть.  
  
Это ужасная мысль, которой не должно быть в голове Луи в эту секунду, но сомнения все же есть, потому что должна быть причина эпилепсии Гарри. Это заболевание, а они не появляются без причины. Неважно, генетика это, травмы или инфекция.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри и сразу может сказать по его виду, что он знает, что в голове доктора Ричардс что-то не то. Гарри всегда напряженный и нервный, но без причины этого не бывает, например, перед шоу или интервью. Ему не нужно так бояться сейчас, но то, что Гарри волнуется больше, чем Луи, — не очень хороший знак.  
  
— Эмм… я не знаю, — бормочет в оправдание Гарри, рукой лихорадочно потирая заднюю часть шеи. — Прошлой весной? — тон превращается в вопросительный, и Гарри краем глаза смотрит на Луи.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами в ответ. Он понятия не имеет, но уверен, что это была не прошлая весна, потому что они были в туре. Тур Where We Are был жестоким во всех проявлениях и формах. У них не было длительных перерывов между шоу. Так и продолжается до сих пор, поэтому после прошлого шоу у Гарри и случился припадок. Учитывая количество стресса и малое количество сна для каждого из парней, Луи удивлен, как Гарри еще так долго продержался.  
  
Припадок после концерта на стадионе Sun Life повлек за собой все остальные, Луи уверен. С того момента приступы стали более частыми. А сейчас все дошло до того, что у Гарри припадки каждые несколько недель, по три или четыре за один раз.  
  
В две тысячи четырнадцатом году у Гарри было всего три припадка. А сейчас, к середине две тысячи пятнадцатого, их было уже бесчисленное количество. Луи не понимает, что произошло за несколько месяцев с октября по январь.  
  
— Хорошее предположение, — говорит доктор Ричардс и снова пересматривает документы Гарри. — Но у меня написано, что ты не делал сканирования с двенадцатого февраля две тысячи тринадцатого года. Это больше двух лет, Гарри.  
  
Луи мотает головой, говоря в защиту Гарри:  
  
— Два года назад его эпилепсия была под контролем.  
  
— Может, и так, но, — ее голос становится недоверчивым, когда она смотрит на Гарри. Карие глаза доктора встречаются с зелеными. — Когда ты последний раз проходил хоть какое-нибудь обследование? Учитывая ЭЭГ и эмиссионную томографию?  
  
Гарри еле слышно бормочет:  
  
— Я… я не знаю.  
  
— Я здесь не для того, что винить тебя или пристыдить, нет. Я просто пытаюсь показать, что теперешнее сканирование не достоверно покажет, ухудшилась или улучшилась твоя эпилепсия или нет, Гарри.  
  
Луи фыркает, вставая, но Гарри тут же хватает его за запястье и тянет назад, пытаясь посадить обратно. Луи отстраняется от прикосновения Гарри, и Гарри в ответ лишь вздыхает, потирая ладонями лицо.  
  
— У него не рак или что-то еще, что должно быть под постоянным контролем. Частые сканирования не обязательны. Если вы думаете, что каждый месяц ему нужно обследование, то скажу, что вы не правы, — возмущается Луи.  
  
Доктор Ричардс, сжав зубы, решительно отвечает Луи:  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон, если бы вы мне позволили продолжить, я была бы очень рада. Я здесь не для того, чтобы получать ваши возмущения или расстраивать вас. Пожалуйста, дайте мне продолжить.  
  
Гарри наклоняется, проскальзывает средним и указательным пальцами в лямку джинсов Луи и тянет его назад.  
  
— Дыши. Все в порядке. Успокойся и дай ей договорить, малыш. Сядь.  
  
Луи стонет и садится обратно рядом с Гарри. Он опирается на него и скрещивает руки на груди. Идиотство.  
  
— Прости, любимый, — извиняется он и переводит взгляд на доктора Ричардс. — Прошу прощения. Продолжайте, пожалуйста, доктор.  
  
Луи всегда был легко раздражительным. Он привык, будто существует либо его точка зрения, либо никакой вообще. Поэтому он выглядит как полный придурок в интервью и соцсетях. Он не боится говорить то, что думает. И иногда с этим сложно справиться.  
  
Насколько Луи помнит, такое с ним было всегда, и он не понимает, как Гарри терпит это. Учитывая, что Гарри всегда спокойный, он никогда не скажет никому плохого, Луи всегда все меняет. И это чудо противоположностей, но Луи не мог и пожелать более удивительного партнера.  
  
Доктор Ричардс щурит глаза, глядя на Луи, и говорит внешне спокойно:  
  
— Спасибо. Как я уже говорила, вам не обязательно делать сканы каждый месяц или даже каждые три месяца. Я считаю, что каждые полгода или год — идеальное решение, учитывая, с какой скоростью может изменяться твоя нервная активность. Тебе двадцать один год, и я знаю, что, может, ты так и не чувствуешь, но ты все еще растешь и развиваешься. Люди никогда не перестают развиваться. Об этом надо всегда помнить.  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю, к чему Вы ведете, — говорит Луи. — Мы будем обсуждать обследование или слушать, как вы нам заговариваете зубы?  
  
Гарри стонет и на выдохе шепчет:  
  
— Так помоги мне, Луи.  
  
Рени отваживается сказать:  
  
— Сэр, если вы-  
  
Луи смотрит на ее рыжие волосы:  
  
— Я не с тобой разговариваю, рыжеволосая.  
  
— Рени. Думаю, я зря привела тебя на эту встречу. Иногда члены семьи бывают очень импульсивными и с ними тяжело справляться. Можешь уходить, если хочешь, — предлагает доктор Ричардс.  
  
Гарри закрывает лицо руками. Ему стыдно. Он смотрит на Рени и слабо улыбается ей, однако она не улыбается в ответ, а разворачивается и уходит.  
  
— Вы закончили, мистер Томлинсон? Я бы уже хотела перейти к делу, если Вы не против.  
  
Луи скрещивает лодыжки и откидывается на спинку неудобного пластмассового стула, фыркая.  
  
— Давай, дорогая.  
  
— Луи, прекрати, — ругает его Гарри. — Где твои манеры?  
  
Образ чувственной и ответственной мамочки в Гарри возвращается. Не так давно Луи его не воспринимал. Однако хорошо видеть, что такой Гарри все еще существует.  
  
Гарри всегда тот, кто ругает парней за грубость к папарацци и интервьюерам. Он верит, что в каждом человеке есть что-то хорошее и что к каждому нужно относиться с уважением.  
  
Ужасно то, что человек с такими добрыми и невинными намерениями живет с такой ужасной болезнью.  
  
— Прости, — вздыхает Луи и закрывает свой рот.  
  
— Как я пыталась сказать, твое здоровье должно быть твоим главным приоритетом. Я знаю, что вы в туре, но именно сейчас нужно сфокусироваться на здоровье.  
  
Гарри сглатывает.  
  
— Со всем уважением, у меня нет времени. То есть, кроме записей, тура, промо и интервью, моя голова вращается в других бесконечных направлениях.  
  
И это правда. У парней было всего несколько месяцев отдыха между between Where We Are и On The Road Again, и это сложно назвать перерывом. У каждого из парней есть еще и своя личная работа, плюс общий альбом.  
  
Луи был с Гарри короткий период, когда жил в Лос-Анджелесе перед тем, как конспирация стала неизбежной. Их принуждали быть всегда по отдельности, но все же они вместе ездили к неврологу в центр города. Тогда не было ничего серьезно, просто выписали рецепт. Тот доктор, доктор Себастьян, не думал, что нужно делать что-либо еще. Однако, учитывая теперешнее состояние Гарри, видимо, ему следовало бы.  
  
— Говорю как доктор, как советчик, для начала тебе нужно восстановить свое здоровье, а потом уже продолжать. Как я понимаю, ваша известность пришла к вам очень быстро, и у тебя, Гарри, не было шанса разобраться со всем этим. И я помогу тебе с этим, когда мы пройдем это, — доктор Ричардс смотрит на забытую доску с результатами обследования. — Я решила, что тебе нужно сделать томографию, так как хочу посмотреть внутреннюю структуру твоего мозга. А сейчас давай посмотрим на результаты.  
  
— Наконец-то, — бормочет Луи, отчего сразу же получает недовольный взгляд от Гарри. В стульях нет подлокотников, поэтому Луи наваливается боком на Гарри. Гарри же в ответ обнимает его и прижимает к себе, хотя куда уже ближе.  
  
— Как вы видите, это боковая часть мозга, — говорит она, показывая на снимок слева. — Здесь его главные четыре компонента: передняя часть, теменная, височная и затылочная, — доктор указывает пальцем на каждую часть мозга, называя. — Как мы уже обсуждали ранее, эпилепсия в основном влияет на теменную часть, однако остальные также повреждаются во время припадков.  
  
— Я чувствую, что это такое, — шепчет Луи себе, внимательно слушая доктора Ричардс, которая устало объясняет все это им. Он бы хотел, чтобы это было объяснено в другой обстановке, а не здесь, где все смущает.  
  
— Как я уже сказала ранее, я просматривала ваши снимки и документы несколько раз для ответов. И я нашла его после одного осмотра, — она указывает на снимок справа, внутренний снимок мозга Гарри. — Вы должны внимательно смотреть, пока я буду объяснять. Видите вот это? — доктор рисует пальцем круг и показывает в его центр.  
  
Луи думает обо всем чем угодно, кроме мозга, но все равно кивает. Он смотрит на палец доктора, но абсолютно ничего не понимает.  
  
— Это височная часть.  
  
Гарри сомнительно мотает головой, выдавая свою наивность.  
  
— Подождите. Это височная часть? Я ничего не вижу здесь.  
  
— Этот компонент мозга начинает ухудшаться. Если вы видите, эта часть более затемненная, другой оттенок серого, в отличие от других.  
  
— Ухудшается? Как разрушается? — спрашивает Луи с ужасом.  
  
— Ну, не совсем. Это склероз Гиппокампа. Это значит, что часть, которая кажется менее прозрачной, — это место, где нейроны потеряны и начинается рубцевание теменной части. Если вы внимательно посмотрите, то увидите эту самую неправильную ткань.  
  
— Я… я не совсем понимаю, что это значит.  
  
Гарри не может ничего сказать Луи в этот момент. Луи же не понимает, что доктор Ричардс пытается донести им. Он нервно смотрит на нее. Получается, это не опухоль, но все же какое-то отклонение от нормы, но он не понимает, что это такое.  
  
— Склероз Гиппокампа — рубцевание, которое вторично распространяет эпилепсию. Но это не ее причина, а больше как эффект, который ухудшается с каждым припадком. И это причина твоих частых приступов.  
  
— Вторично распространяет? Что это вообще такое? — спрашивает Луи, садясь прямо, смотря на снимки, а потом, прищурившись, на доктора Ричардс.  
  
— Что ж, основываясь на симптомах, которые я собрала от тебя и Гарри за все время, я могу сказать, что-то, что Гарри испытывает в последнее время, — частичные припадки, которые влияют на другие части мозга, и это приводит к интенсивным припадкам, по-другому, конвульсиям, спазмам, потерям тонны мышц. Вторичное распространение значит, что приступ начинается в одной части мозга, но переходит в другую.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, и на лице того такая же нервозность.  
  
— Это серьезно?  
  
— Для эпилептиков — нет. Это может стать серьезным, но если мы возьмем это под контроль, то все будет нормально. Исследование показало, что с каждым приступом это становится все хуже, — она останавливается. — Если бы у него не было эпилепсии, это можно было бы считать за слабоумие или болезнь Альцгеймера.  
  
Луи всегда был очень шумным, и теперь он спрашивает тоже громко:  
  
— Для этого есть причина какая-то?  
  
Голос Гарри, кажется, застревает в горле, он может выдавить из себя лишь пару слов. Он напуган. Он не знает, что все это значит, к чему это приведет и что будет дальше.  
  
— В данном случае — нет. Я не нашла никаких травм мозга или инфекций. Не могу сказать, что может помочь в этой ситуации, потому что попросту не знаю. Это все еще изучается учеными.  
  
— Это может случиться быстро? — с нервозностью в голосе спрашивает Гарри. Луи кладет руку на его колено, будто говоря, что все будет в порядке.  
  
— Ничто не случается быстро. Мои раздумья привели меня к тому, что, возможно, один приступ развил то, что мы имеем сейчас. Вам нужно помнить, что эпилепсию толком контролировать нельзя, одно малейшее изменение в нервах — и все меняется. Стресс — это добавочный фактор, как бы это странно ни казалось. Из-за стресса появляется много проблем.  
  
И сейчас Луи осознает, сколько стресса Гарри испытал за последний год. Это астрономическое количество. Им отказывали в перерывах, а это практически противозаконно. Их менеджмент не заботился о них должным образом и манипулировал ими, как марионетками. Им поскорее нужно уходить под контроль Азоффов.  
  
Томлинсон вздыхает, проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
— Хорошо, как вы узнали, что это именно то, о чем вы говорите?  
  
— Ну, прежде всего, это не появляется без причины. Патологии заставили меня посмотреть на сканы глубже, и тогда я увидела рубцы.  
  
Гарри сглатывает, его руки трясутся, а голос дрожит.  
  
— И как их можно вылечить?  
  
Луи убирает руку с колена Гарри, берет его руку в свою, переплетая пальцы.  
  
— Тшш, все в порядке. Успокойся, — шепчет он, сжимая руку Гарри.  
  
Луи лишь надеется, что операция — это не единственный выход. Гарри все еще уверен в том, что это неизбежно. Его концепция заключается в том, что у него, возможно, не будет приступов, сейчас перевешивает версия о том, что он превратится в овощ. Не то чтобы Луи не доверяет докторам, просто он пессимистичен и думает, что что-то пойдет не так.  
  
— Один из вариантов — это начать принимать противоконвульсионные лекарства, но я не уверена, что они будут работать. Во всяком случае, мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем, — вздыхает доктор. — Второй вариант — это пройти процедуру.  
  
Луи зажмуривает глаза и на выдохе спрашивает:  
  
— И что это за процедура? — он не ожидает, что Гарри усилит хватку на его руке. Он думал, что Гарри будет рад, если ему предложат операцию, но сейчас все становится намного реалистичнее.  
  
— Это называется височная лейкотомия. Это изменит его приступы. Мы уберем часть мозга, которая их вызывает. Лучше всего операция проходит на пациентах, у которых поражена только одна часть мозга, а это как раз случай Гарри. Как вы можете видеть здесь, — она показывает на снимок, — рубцы есть только слева. Это самая обычная операция для пациентов с усложнениями в височной части. Она имеет высокий рейтинг в ликвидации приступов и также имеет малую вероятность неврологических повреждений.  
  
— У меня останется эпилепсия? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да. Ликвидация одной части не вылечит твою эпилепсию, потому что пока что доктора не знают ее причину, но это уменьшит частоту приступов. Это уменьшит активность припадков на шестьдесят процентов, а это неплохо, у тебя будет всего несколько приступов в год, — говорит доктор. — Честно говоря, на мой взгляд, это очень хороший вариант. Учитывая, какое твое состояние сейчас, операция тебе на самом деле поможет.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, а потом снова на доктора Ричардс.  
  
— И что будет во время процедуры?  
  
— Я как раз хотела сказать об этом, — улыбается она, чувствуя напряжение в комнате. — Начало процедуры — это краниотомия, или, по-другому, надрез в черепе. Ты будешь под общей анестезией во время этого. Часть черепа уберется, на ее место поставят жесткую мембрану, и это нам даст место для работы. Потом ты будешь в сумеречном состоянии, то есть не спать, но под успокоительным. Мы сделаем это, чтобы не задеть части, ответственные за жизненные функции. Тебя попросят посчитать, распознать фотографии и выполнять другие задания во время процедуры. Когда проблемную часть вырежут, все поставят на место и зашьют.  
  
— Сколько времени займет восстановление? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Он знает, что ответ ему не понравится. Он не знает, что они будут делать. Луи понимает, что менеджмент не разрешит отложить следующую часть тура. Он даже не представляет, разрешит ли менеджмент Гарри пройти эту процедуру. Наверное случится третья мировая, но если Гарри на самом деле поможет это, то ему сделают операцию. Здоровье важнее группы.  
  
Доктор Ричардс снова поправляет свой хвостик на голове.  
  
— После операции он останется в больнице от пяти дней до двух недель, зависит от его самочувствия. Потом от шести до восьми недель для восстановительного периода. Гарри сможет выполнять нормальные действия в этот период, и это очень серьезно. Также я предлагаю: как только ему будет достаточно хорошо, чтобы продолжать тур, нужно постоянно быть на связи с доктором и проверяться. Сразу после операции его переведут на лекарства. На них нужно оставаться весь послеоперационный период. Также со временем отрастут и волосы на шраме.  
  
Луи не может поверить ни единому слову. Гарри сделают операцию на мозге. Это больше похоже на какую-то шутку. По крайней мере, так должно быть.  
  
— Каковы риски? Что, если вы-  
  
Доктор Ричардс обрывает его.  
  
— Уверяю вас. Эта процедура очень простая. Риски такие же, как и в обычной операции: инфекция, кровотечение, боль и дискомфорт. Есть возможность ментальных изменений, но не больше обычного. Он все еще будет Гарри, — останавливается она. — Также я должна предупредить вас о побочных эффектах операции. Это тошнота, головные боли, окаменелость затылка, трудность речи и понимании слов, атмосферы и сдвиги в личности. Еще есть вероятность слабости или временного паралича одной стороны тела.  
  
— О Господи. Вы правда думаете, что это лучшее решение? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да. Это уменьшит стресс. Я могу назначить вам операцию на третье июня. Неделю до этого Гарри полежит в больнице, поэтому, — она смотрит на календарь, — двадцать седьмое число этого месяца. Это среда.  
  
Гарри сглатывает и зажмуривает глаза.  
  
— Думаю, я соглашусь.  
  
— Если у тебя какие-то проблемы с тем, чтобы оставаться под врачебным присмотром, я могу лично поговорить с вашим менеджментом. Уверяю, что это правильный выбор, — говорит доктор Ричардс, вставая. — Я позвоню вам. Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь насчет операции. Это очень простая процедура, — она пожимает руку Гарри и Луи. — Хорошего дня, — мягко улыбается женщина, выходя из комнаты.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, который не может сказать ни слова.  
  
— Что ты думаешь обо всем этом?  
  
— Я боюсь, — признается Гарри, играя с кольцами на пальцах. — Я знаю, что раньше хотел операцию, но теперь. Я не знаю, Луи. Мне страшно, — он двигает кольца вверх и вниз, фокусируя глаза на ладонях.  
  
 _«Мне тоже страшно»_ , — думает Луи, но не говорит. Вместо этого он подвигается к Гарри ближе и кладет голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Чего именно ты боишься?  
  
— Я-ладно, я не знаю. Это глупо. Забудь, — он встает, и голова Луи соскальзывает. — Давай лучше назначим следующий прием и выйдем отсюда, наконец.  
  
Луи хочет надавить на Гарри и понять, о чем он думает, но знает, что из-за этого Гарри разнервничается еще больше. Может, это и недолгая процедура, но сам по себе факт операции на мозге пугает его.  
  
Гарри тихонько выходит из комнаты, Луи идет за ним по коридору к стойке регистратуры без единого слова.  
  
— Доктор Ричардс сказала записать вас на двадцать седьмое. Полдень подойдет? — спрашивает девушка.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Да, неплохо, мисс. Спасибо.  
  
— Не бойтесь звонить, если что-то изменится, — улыбается она. — О, и ваш адрес тот же самый?  
  
Луи стоит за Гарри, пока тот разговаривает. Он складывает руки на груди и смотрит вниз. Луи нервно сглатывает. Он не знает, что случится. Гарри должен будет отдыхать два месяца, и он не знает, как менеджмент отреагирует на это, не говоря уже о туре.  
  
— Да, конечно, — слабо улыбается Гарри.  
  
Гарри отходит от стойки и смотрит на Луи. Он кивает на входную дверь, и Луи лишь тяжело вздыхает. Томлинсон начинает идти, но Гарри берет левую руку Луи и сжимает ее. Он прижимает парня ближе к себе и смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— С нами все будет в порядке, — шепчет Гарри, хотя они прекрасно понимают, что в скором времени, ему разрежут к чертям голову.  
  
— Мы в порядке, — соглашается Луи. — Мы всегда будем в порядке. Несмотря на то, что из этого получится, я буду рядом с тобой.  
  
— Нам нужно будет утвердить расписание с начальством. Менеджмент взорвется.  
  
Луи смотрит вниз. Он знает, что Гарри прав. Менеджмент разозлится. Луи уверен, что следующая часть тура не состоится.  
  
— Пускай, — вздыхает Луи, поднимая глаза на Гарри. — Ты намного важнее, чем куча денег и тур. Ты стоишь всего этого, и если это на самом деле поможет тебе, то мы сделаем это.  
  
В глазах Гарри пробегает трепет, и он незамедлительно обнимает Луи, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Его захват такой сильный, что становится нечем дышать.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Луи. Люблю тебя так сильно.  
  
— Я знаю, Хазз, — Луи поглаживает его по спине. — Я тоже люблю тебя, и мы пройдем через все это.  
  
Он уверен, что все будет хорошо, но пессимистичная сторона снова нападает на его позитив. Он снова фокусируется на Гарри и понимает, что неважно, что случится. У него всегда будет Гарри.


	8. Chapter 8

  _Телефон Луи безостановочно жужжит уже несколько секунд, если быть точным, даже около тридцати секунд, и не собирается прекращать. Сначала он думает, что это кто-то из парней, пытающихся привлечь его внимание. Из-за появившихся слухов. Сплетен, касающихся его сексуальной жизни, беспробудных пьянок и местонахождения. Пресс-истории не были чем-то, что часто раздражало или расстраивало его. Его девиз был прост: он таков, каков он есть. Эти слова, впервые сказанные Гарри, значили для него достаточно, так что он навсегда запечатлел их у себя на груди, рядом с выступающими ключицами.  
  
      Но когда его телефон звонит снова, Луи понимает, что должна быть какая-то срочность, так как обычно парни просто оставляют на автоответчике раздраженные послания или просто присылают следом сердитые смс-сообщения.  
  
      Выйдя из душа, с шампунем в волосах, который угрожает каскадом стечь вниз по острым чертам лица, Луи сдергивает полотенце с полки и быстро обвязывает его вокруг тонкой талии. Он обязательно закончит свою музыкальную партию после того, как вернется в теплое облако пара, ожидающее его в душе.  
  
      Конечно, телефонный звонок по иронии судьбы раздаётся здесь и сейчас. Его это немного нервирует: он никогда не получает телефонные звонки, когда ничего не делает, кроме попыток развлечь себя, но когда он был чем-то действительно занят, находилось пятнадцать других вещей, которые необходимо было выполнить в ту же секунду.  
  
      Густое облако пара тут же заполняет комнату, близко расположенную к ванной, миллиардами горячих частиц, покрывая зеркала молекулами воды, делая их расплывчатыми и размытыми. Проходя через дверь ванной, горячий воздушный туман заполняет собой каждый миллиметр главной спальни хозяев, спальню, принадлежащую ему и Гарри, так как они совместно владеют этим домом. Это гнездышко значительно новее того, что находится в Северном Лондоне. Этот дом просторнее, и Луи не чувствует себя в нем так, будто это временное место для проживания.  
  
      Как только он выходит из ванной, Брюс радостно лает и завывает, от чего Луи в испуге подпрыгивает. Наклонившись, он пытается погладить его между ушей, но Брюс неожиданно отбегает назад. Луи понимает, что тот боится его звонка, поскольку он оглушительный и пронзительный. Выпустив вздох, Луи обходит Брюса и подходит к своей стороне кровати, где на тумбочке, стоящей рядом, лежит его любимый сотовый телефон.  
  
      Сторона кровати Гарри по прежнему заправлена, его любимое пуховое одеяло лежит в ногах, поскольку Гарри уехал на отдых с Тейлор Свифт несколько дней назад. Так называемая «сладкая парочка» была отправлена в Юту на лыжный курорт. Луи не видел Гарри уже несколько недель с тех пор, как вернулся домой за несколько дней до Рождества. Он не знал, какой длины действительно была неделя. Тот факт, что он практически умолял Гарри не уезжать, скорее всего, не помог времени продвинутся быстрее, но, опять же, Гарри не мог ничего поделать. Это не его вина.  
  
      Все, что Луи хочет, это чтобы Гарри благополучно добрался до дома в срок, то есть на его день рождения.  
  
      Он берет телефон в руки и смотрит на номер несколько раз, понимая, что тот ему не знаком, и Луи не знает, кто звонит ему. Это американский номер телефона, одиннадцатизначный набор цифр, но это, черт возьми, только больше разжигает его любопытство. Несколько секунд он думает, что это, возможно, Гарри звонит с таксофона, но потом вспоминает, что тот не будет использовать таксофон, учитывая его обширное проявление гермофобии.  
  
      Вздохнув, решительно сдвинув зеленую стрелку по экрану и приложив устройство к уху, он тихо отвечает: «Алло?».  
  
      В тот момент Брюс, пыхтя, пытается запрыгнуть на кровать, и, когда у него почти получается, он теряет равновесие и падает на пол. Тут же он начинает жалобно скулить, пытаясь языком коснутся руки Луи, но тот продолжает отталкивать его каждый раз, когда холодный нос Брюса задевает его кожу.  
  
      — Алло? Здравствуйте? Это мистер Луи Томлинсон? — спрашивает его через динамик строгий женский голос. Голова Луи дергается, когда она называет его имя.  
  
      — Да, это я. Могу я узнать, с кем говорю? — отвечает ей Луи, садясь рядом с Брюсом на большой матрас. Его рука рассеянно перебирает густой мех пса, отчего тот радостно начинает стучать хвостом, кладя голову на передние лапы.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, мистер Томлинсон, меня зовут Мишель. Я медсестра из медицинского центра в парк-Сити, штат Юта. К нам сегодня поступил мистер Гарри Стайлс. Ваше имя и номер телефона были обнаружены на его медицинском предупреждающем кулоне. У нас нет никаких его записей здесь, поэтому нет другого способа связаться с его семьей. Вы можете сказать мне, кем вы ему приходитесь?  
  
      В тот момент, когда сердце Луи буквально подскакивает к горлу, он в панике хватается за край одеяла, потому что ему нужно было хоть что-то подержать. Корпус телефона начинает предательски трещать, кончики пальцев тут же белеют от давления.  
  
      — Я… эм, я его жених. Что случилось? Он в порядке?  
  
      Женский голос заметно колеблется на другой линии, её неровное дыхание становится доминирующим шумом между ними двумя.  
  
      — Он попал в аварию.  
  
      Его горло тут же сковывает тошнотворная волна. Подавшись телом вперед, Луи чувствует, как сухой спазм со слюной вырывается наружу, несколько мутных капель падает на ковер.  
  
      — Что за несчастный случай? Он в порядке? — спрашивает он, игнорируя тот факт, что его волосы все еще влажные и мыльные, и начинает лихорадочно дергать их у корней.  
  
      — Прежде чем я предоставлю вам больше информации, скажите, страдает ли Гарри другими формами эпилепсии. Мне также нужно знать, есть ли у него какие-либо другие заболевания.  
  
      — Он, он, нет, он обычный эпилептик. И, нет. У него нет никаких других заболеваний. Теперь, пожалуйста, скажите, что произошло? Он в порядке?  
  
      — Произошла авария с участием снегохода на горнолыжном курорте Canyons Resort. Во время спуска у мистера Стайлса начался приступ, в результате чего он врезался в дерево. С ним все в порядке. Он сильно ударился головой, и это единственная серьезная проблема прямо сейчас. Также он очень сильно поцарапал подбородок, отчего нам пришлось наложить ему около двадцати швов. Кроме того, он сломал несколько пальцев, но все остальное — главным образом, это ссадины и ушибы.  
  
      Голова Луи идет кругом. С Гарри случился несчастный случай. Гарри действительно попал в аварию и сейчас находится в больнице. С ним не все в порядке.  
  
      — Хорошо, кто вызвал скорую помощь? Блять, о какой травме головы вы говорите? — повышая голос, спрашивает Луи, вставая с кровати и позволяя полотенцу соскользнуть с его талии на пол. Ему нужно срочно добраться до Парк-Сити. Он хочет увидеть Гарри и самостоятельно решить, в порядке он или нет.  
  
      В глубине сознания он понимает, что после этого Гарри навсегда потеряет свою лицензию. Он только что вернул ее после месяца отсутствия судорожной активности. Гарри с Луи были предупреждены, что, если в автомобиле или в любом другом транспорте случится припадок, его лицензии приостановят навсегда. Луи не был уверен, как долго будет подвешено это состояние, но именно сегодня Гарри разбился, блять, на снегоходе и был из-за этого ранен. Он был благодарен за то, что Гарри не травмировал никого другого.  
  
      Луи не сказал бы, что они были полностью честны в этой ситуации. Нет. Они следили за каждым приступом. Технически, Гарри не должен был управлять транспортным средством, если между припадками не прошел месяц, но Гарри был непреклонен. А Луи не хотел нянчиться с ним.  
  
      — Мисс Тейлор Свифт была пассажиром. Она находится здесь, в зале ожидания, к счастью, она почти не пострадала, не считая нескольких синяков и шишек. Что касается мистера Стайлса, травма его головы не слишком тяжелая. Внутреннего кровотечения нет. На рану вдоль волосяной линии были наложены необходимые швы. Врачи классифицируют травму как сотрясение мозга. Можно сказать, что это, скорее, относительное сотрясение мозга из-за его эпилепсии. Он все еще без сознания, поскольку во время поездки у него случился второй припадок в машине скорой помощи, который является возможным последствием эффекта сотрясения. Врачи думают, что он ударился головой о руль. Как скоро вы сможете приехать?  
  
      — Прямо сейчас я нахожусь в Лондоне, но я вылечу самым первым рейсом, как только смогу. Буду на месте завтра утром, максимум в обед, — отвечает Луи, вытирая рукой мыльную пену со лба.  
  
      — Есть какие-либо другие члены семьи, которые могут приехать сюда пораньше?  
  
      — Нет. Его семья живет в Англии. Я прилечу к вам в ближайшее время. Если он проснется, скажите ему, что я скоро буду, пожалуйста. Кто все это время будет с ним?  
  
      — Мисс Свифт.  
  
      — Ладно. Передайте ей, пожалуйста, чтобы она ехала домой и немного поспала. Сообщите ей, что я буду на месте через двенадцать часов, и что она проделала отличную работу. Все будет хорошо.  
  
      — Ладно. До скорого, мистер Томлинсон. Пройдите через вход ER, когда будете на месте. Счастливого полета, — добавляет она, вешая трубку, и, как только вызов заканчивается, Луи засовывает телефон в карман толстовки.  
  
      Натягивая капюшон толстовки на голову, Луи смотрит на Брюса.  
  
      — Я вернусь.  
  
      Он обещает так, словно собака понимает смысл слов, которые он говорит.  
  
      Он не пакует чемодан или запасную одежду, если на то пошло. Ему нужно добраться до Гарри, и он сделает все, чтобы быть рядом с ним вовремя, хотя двенадцать часов вряд ли можно назвать своевременными.  
  
      Когда он наконец достигает Юты, он перенес ровно двенадцать часов и двадцать три минуты переполненного самолета, и его нервы были на волоске в буквальном смысле этого слова. Какой-то маленький мальчик постоянно пинал спинку его кресла, пока не заснул, плюс молодая пара, сидящая рядом с ним, постоянно лапала друг друга. Он не помнит точно, как они выглядели, поскольку те одну половину времени целовались, другую — провели в туалете, и, судя по слабым стонам, Луи полагал, им было очень хорошо.  
  
      Он не мог заставить себя заснуть. Его беспокойство не позволяло ему ни на секунду закрыть глаза. Неизвестность пугала его. Он не знал, в порядке Гарри или нет. Травма головы и эпилепсия — убийственная смесь. Может быть, после этого руководство наконец услышит его. Сколько раз он говорил им, что Гарри не стоит оставлять одного, не говоря уже о том, что не стоит использовать его как пиар-ход, потому что он не чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, а его эпилепсия — не то, с чем он может справиться самостоятельно. Гарри, являясь самым рассеянным человеком в мире, постоянно забывает принимать лекарства; он всегда слишком сильно давит на себя, а отсутствие сна и большой стресс почти стопроцентно провоцируют эпилептические припадки.  
  
      Луи прибывает в больницу почти через двадцать пять минут после приземления в аэропорт, вынуждая водителя такси отвезти его туда, куда ему нужно. Он платит ему больше, чем тот заслуживает, почти бросая пачку денег прямо в него. Он бежит к подъезду ER и первым делом спешит к стойке регистрации, тут же хлопая руками по столу.  
  
      — Мне нужна помощь. Я кое-кого ищу.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, — спокойным голосом приветствует его мужчина-администратор. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
      — Я ищу Гарри Стайлса. Вы можете сказать мне номер его палаты? Он мой жених, — добавляет Луи, встречаясь глазами с человеком за столом.  
  
      — Ты Луи?  
  
      Луи инстинктивно поворачивает голову при звуке своего имени, видя, как к нему навстречу идет мужчина в халате. Доктор снимает со своих мозолистых рук пару латексных перчаток, останавливаясь, чтобы бросить их в мусорное ведро, и продолжает свой путь до Луи.  
  
      — Да. Я Луи. Как вы узнали? — отвечает он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Интенсивный бег через парковку дает о себе знать. Отойдя от стойки регистрации, Луи сталкивается лицом к лицу с пожилым джентльменом. Когда он подходит ближе, то замечает темные мешки под глазами, а также редкую седину на висках.  
  
      — Интуиция, полагаю. Позвольте мне представиться, я Доктор Джонс. Невропатолог, имеющий дело со случаем Гарри, — добавляет он, протягивая руку перед собой, которую Луи неуверенно пожимает в ответ. — Рад видеть тебя, сынок. Он спрашивал о тебе, когда проснулся.  
  
      — Он уже не спит? Как давно он проснулся? С ним все в порядке? — тут же спрашивает его Луи, не в силах контролировать поток вопросов, которые вылетают из его рта.  
  
      — По порядку, пожалуйста. Я отведу тебя к нему. Давай будем идти и говорить. — Доктор Джонс начинает путь по коридору, и Луи воспринимает это как разрешение следовать за ним. Он идет на несколько шагов позади врача, чтобы не показать свое доминирование над ситуацией. Он не контролирует её так, как хотелось бы.  
  
      — У Гарри нет никаких серьезных травм. Нет признаков гематомы или опухоли. Хотя я хотел бы понаблюдать за ним пару дней, потому что сотрясение мозга повлекло за собой еще один приступ в машине скорой помощи. Не то чтобы ему просто не повезло, но так случилось. Я назначил ему лекарство. Ранее он страдал от сильной головной боли, и моя работа как врача заключается в том, чтобы сделать пребывание пациента здесь максимально комфортным, — объясняет он, поворачивая налево. — Я был очень обеспокоен тем, почему он сразу не пришел в сознание. Ситуация по-прежнему остается напряженной, но я все держу под контролем. Он проснулся примерно в два часа дня, почти шесть часов назад, и сразу же спросил о тебе, как только вновь обрел способность говорить.  
  
      Луи внимательно слушает то, что объясняет ему доктор, наконец давая чувство эмоциям. Гарри проснулся и с ним все хорошо. Доктор Джонс вдруг неожиданно останавливается.  
  
      — Мы на месте. У тебя есть какие-либо другие вопросы, на которые я могу ответить, прежде чем позволю тебе увидеть его?  
  
      Луи в ответ качает головой, и доктор делает шаг вперед, открывая дверь перед ним. Луи застывает в дверях, с трудом сглатывая вязкую слюну. Гарри спит, он выглядит настолько маленьким, лежа на больничной койке. На его руках выступают вены. Это не выглядит слишком грубым в данном контексте. Его голова обернута бинтами, то же самое с нижней частью подбородка. Россыпь бурых синяков и царапин выглядывает из-под больничного халата, некоторые из них не в таком уж и плачевном состоянии, но гематома на ключице говорит об обратном.  
  
      — Ох, малыш, — с облегчением и страхом шепчет Луи, чувствуя, как глаза начинают предательски слезиться.  
  
      — Я дам тебе некоторое время побыть наедине с ним, — тихо говорит доктор Джонс, закрывая дверь после себя.  
  
      Луи подходит к кровати Гарри и садится на стул, который находится неподалеку. Осторожно взяв руку Гарри в свою, он нежно переплетает их пальцы вместе.  
  
      — Что мне с тобой делать? — тихо плача, шепчет он. Все, что он знал, это то, что с Гарри всё в порядке, но этого было недостаточно.  
  
      Постоянный страх, что Гарри больно, просто убивает его. Одной рукой он держит Гарри, а другой прикрывает лицо в беззвучном рыдании. Он не может держать это все в себе. Он любит Гарри больше, чем свою жизнь, но эпилепсия становится основной частью их взаимоотношений, постепенно разрушая их.  
  
      Призрачный комок прочно застревает в задней части горла, лишая возможности его проглотить.  
  
      — Боже, Гарри. Что мы будем делать? Мы не можем больше это терпеть._  
  
      Это последний раз, когда Гарри был госпитализирован. _Несчастный случай_ , можно назвать его так, произошел в декабре две тысячи двенадцатого года, это был одни из самых страшных телефонных звонков, которые Луи когда-либо получал. Он никогда не должен был позволять Гарри отправиться в Юту.  
  
      Гарри был в больнице и прежде. И почти всегда главной причиной госпитализации была эпилепсия. Он лежал так в общей сложности четыре раза, включая несчастный случай. Чуть ли не раз в год все его заболевания в той или иной форме приводили к тому, что приходилось вызывать врачей.  
  
      Луи был тем, кто вызвал скорую помощь три раза. Он пережил четыре минуты эпилепсии у Гарри и то, как из его головы фонтаном сочилась кровь. При нем несколько раз оттенок кожи Гарри становился **синим**. Он знает, что Гарри склонен к посинению губ и ногтей, когда у него случается припадок, потому что он задерживает дыхание и не получает должного потребления кислорода, но кожа не должна быть синей.  
  
_— Девять-один-один, что у вас случилось?  
  
      — Мой парень начинает синеть, его приступ закончился несколько минут назад. Я не знаю, что делать. Раньше этого не случалось.  
  
      — Машина скорой помощи находится на пути к вашему дому. Есть ли какие-либо препятствия в его дыхательном пути?_  
  
      Теперь двое из них были в больнице по совершенно другой причине. Гарри собирался перенести операцию на мозге.  
  
      Чем дольше Луи зацикливается на этом факте, тем жестче реальность сжимает хватку. Он сидит в пластиковом кресле возле кровати, где отдыхает Гарри. Он одет в зеленый больничный халат и белые, махровые носки. Пульс учащенным ритмом мелькает на мониторе, его дыхание становится нерегулярным, поскольку он отчаянно сжимает руку Луи, ища в нем успокоения.  
  
      Гарри плачет.  
  
      — Лу, я, Луи, я не могу этого сделать. Я не хочу этого делать. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это. Я хочу домой.  
  
      Он такой все утро, немного более тихий, чем обычно, но с другой стороны, Луи понимает его. Они не говорят друг другу никаких слов ни накануне вечером, ни в ранние часы утра, потому что они не сделают день менее напряженным или болезненным, только комфортное молчание балансирует посреди всего этого, вынуждая их держаться друг за друга, словно это их последний раз.  
  
      Луи даже не предполагает, что у Гарри случится приступ паники за несколько минут до операции. Он спокоен, вплоть до тех пор, пока в палату не входит медсестра с набором для бритья и машинкой для стрижки.  
  
      — Гарри, — вздыхает Луи, пристально смотря на парня. Он наклоняется вперед и, сжимая руку Гарри, большим пальцем вытирает влагу у него под глазами. — Это просто волосы. Они снова отрастут, милый. Ты по-прежнему будешь выглядеть великолепно даже с меньшим количеством волос.  
  
      Гарри качает головой, громко всхлипывая в ответ. Медсестра, которая пришла ранее, молча стоит в стороне, наблюдая за взаимодействиями парней.  
  
      — Это не то. Меня они не волнуют. Я боюсь, Лу. Мне так страшно.  
  
      — Чего ты боишься, милый?  
  
      — Что, если я умру? Вдруг я стану другим?  
  
      — Другим?  
  
      — Плохим. Глупым. Дурачком. Я не знаю, что произойдет.  
  
      Луи тоже думал об этих последствиях, но он в страхе бросил эту затею несколько недель назад, понимая, что это его пугает. Он не должен бояться операции: нет необходимости, нет на то причин. Гарри прав, врачи знают, что делают, поэтому он не совсем понимает, что неожиданно нашло на Гарри, учитывая то, как положительно он относится к операции.  
  
      — Хаз? Гарри, посмотри на меня, — шепчет он, кладя свою маленькую руку на челюсть Гарри. — Нет причин бояться. Всё будет хорошо. Операция закончится прежде, чем ты успеешь сказать слова «мама». Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься.  
  
      Внезапно он вспоминает одну из причин, почему Гарри так боится. Он будет в сознании во время второй части процедуры, когда начнут удалять мозговые рубцы, чтобы те не попали в остальные полушария.  
  
      — Обещаю, что все происходящее в операционной комнате пройдет хорошо. Это не первый раз, когда они будут делать такую операцию. Верь в это.  
  
      Гарри кивает в ответ, тяжело сглатывая.  
  
      — Я знаю, знаю, но мне страшно, Лу. Что, если анестезия не сработает, и я все это почувствую?  
  
      — Ты не будешь чувствовать этого, любимый. Лекарство, которое введут тебе, позволит ничего не чувствовать. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю, — добавляет Луи, поглаживая большим пальцем скулы Гарри.  
  
      Медсестра, которая была давно забыта, неожиданно дает о себе знать.  
  
      — Если хотите, мистер Стайлс, могу дать вам успокоительное. Оно уберет ваши тревоги и страхи.  
  
      Гарри тревожно смотрит на медсестру и качает головой.  
  
      — Нет. Все нормально. Я в порядке.  
  
      Луи впивается взглядом в Гарри, а затем оглядывается на медсестру.  
  
      — Дайте его ему, — отвечает он за Гарри.  
  
      Честно говоря, Луи не хочет, чтобы Гарри всхлипывал, когда она будет сбривать часть его волос. Он не знает, сможет ли видеть Гарри в таком состоянии еще раз.  
  
      Медсестра исчезает на несколько минут, возвращаясь со шприцом лекарства. Она подходит к Гарри и мягко вводит иглу в его кожу, впрыскивая прозрачную жидкость в вену.  
  
      Через несколько секунд лекарство начинает вступать в силу. Луи замечает, как напряжение постепенно растекается по рукам Гарри, а затем замечает, как жесткая линии его губ медленно превращается в однобокую ухмылку.  
  
      — Все хорошо?  
  
      Гарри кивает в ответ.  
  
      — Я в порядке.  
  
      — Лекарство не сделает его глупым. Это то, что мы обычно используем для пациентов, которые чего-то боятся или напуганы последствием своей операции. Это для их собственной выгоды: оно дает более позитивный опыт, — терпеливо объясняет медсестра. — Гарри, я собираюсь побрить область твоей головы, где хирурги будут работать сегодня вечером. Все нормально?  
  
      — Да, — спокойно отвечает ей Гарри, усиливая хватку на руке Луи.  
Странно видеть, как быстро Гарри поменялся из безумно расстроенного до нейтрального.  
  
      — Нужна моя помощь?  
  
      Гарри быстро поворачивает голову и встречается глазами с Луи. Его брови хмуро принимают форму 'V', поскольку он пытается выяснить, в чем именно Луи хочет помочь.  
  
      — Хочешь побрить ему голову? — спрашивает медсестра, замолкая на несколько секунд и обдумывая дальнейшие действия. — Не вижу причин, почему это может быть проблемой.  
  
      Луи берет руку Гарри в свою.  
  
      — Я превращу тебя в рок-звезду, любимый. Я буду следующим знаменитым парикмахером. Ты будешь выглядеть чудесно, когда я закончу, дорогой.  
  
      Гарри смеется и кивает в ответ. Его щеки покрываются легким румянцем.  
  
      Медсестра, которую, как выясняется, зовут Шарлотта, кладет бритву и машинку на кровать, параллельно расположенную к Гарри. Гарри же, в свою очередь, садится в одинокое кресло, стоящее у окна в небольшой комнате. Он делает то, что ему говорят. Его руки крепко сжимают подлокотники кресла, в ожидании _преображения_.  
  
      Вскоре Шарлотта становится позади Луи, направляя его, показывая, какая область волос Гарри должна быть сбрита.  
  
      Луи нажимает на кнопку, и бритва начинает гудеть. Он мягко обхватывает подбородок Гарри и проводит лезвием по волосам. Первая большая прядь волос падает на линолеум, и Луи колеблется, смотря сначала на то, что он сделал, а потом на массу длинных волос, что упала на пол. Его губы округляются от шока, а потом вновь смыкаются в тонкую линию.  
  
      Он чувствует, как глаза начинают предательски блестеть. Он избавляется от гордости и радости Гарри. Он не ожидал, что волосы будут срезаться так легко. Большинство их всё же останется на месте, потому что волосы Гарри довольно густы, но длина непокорной гривы всё же уменьшается.  
  
      Гарри пристально наблюдает за Луи, наконец решаясь предложить утешение.  
  
      — Все хорошо, Лу, — шепчет он, хотя на самом деле не уверен и сам. — Это того стоит, не так ли?  
  
      Луи кивает, продолжая дальше брить сторону головы Гарри, позволяя глухому шуму бритвы доминировать над комнатой. Он думает, что в конечном итоге ему придется все сбрить, потому что нет смысла иметь длинные волосы на одной лишь стороне головы. Он не мог представить себе Гарри с другой стрижкой. Он никогда не видел Гарри с волосами короче, чем до середины уха. Он не хочет думать об этом.  
  
      Наконец Луи выключает бритву и со страхом смотрит вниз, на то, что он натворил. Его кончики пальцев порхают по гладкой области, которую он обрил на голове Гарри.  
  
      — Мне нравится, — тихо шепчет он. — Я думаю, эта стрижка подчеркивает твои глаза.  
  
      На самом деле она не подчеркивает его глаза. Она притупляет их цвет, если уж на то пошло. Темные волосы всегда подчеркивали глаза, делали их ярче, чем они есть на самом деле. Иногда его глаза, казалось, принимали оттенок морского стекла или весеннего мха.  
  
      — Ты милый, — шепчет Гарри в ответ, неуверенно дотрагиваясь рукой до сбритого участка волос. Пальцы несколько раз задевают руку Луи, поскольку они оба начинают гладить короткие пряди. — Ты все еще считаешь меня красивым?  
  
      — Всегда, любимый. Сбритые волосы не изменят то, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, — нежно отвечает Луи, прижимаясь губами к верхней части головы Гарри.  
  
      Шарлотта прочищает горло.  
  
      — Я не хочу вас прерывать, но мистеру Стайлсу надо спуститься вниз, чтобы закончить приготовления к операции. Мистер Томлинсон, не могли бы вы вернуться в зал ожидания? В приемной медсестра периодически будет сообщать вам о ходе операции.  
  
      Гарри кивает и медленно встает с кресла. Луи делает шаг ближе и нежно обхватывает лицо парня руками, осторожно целуя его. Соприкосновение их губ и импульс страсти заполняют обе пустоты в полостях их желудков. Рука Луи плавно гладит Гарри по волосам, прижимая любимое тело ближе.  
  
      — Я так сильно люблю тебя. Буду тебя ждать. Как только ты проснешься, я буду рядом, — шепчет Луи Гарри на ухо.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, Луи. Ты лучшее, что случалось со мной. Спасибо, — всхлипывая, добавляет Гарри, прижимаясь лбом к Луи, чувствуя, как непостижима глубина момента между ними.  
  
      Шарлотта ещё раз прочищает горло, тем самым заставляя парней отстраниться друг от друга.  
  
      — Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, — шепчет Луи, беря Гарри за руку, прижимая его костяшки к губам. — Знаешь, где я еще буду?  
  
      — Н-нет.  
  
      Луи поднимает их переплетенные руки и прижимает замочек к левой стороне груди Гарри, точнее, к тому месту, где бьется его сердце.  
  
      — Прямо здесь, в твоем сердце, малыш, как и ты всегда в моем.  
  
      Томлинсон отпускает руку и нерешительно делает шаг назад от Гарри. Он не хочет оставлять его, но это то, что нужно сделать.  
  
      Луи еще раз встречается глазами с Гарри и улыбается. Вскоре он идет по длинному коридору точно тем же путем, каким пришел почти час назад. Мысли от волнения в голове становятся похожими на кашу, поскольку он сильно беспокоится о Гарри. Он понятия не имеет, как долго будет проходить процедура.  
  
      Как только он толкает дверь в комнату ожидания, его взгляд встречается с тем, кого он больше всего рад видеть.  
  
      — Лиам? Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Луи, подходя ближе к брюнету, садясь рядом с ним.  
  
      — Я подумал, что тебе нужен здесь кто-то для поддержки, — отвечает Лиам, и маленькая улыбка появляется на его припухших губах, когда он всматривается в Луи. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что он тоже участвовал в этом балагане прошлой ночью. Ни один из них не успел нормально одеться, под раздачу попали спортивные штаны и простые футболки. Лиам, так или иначе, выглядит грязнее, чем Луи. — Ты здесь один? Энн не приедет?  
  
      — Она будет через час. Я сказал ей, что нет смысла приезжать раньше, но она настояла на своем, неважно, что бы я ей ни говорил.  
  
      Луи отвечает простым взмахом руки. — Ты не должен был приезжать, Лиам.  
  
      — Я знаю. Но я хотел. Немного поддержки никогда никого не убивало. В любом случае, как продвигаются дела?  
  
      — Они забрали его на операцию несколько минут назад. Он был… Он очень расстроен. Медсестра дала ему седативное средство, чтобы успокоить. Они позволили мне, эм, побрить ему голову, — почти беззвучно добавляет Луи, смотря вниз на свои руки.  
  
      — Да? И как Гарри к этому отнёсся?  
  
      — Очевидно, что он не был доволен этим. Это грубо - трогать то, что он любит больше всего, понимаешь? Он всегда очень гордился своими волосами, и тут ему сообщают, что надо сбрить их часть для операции… Я не знаю, мне кажется, это грубо.  
  
      Лиам наклоняется и в утешении сжимает колено Луи.  
  
      — Они снова отрастут.  
  
      — Я знаю.  
  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
      Луи в смятении качает головой.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
      — С учетом, что голову Гарри вскроют сегодня днем, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — вздыхает Лиам, убирая руку с колена. — Ты не рассказал мне, как прошла твоя конференция с «Модест!».  
  
      — Ты действительно хочешь знать?  
  
      Лиам кивает в ответ.  
  
      — Хорошо…  
  
_Луи входит в большой конференц-зал, его рука в защитном жесте лежит на пояснице Гарри, потому что они вдвоем входят в комнату, полную бизнесменов в костюмах. Все официально одеты, за исключением них, наряженных просто в рваные джинсы и рубашки на пуговицах.  
  
      — Доброе утро, джентльмены, — приветствует всех один из мужчин во главе стола, мистер Ричард Гриффитс. Сидевшим около него был мистер Гарри Маги, оба мужчины являлись главами «Модест! Менеджмент».  
  
      — Присаживайтесь. У нас нет времени на пустую болтовню. Вы опоздали.  
  
      — На самом деле, мы пришли на пять минут раньше, — поправляет его Луи. Сейчас 9:56, они должны были быть на месте ровно в десять, но с Гарри, жаловавшимся на головную боль все утро, как только проснулся, и с наличием несвоевременных порывов они оказались на месте намного раньше. Это не была такая уж важная встреча, но Гарри нравилось быть на месте как минимум на пятнадцать минут раньше оговоренного времени.  
  
      Всем известно, что у Гарри есть эпилептические порывы. Он ударился головой о дверцу шкафа и несколько раз заехал себе по голове предметом, который держал в руках, потому что его нервная деятельность не в порядке. Нервы в мозгу контролируют сообщения, отправленные через тело, таким образом они говорят мышцам выполнять определенные задачи, и иногда Гарри переживает приступы, где нервная деятельность нарушается во время какого-нибудь действия, задавая ему задачи, которые в нормальном состоянии он не стал бы выполнять, такие как ударить кулаком по стене или укусить Луи за нижнюю губу посреди поцелуя.  
  
      — Мы не нуждаемся в ваших дополнениях, мистер Томлинсон. Садитесь, — строго говорит ему мистер Маги, указывая на место, расположенное в противоположной стороне круглого стола.  
  
      Гарри осторожно смотрит на Луи и отстраняется от его прикосновения, подчиняясь приказу менеджмента. Луи идет через зал и садится рядом с Гарри.  
  
      — Кто-нибудь из вас объяснит, почему сегодня было созвано собрание? Если это имеет отношение к каминг-ауту, то встреча закончена, — тяжело вздыхая, говорит мистер Гриффитс.  
  
      Луи смотрит на Гарри. Они не обсуждали, будет ли Луи тем, кто сообщит об операции, или эта участь выпадет Гарри. Судя по выражению, перекосившего лицо Гарри, Луи понял, что именно он должен быть тем, кто кинет бомбу. Не то чтобы он возражал. Гарри хочет казаться вежливым, даже если это означает, что со стороны он будет выглядеть как половая тряпка.  
  
      — Гарри и я не будем участвовать в следующем этапе тура. Гарри уходит на больничный, соответственно, я буду заботиться о нем.  
  
      — В смысле? — громко смеясь, спрашивает мистер Маги. — Почему я должен отпускать его в необъяснимый медицинский отпуск?  
  
      — У него эпилепсия. Он совсем не в порядке, если вы заметили. Ему необходимо провести операцию на мозге, чтобы отрегулировать проблему, которая развилась в его сознании из-за ваших намерений, заработать на нем больше бабла.  
  
      — У вас есть доказательства?  
  
      — У меня есть номер его врача на случай, если вы захотите поговорить с ней. Мне сказали, что это нельзя отложить на потом, поскольку его эпилепсия прогрессирует. Вы понимаете, что все это время ваша прибыльная игрушка могла умереть? Еще один приступ, и его не станет. Эта процедура очень важна для него.  
  
      Гарри смотрит на Луи, который продолжает говорить обидные слова. Он садится обратно в кресло и скрещивает руки на груди от дискомфорта.  
  
      — Скажем, мы позволим мистеру Стайлсу перенести операцию…  
  
      — Не имеет значения, разрешите ли вы ему провести её или нет. Она состоится в любом случае.  
  
      Мистер Гриффитс зло усмехается.  
  
      — Хорошо, мистер Томлинсон. Мистер Стайлс, может быть, подвергнется операции, в которой он якобы так нуждается. Значит, все это время он будет неспособен выступать?  
  
      — Сэр, — Гарри откашливается. — Это операция на головном мозге. Часть его мне придется удалить.  
  
      — Кто дал вам такое разрешение? — изумленно спрашивает мистер Маги.  
  
      — Доктор. Возможно, я должен связаться с ней по телефону, поскольку вы решили не принимать во внимание здоровье вашего клиента.  
  
      — В этом нет необходимости. Прекрасно. Мистер Стайлс получит свою операцию. Мне не нужен судебный процесс. Почему вы просите разрешение на отгул, мистер Томлинсон?  
  
      — Ох. Я не прошу. Я **ставлю вас перед фактом** , что не буду продолжать тур.  
  
      Гарри наклоняется и кладет руку на бедро Луи, пытаясь тем самым успокоить его, чувствуя, как стойкая неприязнь волной исходит от Луи. Мягко сжав бедро, он переводит взгляд на Маги.  
  
      — И почему это?  
  
      — Серьезно? Вы вообще, блять, понимаете, что такое операция на мозге? Гарри не будет в состоянии позаботиться о себе.  
  
      — Насколько мне известно, он неплохо справлялся самостоятельно раньше.  
  
      — Раньше ему не вырезали часть мозга! — кричит Луи, хлопая ладонями по столешнице в негодовании. — Я не оставлю его, он не будет в одиночку заботиться о себе, и я отказываюсь вмешивать сюда его семью. Я его жених. Ему будет нужна помощь. Я буду предоставлять ему помощь, в которой он нуждается, одобрите вы это или нет.  
  
      — Мы это не одобряем.  
  
      — Тогда мы закончили, — резко отвечает Луи, вставая, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Давай, Хаз. Пошли отсюда.  
  
      Гарри медленно поднимается на ноги и смотрит на людей, сидящих в конференц-зале, с тревогой.  
  
      — Куда ты собрался? Эта встреча еще далека от завершения.  
  
      — Мой адвокат свяжется с вами завтра. Хорошего дня, господа._  
  
      Лиам смотрит на Луи в изумлении.  
  
      — Что за куча идиотов? Это просто смешно.  
  
      — И не говори, — в подтверждение кивает головой Луи. — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что некоторые люди на самом деле настолько глупы и эгоистичны.  
  
      — Что произошло после этого?  
  
      — Мой адвокат связался с ними, угрожал предать дело огласке, так что мне позволено следующую часть тура отложить до получения дальнейших указаний.  
  
      — Я думаю, ты поступил правильно.  
  
      — Спасибо. Некоторые люди думают, что я чересчур нервничаю, но это не так. Эпилепсия — очень серьезная болезнь, как ты знаешь.  
  
      — Это правда.  
  
      — С этим тяжело жить, и люди, кажется, не понимают, с чем они имеют дело, не сталкиваясь этим в повседневной жизни.  
  
      — Я всегда буду помнить свой первый раз, когда я увидел его таким. Первый раз, когда у него случился приступ буквально перед нами, и мне было так страшно, Лу, но я думаю, что это в какой-то степени сблизило нас ещё больше, — добавляет Лиам.  
  
_Лиам, Зейн и Найл синхронно поворачивают головы на шум разбивающегося стекла.  
  
      — Эйч, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Лиам, вставая со своего места, подходя к краю ряда, на котором Гарри до этого сидел в одиночестве.  
  
      Луи жаловался на ощущение тошноты, скорее всего, из-за того, что они летят в самолете уже более трех часов, поэтому пошел в туалет, пытаясь избежать попадания всего выпитого и съеденного ранее на пол самолета.  
  
      Лиам резко останавливается, замечая на полу массу битого стекла в передней части ряда сидений. — Что случилось?  
  
      — Ничего. Я… я просто неуклюжий, — тихо отвечает Гарри, нервно проводя рукой по волосам.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я позову одного из бортпроводников, чтобы он убрался здесь. Ты не поранился?  
  
      Гарри медленно качает головой, постепенно понимая суть вопроса: — Мм… нет, нет, я не думаю.  
  
      В проходе появляется худая девушка с тёмными волосами — стюардесса, явившаяся на шум.  
  
      — Сэр, пожалуйста, вернитесь на свое место, — вежливо просит она.  
  
      — Конечно, конечно, но не могли бы вы помочь моему другу? Он случайно уронил свой стакан на пол.  
  
      Стюардесса наклоняется и тщательно осматривает пол, где лежит стекло.  
  
      — Минуту, пожалуйста, — просит она, кивая, прежде чем уйти.  
  
      Лиам пристально смотрит на Гарри.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Да, я… — его ногу выбрасывает вперёд, и она ударяется в спинку сидения Зейна.  
  
      — Чёрт! — тут же кричит Малик, отрывая взгляда от своего телефона. — Братан, зачем ты это сделал?  
  
      Теперь и Найл обращает внимание на сложившуюся между парнями ситуацию. Он полностью разворачивается на своём месте, становясь коленями на сидение и грудью прижимается к его спинке.  
  
      — Я… это не я, — ноги Гарри снова сковывает судорога, отчего они ударяют спинку сиденья еще сильнее. На этот раз тихий вскрик срывается с его губ.  
  
      — Гарри, — говорит Зейн, на этот раз более мягко и обеспокоенно. — Гарри, что не так?  
  
      — Я не могу… я не могу контролировать это.  
  
      Внезапно его руки вцепляются в подлокотники с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев белеют от давления. Приступ постепенно начинает набирать обороты.  
  
      Всё его тело напрягается со странными временными интервалами, прежде чем медленно расслабляется только для того, чтобы напрячься снова. Гарри задерживает дыхание с каждой судорогой, не выдыхая, пока тело не расслабится вновь.  
  
      Очередной всхлип покидает его рот, и слёзы собираются в уголках светло-зелёных глаз, скатываясь по искажённому страдальческим выражением лицу.  
  
      —  **Эйч** , — настойчиво зовёт его Лиам, подходя ближе. Тревога, которую он испытывает за младшего парня, четко выражается на его твердых чертах лица. Положив ладонь на руку Гарри, он начинает нежно потирать большим пальцем натянутую кожу.  
  
      — Гарри. Что происходит? — спрашивает он мягко.  
  
      Тем временем стюардесса возвращается и останавливается около Лиама, держа лоток для пыли и щетку в руках.  
  
      — Сэр, мне очень нужно, чтобы вы вернулись на свое место. Я…  
  
      Зейн тут же перебивает её:   
  
      — Послушайте. Он пытается помочь нашему другу. Как только это всё разрешится, он вернётся на свое место, обещаю.  
  
      — Гарри, — тихо зовет его Найл, в голосе полно отчаяния и очевидного страха, который он чувствует, но, тем не менее, он старается держать себя в руках, демонстрируя Гарри спокойствие, в котором он так нуждается. — Это нормально. Я обещаю, это нормально. Ты можешь сказать, что не так? Тебе больно?  
  
      Мысль о том, что Гарри эпилептик, не приходит в голову ни одному из них. Они не имели с этим дела раньше, так что этот факт был, скорее, скрытым на задворках сознания, чем явным и очевидным.  
  
      Стюардесса раздраженно фыркает в ответ, но когда она случайно глазами встречается с Гарри, то сразу же понимает, что он далеко не в порядке.  
  
      — Сэр…  
  
      — Мы все уладим. Вы можете просто убрать стекло? — спокойно просит её Лиам, указывая рукой на россыпь осколков вокруг них.  
  
      Дыхание Гарри учащается, нерегулярные вдохи становятся единственным шумом, который может слышать Лиам, и за ними не следует достаточного количества выдохов.  
  
      — Гарри, мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал для меня. Сделай глубокий вдох. Не задерживай дыхание, — тихо просит его Лиам, обходя брюнетку, присевшую на колени, чтобы собрать осколки в одну большую кучу.  
  
      Лиам становится перед Гарри. Его спина прижимается к сиденьям предыдущего ряда, а ноги оказываются напротив коленей Гарри. Гарри тянется к руке Лиама, не в состоянии выдавить из себя что-то, кроме хриплых вздохов и пары гласных.  
  
      — Что тебе нужно, Гарри?  
  
      — Лу, — задыхаясь, наконец, произносит он, начиная судорожно кашлять. — Нужен Лу.  
  
      Лиам кивает, позволяя Гарри держаться за его руку, даже при том, что это причиняет боль.  
  
      Лиам медленно сжимает его руку в ответ.  
  
      — Найл, иди позови Луи из туалета, скажи ему, что он нужен нам здесь, — приказывает он. Становится трудно игнорировать группу людей поблизости, которые откровенно пялятся. Каждый из них смотрит так, словно они разыгрывают цирковой номер.  
  
      Найл быстро соскакивает с сиденья и со всех ног бежит по проходу к единственному туалету, находящемуся отдельно ото всех, что предназначены для летящих первым классом. Перед дверью находится разъярённая женщина, которая, судя по её недовольному лицу, уже довольно давно лихорадочно стучит в дверь.  
  
      — Мэм, извините, мне нужно пройти, — просит Найл, пытаясь протолкнутся мимо нее.  
  
      — Я так не думаю. Я жду уже пятнадцать минут! Выходи из туалета! Другим людям тоже нужно им воспользоваться! — гневно кричит женщина в дверь.  
  
      Найл тяжело вздыхает.  
  
      — Мне не нужно в уборную. Я просто хочу забрать своего друга оттуда.  
  
      — Тогда побыстрей, пожалуйста, — раздражённо отвечает она.  
  
      Найл встает перед ней и пытается покрутить ручку, но, к его удивлению, дверь заперта. — Луи? Ты там?  
  
      — Да, — тихо отвечает ему хриплый голос.  
  
      — Тебе плохо?  
  
      — Меня ни разу не вырвало, если ты это имеешь в виду. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
      — Что-то происходит с Гарри. Он дрожит как осиновый лист, и у него проблемы с дыханием. Он постоянно задыхается и хрипит.  
  
      Через пять секунд дверь резко распахивается, демонстрируя бледно-зеленого Луи.  
  
      — У него начался припадок?  
  
      — Гарри… ох, блять! У него же эпилепсия, — тут же отвечает Найл, хлопая себя рукой по лбу.  
  
      — Да, чертов придурок, — отвечает Луи сквозь зубы. Он отпихивает Найла в сторону, оставляя его наедине со взрослой, раздраженной женщиной. Найл, извиняясь, смотрит на нее в ответ, вздыхает и бежит следом за Луи. К тому времени, когда они возвращаются к ряду сидений, где сидит Гарри, Луи быстро меняется местами с Лиамом. Зейн становится рядом с Лиамом, встревоженно скрещивая обе руки на груди. Две стюардессы становятся так же рядом, готовые в любую секунду ринуться в бой.  
  
      — Гарри, посмотри на меня, — шепотом просит Луи, осторожно приподнимая подбородок Гарри. Голова невольно дергается в сторону, но глаза по-прежнему не вступают в контакт. — Любимый? Гарри, Хазза, давай, посмотри на меня. Все хорошо, — умоляет его Луи, наклоняясь поближе к младшему парню. — Дорогой, пожалуйста, — добавляет он слабо, срывающимся голосом, и машинально поглаживает щеку Гарри, надеясь получить внимание, которое так желает. — Гарри.  
  
      Луи не часто бывал в уязвимом состоянии. Лиам встревоженно обменивается взглядами с Найлом и Зейном. Разве можно держать такое в секрете? У Гарри никогда не случались приступы непосредственно перед ними.  
  
      — Лу, — через несколько секунд хныкает Гарри, затуманенным взглядом смотря на что-то позади Луи. Он напуган.  
  
      — Ш-ш-ш. Это нормально. У меня есть ты. У меня всегда будешь ты, не так ли? Все будет хорошо.  
  
      На несколько секунд Гарри фокусирует свой взгляд на Луи, не даря ему практически никаких эмоций, затем вздрагивает и резко падает вперед.  
  
      — Дерьмо! — кричит Луи от внезапной тяжести своего парня на руках. — Бля, ладно, — шепчет он самому себе. — Мне нужно, чтобы все ушли! Убирайтесь с моего пути! — добавляет он, пытаясь поднять Гарри, но удерживать в руках мертвый груз весом в сто шестьдесят пять фунтов оказывается непосильной ношей даже для него. — Лиам! Лиам, мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне перенести его. Быстро, помоги мне отнести его к проходу.  
  
      Лиам смотрит на происходящее перед ним, широко раскрыв глаза. Он не колеблется, когда буквально через несколько секунд бросается вперед и аккуратно берёт Гарри под руки, Луи же, в свою очередь, хватает его за ноги, и вдвоём им удаётся сдвинуть тело и положить его в середину прохода. Как только голова касается ковра, Луи с глухим стуком опускается на колени рядом с Гарри.  
  
      — Мне нужна толстовка, — щелкает он пальцами, не отводя взгляда от Гарри. Это не входило в его планы, однозначно. Подавшись вперед, он поворачивает бессознательное тело Гарри на бок, а затем перекладывает его ноги в более выгодное положение.  
  
      Найл машинально снимает свою толстовку и швыряет её Луи, после чего Томлинсон перебрасывает толстовку через бедра Гарри.  
  
      — Если каждый из вас сделает два шага назад, это будет чертовски здорово. Здесь не на что смотреть, — почти рыча, добавляет Луи.  
  
      Именно в этот момент Гарри начинает яростно метаться, судороги волнами проносятся по его телу, вынуждая его конечности резко дергаться и искривляться. Его тело непроизвольно выгибается каждый раз, когда напряжение сковывает мышцы. Постепенно начинают синеть губы, но Гарри изо всех сил старается дышать через спазм, сдавливающий горло. Бордовая дорожка крови просачивается из его губ, указывая на то, что Гарри прикусил язык или щеку.  
  
      — Это нормально, — шепчет Луи, машинально расстёгивая замочек на цепочке Гарри. — С тобой все будет хорошо. Перестань трястись, любимый. Возвращайся ко мне. Ты делаешь все правильно, — добавляет Луи, нежно потирая ладошкой в центре груди Гарри.  
  
      Лиам не был верующим до тех пор, пока не увидел Гарри, бьющегося в конвульсиях на полу.  
  
      — Иисус Христос, — еле слышно бормочет он.  
  
      — Это… боже, я никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу приступ эпилепсии настолько близко, — бубнит себе под нос Зейн. Он переводит взгляд на Найла, у которого рот открыт от шока, и оборачивает руку вокруг его плеч, подтягивая задеревенелое тело ближе к себе. — Это нормально. Через несколько минут он будет в порядке.  
  
      — Гарри, — тихо шепчет Луи, тут же вздрагивая от его тихого поскуливания. — Шшш. Это нормально. Ты в порядке, дорогой. Я люблю тебя, — продолжает он, машинально убирая пальцами кровавый подтек на челюсти Гарри. — Я горжусь тобой. Ты молодец. Мишка Бу с тобой. Еще несколько секунд, и все будет кончено, — обещает он.  
  
      Взглянув на Лиама, Луи спрашивает: — Кто-нибудь может найти для меня мокрую тряпку?  
  
      — Я принесу, — тут же отвечает Зейн, направляясь к опешившей стюардессе.  
  
      Сердцебиение Луи ускоряется вдвое, кончики пальцев покалывает, когда он продолжает удерживать Гарри на месте. Он забыл засечь время, но знает в глубине души, что не прошло еще и нескольких минут.  
  
      Почти тридцать секунд спустя Гарри наконец постепенно успокаивается. Его тело медленно переходит от увядающих судорог к дрожи. Луи подается вперед, осторожно обхватывает руками голову Гарри и наклоняет её вперед, позволяя шлейфу слюны вытечь из его рта.  
  
      Он использует тыльную сторону ладони, чтобы вытереть губы Гарри, а затем просто вытирает рукой пот со лба, совершенно не заботясь о том, что испачкается. Запах свежей мочи ударяет в нос прежде, чем он замечает пятно, расползающееся по толстовке Найла.  
  
      — Он в порядке, сэр? — наконец удаётся заговорить стюардессе.  
  
      — Нет. Он **не в порядке**. У него только что произошел жёсткий приступ. Нет необходимости в медицинской помощи или посадке самолета. Мой жених страдает от эпилепсии. Просто оставьте нас в покое, — еле сдерживая гнев, отвечает ей Луи.  
  
      Его внимание тут же переключается обратно к Гарри.  
  
      — Гарри? — Луи нежно похлопывает по щеке парня, но, увы, не получает ответа.  
  
      — Вот, — тихо произносит Зейн, появляясь позади Луи. Он протягивает парню мокрую тряпку, которую Луи немедленно кладет на лоб Гарри. — Он в порядке?  
  
      — Да, он в порядке, — еле слышно отвечает Луи. — Он придет в себя через несколько минут.  
  
      — Это было действительно страшно, — наконец, подает голос Найл.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что он в порядке? — спрашивает ещё раз Лиам.  
  
      — Он в порядке. Ему потребуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя, но он в полном порядке._  
  
      — Ты правда веришь в это?  
  
      — Да, — кивает Лиам. — Какой бы ужасной болезнью ни была эпилепсия, я думаю, что если бы у Гарри её не было, то мы все не стали бы так близки. Я думаю, что она объединила нас как братьев, а не просто друзей.  
  
      — Эпилепсия — одно из самых страшных заболеваний для меня. Это ужасно. Я никогда не смогу понять того, как Гарри справляется с этим на протяжении семнадцати лет. Ребёнок не должен иметь дело с чем-то подобным.  
  
      Луи держит все эти истории, которые рассказывали ему Энн и Гарри, в глубине своего сознания. Всякий раз, когда он расстраивается из-за Гарри, он думает о том, насколько хуже все могло быть. Всё могло быть _гораздо_ хуже. Он благодарен за то, что может быть с Гарри, он благодарен Гарри за терпение, которое тот безоговорочно проявляет по отношению к нему. У его парня золотое сердце. Его любовь, ранимая душа, не заслуживает расстройства, которым он был проклят.  
  
      — Гарри никогда не рассказывает о своем детстве. Я не много знаю об этом, — признается Лиам.  
  
      — Ты не захочешь это слышать, — шепчет в ответ Луи, ловя взгляд Лиама на доли секунды, прежде чем опустить глаза вниз на колени. — Его родители развелись из-за него. Они постоянно спорили о специалистах и лекарствах, пока это не стало последней каплей. Он был на домашнем обучении до средней школы, так как Энн была слишком напугана, чтобы доверять кому-нибудь здоровье своего сына.  
  
      — Разве он не был на домашнем обучении и после средней школы?  
  
      Луи в подтверждение кивает головой.  
  
      — У него был сильный припадок в десять лет. Гарри никогда не рассказывает мне про этот период; я предполагаю, что это очень болезненно для него. Энн отправила его в школу, когда ему исполнилось двенадцать.  
  
      Лиам задумчиво кивает. — Я даже не могу себе представить, каково ему было тогда.  
  
      — Я тоже, — Луи замолкает, его глаза начинают блуждать по комнате ожидания. Справа сидит группа из улыбающейся семьи, в то время как в другой стороне находится несколько заплаканных, паникующих родственников. Что-то на периферии зрения привлекает его внимание, и он поворачивает голову, чтобы получше разглядеть это. К его удивлению, этим оказывается букет цветов, лежащий на стуле рядом с Лиамом. Это белые гвоздики, окрашенные в оттенки фиолетового, розового и красного. — Это так приятно. Ты принес цветы для Гарри?  
  
      — Да, — улыбаясь, отвечает Лиам. — Софи выбрала их. Красивые, не так ли?  
  
      — Безусловно. Гарри будет наслаждаться ими. Почему Софи не приехала вместе с тобой?  
  
      — Она не хотела, чтобы ты чувствовал себя стеснённым. Она знает, какими и я, и ты становимся злобными, когда чувствуем давящую на нас тесноту. — Лиам делает паузу. — Я почти забыл, она просила передать тебе, что посылает тебе всю любовь и поддержку в мире.  
  
      — Конкретно мне?  
  
      — Конкретно тебе, — улыбаясь, соглашается Лиам.  
  
      — Это довольно мило. Обязательно скажи ей, что я ценю это. Она слишком хороша для тебя.  
  
      Лиам тихо смеется.  
  
      — Что есть, то есть. Сущий ангел.  
  
      — Как только Гарри станет лучше, нам вчетвером можно будет куда-нибудь сходить.  
  
      — Безусловно.  
  
      Парни синхронно замолкают. Через пять минут Луи тяжело вздыхает и наконец произносит:   
  
      — Эй, Лиам.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — Спасибо тебе за заботу и за то, что приехал. Я действительно нуждался в ком-то, — признается он. Луи никогда не был тем, кто открыто показывает свою уязвимость, но когда он делает это, слова несут в себе незаменимую глубину.  
  
      — Я знаю. Но ты не должен благодарить меня за это, Лу. Это то, что сделает каждый друг.  
  
      Часы проходят в ожидании. В один момент Луи даже засыпает на плече Лиама, но большую часть времени они беседуют, спорят, играют в игры на своих телефонах и депрессируют.  
  
      Энн прибывает сорок пять минут спустя, с нервно подергивающимся глазом и нечёсаными волосами. Луи требуется около десяти минут, чтобы успокоить её, заверяя, что Гарри в хороших руках. Безусловно, в первую очередь он убеждает себя в этом. Энн в ответ начинает набирать текст на телефоне, скорее всего, отправляя сообщения членам семьи и друзьям, чтобы держать их в курсе событий.  
  
      Им объявляют новости каждые полчаса, как правило, это одно и тоже «операция проходит удачно». Несколько раз медсестра заменяет слово «удачно» на «хорошо», отчего Луи сразу же впадает в мини-истерику.  
  
      Найл и Зейн отправляют несколько сообщений, спрашивая о состоянии Гарри, на что Луи отвечает им, что они могут навестить парня в ближайшие пару дней.  
  
      Сообщения от своей собственной семьи и друзей были довольно предсказуемы, с советами сохранять силу и уверениями, что они поддержат его несмотря ни на что. «Что странно, — думает Луи, — я не тот, кому предстоит операция на мозге». Вместо того, чтобы исправлять их, он просто благодарит за добрые слова.  
  
      Теми, кто пока никак не отреагировал, оставались их фанаты. Твиттер был мертв по большей части, хотя основное подозрение было очевидно. Новость была сообщена им неделю назад. Новость о том, что One Direction не продолжат тур. Не нужно говорить о том, какая взрывная волна произошла в интернете.  
  
      Так что, может быть, эта бомба стала тем, что убедило Луи напечатать сообщение в данный момент, или, может, тот факт, что он устал от того, какими напряжёнными и неловкими кажутся их отношения с Гарри для фанатов, или, возможно, он просто хочет дать людям финальный толчок на их пути к выявлению истины о Ларри Стайлинсон. Он не уверен.  
  
      — Лиам, что ты думаешь об этом твите? — Луи передаёт свой айфон Лиаму.  
  
      Выражение лица Пейна заметно меняется, когда он читает то, что Луи собирается отправить.  
  
      Лиам еще несколько секунд разглядывает экран телефона, затем возвращает серебристый аппарат владельцу:   
  
      — Что ты собираешься ответить, когда фанаты начнут тебя спрашивать?  
  
      — Я скажу им правду.  
  
      — Я не знаю, насколько адекватно отреагирует на это менеджмент.  
  
      Луи в ответ лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Меня это не волнует. Мне нечего терять.  
  
      — Тогда сделай это.  
  
      Луи немного удивлен одобрением Лиама, но, тем не менее, он нажимает кнопку «отправить».

  
  
      Louis Tomlinson: ожидание убивает меня! Всё, чего я хочу, — чтобы у моего мальчика поскорее закончилась операция!¹  
  
      — Могу я поинтересоваться, что ты только что отправил? — спрашивает Энн.  
  
      — В основном, то, что я хочу, чтобы у моего мальчика поскорее закончилась операция. Ожидание убивает меня, — повторяет ей твит Луи.  
  
      Энн тепло улыбается в ответ. Больше она не говорит ни слова, немедленно возвращаясь к своему телефону, продолжая дальше набирать длинные сообщения.  
  
      Ответные сообщения начинают приходить тысячами, всех интересует только один вопрос: @Louis_Tomlinson о ком ты говоришь?  
  
      Луи выбирает одну конкретную девушку, чтобы ответить.

  
  
      Louis Tomlinson: @larryslove я говорю о @Harry_Styles. Ему предстоит операция на головном мозге! Пошлите ему милые сообщения!²  
  
      Следующие сообщения, которые он получает, просто дикие. В большинстве из них спрашивается, почему у него операция на мозге или всё ли с Гарри в порядке, а некоторые из них умоляют о каминг-ауте Ларри.  
  
      — Я собираюсь раскрыть наши с Гарри отношения. Пришло время, — выпаливает Луи, судя по всему, случайно.  
  
      Энн и Лиам одновременно поднимают взгляды на него, но не спешат отвечать.  
  
      — Тогда я, пожалуй буду избегать твиттера несколько недель, пока всё не уляжется.  
  
      Так что он наугад выбирает очередную девушку из списка.

  
  
      KATIE || LOUIS PLS: честно говоря, я понимаю, что в своем сообщении @Louis_Tomlinson пытается нам сказать. Надеюсь, Эйч в порядке³.

  
  
      Louis Tomlinson: @aye1D @Harry_Styles это мой милый жених! С ним все будет в порядке через некоторое время! Не волнуйся!⁴  
  
      Луи быстро выключает свой телефон, чтобы избежать сообщений, которые тут же начинают приходить в неограниченном количестве.  
  
      — Дерьмо! Не могу поверить, что я просто написал это.  
  
      Лиам улыбается в ответ.  
  
      — Давайте просто будем надеяться, что все отреагируют хорошо, ладно?  
  
      — Я не волнуюсь по поводу этого. Обещай мне одну вещь — не давай Гарри телефон в ближайшее время. Он должен восстановиться, и я не хочу, чтобы он волновался на этот счет.  
  
      — Конечно. Я ни слова не скажу ему об этом.  
  
      Проходит почти полчаса, прежде чем хирург наконец выходит из операционной, выражение её лица светлое — легкая усталость, почти без напряжения.  
  
      — Привет. Вы родственники и друзья Гарри Стайлса, верно?  
  
      — Да. Как он? — тут же спрашивает Энн, прежде чем Луи даже успевает придумать слова.  
  
      Луи пододвигается вперед, чтобы сесть на край стула. Он смотрит на доктора, и их глаза на секунду встречаются. Хирург обменивается рукопожатием с Луи, затем протягивает руку Лиаму, и в конце осторожно сжимает тонкую ладошку Энн.  
  
      — Я Доктор Клинтон. Как вы знаете, я провела сегодня операцию Гарри. Всё прошло очень хорошо. Я смогла удалить дефектную область височной доли без каких-либо осложнений. Операция прошла так гладко, как задумывалось с самого начала. Сейчас он всё еще под легким наркозом, и в данный момент персонал перевозит его в отдельную палату. Нет ничего такого, насчет чего вам стоит волноваться. Остальная часть информации будет собрана, как только мы проведем ряд анализов. Приблизительно через пять дней я смогу его отпустить домой. Самый длинный срок пребывания здесь — две недели, — добавляет она, мягко улыбаясь. — Я предполагаю, что вы хотели бы увидеть его, поэтому, если вы будете вести себя тихо, то можете следовать за мной.  
  
      Трое из них идут позади хирурга, которая всё еще одета в операционный халат. На нём присутствуют несколько пятен крови и непонятной жидкости. Луи идет позади Энн, бок о бок с Лиамом.  
  
      — Я должна предупредить вас, что, когда вы войдете палату, вы должны быть тихими и нежными с ним. Я не уверена, был ли затронут его речевой центр. Он не может говорить или общаться с вами сегодня, но как только его силы восстановятся, он постепенно вернёт себе все способности, которые были ослаблены после операции, — терпеливо объясняет она, когда они останавливаются возле двери палаты.  
  
      — Всё, что вы увидите сегодня, не будет постоянным. Я также должна предупредить вас, что он выглядит немного пугающе. У него шрам на голове и он все еще очень красный, также на нем может быть кровь, которая просачивается через разрез. Разрез мы скрепили с помощью скоб, но вы его не увидите, так как он скрыт под бинтами. Он не подключен ни к каким машинам, кроме монитора частоты сердечных сокращений. Сейчас в его носу носовые канюли, помогающие ему дышать кислородом. Также он подключен к дыхательной трубке и анестезирующему средству, таким образом, его горло может немного болеть.  
  
      Луи не в силах сдержать любопытство.  
  
      — Шрам всегда будет заметен?  
  
      — Да, но только до определенной степени. Прямо сейчас он немного опухший и красный, но со временем он приобретёт цвет кожи, и его волосы снова отрастут поверх шрама, — тихо вздыхая, объясняет она. — Вы должны знать, что изменений, вызываемых этой операцией, практически нет. Его поведение может меняться, его обычный уровень уверенности в себе может так же пострадать, но вы должны понимать, что он только что перенес сложную операцию на мозге. Как я сказала прежде, вы должны быть нежными.  
  
      Она медленно опускает руку на ручку двери.  
  
      — Мы предоставили ему свою комнату, как мы обычно делаем для пациентов, переживших операцию на мозге. Я могу позволить войти к нему только одному человеку за один раз. Я не хочу его беспокоить. Как только решите, кто будет первым, вы можете зайти. Часы посещения заканчиваются в восемь, и если вам нужно что-нибудь, просто нажмите кнопку вызова. Также, пожалуйста, если у вас есть какие-либо вопросы, не стесняйтесь спрашивать. У девушки на стойке регистрации есть мой личный номер. Теперь я должна идти. У меня сегодня еще одна операция, и мне нужно подготовиться. Было приятно познакомиться с вами всеми.  
  
      Она одаривает их ещё одной улыбкой и машет на прощание, прежде чем исчезнуть в конце коридора.  
  
      — Я пойду последним, — тихо произносит Луи, садясь на стул, стоящий возле палаты.  
  
      Они решают, что Энн идет первой, а за ней Лиам. Каждый из визитов занимает около пяти минут, и пока они находятся там, Луи сидит и тонет в собственной тревоге.  
  
      Когда Лиам выходит, Луи тут же спрашивает:   
  
      — Как он?  
  
      Он бы спросил об этом у Энн, если бы она не была настолько эмоциональна.  
  
      — Он в порядке. Устал и перепуган, но в порядке. Даже говорит немного. Но он выглядит слабым, и его шрам немного ужасает.  
  
      Луи кивает в ответ.  
  
      — Я думаю, вам стоит отправиться по домам. Я побуду ещё немного здесь.  
  
      Луи входит внутрь, не ожидая ответа на его предложение. Он останавливается в дверях, когда его взгляд падает на Гарри, и он находит в себе те крупицы мужества, за которые он цепляется каждый раз, когда навещает Гарри в больнице.  
  
      Гарри едва может поднять голову вверх, на самом деле его голова поддерживается в приподнятом положении, по крайней мере, на тридцать градусов, но ему действительно удаётся двинуться немного, когда Луи входит внутрь. На его лице видны отёки и синяки, веки нависают над глазами так, что разрез глаз приобретает миндалевидную форму. Его громкое дыхание — единственный шум, наполняющий комнату.  
  
      — Привет, любимый, — тихо шепчет Луи, медленно продвигаясь к постели Гарри, стараясь не спугнуть его.  
  
      Гарри сдвигает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Луи. Он выглядит так, как будто собирается заснуть в любую секунду. Возможно, Луи стоило пойти первым, чтобы увидеть его.  
  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь, малыш? — продолжает Луи, старясь не смотреть на шрам. Он не может заставить себя взглянуть на него. Разрез является единственным доказательством того, что Гарри борется, но он не хочет думать об этом. Конечно, из-за бинтов почти ничего не видно, но всё же этот факт причиняет Луи боль.  
  
      Гарри медленно поворачивает голову на голос Луи. Увы, но он не предпринимает никакой попытки заговорить.  
  
      — Гарри, ты знаешь, кто я? — спрашивает Луи, с опаской.  
  
      Гарри неуверенно указывает на цветы. Его рука дрожит от усилия.  
  
      — Нет, нет. Я не тот, кто принес цветы. Это Лиам, любимый. Я Луи.  
  
      — Н-нет, — голос Гарри срывается, теряет свою силу в середине слова. —К- кра-сивые.  
  
      — Они красивые, — соглашается Луи.  
  
      Гарри качает головой. Его глаза сужаются, когда разочарование, пронизывающее сознание, охватывает черты лица. Он указывает на Луи, а потом снова смотрит на цветы.  
  
      — Малыш, тебе стоит поспать. Ты устал.  
  
      — Ты… красивый.  
  
      — Я красивый?  
  
      Гарри кивает головой.  
  
      У Луи на секунду возникают мысли, что Гарри действительно не знает, кто он.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, кто я?  
  
      — Низкий [в английском звучит как «лоу»], — Гарри качает головой из-за неправильного произношения слова. Луи выгибает бровь, помня, что нужно быть терпеливым. — Лу, — тихо добавляет Гарри.  
  
      Луи улыбается, наклоняется вперёд и прижимает свои губы ко лбу Гарри.  
  
      — Всё верно. Засыпай, малыш. Я буду здесь, когда ты снова проснешься. Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Когда он выходит из больницы той ночью, осознание ударяет его. В ближайшие два месяца будет очень тяжело, но, пока у него есть поддержка и Гарри, все будет хорошо. Восстановление Гарри займёт некоторое время, но сейчас у них есть всё время в мире, время, которое они оба заслужили провести вместе.  
  
      Луи правда не думает, что хотел бы, чтобы его жизнь была хоть немного другой.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 Луи прижимает свои губы ко лбу Гарри.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — тихо шепчет он.  
  
      Гарри все же решается побрить оставшуюся часть головы. У медсестры, делавшей это, оказываются довольно ловкие пальцы, отчего она тщательно избегает места шва, пока обрезает ножницами остальные кудри. Луи невыносимо трудно смотреть на это, но Гарри уговаривает его остаться рядом.  
  
      Испуганное выражение лица Гарри убеждает Луи, и он крепко, как только может, держит его за руку.  
  
      Гарри выглядит немного иначе без печально известной прически. Отсутствие волос делает цвет его лица бледнее. Глаза становятся тусклого зеленого цвета, хотя, возможно, это все из-за того, что он почти неделю был прикован к больничной койке, но все равно выглядит красиво.  
  
      Когда включается машинка, Гарри вдруг начинает волноваться, что Луи покинет его, поэтому парень говорит то, что всегда успокаивает его:  
  
      — Малыш, я с тобой не ради внешности. Я с тобой благодаря твоему золотому сердцу.  
  
      И Гарри немного успокаивается.  
  
      Он спит больше, чем обычно, и врачи говорят, что это побочный эффект операции, который пройдет через пару дней.  
  
      Его выписывают из реанимации в субботу, когда доктора убеждаются, что его состояние стабильно, а шов хорошо затягивается.  
  
      Луи приходит сразу, когда начинаются приемные часы, сидит с Гарри весь день, а потом уходит, когда одна из медсестер говорит ему, что время посещений закончилось. Гарри обычно просыпается пару раз, когда заходит Луи, и бодрствует час или чуть больше, а после его веки вновь закрываются, и голова мягко откидывается назад. Он иногда теряется на минут пять, не понимая, о чем разговаривает с ним Луи, и это тоже один из побочных эффектов, о которых его предупредили ранее.  
  
      Это не заикание или шепелявость. Не до такой степени, но все же он делает паузу в середине предложения и повторяет по несколько раз одно и то же слово, забывая, как произносятся некоторые слова. К счастью, Луи уверен, что все это исчезнет, когда Гарри начнет поправляться.  
  
 _— Гарри, я не понимаю, что ты пытаешься мне сказать, малыш, — говорит он в один прекрасный день, когда его парень пытается правильно открыть рот, чтобы произнести слово.  
  
      Врач, который был тут перед Луи, помог ему немного с произношением, но понимать все равно трудно.  
  
      — Пропить.  
  
      Луи приподнимает бровь.  
  
      — Пить?  
  
      Гарри разочарованно качает головой и ложится обратно на матрас. Луи сидит тихо, вспоминая, о чем они говорили ранее. Это была дата выписки Гарри из больницы.  
  
      — Хм… А! Спросить?  
  
      Гарри нетерпеливо кивает.  
  
      — Давай еще разок скажи, для меня, любимый.  
  
      — Сропить.  
  
      Луи качает головой.  
  
      — Хорошо. Уже лучше. Послушай, как это произношу я, солнышко. Спросить.  
  
      — Псросить.  
  
      — Хорошо, уже ближе, — он указывает на свои губы, сосредотачивая на них внимание Гарри. — Посмотри, как шевелятся мои губы. Спросить.  
  
      — Спро… Спро… — Гарри вздыхает, пытаясь продолжить слово правильно. — Спросить.  
  
      Луи радостно хлопает в ладоши.  
  
      — Вот так вот! Отличная работа!_  
  
      — Луи?  
  
      Его голова дергается при упоминании имени.  
  
      — Доброе утро.  
  
      Он видит, как в палату входит Энн в больничном халате и вносит с собой пакет фаст-фуда.  
  
      — Я купила мак-завтрак, если тебе вдруг захочется покушать, — Она оставляет сумку на тумбочке у противоположной стороны кровати. — Как ты?  
  
      — В порядке, а вы?  
  
      — Вполне, — она делает паузу. — Знаете, ребята, не представляю, как вы по восемь месяцев в году спите в гостиницах.  
  
      Луи на секунду задумывается, прежде чем предлагает:  
  
      — Энн, если хотите, можете остаться у нас. Обещаю, наши матрасы не будут колоть вас пружинами в спину.  
  
      — Ни в коем случае, — Ее взгляд перемещается на спящего Гарри. Его грудь с легкостью поднимается и опускается при дыхании. Мягкая улыбка появляется на ее губах, в то время как она следит за сыном.  
  
      Обе семьи, и Стайлс, и Твист, вежливы и встанут на защиту тех, кому не повезло. Энн знает, кого выбирать в мужья: Робин почтительный мужчина.  
  
      Она воспитала своих детей так, что никто из них никогда не жалуется и не ведет себя грубо по отношению к другому. Она не учла только одного: не научила, как постоять за себя.  
  
      Луи же стал тем, кто научил Гарри уважать себя, не будучи грубым к другим. Он научил его игнорировать неприятные заголовки и дикие комментарии, а не совершать неловкие попытки отрицать все, что люди говорят о нем.  
  
      Джемма всегда была самостоятельной. Она сильная девочка и, несмотря на то, что ее брат — одна из самых известных поп-звезд современности, никогда не позволяла себе пользоваться его славой.  
  
      — Вы не мешаете. Я сам приглашаю вас, — мягко улыбаясь, говорит Луи. Он тянется вперед, берет ее за руку и мягко сжимает. — Пожалуйста, Энн, это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Понятия не имею, сколько Гарри еще здесь пробудет, и я честно не знаю, хватит ли мне сил самостоятельно заботиться о нем, когда мы приедем домой. Примите мое предложение, пожалуйста.  
  
      Энн опускает взгляд на их соединенные руки и тихо смеется.  
  
      — Ты очень обаятельный. Теперь понимаю, почему Гарри так увлекся тобой, — шутит она. — Хорошо. Если ты так настаиваешь, я останусь у вас. Хотя не уверена, что Гарри будет «за».  
  
      — Не хочу показаться невежливым, но… — Луи колеблется, тщательно подбирая слова. — Мне все равно. Вы просто должны быть рядом.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы сердиться на него и не соглашаться, она просто кивает, присаживаясь в одно из кресел рядом с кроватью Гарри.  
  
      Ему становится немного лучше, палата уже не заполнена до краев оборудованием и в ней может находиться больше одного человека.  
  
      — Ты прав. Не думала, что ты действительно такой ответственный. Прости, что сомневалась в тебе.  
  
      — Я просидел тут всю прошлую ночь и узнал, что нужно делать, чтобы Гарри стало лучше, но у меня не получается делать это в полной мере. Нужно слушать врачей, а не делать что-то самостоятельно.  
  
      Луи бросает взгляд в сторону Гарри и тихо вздыхает про себя.  
  
      — Мне казалось, что тур будет для него слишком жестоким.  
  
      — Вряд ли. Самое трудное, что было, это разговор с менеджерами о выполнении ваших договоров, — она делает паузу. — Ты смотришь слишком далеко в будущее. Не переживай о правах Гарри.  
  
      Луи кивает и встает за бумажным пакетом на тумбочке. Он берет в руки бургер с яйцом и вновь садится в кресло рядом с кроватью.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Луи держит булочку в руках, чтобы Энн увидела, за что он ее благодарит.  
  
      — Я подумала, что ты мог еще не позавтракать, — говорит она. — Чем они его кормят?  
  
      — Его порции маленькие, а сама пища мягкая. Удивительно, как его до сих пор не стошнило.  
  
      Луи разворачивает свой завтрак и довольно выдыхает, когда делает первый укус.  
  
      Между ними зависает комфортная тишина. Луи каждые несколько минут поглядывает на Энн.  
  
      Она сидит рядом с кроватью и нежно гладит Гарри по щеке, тихо нашептывая как будто какой-то детский стишок. Она так сильно любит его, и, независимо от того, сколько им будет лет, она всегда будет заботиться о своих детях.  
  
      Сердце Луи разбивается, когда он думает о безусловной материнской любви к своему сыну. Он не может понять ее боль от того, что у нее сын болен эпилепсией, а она никак о может помочь ему или хоть немного контролировать это.  
  
      Он слышит, как Энн вдруг прерывисто вздыхает, и он смотрит на нее уже дольше. Луи видит, как она быстро вытирает глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь не расплакаться.  
  
      Луи нерешительно спрашивает:  
  
      — Энн, вы в порядке?  
  
      — Да, — всхлипывает она, отворачивая от Луи голову. — В полном.  
  
      Его совесть велит ему встать и успокоить ее, что он и делает. Луи обходит кровать и встает позади Энн, круговыми движениями потирая ей спину.  
  
      — Что не так? — искренне и обеспокоенно шепчет он.  
  
      — Знаешь, — начинает она, — временами я забываю, что у Гарри эпилепсия, и когда что-нибудь да напоминает мне о его болезни, я вспоминаю, что не в порядке, и никогда всё не будет в порядке. Это так ужасно, — задушенно плачет она, и Луи вздрагивает. Он мягко опускает руки ей на плечи и начинает легонько их массировать. — Это так тяжело - иметь такого сына, как Гарри. Я его мать, и я так сильно люблю его, но от одного взгляда на него мне становится его жалко. Прости.  
  
      — За что? — спрашивает Луи. — За что тут извиняться?  
  
      — Я должна была хоть как-то предотвратить это, — она дрожащей рукой касается Гарри. — Я старалась изо всех сил во время беременности. Никогда не пила. Не курила. Ела достаточно пищи. Что я сделала не так, Луи? За какие грехи мой сын заслужил это? Я думаю об этом каждый день. Должно быть что-то, что я делала не так.  
  
      Луи сглатывает.  
  
      — Я, я не…  
  
      — Из всех болячек, что есть на свете, он получил эпилепсию, — она прикрывает лицо ладонью и грустно смеется. — Я молила Бога, чтобы это была ошибка, что ему случайно поставили этот диагноз, ну или хотя бы со временем все пройдет, но нет. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, что, если так я расплачиваюсь за свои грехи.  
  
      — Да что вы могли совершить такого?  
  
      В палате повисло давящее напряжение. Луи не был самым религиозным человеком в мире, совсем не религиозным. Он объявил себя агностиком примерно в пятнадцать лет. Друзья и мать его были атеистами и считали, что Бога нет, но он нашел золотую середину, зная, что в любом случае всех ждет смерть.  
  
      Удивительно, как он сошелся с Гарри, учитывая их разную веру. Гарри носил крестик на шее, а то время как Луи ни разу не открывал Библию, не мог перечислить Десять Заповедей и был уверен, что буквально сгорит в огне, если войдет в церковь.  
  
      Хотя Гарри и не возражает против этого, потому что «люди могут иметь свое личное мнение» и «никто не знает, в чем истина». В принципе, семья Стайлс не придерживалась ярых католических взглядов, если учесть, что их сын является геем, а дочь ругается так, что даже самый грязный моряк постыдился бы.  
  
      — Не знаю, — шепчет Энн. — Должно быть, я сделала что-то неправильно, за что Бог мог так наказать Гарри, прокляв его эпилепсией. Я просто не понимаю.  
  
      Луи вздыхает, отходит на шаг от Энн и садится в кресло рядом с ней.  
  
      — Иногда это передается по наследству, — говорит он. — Именно поэтому Гарри не хочет быть отцом для суррогатной матери.  
  
      — По моей линии никто не болел эпилепсией или любым другим заболеванием мозга. Так что не знаю, откуда это взялось.  
  
      — А что насчет семьи Деса?  
  
      Они не собираются искать первопричину болезни Гарри, но мыслительный процесс помогает им немного снять напряжение.  
  
      — Я не верю в это.  
  
      — Но вы не можете утверждать наверняка, — делает паузу Луи. — Все может быть, и один из вас носит это, — вспоминает он свои краткие познания в генетике. Он что-то знает, но не помнит точно, какие хромосомы переносят нарушения или мутации и как определить генотип или фенотип.  
  
      — Возможно, — соглашается Энн и замолкает, как и Луи, на несколько секунд. Перед тем, как вновь начать говорить, она глубоко вздыхает:  
  
      — Знаешь, Дес был замечательным отцом, и, я не виню его в том, что он бросил нас, когда Гарри был маленьким. Он изо всех сил старался помочь, но это правда тяжело - иметь сына-эпилептика. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что любить его очень тяжело. И я безумно рада, что он возобновил общение с Гарри.  
  
      Луи кивает:  
  
      — Да. Иногда и правда трудно.  
  
      Это немного утомительно, но не стоит воспринимать это буквально. Это не Гарри — бремя, а его ужасающее расстройство.  
  
      — Я всегда говорила Гарри, что если кто-то не может принять его таким, какой он есть, этот человек его недостоин. К сожалению, ты не можешь выбрать, что тебе хочется или нравится в Гарри, а чего нет. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все были на тебя похожи, Луи.  
  
      — Я люблю его. Да, это сложно, но все же это так. — Его взгляд тут же переходят на спящего Гарри. Он наклоняется и почти невесомо касается кончиками пальцев его руки. — Знаете, он рассказывал мне обо всех своих так называемых друзьях, которые плохо обошлись с ним из-за его эпилепсии.  
  
      — Да. И очень сложно все объяснить сыну, — заметно вздыхает Энн.  
  
      — Что именно?  
  
      — Все эти разговоры, почему у него нет друзей.  
  
      Это словно удар ножом в сердце. Луи едва ли не вздрагивает от правды, которую открывает ему Энн. Неудивительно, что Гарри мало говорит о своем детстве.  
  
      — Я не осуждаю их. Это страшно. Никто не хочет видеть, как их друг корчится на полу и хватает ртом воздух, — резко глотает она. — Я смотрю на Гарри и вижу испуганного маленького мальчика, у которого слишком часто разбивалось сердце. Я часто вижу яркие образы его припадков в моей голове.  
  
      Глаза Луи тускнеют, он еле сдерживает слезы.  
  
      — Что произошло тогда? Он мало рассказывает о своем прошлом.  
  
 _Джемма кричит «Мама!» и появляется рядом с ней вместе со своим младшим братом. Их пальцы переплетены, и это неудивительно, потому что там, где появляется девочка, обязательно возникает Гарри. Джемма чуть выше него, на полголовы, но через пару лет он обязательно обгонит ее в росте. Джемме тогда было одиннадцать, а Гарри девять.  
  
      Энн поворачивается и улыбается своим прекрасным детям.  
  
      — Да, дорогая? — она присаживается, положив руки на колени, встречаясь взглядом с Джеммой, но потом переводит его на Гарри. — О нет, дорогой. Сколько можно прикрываться своей сестрой? — она легонько щелкает пальцами по носу Гарри, и тот хихикает в ответ.  
  
      — Мама! Это грандиозная поездка, и мы с Гарри хотим поехать. Это же космический корабль, и он так быстро вращается! Будет весело. Пожалуйста, можно мы попытаемся? Ну пожалуйста!  
  
      Энн берет их двоих с собой на ярмарку в город. Они безумно рады поездке, а ей приятно видеть и слышать восхищение своих детей.  
  
      — Ладно, уговорили. Сколько вам нужно билетиков?  
  
      Джемма на секунду задумывается.  
  
      — Четыре.  
  
      — Сколько? — возмущенно спрашивает Энн. — Боже мой! Маленькие вымогатели, — она засовывает руку в передний карман джинс и достает оттуда пачку неоново-оранжевых билетов. Женщина отсчитывает восемь штук и отдает в липкую влажную ладошку Джеммы, зная, что безопаснее отдавать их ей, чем Гарри, потому что девочка ответственнее.  
  
      — Спасибо! — Джемма обнимает маму одной рукой, а другой все еще держит за руку младшего брата. — Люблю тебя.  
  
      Гарри смеется.  
  
      — Мама!  
  
      — А я люблю вас обоих, — Энн целует в лоб дочь, а потом наклоняется и целует в макушку Гарри, но он тянет ее в низ, и женщина губами касается кончика его носа. Она по-доброму смеется над своим маленьким мальчиком.  
  
      — Будьте осторожны, слышите? Я буду ждать вас здесь, так что сразу возвращайтесь, как все закончится.  
  
      — Да, мама, мы вернемся. Спасибо! — обещает Джемма. — Давай, Хазза! — она тянет брата к себе и бежит через толпу людей прямо к очереди на аттракцион.  
  
      Механизм действительно похож на космический корабль, который очень быстро вращается. Внутренние стены обиты черной материей, а пол тут же убирается, как только аппарат набирает скорость, и пассажиры чувствуют, будто они и правда находятся в невесомости.  
  
      — Это будет так весело! Ты рад? — визжит девочка, ведя Гарри.  
  
      Энн улыбается им и еще раз напоминает, прежде чем они скрываются из виду:  
  
      — Будьте осторожны!  
  
      Она вновь поворачивается обратно к украшениям и одежде. Она чувствует, что становится немного стара для таких поездок, острых ощущений и жирной пищи, но не приводить детей на каждую ярмарку она не может. Тем более, что ей нравится смотреть на картины, ювелирные изделия и предметы быта, предлагаемые здесь.  
  
      Тканевый мешок внезапно привлекает ее внимание. Сам он пестро раскрашен в синий, зеленый и желтый с белыми водяными разводами повсюду. Она немного трет ткань между кончиками большого и указательного пальцев.  
  
      — Очень красиво, — отмечает она, обращаясь к человеку у палатки.  
  
      — Это ручная работа, — улыбается он. У него странный акцент, Энн не может точно определить, какой именно. Конечно, это не чистый английский, но его все равно приятно слышать. Человеку не больше двадцати лет, его кожа темная, почти как черное дерево, но все равно безупречна. Его глаза с любопытством смотрят на нее.  
  
      Она встречается с ним взглядом.  
  
      — Невероятно! Это ты сделал?  
  
      — Нет, моя мать. Она живет в Западной Африке. Нигерия.  
  
      Энн улыбается.  
  
      — Это безумно красиво. Твоя мать очень талантливая. Сколько ты просишь за мешок?  
  
      — Пятнадцать фунтов.  
  
      — Всего пятнадцать? Я покупаю это. — Она достает бумажник из заднего кармана, вытаскивает хрустящую двадцатифунтовую банкноту и вручает ее молодому человеку. — Сдачу не надо.  
  
      Парень гордо держит банкноту в руках.  
  
      — Спасибо, мэм, вы очень щедры.  
  
      — Нет, это вам спасибо! — говорит она. Она оставляет ему пять долларов чаевых, потому что он напоминает ей Гарри, хотя вряд ли это можно считать большими деньгами. Она думает о его матери и спрашивает себя, а гордится ли им его мать, когда тот продает то, что она делает?  
  
      Энн бы гордилась Гарри и знала, что тот обязательно добьется всего в один прекрасный день.  
  
      Всё, чего она хочет, чтобы мать гордилась им, потому что он смог заработать денег, чтобы прокормить себя и свою семью. Она надеется, что парень сможет порадовать ее.  
  
      Она снимает сумку с крючка. Ремешок идеально подходит ей, а дно доходит до бедер. Все содержимое карманов: ключи от машины, телефон, бумажник, билеты для детей — она убирает в неё.  
  
      Рядом еще и другие стенды, и она останавливается у каждого из них, даже на пару минут. Она смотрит на картины, одежду, кошельки, ювелирные украшения, которые особо привлекли ее внимание.  
  
      Энн удивляется таланту, которым обладают некоторые люди. Украшения действительно красивые. Один кулон ей особо нравится, и она поднимает его вверх. Цепь оплетает ее пальцы, кулон аккуратно лежит в ладони. Это символ Северной Африки, иначе известный как перевернутая рука с глазом в центре ладони. Он символизирует защиту.  
  
      Женщина сразу же вспоминает Джемму, потому что этот кулон идеально бы подошел ей.  
  
      Но ожерелье с глухим стуком падает на столешницу, когда она слышит, как незнакомый голос кричит ее имя.  
  
— Энн! Тут есть Энн Кокс?  
  
      Она быстро поворачивается и ищет человека, выкрикивающего ее имя. Это голос не ее детей, а грубый голос взрослого англичанина.  
  
      Звук становится громче, но она все равно не понимает, кто зовет ее.  
  
      — Здравствуйте! Вы знаете Энн Кокс? Мне нужна Энн Кокс!  
  
      — Я здесь, — отзывается она и делает пару шагов вперед.  
  
      Вокруг все тут же замолкает, и человек стремительно направляется в ее сторону.  
  
      Перед ней возникает мужчина в темно-синем поло и штанах цвета хаки. Он явно работает на ярмарке, что еще больше пугает ее. Что-то пошло не так, она чувствует это всем своим нутром.  
  
      — Вы Энн? — спрашивает он, тяжело дыша.  
  
      Она нерешительно отвечает:  
  
      — Допустим, а что случилось?  
  
      — Ваша дочь сказала мне, что я могу найти вас здесь. У вас есть сын?  
  
      — Дерьмо, — резко выдыхает она, плотно закрыв глаза. Она надеялась, что ей все просто видится, но нет. Она открывает глаза. — Да, есть.  
  
      — Гарри?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Пойдемте со мной, — кивает он, проводя ее через толпу людей.  
  
      — Скажите мне, что происходит, — требует она.  
  
      — На одном из наших аттракционов у вашего сына случился припадок. Наш работник уже вызвала скорую помощь. Вы нужны, чтобы поехать вместе с ними.  
  
      Энн качает головой.  
  
      — У моего сына эпилепсия. Не нужно никакой скорой помощи. Скажите ей отменить вызов.  
  
      — Он разбил голову.  
  
      — Обо что? Разве ваши аттракционы не для детей?  
  
      Ей кажется, что ее сейчас стошнит. У Гарри травма, а это не очень хорошо, учитывая эпилепсию.  
  
      — Да, для детей. Но, боюсь, не для эпилептиков. Мальчик не должен был кататься. Там все мигает и быстро вращается. Вы должны были запретить ему.  
  
      — Прекратите. Вы не смеете говорить мне, что я должна делать с сыном, а что нет. Это мой ребенок.  
  
      Мужчина тут же замолкает, на мгновение испугавшись за свою жизнь, но еще и потому, что не хотел расстраивать и без того убитую горем женщину.  
  
      Как только они прибывают к космическому кораблю, Энн останавливается и осматривается вокруг. Не было ни души, даже случайного прохожего, как и было обещано. Дверь, ведущая внутрь космического корабля, была открыта.  
  
      Она медленно подходит к перилам и поднимается вверх по лестнице.  
  
      Как только она входит, то сразу замечает свою дочь рядом с женщиной средних лет по имени Карни на коленях рядом с сыном. Руки и шорты Джеммы пропитаны кровью, кровью ее брата.  
  
      — Мама, — плачет девочка. Ее лицо красное, а щеки мокрые от слез. — Он не просыпается. Я не… я не знаю, дышит ли он.  
  
      — Все хорошо, все хорошо, — шепчет Энн и с глухим стуком опускается на колени рядом с дочерью. Она держит руку около рта Гарри. — Он дышит. Все в порядке. Гарри? Милый? Ты меня слышишь? Откроешь глазки для мамочки? — Она касается щеки сына и нежно похлопывает его по холодному и липкому лицу.  
  
      Карни встает на ноги.  
  
      — Я выйду на улицу и скажу фельдшерам, чтобы те входили, — говорит она и уходит.  
  
      Ее игнорируют.  
  
      — Что случилось, Джемма?  
  
      — Все было хорошо, когда я первый раз посмотрела на него, а потом его уже сильно трясло, — всхлипывает она. — Я попросила леди остановить нас, потому что с Гарри было что-то не так, а потом он упал, и я не знала, что он разбил голову, пока не испачкала руки в крови, и… — говорит девочка, рыдая. У нее начинается истерика. — Мне так жаль, мама. Так жаль. Я не знала, что он может пораниться. Я не была осторожна. Прости. Это я во всем виновата.  
  
      — Тише, детка, тс-с. Джемма, все хорошо. Ты тут ни при чем. С Гарри всё будет в порядке. Обещаю, — она обнимает дочь, нежно потирая ее спину.  
  
      — А это… это был один из приступов, о которых вы с папой всегда говорите?  
  
      Энн никогда не позволяла Джемме становиться свидетелем хотя бы одного приступа Гарри, тут же уводя ее из комнаты, когда он начинался. Она изо всех сил старалась держать ее в неведении, не говоря о том, что на самом деле случилось, когда Гарри был болен, или устал, или пережил еще что-то, что вызывало нейронную активность, заставлявшую его терять контроль.  
  
      Джемма не глупая девочка. Она знает, что с ее братом что-то не так. Она знает, что он болен. И не понимает, почему она ходит в школу, а Гарри нет. Это было несправедливо, поэтому Энн однажды сказала, что Гарри ходит в специальную школу, и Джемма перестала думать, что брата любят больше, чем ее.  
  
      Энн колеблется.  
  
      — Да, дорогая, это то, о чем мы с папой всегда говорили.  
  
      — И это случилось с Гарри.  
  
      — Да, случилось.  
  
      — Поэтому он ходит в специальную школу.  
  
      — Да, Джемма. А теперь, пожалуйста, не задавай маме пока вопросов.  
  
      Она никогда не говорила дочери, что специальная школа на самом деле является домашним обучением. Никогда, пока та не стала старше.  
  
      — Мама? — с любопытством в голосе спрашивает Джемма.  
  
      Энн качает головой, пока думает. Гарри нужно в больницу, потому что у него, возможно, есть сотрясение.  
  
      — Не сейчас, милая.  
  
      — Но мама. Гарри опять трясет, — говорит ей Джемма, и Энн с ужасом поворачивается к сыну.  
_  
      — Так мы поняли, что он светочувствителен, — говорит Энн Луи.  
  
      — Теперь понятно, почему тогда, на карнавале, мы были только на определенных аттракционах, — наконец понимает Луи.  
  
      — Да, а вращающиеся и трясущиеся машины его дезориентируют.  
  
      Луи качает головой:  
  
      — Он чувствует себя виноватым, потому что мешает другим получать удовольствие. Я хотел доказать ему обратное. Может, это просто возрастное?  
  
      — Никто не знает. Я всегда мечтала, чтобы однажды Гарри проснулся утром, и приступов больше не было, но это невозможно, — она смотрит на сына. — Я часто думаю о том, чего он лишился в своей жизни. Он никогда не занимался спортом, не бывал в месте, где мигают огни. Иногда он чувствовал себя так ужасно, что не мог пойти на футбольный матч или концерт.  
  
      — Посмотрите на все это с другой стороны, Энн. Он же пошел на кастинг и теперь поет в одном из самый величайших бойз-бендов всех времен. Я так рад, что он есть в моей жизни.  
  
      — Он чуть не пропустил прослушивание на X-Factor. За пару дней до этого у него случился приступ, и я сказала ему, что сейчас не самое время, нужно прийти в себя, подождать следующего года, но ты же знаешь Гарри, он настоял на своем, хотя ему все еще было немного нехорошо. И я не ожидала, что его сразу же покажут по телевизору, — она улыбается сама себе. — Я до сих пор думаю, что ты - самое лучшее, что случилось с Гарри. Ты замечательный человек, и вы вместе. Это много значит для меня.  
  
      — Я и сам не ожидал встретить такого удивительного человека. Это самые долгие мои отношения. Я рад, что мы помолвлены.  
  
      Энн улыбается ему.  
  
      — Я тоже. Мне приятно видеть, что вы вместе.  
  
      Луи собирается что-то сказать, но голос позади перебивает его.  
  
      — Не помешала?  
  
      Луи оборачивается и замечает доктора Ричардса, стоящую в дверях с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
      — Нет, не очень. Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Энн прежде, чем Луи успевает отпустить грубый саркастический комментарий.  
  
      — Я разговаривала с медсестрами Гарри, и мы пришли к выводу, что можем выписать его завтра во второй половине дня. Мы проведем еще пару процедур и отпустим его, потому что дома он пойдет на поправку быстрее, — говорит женщина. — Я бы хотела обсудить с вами уход за ним. Не могли бы вы на несколько минут пройти со мной в кабинет? Не хочу беспокоить Гарри.  
  
      Луи и Энн обмениваются взглядами и встают. Луи легко целует Гарри в лоб, тихо бормоча «Я люблю тебя». Тот морщится, но не просыпается и не шевелится.  
  
      — Пойдемте.  
  
      Доктор Ричардс кивает и шаркающей походкой выходит в коридор, Энн и Луи следуют за ней до самого конца и поворачивают к одной из дверей.  
  
      — Проходите, не стесняйтесь, — говорит она, садясь в замшевое кресло, находящееся в центре среди других врачей.  
  
      Там есть пара мест и для них. Луи садится по левую сторону от Энн.  
  
      — Это напоминает мне собрание в кабинете директора, — шепчет он женщине, и та не может сдержать смех. — И все обязательно на меня орут.  
  
      Энн улыбается ему, пока доктор Ричардс перелистывает несколько файлов. Она находит нужный ей и достает из картотеки. Она кладет его перед собой и еще раз читает название, прежде чем открыть.  
  
      — Так вот, я уже говорила, что мы планируем выписать Гарри завтра во второй половине дня, наверное, после трех, потому что он уже идет на поправку.  
  
      Луи хмурится:  
  
      — Поподробнее, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Он уже потихоньку начинает ходить, есть, его мочеиспускание приходит в норму, а швы нормально заживают. Ему всегда помогали медсестры, теперь же он в состоянии делать все сам. Вчера он сам немного гулял, а вечером под присмотром медсестры принял ванную. Я впечатлена его прогрессом, — говорит она. — Теперь же мне нужно обсудить с вами его домашний уход. Так вот, кто в первую очередь будет рядом с ним?  
  
      — Мы решили, что Энн пока останется с нами на некоторое время.  
  
      — Этого мне и хотелось, — доктор Ричардс мягко улыбается. — Как правило, полное восстановление занимает несколько месяцев, а уже после этого Гарри сможет вернуться к работе.  
  
      — У меня вопрос, — говорит Луи и ждет кивка доктора. — Что подразумевает собой полное восстановление?  
  
      — Это зависит от индивидуальных особенностей пациента. Гарри же изо всех сил пытается правильно говорить и произносить слова, я также отметила небольшую слабость в ногах, когда он ходит и стоит, так что ему потребуется чуть больше времени. Иногда все приходит в норму самостоятельно, но чаще всего прибегают к помощи логопеда или физиотерапевта. Хотя, как я уже сказала, все зависит от человека, и Гарри вполне может справиться самостоятельно.  
  
      Энн медленно кивает.  
  
      — А это может как-то повлиять на его вокальные данные?  
  
      — Не думаю, но точно сказать не могу. У меня никогда не было пациентов поп-звезд, — мягко улыбаясь, отвечает доктор Ричардс. — Перед туром мне нужно будет еще раз обследовать его психологическое и физиологическое состояние и внести ряд ограничений. Возможно, потребуется группа дежурной помощи на всякий случай. На восстановление требуется некоторое время, поэтому я не могу сказать вам точную дату.  
  
      Луи тихо вздыхает. В его голове сейчас только телефонный разговор, произошедший два дня назад. Менеджмент не принял тот факт, что Гарри и Луи взяли временный перерыв. Они попытались дозвониться за пару дней до этого, но Луи категорически отказался принимать телефонные звонки от кого-либо, кроме мальчиков и ближайших родственников. Вскоре он уступил, устав от постоянных оскорбительных голосовых сообщений и текстовых от парней, которые писали одно и то же: «Срочно ответь менеджменту».  
  
      Тогда он позвонил им и сказал: _«Отвалите! Я сделал все правильно. Нас пять лет держат в шкафу, и меня тошнит от такого обращения. Если хотите, разрывайте с нами контракт, нет — отстаньте от моего жениха, он серьезно болен. Ему нужно восстановиться после серьезной операции на головном мозге, и ему сейчас точно не до вашего дерьма. Когда вы будете настроены более дружелюбно, позвоните мне, а до тех пор оставьте нас с Гарри в покое»._  
  
      — Есть еще ограничения, но я напишу их отдельно и отдам непосредственно перед выпиской, — говорит доктор Ричардс. — Мы собираемся прекратить давать ему обезболивающие, чтобы подготовить к завтрашнему дню. Некоторое время он будет испытывать дискомфорт и головные боли, отчего, скорее всего, ему придется недели две-три пропить специальный курс наркотических веществ. Они вызывают привыкание, так что принимать будете его строго отведенное время. Это может вызвать проблемы с кишечником, но слабительное можно купить без рецепта. И пейте достаточно жидкости. После этого можно будет принимать ацетаминофены, такие как Тайленол или нестероидные противовоспалительное препараты, как Адвил и Мотрин.  
  
      Луи бросает взгляд в сторону Энн. Она внимательно смотрит на врача, и в какой-то момент мышцы ее лица двигаются. Он думал, что ему было больно из-за всей этой ситуации, но он не задумывался, как сильно это расстраивает Энн. А должен был. Энн — мать Гарри, и она имеет право печалиться о сыне.  
  
      — Еще ему запрещено садиться за руль, пока я или доктор Клинтон не разрешим. Всё будет зависеть от того, кто будет, когда вы придете на осмотр.  
  
      — Нам приостановили лицензию на некоторое время, так что не волнуйтесь, — объясняет Луи.  
  
      Доктор Ричардс кивает.  
  
      — Очень хорошо. Также мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он долго сидел. Я понимаю, что ему будет тяжело ходить некоторое время, но ему необходимо гулять хотя бы пару раз в течение часа вокруг дома. Каждый день можно немного увеличивать расстояние. Это поможет ему вернуться в привычный ритм. После операции будет чувствоваться усталость, так что ему также нужно будет спать в течение дня.  
  
      — Понятно.  
  
      — Он не должен поднимать что-то тяжелее пяти фунтов и выше талии. Не может быть и речи об уборке. Никакого пылесоса, глажки, стирки, мытья посуды и прочего. Никакого алкоголя. И также никакой сексуальной активности.  
  
      Луи всегда нежен с Гарри во время секса, особенно после того случая, когда перед тем, как кончить, у него случился приступ. Луи было немного трудно выйти из него, когда все мышцы Гарри буквально окоченели, а сам он бился в конвульсиях. Это не то, что хочется повторять снова.  
  
      Энн нерешительно спрашивает.  
  
      — Простите, но как ему мыться? Он в состоянии делать это сам?  
  
      — Не могу сказать однозначно. Все зависит от пациента. Ему нельзя принимать ванны, но душ вполне подойдет, правда, понадобится помощь. Я также не рекомендую оставлять его одного на долгое время в стоячем положении. Если понадобится, я дам номер компании, которая выпускает специальные стулья для душевых. Еще никакой хлорированной воды. И нам нельзя допустить, чтобы швы намокали, поэтому одевайте ему специальную шапочку. Никаких лосьонов или кремов около раны, только шапочка.  
  
      — Вроде бы ничего сложного. Это не заденет чувство его собственного достоинства, и, если что, мы с Энн ему поможем, — говорит Луи, и Энн облегченно выдыхает.  
  
      Женщина мягко улыбается.  
  
      — Я люблю своего сына, но, думаю, есть вещи, которые мне нельзя видеть.  
  
      Доктор Ричардс тепло улыбается.  
  
      — Есть еще кое-что, что я хочу с вами обсудить, после чего вы можете спокойно возвращаться в палату Гарри.  
  
      — Слушаем.  
  
      — Есть некоторые симптомы, которые не должны возникать, и, если вы заметите их, сразу же звоните мне или в скорую помощь, — подчеркивает она. — К ним относятся отеки вокруг разреза, покраснение шрама, загноение, затруднение дыхания, боль в груди, отечность ног, повышение температуры, раздвоение и затуманенность зрения, рвота или тошнота, тяжелые головные боли.  
  
      — И все? — саркастически спрашивает Луи.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Он бормочет:  
  
      — Веселенькое будет восстановление, правда?  
  
      — Я понимаю, что с первого раза это сложно запомнить, но обещаю, что, как только вы получите инструкции на руки, все будет хорошо.  
  
      — Спасибо, доктор Ричардс. Это все? — спрашивает Энн, когда встает. Луи делает то же самое.  
  
      — Да. Жду вас завтра. Было очень приятно пообщаться, — отвечает она и одаривает каждого рукопожатием.  
  
      Луи и Энн больше не говорят ни слова, пока идут обратно по коридору в палату Гарри. Дверь оказывается закрытой, и Луи хмурится.  
  
      — Что это значит?  
  
      Энн пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Понятия не имею, — она осматривается по сторонам и замечает подходящую к ним медсестру. — Извините, но не подскажете, почему палата моего сына закрыта?  
  
      — Ох, да. Кэтрин помогала ему принять ванну перед обедом. Думаю, сейчас они ложатся обратно в кровать.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Медсестра улыбается и продолжает свой путь дальше.  
  
      И, словно в доказательство её слов, дверь открывается, и в проеме показывается еще одна женщина.  
  
      — Думала, мне показалось, что я вас слышала. Проходите. Он как раз кушает. А я уже ухожу.  
  
      Она улыбается и проходит мимо. Все медсестры в больнице искренние и приятные, что не может не радовать. Это хорошо сказывается на выздоровлении пациентов и состоянии членов их семей.  
  
      Луи проходит внутрь и останавливается в дверях, с любопытством наблюдая, как Гарри набирает ложку и подносит ко рту.  
  
      — Что кушаешь, любимый? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Гарри резко поднимает голову в сторону Луи. Улыбка тут же озаряет его уставшее лицо.  
  
      — Привет! — смеется он, совершенно забывая про вопрос Луи. Забывая обо всём на свете, кроме Луи.  
  
      Энн стоит рядом с Луи и не получает даже толику внимания, каким одаривает Гарри своего возлюбленного. Конечно, она не обижается, потому что понимает, как Гарри любит своего жениха.  
  
      — Эй, — улыбается Луи и аккуратно садится на край постели. — Что у тебя сегодня в меню?  
  
      — Я, — Гарри бросает взгляд вниз в свою тарелку, — не наю.  
  
      — Не знаешь? — переспрашивает Луи, убедившись, что правильно расслышал ответ Гарри, и поднимает бровь. Гарри кивает. Луи наклоняется вперед и забирает ложку, помешивая обед Гарри. — Думаю, это куриный суп.  
  
      Энн смеется:  
  
      — Думаешь?  
  
      — Понятия не имею, что это. Может быть, курица, может быть, крыса.  
  
      При упоминании грызуна Гарри стонет, потому что шутка Луи вообще не смешная.  
  
      Луи аккуратно возвращает ему ложку.  
  
      — Будем надеяться, что это не крыса, да? А что на десерт?  
  
      Гарри показывает на стеклянную вазочку с бежевым содержимым.  
  
      — Пудинг.  
  
      — Пудинг? — Луи берет тарелку и нюхает ее, возвращая обратно со сморщенным носом. — Пахнет странно. И это мягко сказано.  
  
      Гарри кажется, что Луи издевается над ним.  
  
      — Очень смешно, — бормочет он.  
  
      — Расслабься, солнышко, — Луи знает, что Гарри все еще чувствует себя не очень, поэтому не хочет его обижать. — У меня для тебя сюрприз.  
  
      — Какой?  
  
      — Завтра тебя выписывают из больницы.  
  
      Черты лица Гарри становятся мягче, а глаза сияют от волнения.  
  
      — Павда? — он качает головой от своего произношения. — Правда?  
  
      — Ну я же не зверь какой-нибудь, Хаз. Ты отправляешься домой! Разве это не здорово?  
  
      — С тобой?  
  
      — Да, со мной. Больше никаких одиноких ночей и пустых холодных кроватей. Брюс скучает по тебе.  
  
      Гарри хихикает и забывает про обед, переплетая пальцы с Луи.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, больше всего на свете, принцесса, — шепчет он и прижимает губы к его запястьям. — Я буду с тобой все это время. Как и всегда.  
  
      Следующая неделя выдается трудной, особенно из-за гостей, выражающих свое ненужное мнение.  
  
 _— Он плохо выглядит, Лу, — говорит Зейн.  
  
      Луи поворачивается и свирепо смотрит на него.  
  
      — Ты извини, конечно, но не стоит говорить о Гарри в его присутствии, когда он может услышать. Окей?  
  
      Гарри выглядит нездоровым, но все потому, что его череп вскрывали и удаляли часть мозга. Его голова побрита налысо, под глазами синяки и мешки, а сам он имеет сероватый цвет лица.  
  
      Найл добавляет:  
  
      — А его речь стала лучше?  
  
      — Парни! — кричит Луи, и Гарри выпускает испуганный вздох. Луи смотрит на него и быстро извиняется. — Я ценю ваше беспокойство, но давайте поговорим о нём, когда Гарри будет и сам, чёрт возьми, способен участвовать в разговоре.  
  
      — Я просто не думал, что он будет выглядеть так шокирующе.  
  
      Луи хмурится на Зейна.  
  
      — Знаю, сейчас он не похож на себя прежнего, но через некоторое время ему станет лучше. Два дня назад он пережил операцию на мозге. Знаете, ребята, думаю, будет лучше, если вы придете немного позже. Ему сейчас нужно избегать волнения. Я рад, что вы зашли и принесли цветы, они очень милые — я поставлю их в вазу — но, пожалуйста, давайте пока без визитов в течение следующих нескольких дней? Скоро он будет в порядке, и я вас обязательно позову, только не сейчас. Давайте расходиться.  
  
      — Прости, Томмо, мы не имели в виду ничего такого.  
  
      — Я понимаю, — выдыхает Луи. — Но если я начинаю нервничать, то Гарри тоже начинает нервничать, а он уже достаточно натерпелся. Так что, увидимся позже, ребята, идите домой. Сейчас.  
_  
      Может показаться, что Луи радуется возвращению Гарри домой больше, чем сам Гарри.  
  
      Он знает, что следующие месяцы будут полны боли, но он никогда не позволит Гарри пережить это вновь. Он готов сам пройти через все эти мучительные разочарования, лишь бы Гарри чувствовал себя лучше.  
  
      У него есть пара интересных идей, и он обязательно поделится ими с Гарри. Он думает, что они будут ценить то время, которое у них появилось в связи с переносом свадьбы, что, безусловно, очень обрадует Гарри. Он надеется, что Гарри теперь уже будет плакать от счастья, а не от грусти и страданий.  
  
      Они с Энн сделают абсолютно все ради него, как и всегда.


	10. Chapter 10

 Луи стоит в дверном проеме спальни всего пять минут, но ему кажется, будто прошло уже несколько десятилетий.  
  
      — Будет ли он способен самостоятельно лечь в постель? Комната могла бы быть более соответствующей для данной ситуации.  
  
      Выписка Гарри из больницы происходила в течение последних двадцати четырех часов, и двадцать четыре часа — едва ли достаточно времени, чтобы к чему-то успеть подготовиться. Энн и Луи посменно дежурят в больнице. Луи большую часть своего времени, конечно же, проводит в палате, игнорируя окружающих и время, что было выделено, для подготовки комнаты к прибытию Гарри.  
  
      Они устанавливают металлический держатель в стену душевой кабины и покупают специальный стул для мытья, разместив его на гладком полу, потому что последнее, что им нужно, это чтобы Гарри упал.  
  
      Луи понимает, что он не знает, как работает дрель, поэтому нанимает профессиональную компанию по установке оборудования.  
  
      Гарри всегда был тем, кто занимался ремонтом, строительными работами дома. Протечка на потолке? Гарри мгновенно ее исправит. Сломалась стиральная машина? Гарри за несколько минут устранит неполадку. Раковина засорилась? Гарри тут как тут. Несомненно, у него не всегда всё получалось, и он всегда возвращался со строительного сражения с несколькими царапинами и синяками, один раз он даже чуть не подпалил себя, но он безоговорочно всегда выполнял то, о чём Луи просил его. Когда они были дома, казалось, будто Гарри делал всё, чтобы угодить Луи. Он готовил обед и ужин, занимался хозяйством; водил собаку на прогулку, когда они жили в охраняемой резиденции, и при этом умудрялся проводить огромное количество времени параллельно и с Луи. И если бы Луи, сказал ему «беги», Гарри не задумываясь пробежал бы сотни миль ради него.  
  
      Не то чтобы Луи капризный или требовательный, нет, это ни в коем случае не распространяется на Гарри, по крайней мере, Гарри всегда делает всё от него зависящее, чтобы угодить Луи. Его манеры и уважение исходят из того, как он воспитан, и это, черт возьми, так просто. Его научили относиться к супругу, или кому-либо ещё, связанному с его жизнью, с самой большой любовью и добротой, которую он мог им подарить.  
  
      И эта черта делает Гарри кандидатом на эмоциональное насилие. На самом деле, она просто эмоционально насилует его. Это исходит не от Луи, конечно, потому что тот никогда не станет специально вредить Гарри так или иначе, но Гарри приходится почти ежедневно сталкиваться с оскорблениями из социальных сетей, а также от окружающих его людей, таких как менеджмент, фанатов, которых он встречает на своем пути, и родных людей, которые видят его постоянно, включая парней из группы.  
  
      Иногда Гарри просто накрывается одеялом с головой в попытке блокировать ужасные вещи от людей, которые говорят ему, что он должен делать только то, что они ему велят. Он старается не беспокоить Луи из-за таких мелочей, чувствуя, как будто тот и так делает достаточно для него, но в большинстве случаев он все же ломается, начиная беззвучно плакать или бессвязно кричать, когда комментарий попадается особенно скотский.  
  
      Но теперь, по крайней мере, они больше не смогут сделать грубое замечание по поводу его волос.  
  
      Мягкий голос Энн прерывает его мысли.  
  
      — Почему ты думаешь, что он не сможет самостоятельно лечь в постель?  
  
      — Я имею в виду, вы ведь осознаете, насколько высок ваш сын? Его руки и ноги ослабли за время болезни; и я не думаю, что он будет в состоянии самостоятельно лечь в кровать, и мы оба каждый раз, когда будем пытаться придерживать его, несомненно, через какое-то время сорвем спины или что-то в этом роде.  
  
      В настоящее время Энн достает перила из коробки, чтобы прикрутить их с левой стороны кровати, где обычно спит Гарри. На коробке написано, что те спасут его от падения с кровати.  
  
      Когда Энн поднимает перила для кровати, Луи думает о том, что у Гарри никогда не было с этим проблемы раньше, так зачем ему это теперь?  
  
      Энн тихо вздыхает на возмущение Луи, не настроенная на то, чтобы ссориться с парнем из-за таких мелочей, поэтому просто помещает перила обратно в картонный ящик, добавляя:  
  
      — Хорошо, Луи. Я отнесу их в комнату для гостей.  
  
      Она выглядит столь же опустошенной, как и Луи. Под глазами залегли глубокие мешки, а цвет её лица бледен и без грамма макияжа, подчеркивая тем самым тонкие черты; одежда местами помята, волосы небрежно стянуты в конский хвост. Она не похожа на Энн, которую Луи знает в течение пяти лет.  
  
      Луи не торопится смотреть на себя в зеркало, боясь того, что может там увидеть, но, несмотря на это, он уверен, что если бы он всё-таки нашёл в себе мужество посмотреть, он бы увидел похожий вид.  
  
      — Всё хорошо, Энн, я сделаю это сам, — предлагает Луи, подходя ближе к матери Гарри. Он осторожно забирает коробку у нее из рук и взваливает ношу на одно плечо. Картон сразу же впивается ему в ключицу, но он старается не обращать на это внимания, словно у него есть невидимая сила, которая в их семье присуща только Гарри.  
  
      — Вы можете занять нашу спальню, — Луи кивает Энн, предлагая следовать за ним, как будто она не знает планировку их дома. Она то приходила, то уходила из их дома на прошлой неделе больше раз, чем сам Гарри был там в течение прошлого года.  
  
      — Я бы не хотела этого.  
  
      Брови Луи тут же приобретают форму буквы «V».  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      У него возникает желание остановиться и обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на неё, но он не хочет сбавлять заданный темп. Коробка невероятна тяжелая. Как будто бы там лежит что-то металлическое. _Хотя, подождите минутку._  
  
      — Луи.  
  
      — Что? Я не понимаю, — незамедлительно отмечает он. Энн замолкает, не желая в дальнейшем продолжать эту дискуссию, но затем смысл её слов ударяет Луи по голове, словно тонна кирпичей. Громкий скрипучий смех вырывается из его рта.  
  
      — Энн, я обещаю, Гарри, и я содержим кровать в чистоте. Вы не найдете там что-либо…  
  
      Она прерывает его на полуслове, действительно немного напуганная тем, куда начинает заходить их разговор.  
  
      — Я высоко ценю твое гостеприимство, действительно, но мне будет более комфортно в гостевой комнате наверху, если ты не возражаешь.  
  
      Сексуальная жизнь её сына все еще остается загадкой для неё, и она совсем не против.  
  
      — Конечно, безусловно, — отвечает Луи, ухмыляясь. — Я помогу вам перенести ваш багаж позже, учитывая, что мы должны перенести туда всё теперь. Нам не стоит ждать до самого последнего момента, — добавляет он, открывая дверь в комнату для гостей. Луи ставит коробку на пол и падает на кровать.  
  
      Это действительно хорошая комната, немного меньшего размера, чем их спальня, но, по крайней мере, эта комната ближе к ванной. Ванная комната находится прямо за залом, так что теперь Луи не придется опасаться за Гарри, если у него возникнут трудности, когда он попытается попасть туда.  
  
      Блять, чем больше он думает об этом, тем сильнее ему становится страшно. Он знает, что будет трудно, и он не чувствует отвращения при мысли о том, что Гарри попал в аварию, но ему не хочется иметь дело с капризами Гарри, который по-любому будет психовать из-за своего тела, также он не хочет говорить Гарри, что тому не стоит плакать так надрывно, потому что после этого у него будет болеть голова. Он не против убирать за ним, ему довольно часто приходилось и раньше убирать рвоту после приступов, и это не так уж и плохо, как некоторые люди представляют себе. Иногда несчастные случаи бывают крайне неблагоприятными, о них Луи пытается забыть.  
  
      Гарри большую часть времени в больнице провел на катетере, поэтому он не сможет самостоятельно ходить в туалет. В первую ночь, когда они вынули катетер, Гарри обмочил постель, что не стало сюрпризом для всех, и Гарри на удивление хорошо отреагировал на это. Он не был слишком смущен. Сотрудники больницы объяснили, что это вполне нормально, что у него будет моченедержание до тех пор, пока он заново не научится ходить в туалет правильно.  
  
      Все эти полученные знания, тем не менее, ни капли не облегчили телефонный звонок, который раздался среди ночи. Не было ничего, что могло бы сделать этот звонок легче.  
  
       _Раздается пронзительный, последовательный звон, который тут же прерывает сон Луи. Он тихо стонет, переворачивается и тянет руку в сторону будильника. К его удивлению, шум исходит не от часов. Еще не пришло время для того, чтобы встать и начать новый день.  
  
      Луи садится, позволяя одеялу мягко соскользнуть с его частично одетого тела, и осторожно осматривает комнату на наличие каких-либо признаков того, откуда раздаётся этот противный звон. Внезапно ему в голову приходит мысль, что это должно быть его сотовый телефон. Накануне он оставил свой айфон в гостиной и шум, казалось, исходил именно от туда.  
  
      Немедленно, даже без задней мысли о том, кто может звонить ему в такую рань и от кого этот телефонный звонок может быть, он вскакивает с кровати и выбегает из комнаты в длинный коридор.  
  
      Сейчас середина ночи, значит звонок был, несомненно, важным. Луи достигает журнального столика, стоящего в центре гостиной, через несколько секунд, поднимает трубку и успевает принять звонок до того, как человек решает его сбросить. Он замечает, что цифры подозрительно похожи на номер больницы, где в данный момент находился Гарри.  
  
      — Здравствуйте? С кем я разговариваю?  
  
      — Луи. Луи Томлинсон. С Гарри все хорошо? Что случилось? — сразу же тараторит он, поднося руку ко лбу в отчаянии, замечая, как та неистово трясется; из его рта вырывается небольшой шум, который он пытается сдержать.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, мистер Томлинсон, я ночная медсестра Гарри. Вы видели меня раньше, меня зовут Диана. С Гарри все в порядке. Сделайте глубокий вдох и успокойтесь, все нормально, — просит она.  
  
      Луи тут же глубоко выдыхает, позволяя страху, смешанному с разочарованием и облегчением, вырваться из задней части его горла.  
  
      — Если с ним все в порядке, почему вы звоните мне в столь ранее утро? Из-за вас у меня только что чуть не случился сердечный приступ.  
  
      — Сегодня вечером у Гарри было что-то вроде несчастного случая. Он описал кровать и не вполне понимает, почему не может справляться с этим как обычные люди. Я не хочу давать ему успокоительное, но в то же время я не могу остановить его истерику, и если он в ближайшее время не успокоится, мне придется дать ему успокоительное, которое, безусловно, приведет к еще к одному срыву.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — тяжело вздыхая, отвечает Луи. — Насколько плохо обстоят дела?  
  
      — Поймите, это не является для меня проблемой, мистер Томлинсон. Мы привезли ему новую кровать, и я помогла ему помыться и переодеться в новую пижаму. Это заняло немного времени, и я попыталась убедить его, что все нормально, но с ним сейчас — за неимением лучшего слова — творится полный беспорядок. Я не могу достучаться до него. Мы переживаем, что если он не успокоится, это вызовет нагрузку на шрам. Вы не могли бы поговорить с ним? Я верю, что вы сможете помочь ему. Вы наша последняя надежда.  
  
      Луи садится на край дивана, продолжая с остервенением тереть свое лицо, и наконец кивает сам себе, начиная мысленно представлять, что именно он собирается сказать Гарри.  
  
      — Да. Я поговорю с ним.  
  
      — Замечательно. Огромное спасибо, — шепчет Диана, добавляя: — Я должна предупредить вас, что вы не сможете полностью понять то, что он будет отвечать. Проблемы с речью и текущее состояние ума очень сильно влияют на него сейчас.  
  
      — Все нормально, — мягко отвечает ей Луи.  
  
      На другом конце линии вдруг резко замолкают, теперь слышен лишь звук гулких шагов и ободряющий шепот, который едва можно разобрать. Было очевидно, что Диана несет телефон в руке.  
  
      Через несколько минут голос Дианы раздаётся снова.  
  
      — Он здесь.  
  
      Телефон передается, и шум цепких вдохов и дрожащих всхлипов мгновенно заполняет барабанные перепонки Луи.  
  
      Он наконец понимает, какой шум он ненавидит больше всего ночью. Это не крики, которые Гарри издает, когда его трясет, нет, он делает это не сознательно, не специально. Это — побочный эффект судорог. Шумы, которые Гарри сейчас издает на другом конце линии, настолько ужасны, что Луи хочется немедленно бросить трубку. Гарри в сознании. Он издаёт их нарочно. И это настолько пугающе, что Луи едва может дышать.  
  
      — Привет, дорогой. Это Луи. Что происходит? Из-за чего расстроилось моё любимое солнышко?  
  
      Луи старается сделать свой голос более сахарным в звучании настолько, насколько возможно было это представить. Гарри всегда отвечал лучше, когда Луи говорил с ним в определенном тоне. Даже после приступов, Луи обнаружил, что если спрятать все чувства паники и беспокойства, затолкнуть их глубоко внутрь, Гарри отвечает гораздо легче и быстрее.  
  
      На этот раз Гарри не говорит ни слова, и когда Луи едва понижает голос, его всхлипы становятся более громкими и душераздирающими.  
  
      — Успокойся, Хаз, — продолжает Луи, его голос звучит чуть громче шепота. — Милый, мне нужно, чтобы ты успокоился. Независимо от того, что заставляет тебя расстраиваться, это можно исправить. Я могу гарантировать, что, независимо от того, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, ты не вспомнишь об этом через несколько дней. Ты можешь сказать мне, что происходит?  
  
      Луи вздрагивает от хрипа, издаваемого горлом Гарри, но он так же слышит, как парень пытается замедлить свое дыхание. Он тихо разговаривает сам с собой, чтобы успокоиться, но его голос внезапно прерывают и прогресс разрушается.  
  
      — Бесполезно.  
  
      — Что значит бесполезно? Ты очень хорошо справляешься, любимый. Твое дыхание почти выровнялось. Попробуй снова. Сделай глубокий вдох, а затем глубокий выдох.  
  
      — Нет! — кричит Гарри в ответ, и Луи мгновенно подскакивает, падая спиной на спинку дивана. Даже если Гарри не был физически с ним, сила, с которой был произведен этот крик, была ужасающей. — Я… я… — на линии возникает пауза, — ты… пользуешь?.. пользовать… бесполезно.  
  
      — Ты не бесполезен. Зачем ты так говоришь? Я знаю, что ты сегодня обмочился, Гарри. Медсестра рассказала мне об этом, и я понимаю, что ты расстроен из-за этого, любимый. Но это не важно. Никого не волнует, что ты помочился под себя. Ни один человек в этой больнице не осуждает тебя за это. Я не осуждаю тебя. Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты решил отказаться от катетера. То, что ты описался, это нормально. Нормально. Все могло быть гораздо хуже.  
  
      Сиплое дыхание Гарри — единственная подсказка, что Гарри все еще находится на другом конце линии, пока его голос плаксиво не говорит снова.  
  
      — Я… я… Лу, я… я не только обмочился… но… и… — Луи на миг представил себе смущённое лицо Гарри, то, как это признание соскользнуло с его губ. Он почти увидел румянец на его щеках. Это звучит так сильно, всхлип пронзает его слух.  
  
      Глаза Луи расширяются от услышанного. Он ничего не говорит в течение некоторого времени, пытаясь придумать правильные фразы для ответа. Что он должен сказать?  
  
      — Ты… эм, ты обделался?  
  
      Эта единственная мысль прочно засела у него в голове, и, черт возьми, ему захотелось ударить себя кулаком по лицу.  
  
      Это объясняет, почему Гарри так расстроен. У него было моченедержание несчетное количество раз во время припадков, это происходило так часто, что они попросту перестали обращать на это внимание. Это — часть их рутины, первое, что они делают после приступа. Такое всегда было просто очистить. Как только Гарри чувствует себя лучше, он принимает душ, а Луи кладет испачканную одежду в стиральную машину. Все довольно просто.  
  
      Теперь это новый аспект, который Луи не был готов услышать. Это не беспокоит его. Он не испытывает к этому отвращение. Он не думает, что Гарри ужасен или что-то в этом роде. Он просто в шоке. Он шокирован тем, что Гарри признает это.  
  
      Доктор Ричардс ранее предупредила его, что будет тяжело. Что испражнениям потребуется некоторое время, чтобы стать последовательными и нормальными снова, поскольку толстая кишка — последняя вещь, которая восстанавливается после обширного оперативного вмешательства, и что запор, как правило, главная проблема у пациентов, перенесших операцию на мозге.  
  
      — Хм… да, — шепчет Гарри в трубку.  
  
      Луи резко сглатывает и наконец находит в себе мужество, чтобы ответить:  
  
      — Хорошо… эм… это нормально. Есть ведь и прогресс, верно? Я имею в виду… как это всё-таки произошло?  
  
      — Я… ну, хм, — он изо всех сил пытается правильно составить предложение, чтобы точно описать проблему. — Я не… не… чувство, хм, не чувствовал этого?  
  
      Его голос срывается, и Луи ощущает, что новая порция слёз уже на подходе. Он должен успокоить Гарри, чтобы им не пришлось вкалывать ему успокоительное. Если они сделают это, то маловероятно, что Гарри проснется завтра во время его визита.  
  
      — Эй, эй, не надо плакать снова, ладно? Это нормально, Гарри. Я обещаю, если бы это было не так, я первым сообщил бы тебе об этом. Я думаю, что это хорошее начало. Ты выздоравливаешь, и я очень горжусь тобой. Всё уже улажено, и нет необходимости чувствовать себя неловко или грустно. Тебе придётся сделать что-то похуже, чем просто испортить постель, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, — Гарри в ответ шмыгает носом и тихо смеется на другой линии, отчего Луи глупо улыбается, машинально сжимая в кулаке край диванной подушки. — Тебе уже лучше? Больше никаких слез?  
  
      Гарри сипло шепчет в ответ:  
  
      — Никаких слез.  
  
      — Вот это мой мальчик. Не волнуйся из-за этого. Через несколько дней ты будешь вне тюрьмы, дома со мной и Брюсом, который, я тебе уже говорил, безумно скучает по тебе. Если бы он мог говорить, то ныл бы твое имя каждую минуту. Теперь сделай мне большое одолжение и немного поспи. Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься.  
  
      — Я… люблю тебя.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш. Сладких снов._  
  
      — Ну как тебе, Лу?  
  
      Луи моргает несколько раз, концентрируя свое внимание на том, что говорит ему Энн. Он не знает, как долго он был отключке, но понимает, что, по-видимому, достаточно долго, поскольку Энн самостоятельно успела прикрутить перила к стороне кровати, где спит Гарри.  
  
      — Перила выглядят хорошо, отлично вписываются в интерьер. Они же убираются вниз, не так ли?  
  
      Энн кивает и демонстрирует, как разобрать перила, отсоединяя два конца от коричневой трубы.  
  
      — Это довольно легко. Я не думаю, что у него с этим возникнут проблемы.  
  
      — Да, наверняка, — отвечает Луи пассивно, переводя взгляд на электронные часы, стоящие на угловом столике. — Черт.  
  
      Энн выгибает бровь от внезапного порыва, но ничего не отвечает, вместо этого смотря на Луи вопросительно.  
  
      — Сейчас почти полтретьего. Куда время так летит? Мне нужно в больницу, чтобы Гарри не подумал, что я решил оставить его там. Вы со мной? — спрашивает ее Луи.  
  
      Энн в ответ качает головой.  
  
      — Нужно закончить последние штрихи. Он еще не знает, что я некоторое время поживу у вас, ведь так?  
  
      Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
      — Нет. Я еще не говорил ему об этом. Надеюсь, он отреагирует нормально. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
      — Будь осторожен, — предупреждает его она, на что Луи громко смеётся, откидывая голову назад, и направляется в сторону гаража. Он останавливается у двери в прачечную комнату, хватая с полки сумку с вещами. Внутри сменная одежда Гарри на сегодня, хотя у него уже есть несколько комплектов белья в больнице, с того раза, когда он впервые попал туда, но Луи думает, что его выбор лучше подойдет Гарри, чем пара рваных джинсов скинни и белая футболка.  
  
      Его настроение заметно приподнимается, когда он замечает, что дверь гаража заранее уже кто-то открыл, так что ему не придется входить в гараж заново, чтобы открыть его вручную. Дойдя до своего Порше, припаркованного между Ауди Гарри и Рендж Ровером Энн, Луи ласково поглаживает бок «железного друга».  
Луи очень рад, что у Гарри нет мотоцикла в Англии; он держит его в Лос-Анджелесе, для, как Луи называет это, поддержания имиджа плохого парня. Гарри не тот, кто любит ездить на мотоцикле; он — больше сторонник старинных автомобилей. В его коллекции есть несколько старинных автомобилей стоимостью несколько миллионов долларов. Луи открывает дверь своего Порше, залезает в салон и несётся на нем быстро и незаметно.  
  
      Кроме того, из-за мотоцикла его всегда одолевает страх того, что Гарри может разбиться. Он достаточно неуклюж, не говоря уже у том, что у него имеется неконтролируемая эпилепсия. Луи имеет в виду неконтролируемые припадки, если технически подойти к данному вопросу. Аварии с участием мотоцикла пугают его, потому что он знает, что мотоцикл не может противостоять силе, данной машине, когда мчишься восемьдесят миль вниз по шоссе или даже если просто поворачиваешь на светофоре. Одно неверное истолкование таблички с названием улицы, один неверный поворот, или если он отвлечется, — это все может стоить Гарри жизни.  
  
      Само собой разумеется, Луи скорее взволнован, чем рад, что Гарри лишили водительских прав, потому что это означает, что это так же распространяется на лицензию на мотоцикл. Луи не знает, когда Гарри решится заново восстановить свою лицензию, и в ближайшее время он точно не собирается спрашивает его на этот счет. Он не против этого, нет, сейчас его больше всего беспокоит твиттер.  
  
      С его сообщения в твиттере прошла ровно неделя и два дня, и до сих пор ему не поступило ни одного звонка от менеджмента. За все это время он ни разу не заходил в твиттер или инстаграм, чтобы увидеть, как фанаты отреагировали на его выход из шкафа, в котором он находился на протяжении пяти лет. Но все это отодвигается на второй план, так как сейчас его прямая забота полностью сосредотачивается на Гарри и только на нем. Он не планирует рассказывать Гарри о том, что произошло, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока тот не сможет передвигаться без посторонней помощи.  
  
      И это означает, что ему придется быть хитрым. Он должен держать твиттер подальше от Гарри. Возможно, ему придется поставить пароль на компьютер или просто перекрыть доступ Wi-Fi. Луи еще не решил, какой из данных способов он выберет.  
  
      Так же он с нетерпением ожидает стука в дверь. Он откроет ее, и главы «Модест! Менеджмент» без всякого предупреждения сунут ему в лицо толстые стопки контрактов, пытаясь тем самым попробовать заставить его из-за содеянного почувствовать угрызения совести или чувство вины. Ха, ага, сейчас же. Он будет бороться, и не важно, в чем он должен будет принять участие или сколько лазеек ему предстоит найти.  
  
      Луи тяжело вздыхает, нервно постукивая пальцами по рулю, ожидая сигнала светофора. Когда наконец загорается зеленый свет, он поворачивает налево в сторону больницы. Это последний раз, когда он приезжает сюда, и он никогда ещё не был так этому рад.  
  
      Фанаты и папарацци до сих пор отчаянно пытаются выяснить, в какой больнице находится Гарри. Луи бегло осматривает впереди стоящие тротуары и не видит ни одной девушки в фирменной футболке One Direction или невзрачных мужчин с фотоаппаратами в руках.  
  
      Это то, почему он выбрал именно эту больницу. Благодаря ее охраняемости он сможет посадить Гарри в машину без каких-либо вспышек камер, мигалок, криков фанатов и толкучки возле ограждения.  
  
      Он поворачивает на стоянку и проезжает все уровни, пока не достигает парковки неврологии. Он паркуется на одном из свободных мест, выделенных для посетителей, и вынимает ключ из зажигания.  
  
      Еще одна задача в его списке текущих дел — это получение временной инвалидной наклейки для всех их автомобилей, так как Гарри на данный момент отмечен как временно ограниченный в возможностях. Луи не нравится слово, описывающее состояние Гарри. Не то чтобы он ненавидит людей с ограниченными возможностями или не чувствует симпатии к тем, кто инвалид, нет, ему просто не нравится слово, применяемое к Гарри. Гарри не инвалид. Гарри просто перенес операцию на головном мозге. Это большая разница.  
  
      Другая проблема заключается в том, что он всегда воспринимает Гарри как сильного и волевого человека, поэтому, когда Луи слышит это слово, как единственное описывающее его состояние на данный момент, ему становится очень сложно держать рот на замке. Он не понимает, почему нельзя сказать, что «Гарри силен, что он молодец, что прошел через это; что его временная инвалидность — всего лишь побочный эффект».  
  
      Он не понимает, почему инвалидность рассматривается как слабость. Он видел некоторых фанатов в инвалидных колясках, видел в больницах, как они борются с собственными проблемами, и черт возьми, они сильнее, чем все остальные.  
  
      Луи медленно вылазит из машины и идёт в стерильное здание. Он никогда не сможет забыть этот запах, не после стольких раз, сколько он был в больнице на прошлой неделе. Он идет по длинному коридору мимо врачей в халатах, медсестер и пациентов в инвалидных колясках, прежде чем достигает приемной.  
  
      Он приветствует администратора кивком головы. Ее имя начинается на «С»: Стефани или Сара, или что-то в этом роде.  
  
      — Добрый день, Луи. Сегодняшнее утро очень важно для вас и Гарри, не так ли? Я позвоню доктору Ричардс и дам ей знать, что вы приехали.  
  
      Гарри нравится всем сотрудникам больницы, особенно когда бодрствует или понимает, что происходит вокруг него. Он добился больших успехов с первого раза, Луи видит это, когда входит к нему в палату сразу же после операции. Гарри узнает его, улыбается и называет по имени.  
  
      — Если вы хотите, можете подождать доктора в зале ожидания. Она сказала, что скоро придет.  
  
      Луи кивает, садится напротив стойки регистрации и рассматривает узор на плитке под ногами. Он не может не чувствовать, будто находится в одиннадцатом классе снова.  
  
      Тогда он взорвал бомбу-вонючку в раздевалке девочек и был пойман. Из-за этого его выгнали из театрального кружка, что и стало основной причиной того, почему он перевелся в другую академию.  
  
      Хотя он всё равно завалил A-Level [п/п: двухгодичная учебная программа подготовки студентов к обучению в университете] в другой школе.  
  
      Несмотря на все наказания, что ему пришлось пережить за эту маленькую шалость, он все равно никогда не будет сожалеть об этом. Смотреть на то, как девушки, частично одетые, выбегают из раздевалки, пахнущей тухлыми яйцами и уксусом, было наивысшей точкой его карьеры в средней школе.  
  
      Его мама не была в восторге от этой шалости, но простила его, когда он принес извинения за то, что сделал что-то настолько ужасное группе девочек-подростков. Он не имел в виду извинение за шалость, но если это сделает маму счастливой, он сделает это еще раз, лишь бы заставить ее улыбнуться снова.  
  
      Нынешнее положение, когда он сидит напротив стойки регистрации, напоминает Луи ожидание у кабинета директора, возле которого он сидел множество раз. Он рос вредным ребёнком, вечно ухмыляющимся, с рюкзаком на плече. Увлечение девушками спровоцировало его на это.  
  
      Теперь, он, несомненно, считал себя взрослым, слабая улыбка покоилась на его лице, а сменная одежда его жениха лежала на полу под стулом. Его увлечение девушками всегда было ложью. Они никогда по-настоящему не нравились ему, он даже пытался оттолкнуть их своими поступками, когда хотел рассмешить друзей до коликов в животе. Он фантазировал о Гарри больше раз, чем о какой-либо девушке.  
  
      Гарри действительно изменил его, превратив из нарушителя общественного порядка в нормального парня. Он сделал его лучше.  
  
      — Луи, — звук имени вытягивает парня из дум. Луи смотрит на владельца голоса и видит перед собой доктора Ричардс, смотрящую на него сверху вниз. Она выглядит уставшей, очевидно, у нее сегодня была долгая смена, но, несмотря на это, она по-прежнему все так же тепло приветствует его улыбкой. — Прости. Я помешала тебе?  
  
      — Нет, нет, — Луи хватает ремешок сумки и вскидывает ее на плечо, вставая. — На секунду замечтался, — поясняет он, смущенно и исподлобья смотря на доктора. — Как вы?  
  
      — Я хорошо, а ты? — интересуется она в ответ.  
  
      Луи лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Очень хорошо. Готова поспорить, ты взволнован тем фактом, что Гарри сегодня наконец-то окажется дома. По крайне мере, Гарри точно взволнован. Он очень хочет вернуться домой с тобой. Пожалуйста, следуй за мной в мой кабинет, у меня есть несколько документов на выписку, которые ты должен подписать, а также некоторые из медицинских документов, которые я должна тебе передать.  
  
      Луи идет следом за доктором молча, едва волоча ноги позади нее. Все, чего ему хочется, это схватить Гарри в охапку и забрать его домой. Ему больше не хочется иметь дело с этим медицинским фуфлом.  
  
      Они входят в кабинет доктора Ричардс, и кажется, словно прошла целая вечность, хотя его здесь не было всего один день.  
  
      Доктор размещается в кожаном кресле, стоящем позади стола, а Луи напротив нее. Покопавшись в ящике пару секунд, она достает наружу плотную папку с листами, исписанными печатным текстом во весь лист, а так же черную ручку.  
  
      — Это официальная форма выписки. Не стесняйся прочитать её, но там, прежде всего, то, что мы уже обсуждали ранее. Там говорится о домашнем уходе и понимании последующих назначений. Если у тебя есть вопросы, не стесняйся, спрашивать меня. Как только все прочитаешь, пожалуйста, распишись возле красного стикера.  
  
      Луи следит за тем, как она говорит. Он скользит взглядом по тексту и кивает, тихо отвечая:  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Он ставит свою подпись в строке под красным стикером и возвращает бумаги обратно доктору.  
  
      — Теперь, поскольку он больше не нуждается ни в никакой реабилитации, нам не нужно обсуждать его перевод в новое учреждение, — объясняет доктор Ричардс.  
  
      — Подождите, — прерывает ее Луи. — Разве ему не нужно будет ходить к терапевту и кому-то там еще?  
  
      — Нет, тут не все так просто. Через несколько недель ты привезешь его на прием, и я оценю его прогресс — скажем, речь, — я оценю его, а затем скажу, нужен ли вам логопед, эрготерапевт или даже психолог.  
  
      Луи качает головой.  
  
      — Психолог?  
  
      — Да, психолог. Из-за травмы головного мозга или хирургического вмешательства иногда проявляются тревога или депрессия, вследствие длительного периода изоляции и ощущения отсутствия независимости, — мягко поясняет доктор Ричардс.  
  
      — Есть какой-либо способ помочь ему избежать подобного? Депрессия — не то, с чем я хотел бы столкнуться.  
  
      — Исцелить эмоциональный дискомфорт и проблемы с доверием можно простыми задачами. Чем больше ты будешь позволять ему чувствовать дружеское общение и любовь, не давать ему скучать, тем быстрее он пойдет на поправку. Гарри очень любящий и милый человек, я права? — спрашивает она, на что Луи кивает не задумываясь. — Ему будет трудно стать холодным и горьким. Ты очень сильно его любишь, и это очевидно не только для меня, но и для всех, кто здесь работает. Он будет в порядке. Не беспокойся.  
  
      — Хорошо. Он будет в порядке, — тихо шепчет Луи себе.  
  
      — У меня больше нет бумаг на подпись, но у меня есть информация, которая тебе очень пригодится, — она достает стопку бумаг, удерживаемых вместе с помощью скрепки, и протягивает её Луи. — Здесь всё для получения страховки на специальное оборудование. Тебе придется сделать перила в доме, и считаю, что они немного дороговаты, хотя я сомневаюсь, что с этим у тебя возникнут трудности. Его предписания и физические данные для водительских прав напечатаны на первых двух листах, плюс там есть информация о том, где и когда можно получить знак инвалида. Также я положила несколько полезных брошюрок. На остальных листах то, что тебе понадобится, когда организм восстановит все функции. Если у тебя возникнут вопросы, у тебя есть мой личный номер телефона, не стесняйся, звони.  
  
      Луи приятно удивлен всей новой информацией, которую ему предоставили. Он шокирован тем, насколько доктор Ричардс готова помочь ему.  
  
      — Спасибо, — потрясенно отвечает он.  
  
      — Конечно. Гарри — совершенно особенный пациент. Ваше благополучие — мой приоритет, — улыбаясь, отвечает она. — Гарри может возвращаться домой. Я позову медсестру, чтобы она отключила его от аппаратов и помогла тебе посадить его в машину. Помни, что если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, не стесняйся звонить. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Гарри пришёл ко мне двадцатого числа на осмотр. Теперь, если ты извинишь меня, у меня есть пациент с кровоизлиянием в мозг, который нуждается в срочной операции. Скоро увидимся.  
  
      Луи наблюдает за тем, как доктор выходит из комнаты. Через несколько секунд он встает и поспешно спускается вниз по лестнице в палату Гарри. Палата Гарри — последняя комната слева. Палата 1224.  
  
      Дверь открыта, и Луи заглядывает прежде, чем войти внутри. Медсестра прибыла в палату гораздо быстрее, чем Луи. Сейчас она вынимает капельницу из руки Гарри. После этого она накладывает голубую повязку чуть выше того места, где была введена игла.  
  
      Гарри наблюдает за ней с любопытством. Очевидно, он все-таки немного подсел на наркотики, потому что его зрачки расширились до размеров монеты, но не настолько черные, какими Луи видел их в прошлый раз.  
  
      — Гарри! Посмотри, кто здесь! — восклицает медсестра, хлопая в ладоши, как только замечает присутствие Луи.  
  
      Ее зовут Тейлор, и она самая любимая медсестра Луи. Она немного стесняется в присутствии Луи, за что он ценит ее очень сильно, но также она очень милая и нежная с Гарри.  
  
      Брови Гарри приподнимаются вверх. Он не совсем понимает происходящее. Тейлор кладет руки на свои бедра, переводя взгляд от Гарри к Луи.  
  
      Луи улыбается сам себе:  
  
      — Посмотри сюда, малыш. Мое прекрасное лицо прямо здесь. Я знаю, что ты рад видеть меня.  
  
      Внимание Гарри сосредотачивается на Луи, и однобокая ухмылка растекается по его губам.  
  
      — Луи.  
  
      — Это его одежда? — спрашивает Тейлор, показывая на сумку в руках Луи.  
  
      — Так точно.  
  
      — Отлично. Хотите, я помогу вам одеть его? Он… очень неуклюж, постоянно спотыкается, словно маленький олененок.  
  
      Луи улыбается. Это очень честное сравнение, Гарри всегда обо все спотыкается.  
  
      — Нет, все в порядке.  
  
       — Хорошо. Я собираюсь усадить его в кресло-коляску, так что, если хотите мне помочь, переоденьте его, пожалуйста.  
  
      Она выходит из комнаты.  
  
      Луи подходит ближе к кровати.  
  
      — Хорошо, любимый, моя работа состоит в том, чтобы вытащить тебя из постели и переодеть в настоящую одежду. Так что, если ты в состоянии немного помочь мне, я буду безгранично благодарен тебе, ладно?  
  
      Гарри уже почти собран. Такое чувство, будто уже с самого утра готов уйти отсюда.  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      Луи ставит сумку на кровать и расстегивает молнию на ней, прежде чем придвинуться ближе к Гарри.  
  
      — Ты можешь сесть, любимый?  
  
      Гарри кивает, кладет руки на матрас и неуверенно толкает себя вверх. Его руки дрожат от давления, которое является чем-то, что Луи никогда не видел, поскольку Гарри всегда безукоризненно сильный. Он не понимал, насколько Гарри слаб на самом деле, до сегодняшнего дня. Принятие вертикального положения вытянуло из него много сил.  
  
      Луи колеблется.  
  
      — Все хорошо?  
  
      — Но… нормально, — Гарри сглатывает и резко зажмуривается, делая глубокий вдох.  
  
      Луи садится позади Гарри и развязывает веревочки на больничном халате. Он осторожно стаскивает его с Гарри и небрежно бросает на комод возле кровати. Мгновенно он понимает, что Гарри практически гол, на что он прикусывает губу, убеждая себя не смотреть на член Гарри.  
  
      — Я действительно скучал.  
  
      Гарри стонет, зная, куда клонит его парень.  
  
      — Луи.  
  
      Луи смеется.  
  
      — Извини, — его лицо мгновенно приобретает оттенок ярко-красного цвета. — Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь сесть на край кровати? Я принес спортивные штаны для тебя.  
  
      Попытка одеть Гарри — это настоящая борьба, Луи понимает, как тяжело это, наверное, Гарри выполнять простые задачи, такие как встать, чтобы натянуть спортивки на голую задницу. Ему пришлось опереться руками на плечи Луи, чтобы держать тело прямо. Его колени стучали друг об дружку так, словно собирались подогнуться и совсем перестать держать его. Луи пришлось быстро натянуть на него штаны, потому что Гарри не был в состоянии балансировать с одной рукой на плече Луи.  
  
      Надевание рубашки прошло немного легче, но всё равно Гарри было невероятно тяжело поднять руки достаточно высоко для Луи, чтобы тот смог натянуть рубашку на его широкое тело. Луи также принес собой зеленую шапочку Гарри с его любимым логотипом бейсбольной команды Bay Packer’s, ловко натягивая её ему на голову. Он не выглядел столь хорошо, как раньше, когда были кудряшки, но это делало его более похожим на прежнего Гарри.  
  
      — Как ты чувствуешь себя, когда одет в нормальную одежду? — спрашивает Луи, садясь рядом с Гарри на матрас. Шампунь, которым пользуется больница, был странно приятным, на что Луи испытал желание спросить Тейлор, где они его покупают.  
  
      — Это… хм… это… хорош? Хорошо.  
  
      Луи кивает в ответ.  
  
      — Я счастлив.  
  
      Он пытается сдержать себя, пытается подавить порыв страсти, рвущийся наружу, но он просто не может больше этого делать. Он целует Гарри, толкая его обратно на больничную койку, усиливая поцелуй. Своим поведением он застает Гарри врасплох, вырывая тем самым тихий визг из его горла.  
  
      Луи мечтал об этом несколько недель. Он оседлал бедра Гарри, коленями упираясь по обе стороны от него, тихо шепча «Я люблю тебя. Я так люблю тебя, блять. Я скучал по тебе просто невероятно».  
  
      Гарри в ответ смеется ему в губы. Медленно его руки скользят сверху вниз на задницу Луи, длинные пальцы сминают край футболки, с наслаждением начиная гладить теплую спину.  
  
      — Я люблю те-тебя.  
  
      — О боже мой. Я помешала вам? — голос Тейлор отзывается эхом в комнате, и оба парня начинают смеяться друг против друга. Луи слезает с Гарри и помогает ему сесть.  
  
      Он поворачивается к Тейлор и видит у нее в руках инвалидную коляску, которую она сразу же толкает навстречу. Луи осторожно смотрит на Гарри.  
  
      — Ваша карета, принцесса.  
  
      Лицо Гарри кривится в ответ; он выглядит обиженным, но все же слабая улыбка мелькает на пухлых губах, когда он видит, что Луи протягивает руку. Он берет его за руку и медленно встает.  
  
      И как только ему удается встать, его ноги подгибаются, и тело начинает оседать на пол.  
  
      — Дерьмо! — шипит Луи, едва успевая словить Гарри. Он хватает Гарри под руки до того, как его тело безвольно падает на пол, чувствуя, как кончики пальцев впиваются в плоть Гарри. Он не может себе представить, насколько неприятно это должно быть для него. — Гарри, ты в порядке? Любимый, ты в порядке? Поговори со мной. Ты в порядке? Голова не кружится? — спрашивает он в панике, лихорадочно поглаживая рукой щеку Гарри. Ему не хочется, чтобы из-за этого инцидента Гарри оставили в больнице еще на какое-то время. Нет. Хватит.  
  
      — Я… я… я в порядке.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не делай этого снова, — Луи чувствует, как в уголках его глаз начинает покалывать. Как же чертовски он напуган.  
  
      Он медленно помогает Гарри подняться на ноги. Тейлор смотрит на них растерянно.  
  
      Томлинсон оборачивает руку вокруг талии Гарри и медленно ведет его к инвалидной коляске. Усадив Гарри в нее, Тейлор автоматически берет на себя роль шофера, хотя все, что она действительно делает, это просто катит его по коридору. Многие сотрудники больничного персонала тепло прощаются с Гарри и Луи, но Луи не может выдавить из себя ни слова.  
  
      Он понимает, что Гарри действительно нехорошо, и эта операция была ошибкой. Теперь у него возникло больше проблем, чем было раньше. Он не должен был давать соглашение на операцию. Он должен был позволить эпилепсии существовать и дальше; они, возможно, нашли бы новое лекарство или что-то в этом роде. Теперь Гарри едва может ходить и формировать последовательные предложения, а все ради чего? Чтобы у него не случалось приступов и в СМИ его объявили недееспособным. Судороги никогда не беспокоили Луи; они были для него привычными. Он не должен был соглашаться с Гарри на операцию. Врачи сказали, что операция полностью не вылечит эпилепсию Гарри, но они все равно согласились. Это было ошибкой. У Гарри по-прежнему будут приступы. Операция всего лишь снижает частоту, и даже теперь врачи не абсолютно уверены, что это сработает. Черт, это была глупая идея.  
  
      Они выходят на стоянку, и Луи открывает дверь машины для Тейлор. Два медбрата помогают Гарри забраться в машину. На самом деле в этом и нет необходимости, потому что Гарри использует свою силу верхней части тела, чтобы подняться на место с помощью ручки, расположенной на двери.  
  
      Луи закрывает дверь и поворачивается к Тейлор.  
  
      — Эм… спасибо.  
  
      — Без проблем, удачи. Желаю, чтобы восстановление Гарри прошло легко и быстро, — улыбаясь, добавляет она, толкая пустую коляску обратно в больницу. Стоянка выглядит совершенно устрашающей и тихой. Луи громко сглатывает, чувствуя, как паника тут же скручивает живот.  
  
      Он садится в машину и осторожно смотрит на Гарри.  
  
      — Эта операция была ошибкой. Посмотри на себя, Гарри. Мне так жаль, что я позволил тебе пройти через это, — шепчет он, голос срывается на середине предложения. — Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Но, увы, это не так. Все стало гораздо сложнее. Посмотри, что я наделал. Это было ошибкой. Я испортил тебя, Боже.  
  
      К тому времени, как он заканчивает, лицо становится мокрым от слез. Это не громкое рыдание или крик, нет, он просто тихо плачет. Он просто молча плачет себе в руки. Это самая трудная вещь, которую ему когда-либо пришлось пережить. Он не понимал того, как операция теперь скажется на Гарри.  
  
      Беззвучный плач — худший вид плача, думает про себя Гарри, в тесноте наблюдая за Луи.  
  
      — Луи? — тихо произносит Гарри, подаваясь телом вперед, хватая Луи за руку. — Это… нормально.  
  
      Как только рука Гарри соприкасается с маленькой ладошкой Луи, у Луи прорывает плотину.  
  
      Громкий вопль наполняет и так уже напряжённую атмосферу автомобиля.  
  
      — Нет. Нет, Гарри. Это нихуя не нормально! — кричит Луи, отчего Гарри морщится, снова опускаясь на пассажирское сиденье. Луи поворачивается к нему, и он выглядит чертовки разъяренным. Печаль исчезает с его лица в доли секунды, теперь ярость — это все, что Гарри может увидеть. Глаза Луи тёмно-синие, похожие опасный шторм, атакующий сердце океана; его черты становятся жёсткими. Его губы плотно сжаты, а острые скулы выглядят ещё убийственнее, чем обычно. По щекам текут слёзы. — Это не нормально! Посмотри на себя! Ты не можешь даже сказать полное предложение! Ты не можешь ходить! У тебя больше нет волос! Все не в порядке! Это не нормально! Ты пытаешься сделать вид, что все хорошо, но это не так. Ты не можешь ничего исправить, Гарри! Ничего! Наоборот, ты делаешь все только хуже. Боже, иногда я ненавижу тебя. Это твоя вина. Мне даже не жаль. Иди нахуй, — вся его ярость материализовалась и теперь обрушилась прямо на Гарри.  
  
      Гарри тихо выдыхает, пытаясь панике не позволить добраться до него. Он говорит себе, что Луи просто очень расстроен, вот почему он так жесток.  
  
      — Луи, — тихо шепчет Гарри. Он напуган, но не осмеливается показать это. Он остается уверенным в звучании, а его глаза не наполняются печалью и трепетом, которые он чувствует глубоко внутри.  
  
      — Что, Гарри? — тут же огрызается Луи, дергая себя за корни волос. — Ебаный Христос! Какого хрена ты хочешь? Что тебе нужно от меня?  
  
      Гарри сжимается при звуке голоса Луи. Он никогда не слышал его до краев наполненным столькими эмоциями, он знает, что Луи не хочет казаться злым, ему просто горько и страшно. Он переживает эмоциональное потрясение, и это нормально — быть потрясённым.  
  
      Луи разочарован в себе. Он не должен разговаривать с Гарри таким образом. Он этого не заслуживает.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, — говорит Гарри, плавно, без резких пауз, заикания и нерешительности.  
  
      Брови Луи взлетают вверх в замешательстве.  
  
      — Я в порядке? — спрашивает он мягко, и Гарри нетерпеливо кивает. — Я в порядке, — повторяет он. — Ты в порядке? — шепчет он Гарри, быстро наклоняясь, и берёт Гарри за руку, нежно сжимая её в ожидании.  
  
      Гарри медленно кивает, крепко сжимая в ответ руку Луи.  
  
      — Мы в порядке.  
  
      Луи тихо смеется, слезы текут по щекам. Он отпускает руку Гарри и стирает ребром ладони остатки слез с лица. К сожалению, он не может остановить поток слез. Он так старается казаться сильным для Гарри. Он больше не может.  
  
      Гарри пододвигается ближе и тянется к Луи. Луи немедленно падает ему в объятия, пряча заплаканное лицо у основания шеи. Тихие рыдания вырываются из горла. Он скулит и воет в шею Гарри, бессвязно бормоча:  
  
      — Что мы будем делать? Что мы будем делать? Прости меня. Прости меня, Гарри.  
  
      Гарри ничего не отвечает; вместо этого он предлагает комфорт, который Луи всегда даёт ему. Потирая руками спину и нежно целуя Луи в макушку, он отвечает:  
  
      — Я… Я люблю тебя. Мы… у нас все будет в порядке.  
  
      Луи впервые в жизни выбирает просто поверить в эти слова. Он верит в них, в первый раз, на больничной парковке, в руках своего не сдающегося жениха, рыдая до тех пор, пока не становится физически неспособным продолжать делать это.  
  
      Возможно, он верит в эти слова, потому что чувствует, что они — все, у него есть.  
  


Где нет никакой борьбы, нет никакой силы.  
Опра Уинфри.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Погода за окном определенно способствует настроению. Как только солнце начинает садиться, небо преображается от светло-голубого до оттенков оранжевого и розового. На небе ни облачка, погода не слишком холодная и не слишком жаркая.  
  
      Луи предлагает посидеть у костра с ребятами. Гарри сразу же соглашается, вспоминая, как они снимали сцены в лесу для фильма «Это мы». Это было воспоминание, которое он будет хранить в течение длительного времени из-за того, насколько сентиментальными и эмоциональными были тогда разговоры. В фильме едва показана малая часть того, что парни говорили друг другу.  
  
      Ещё одна причина, по которой они решают развести костёр, — недостаток общения. Прошел почти месяц с тех пор, когда они разговаривали в живую. Конечно, они переписывались и общались по скайпу, но это было не то же самое, как видеть в реальности. Луи погряз в заботе о Гарри, как и должно быть, и у него попросту не было времени, чтобы выйти из дома и потусоваться со своими друзьями.  
  
      Процесс восстановления Гарри был долгим и изнурительным. У них в запасе есть несколько недель, прежде чем они смогут даже подумать о его возвращении на сцену. Он старается, медленно, конечно, но он всё ещё не достиг цели. Луи сказали, что им понадобится минимум год, прежде чем Гарри окончательно сможет делать то, что мог изначально, до операции.  
  
      То, чего они достигли, просто невероятно по сравнению с тем, как Гарри чувствовал себя эмоционально и физически сразу после операции. Он может спокойно ходить и стоять без помощи Луи, но не очень долго, поскольку любые движения по-прежнему отнимают у него много энергии. Он все ещё нуждается в помощи во время принятия душа, что только на радость Луи.  
  
      Его манера речи значительно улучшилась. Он уже почти правильно произносит слова, но он все еще иногда задумывается на пару секунд, когда говорит, что, в свою очередь, делает его речь медленнее, чем она была раньше.  
  
      Тем не менее, при всем прогрессе их ждет еще многое впереди. Гарри нуждается в постоянном напоминании об определенных вещах, и он все еще не может позаботиться о себе, например, постирать одежду и приготовить блюдо любой сложности.  
  
      Единственное, что откровенно расстраивает Гарри в процессе восстановления, — внешний вид. Его волосы едва отросли, отчего шрам стал очень заметным. Его глаза кажутся немного измождёнными, а щеки — впалыми. Он выглядит больным с его бледным лицом и тусклыми глазами.  
  
      — Со временем это все исчезнет! Продолжай верить! — говорит Луи каждый раз, когда Гарри замыкается в себе.  
  
      Луи отрывает взгляд от Гарри и смотрит на дом, когда слышит дверной звонок, сопровождаемый громкими завываниями Брюса.   
  
      — Я пойду открою дверь. Ты справишься здесь сам? — спрашивает он.  
  
      Гарри медленно кивает, закрывает глаза и опускается обратно на шезлонг.   
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Ты уверен? Любимый, если понадобится моя помощь, только крикни, — Луи наклоняется и прижимает свои губы ко лбу Гарри. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
      Луи поспешно отдаляется от Гарри и заходит в дом через двери патио. Эхо дверного звонка разносится по дому еще раз, отчего Луи приходится крикнуть:  
  
      — Одну секунду! Я уже иду!  
  
      Брюс сидит рядом с входной дверью, его шерсть встала дыбом, он громко рычит и лает на дверь.  
  
       — Тише, Брюс. Иди на улицу к Гарри, — просит он, искренне думая, что собака его послушает. Брюс доказывает, что он ошибается, отчего Луи не остается никакого выбора, кроме как схватить его за ошейник и увести подальше от двери.  
  
      У Энн есть ключи, она по-прежнему живет под одной крышей с ними, но она уехала несколько недель назад. Гарри был невероятно упрям с ней. Он был взбешен, что Луи не сказал ему, что та останется у них на длительный период. Это не было для него приятной неожиданностью, нет, когда он увидел её, сидящую на диване, вернувшись домой, а потом и её вещи, разбросанные по всему дому.  
  
      Он не разговаривал ни с Луи, ни с Энн на протяжении этого тяжкого времени; он не ел то, что Луи ему готовил, и, что хуже всего, он перестал принимать свои чёртовы таблетки. Все это потому, что он не хотел, чтобы его мама диктовала ему, как жить и заботилась о нем, ведь с этим мог справиться и Луи.  
  
      У них действительно не оставалось выбора: Гарри нужно было принимать лекарства, а он не делал этого, пока Энн была рядом. Вскоре совместно было принято решение, что Энн будет просто иногда навещать их, а не жить постоянно.  
  
      Луи хватается за ручку и открывает дверь, все еще держа собаку за ошейник так, чтобы Брюс не смог напасть на того, кто пришел к ним.  
  
      Через мгновение Луи слышит лай другой собаки, отчего он тут же отходит в сторону, видя перед собой Лиама, держащего Локи на руках.  
  
      — Проходи, проходи, — практически кричит Луи из-за лая, закрывая дверь за Лиамом, Локи и Софией. — Брюс! Заткнись!  
  
      София стоит около Лиама, её руки скрещены на груди, гримаса неодобрения искажает её мягкие черты лица.  
  
      — Я говорила ему, что не стоит брать собаку, — вздыхает она. — Лиам, поставь Локи, а то он выпрыгнет из твоих рук и сломает лапу.  
  
      Лиам закатывает глаза, прекрасно понимая, что она говорит это без злости, и ставит Локи на ковер. Луи отпускает ошейник Брюса, и обе собаки сразу же встают лицом к лицу, начиная скулить, нюхать и царапать друг друга.  
  
      Луи выпрямляется и по очереди обнимает Лиама и Софи.  
  
      — Очень рад видеть вас обоих.  
  
      — Взаимно, Томмо.  
  
      — Спасибо, что пригласил нас, — улыбается Софи.  
  
      — О чем ты, — отвечает ей Луи, вздрагивая от громкого лая собак. Вдвоем они звучат просто невыносимо. — Я оставлю их внутри. Не хочу, чтобы у Гарри из-за них разболелась голова.  
  
      Лиам кивает ему:  
  
      — Хорошо. Как он себя чувствует сегодня?  
  
      — Ему то лучше, то хуже. Я не думаю, что он чувствует себя очень хорошо, но, ты же знаешь Гарри, он упрямый и ни за что не скажет мне, если ему будет плохо.  
  
      — Ты мог отменить эту встречу. Я не думаю, что кто-то бы возражал, — говорит София, осматриваясь вокруг в поисках Гарри. — Если он чувствует себя нехорошо, то не особо обрадуется нам. Где он вообще?  
  
      — Он на улице, — вздыхает Луи, поясняя. — Он очень грустный в последнее время. Я уверен, что его близкие друзья должны поднять ему настроение, — Луи проводит рукой по волосам. — Я думаю, что него что-то типа депрессии. Я еще не решил, нужно его отвезти к психотерапевту или нет.  
  
      — Дай ему время, — говорит Лиам, хотя это больше похоже на требование, чем дружеский совет. — Ему нужно больше времени, чтобы восстановиться эмоционально, чем физически, Лу. Я не могу себе представить, как трудно это должно быть для тебя, но время лечит раны.  
  
      Луи пялится на него на протяжении нескольких секунд, не понимая, когда Лиам стал настолько сентиментальным, и, прочистив горло, начинает говорить снова:  
  
      — Ты поможешь мне с барбекю? Последний раз, когда я пытался что-то сделать, я чуть не сгорел.  
  
      — Ты не должен был использовать бензин на мангале, придурок.  
  
      Луи усмехается:  
  
      — И как, по-твоему, я должен был додуматься до этого?  
  
      — Здравый смысл, Лу, — хихикает София. — Даже я знаю, что бензин очень легко воспламеняется.  
  
      — Слушай сюда, Смит, мне не нравится твоё поведение, — ворчит Луи, на что София и Лиам громко смеются в ответ на внезапную колкость Луи. — Ладно, шутки в сторону, следуйте за мной.  
  
      Луи ведет Софи и Лиама к задней раздвижной двери.  
  
      — Так, а другие два мудака придут сейчас или явятся как всегда поздно?  
  
      — Найл буквально только что прислал мне смс-сообщение. Он в пути. Я не знаю насчет Зейна, но, опять же, кто действительно знает Зейна? — отвечает Лиам, который фактически на сто процентов прав.  
  
      Зейн сам по себе странный и постоянно опаздывает. Он частенько отказывается от участия в их планах. Поэтому парни никогда не ждут, что тот явится вовремя в клуб, на вечеринку или даже интервью. Они позволяют ему делать, что ему хочется, совершенно не разочаровываясь из-за того, что он не проводит много времени с ними. Они видят друг друга каждый день в течение примерно восьми месяцев в году. Можно понять, почему Зейн не выдерживает такое сильное напряжение.  
  
      — Это справедливо. Кажется, я слышал, как он упоминал о том, что хочет взять с собой Перри. Он казался взволнованным насчёт сегодняшнего дня, но, опять же, Зейна трудно прочитать, не так ли? Увидим, — Луи закрывает дверь, блокируя выход собакам и пропуская Лиама и Софи вперед. Его цивилизация сегодня под контролем.  
  
      Он выходит следом и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
      Гарри замечает гостей и постепенно садится, используя ручки кресла, чтобы помочь себе. Луи одел его немного не по погоде, но не хотел это признавать. Черная футболка, шорты и шапочка, которую он натянул на уши, были его нарядом на сегодня. Это многовато, учитывая, что в последние несколько дней было очень жарко, но Гарри все равно иногда было холодно, поэтому он постоянно носил шапочку. Даже через возражения Луи, что шрам выглядит великолепно с его стрижкой, Гарри все равно продолжал носить эту проклятую шапку.  
  
      Лиам подходит к Гарри первым, в то время как Софи стоит возле Луи, скрестив руки на груди. Она вглядывается в его лицо. Несмотря на то, что он низкого роста, Луи может с уверенностью сказать, что он выше девушки Лиама. Сделав глубокий вдох, она тихо произносит:  
  
      — Он выглядит хорошо.  
  
      — Неужели? — раздраженно спрашивает Луи, искоса смотря на нее. — Ты не обязана говорить мне об этом, Софи. Я знаю, что он...  
  
      — Нет, Луи. Честно, он выглядит действительно неплохо для того, кто перенес операцию на головном мозге меньше месяца назад.  
  
      Луи тихо добавляет:  
  
      — В пятницу будет ровно один месяц.  
  
      Лиам улыбается Гарри, между ними возникает минутное колебание, прежде чем он наклоняется и осторожно сгребает Стайлса в свои медвежьи объятия. Лиам никогда не признаёт, что он самый мягкий в группе, но он всегда ведёт себя так с Гарри. Он невероятно заботливый и готов сделать что угодно для любого из парней.  
  
      — Привет, Гарри, — шепчет он, на что Гарри автоматически оборачивает свои руки вокруг Лиама, зарываясь лицом в плечо Пейна. Когда эти двое повзрослели, казалось, их связь стала лишь сильнее. В начале Х-фактора они редко говорили и всегда чувствовали некоторое напряжение, поэтому построили стену между собой. Отчасти причиной тому был Лиам: в то время он был лидером группы и любил строгий распорядок. И из-за отсутствия других вариантов того, как он себя вёл, это сделало Гарри параноиком по отношению к своей эпилепсии. Он не хотел расстраивать Лиама, потому что многие люди не реагировали правильно на его признание.  
  
      Луи был одним из первых, кто отнесся к Гарри с порядочностью и поддержал его, когда тот все ему рассказал.  
  
      Тем не менее, в итоге нужно было рассказать правду, потому что Луи постоянно мучился из-за желания сделать парней частью этого, и Гарри решил сесть и всё им рассказать. Лиам отреагировал лучше всех. У Зейна и Найла не было гнева или чувства отвращения, нет, они просто были в шоке, молчали и по-настоящему не знали, как на это реагировать.  
  
      И с того самого момента Лиам взял на себя роль старшего брата. Он стал защитником Гарри. Одна из причин заключалась в том, что Гарри был самым младшим из участников, а вторая — в его борьбе с эпилепсией. Совместная работа Лиама и Луи — это сила, с которой все считались. Они никогда никому не позволяли открыто унижать Гарри. Было несколько знаменитостей, которые нелестно отозвались о Гарри после объявления о его расстройстве в феврале, один из них — Ноэль Галлахер. Разразился огромный скандал после того, как он сказал свою небольшую речь в прямом эфире радиостанции: «Кто теперь захочет быть Гарри Стайлсом? Теперь он точно не самый сексуальный и привлекательный подросток, не так ли? Мне жаль этого ребенка. Неважно, как сильно он старается, он никогда не сможет вернуть свою привлекательность и любовь фанатов. Всё, что они теперь видят, это то, как он падает на землю, словно рыба, и, к сожалению, это не поможет ему в продаже записей. Знаете, я читал официальное заявление, я думаю, вполне возможно, что Гарри написал его во время чёртового приступа. Я видел, как малыши пишут лучше».  
  
      Эти слова не прошли незамеченными ни для одного из ребят, а в особенности для Луи и Лиама. Сначала они выговорились на эту тему в твиттере, что не принесло особой пользы, а затем заказали радио-слот на BBC Radio 1, и они высказались и по поводу Ноэля Галлахера, и Оазиса.  
  
      Всё это время Гарри говорил, что им было необязательно делать это и что этот комментарий не задел его. Он был как пчелиное жало — первые несколько секунд было больно, но затем он забыл об этом.  
  
      Луи думает, что это было больше похоже на укус пчелы того, у кого аллергия на пчел. Все настолько быстро произошло, что страх и адреналин навсегда заблокировались в закромах их разума.  
  
      — Я скучал по тебе, — шепчет Лиам Гарри на ухо. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Хорошо? Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?  
  
      — Нет, — Гарри качает головой. — Я… хорошо… ммм, тоже рад видеть тебя.  
  
      — Да, вот это мой приятель, — Лиам отстраняется, но все еще стоит рядом. —Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты выглядишь усталым.  
  
      — Я всегда…усталый, — отвечает Гарри со слабой улыбкой на губах.  
  
      Гарри поворачивается, когда слышит голос Софи.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь фантастически.  
  
      Он приподнимает бровь на её слова, чтобы понять, шутит ли она, но выражение её лица остается нейтральным. Она подходит ближе, отодвигая Лиама в сторону, и наклоняется, чтобы обнять его.  
  
      — Очень рада видеть тебя, — шепчет она, целуя Гарри в щеку, прежде чем отойти от него.  
  
      — Теперь дай посмотреть шрам, — весело произносит Лиам.  
  
      Глаза Гарри широко раскрываются от его прямоты. Он начинает качать головой и, прежде чем Луи успевает сказать ему «стоп», он осознает, что только что сделал, и останавливается. От резких движений в голове тут же начинает пульсировать боль.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, Гарри. Держу пари, он выглядит не очень, так как ты перенес недавно операцию, но…  
  
      Луи тут же останавливает Пейна от дальнейших слов:  
  
      — Лиам.  
  
      — Я не… — Гарри запинается, смотря на Лиама и Софи еще раз. Они его друзья и не собираются осуждать его. — Отлично, — его рука дрожит, когда он поднимает её над головой, чтобы снять шапочку, в первые несколько попыток его пальцы хватают воздух, а не ткань. Когда наконец удается сжать хлопок между подушечками большого пальца и указательным, он медленно стягивает её с головы.  
  
      Луи смотрит молча и нервно. Он внутренне надеется, что Лиам и Софи не станут говорить неправильные вещи и не заставят его плакать. Это не то, с чем он хочет иметь дело сегодня вечером.  
  
      В последнее время Гарри плачет над всем. Операция существенно изменила его эмоционально и он постоянно расстраивается, если Луи делает некоторые замечания, которые не предназначены ему, да, порой они правда выглядят жестокими и грубыми, но Гарри все равно впитывает их таким образом.  
  
      У Гарри теперь есть сверхчеловеческие способности, не по-настоящему, просто, когда пациенты подвергаются операции на мозге, их чувства, таких как зрение и слух, изменяются. Слух Гарри всегда был превосходен, но сейчас он приводит к головным болям из-за чувствительности звука, но после того, как процесс восстановления закончится, перед ним откроются долгосрочные перспективы.  
  
      Лиам восклицает в восторге:  
  
      — Приятель! Это большой шрам. Соф, разве он не прекрасен?  
  
      Софи осторожно смотрит на Луи, чтобы понять, в правильном ли направлении Лиам движется. Он кивает ей, тем самым показывая, что она может это сказать. Софи улыбается Гарри.  
  
      — Это удивительно. Он выглядит, как произведение искусства, не так ли, Лиам? Как изувеченный шедевр, — добавляет она.  
  
      — Я уверен, что Ван Гог сгорел бы от ревности. Шрам Гарри выглядит лучше, чем все его работы.  
  
      Гарри впервые за несколько недель позволяет смеху вырваться из его рта, смотря на то, как два его лучших друга борются за комплименты.  
  
      — Спасибо… большое.  
  
      Внезапно он подпрыгивает, плотно закрывает глаза и тихо стонет. Резкие движения вызывают боль, которая буквально простреливает голову. Это не мозг, это воспаление. У мозга нет нервных окончаний, поэтому боль не ощущается там. Но боль проходит через череп, ткань, окружающую череп, и скальп, потому что, черт возьми, у них как раз есть нервные окончания.   
  
      — Черт! — кричит Гарри, тем самым вынуждая Лиама, Луи, Софи и, наверное, всех в ближайшем районе вздрогнуть из-за того, как уязвимо и чувствительно это звучит.  
  
      Луи медленно убирает руки с плеч Гарри. Теперь он знает, что не стоит подходить к Гарри сзади, так как, очевидно, это пугает его.  
  
      — Любимый, прости меня. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ты в порядке? — Луи тихо извиняется, наклоняется над спинкой стула и прижимает губы к челюсти Гарри.  
  
      Гарри обеими руками закрывает лицо, и Луи может слышать его тяжелое дыхание. Пытаясь успокоиться, он не отвечает на вопрос Луи.  
  
      — С тобой все в порядке? — Луи осторожно кладет руку на плечо Гарри и медленно начинает двигать ею вверх и вниз по его руке. — Это нормально. Прости меня, милый.  
  
      Луи смотрит на Лиама с нескрываемой виной и резко сглатывает. Он прижимает свои губы ниже уха Гарри и затем начинает говорить мягким шепотом:  
  
      — Гарри. Поговори со мной. Ты в порядке?  
  
      Гарри шатко вдыхает, заикаясь, и отвечает:  
  
      — Да-да. Ты можешь — эм, я — черт…  
  
      Если он подавлен или расстроен, то не в состоянии думать, он начинает спотыкаться обо все слова, поскольку пытается сказать предложение сразу целиком.  
  
      — Шшш. Упокойся. Что я должен сделать? Ты должен сказать мне, что тебе нужно. Я хотел бы иметь возможность прочитать твои мысли, но, к сожалению, я не могу. Успокойся и сделай глубокий вдох. Что тебе нужно?  
  
      — Я — я не…  
  
      — Да, ты. Послушай меня. Глубокий вдох. Вдыхай, — Луи делает глубокий вдох, вынуждая Гарри сделать то же самое. — Теперь выдох, — Гарри послушно выдыхает.  
  
—       Теперь скажи мне, что тебе нужно?  
  
      — Аспирин, — бормочет Гарри, его глаза по-прежнему остаются закрытыми. Он пытается остаться в таком положении как можно дольше, поскольку дыхательная гимнастика в каком-то смысле притупляет боль.  
  
      — Ты хочешь аспирина? Ладно. Хорошо любимый, я принесу. Софи...  
  
      — Я схожу за ним. Где вы его храните?  
  
      — Она находится в ванной на первом этаже в аптечке над унитазом. Это Тайленол. Ты можешь захватить бутылку воды по дороге обратно?  
  
      — Конечно. Я скоро вернусь, — отвечает она и исчезает внутри дома.  
  
      Лиам опускается на колени перед Гарри, меняя местоположение его рук, чтобы опереться на бедра Гарри.  
  
      — С ним все будет хорошо?  
  
      — Это происходит довольно часто.  
  
      — Это головная боль? — осторожно спрашивает Пейн.  
  
      — Нет-нет. Было бы гораздо менее болезненно для него, если бы это так и было. Это — боль в нервах, боль из-за перенесенной операции. Кожа на голове очень чувствительная. Легчайшее касание или медленное движение в неподходящий день приводят к тому, что ты только что увидел.  
  
      Мгновенно где-то в стороне раздается радостный крик.  
  
      — Теперь, когда я здесь, я уверен, что сделаю ваш день намного лучше! И смотри, кого я нашел! — Луи оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, откуда раздаётся шум, замечая вдалеке Найла в сопровождении с вялым Зейном, идущем позади. Софи оставляет дверь слегка приоткрытой, отчего звук голоса теперь слышен везде.  
  
      — Черт возьми. Что может быть еще хуже? Лиам, иди и скажи им, чтобы они успокоились.  
  
      Лиам сразу же встает и встречает парней у дверей в тот самый момент, когда Найл открывает дверь.  
  
      — Найл, пожалуйста, говори тише.  
  
      — Почему? — Найл вопросительно смотрит на Гарри и Луи. — Все хорошо?  
  
      — Не совсем. У Гарри какие-то проблемы с головой. Софи ушла, чтобы найти для него лекарство. Он будет в порядке, дайте ему несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Успокойся.  
  
      — Простите, парни. Простите. Двигайтесь, двигайтесь, двигайтесь, — Софи отодвигает троих парней в сторону и подбегает к Луи, чтобы передать ему таблетки от головной боли и бутылку воды. Отстранившись от Луи, она кладет руки на бедра, смотря на то, как Луи делает шаг навстречу Гарри.  
  
      — Спасибо, Софи.  
  
      — Не стоит благодарности. Он будет в порядке?  
  
      — После того, как лекарство вступит в силу, он будет как новенький, — он убирает руки Гарри от его лица. — Любимый? Я принес аспирин для тебя, — Гарри подставляет дрожащую руку, отчего Луи начинает вкладывать в неё таблетки, но его пальцы лишь слегка прикасаются к руке Гарри, когда он понимает, что давать их Гарри, пожалуй, не самая лучшая идея. — Открой рот для меня, пожалуйста? — Гарри повинуется без всяких раздумий, и Луи кладет ему в рот две таблетки, прежде чем передать ему открытую бутылку воды, чтобы запить пилюли. Гарри делает большой глоток воды и вслепую вручает ее обратно Луи. — Ты их проглотил?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Отлично, — Луи мягко гладит Гарри по щеке. — Через какое-то время ты почувствуешь себя лучше, я обещаю.  
  
      Взглянув на Найла и Зейна, Луи поднимает один палец вверх, как бы указывая на минутку. На мгновение он осторожно равняется с лицом Гарри и затем прижимает свои губы к его лбу. Отстранившись, он сжимает подбородок Гарри, заставляя тем самым его обратить на себя внимание.  
  
      — Можешь кое-что сделать сегодня вечером для меня, любимый? Будь честным со мной. Я не хочу, чтобы ты переутомился.  
  
      — Я в порядке.  
  
      — Ты уверен?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Луи кивает и отпускает подбородок Гарри.  
  
      — Найл и Зейн здесь.  
  
      — Чертовски рад за них, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
      — Ты звучишь так, словно энтузиазм переполняет тебя, — Луи поднимает оранжевую шапочку, до этого брошенную на землю, и кладет её на колени Гарри. Он заметил, что, если у Гарри в руках есть что-то, чем можно себя занять, его стресс сходит на нет. Еще до операции Гарри всегда был нервным и запуганным, когда его окружало большое количество людей. Его нервы всегда были на пределе, но всякий раз, когда ему кто-то давал микрофон или плакат, он успокаивался. Это, в каком-то смысле, так по-детски.  
  
      — Теперь, парни, можете подойти. Все хорошо, — Луи указывает на их четырёх друзей, приглашая тех присоединиться к посиделкам у костра.  
  
      Найл обнимает Гарри первым. У него всегда самые лучшие обнимашки, потому что в них присутствует теплота, которая следует за ним повсюду, словно тень, и еще он удивительно приятно пахнет. Гарри обнимает Хорана в ответ.  
  
      — И … извини.  
  
      — За что ты просишь прощения? Я здесь всего пять минут, что можно за это время сделать плохого, Гарри?  
  
      — За…. сцену.  
  
      — Не стоит извиняться. Ты не можешь ничего поделать с этим, так ведь? — Найл игриво дарит ему огромный мокрый поцелуй в щеку, отчего Гарри смеется, рукой вытирая слюни после того, как Найл отстраняется.  
  
      Следующим приближается Зейн. Его вряд ли можно назвать эмоциональным человеком, он зачастую чувствует себя неловко во время таких моментов. Большинство людей думают, что они ему не нравятся, когда в реальности он очень застенчив и неловок, но когда что-то много для него значит, он показывает улыбку, слезливые глаза или какую-либо другую эмоцию другому человеку.  
  
      Когда он подходит достаточно близко к Гарри, то улыбается и крепко обнимает парня. От Зейна точно не исходит самый привлекательный запах, обычно он пахнет сигаретным дымом и иногда марихуаной, но это никогда не отталкивает Гарри, поскольку его собственный жених всегда пахнет так же. У Зейна и Луи это было похоже на обмен: Зейн познакомил Луи с сигаретами, а Луи, в свою очередь, познакомил Зейна с марихуаной.  
  
      — Я рад видеть тебя. Ты выглядишь хорошо.  
  
      — Спасибо, — шепотом отвечает Гарри. Зейн отстраняется и тянется, чтобы потрепать его по волосам, но останавливается на полпути. Он опускает руку вниз и тихо вздыхает.  
  
      Волосы Гарри сейчас были той же длины, какой были у Лиама во время съёмок клипа на Little Things.  
  
      — Зейн, приятель, что случилось? Я думал, ты приедешь с Перри, — Луи подталкивает его, из-за чего тот спотыкается. Ну, лишь немного.  
  
      — Пез хотела прийти, но она занимается их новым синглом с девочками.  
  
      Софи презрительно фыркает:  
  
      — Я вижу, оставила меня тут совсем одну.  
  
      — Это так? — дразнит его Луи.  
  
      — Сегодня дерьмовый день для Зейна. Его машина не заводилась, отчего ему пришлось звонить маленькому ирландскому парню, чтобы тот забрал его, — улыбается Найл.  
  
      — Да, и я никогда не сяду за руль с этим маленьким ирландским парнем снова. Ты любишь гонять с ветерком. Ты ужасный водитель.  
  
      — Я хороший водитель! О чем ты говоришь? Вот ты водишь просто отвратительно.  
  
      — Ладно, парни, давайте не будем об этом сейчас. Мы все знаем, что я лучший водитель, — ухмыляется Луи. — В любом случае… Лиам, ты собирался помочь мне с грилем.  
  
      Луи подмигивает Гарри.  
  
      — Я буду неподалеку, любимый. Крикни, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Парни и Софи, я уверен, не дадут тебе заскучать, — Луи указывает на мангал возле бассейна. Они почти никогда не используют бассейн. Уже конец июня, а они все еще не открыли его на лето. В этом нет необходимости, поскольку Луи не любит купаться, а Гарри должен избегать хлора, чтобы предотвратить попадание инфекции.  
  
      — Хорошо. Люблю тебя, — смущенно отвечает Гарри.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — Луи аккуратно сжимает его плечо, когда проходит мимо Лиама.  
  
      Софи садится слева от Гарри, Найл — с правой стороны от него, а Зейн — справа от Найла, таким образом образуя полукруг.  
  
      Он молчит в течение некоторого времени, прежде чем Софи находит тему для разговора. Она ближе всех к Гарри после Лиама, но по какой-то странной причине она не знает, что сказать.  
  
      — Итак, Лиам не сказал мне. Что происходит с вашим туром? Он расстраивается каждый раз, когда я спрашиваю его об этом.  
  
      — Он злится, потому что это смешно. В основном... ну, очевидно почему, нам пришлось отложить тур, — отвечает Найл. — Мы закончили гастролировать по Австралии, Азии и Африке и взяли перерыв перед началом Европейской части. Это оставляет первую Европейскую, Северную Американскую и вторую Европейскую часть, которая занимает всю Великобританию, незаконченными. Мы не можем выступать на стадионах зимой, поэтому нам нужно закончить тур до конца ноября.  
  
      Гарри опускается обратно в свое кресло, чувствуя себя немного виноватым из- за трудностей, которые возникли в группе, но ничего не говорит, продолжая тихо наблюдать за тем, как Найл объясняет всё Софии.  
  
      — Почему вы не можете просто подождать до следующего года? Я не понимаю.  
  
      — Все это связано с продажами, — отвечает Зейн. Обычно он никогда не рассказывает о принципах и структурных идеалах, на которых основана группа. Интересно, как он делает это сейчас. — Если мы отложим тур еще на год, люди обозлятся и расстроятся, и мы даже можем потерять продажи от альбомов, будущих билетов и мерча группы. Наш лейбл и менеджмент потеряют деньги, а мы не можем себе это позволить. Они могут выгнать нас, если мы не сделаем так, как они рассчитывают.  
  
      — Теперь понятно, — медленно кивая, отвечает Софи. — Тогда каков план игры?  
  
      — Ну, теперь, когда мы имеем дело с Луи и Гарри —  
  
      — Простите меня, — тут же выпаливает Гарри. — Что?  
  
      — Что? — подхватывает Найл.  
  
      — Что… говорят о нас?  
  
      — Ну, теперь, когда вы, ребята, выбрались из шкафа… — медленно добавляет Зейн, осторожно смотря на Софи. Её зелёные глаза расширяются, и она даёт ему намёк замолчать.  
  
      Гарри смеется в недоумении.  
  
      — Подожди. Мы... что?  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду, ты не... о, нет, — Найл нервно потирает лицо. — Луи, он... эм.  
  
      Софи тихо бормочет.  
  
      — Найл, остановись, пока не поздно.  
  
      — Что?! — кричит Гарри разъяренно, его голос разносится по всему двору, заставляя Луи обернуться с того места, где они стоят вместе с Лиамом. Луи замирает на мгновение.  
  
      — Как ты думаешь, почему он кричит? Я должен идти...  
  
      — Томмо, остановись. Кто-то, наверное, сказал оскорбительную для него шутку. Ты знаешь, как иногда жестоко шутит Найл. Это ничего не значит. Успокойся.  
  
      — Гарри. Успокойся. Это теперь не так уж и важно, — просит его Зейн.  
  
      — Он, блять… о, Боже, — Гарри начинает задыхаться, отчего плотно закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. — Почему... он не сделал... нет-нет. Расскажи мне, —  
его лицо в буквальном смысле горит от гнева. Софи практически чувствует тепло, исходящее от его тела.  
  
      Зейн смотрит на Найла, ища поддержку, но тот лишь трясёт головой. Он тоже не может понять Гарри, что, как было доказано, ещё никому не помогало.  
  
      — Скажи… скажи, как мне, — Гарри качает головой. Не тот порядок. — Скажи. Мне. Как, — он дышит, голос понижается на октаву, кулаки плотно сжаты на коленях. Он в бешенстве. Гарри почти никогда не злится. Странно видеть его в этом безумии. София боится, что он навредит себе, она готова вот-вот подорваться с места.  
  
      Найл шепчет:  
  
      — Он написал в твиттере во время твоей операции.  
  
      Гарри не сердится, что они вышли из шкафа. Он не заботится об этом. На самом деле, он счастлив, что он свободен, что теперь он может быть открытым с Луи, но он злится потому, что его обманывали на протяжении почти месяца. Луи не позволял войти ему в твиттер со своего ноутбука или телефона. Луи не давал ему смотреть любые новостные каналы. Когда он спросил его, почему, Луи просто ответил, что электронная техника может вызвать у него головную боль.  
  
      — Ладно, Гарри, пожалуйста, успокойся. Все будет хорошо, — говорит ему Софи, вставая.  
  
      — Я... в порядке. Ся… сядь, пожалуйста, — Гарри указывает трясущимся пальцем на нее. Она оседает обратно в пластиковое кресло и смотрит вниз, нервно заламывая руки.  
  
      Она оборачивается в сторону Луи и Лиама и обнаруживает, что второй смотрит на неё в ответ. Она указывает на Гарри и трясёт головой.  
  
      — Что? — хрипло спрашивает он.  
  
      — Гарри. Гарри, тебе нужно успокоиться, — умоляет его Зейн, наклоняясь вперед. — Ты так можешь навредить себе. Это не здорово. Ты едва дышишь, успокойся.  
  
      Гарри полностью игнорирует Зейна, выдавливая из себя:  
  
      — Что… что будет дальше?  
  
      Софи поднимает руки в знак капитуляции:  
  
      — Я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Спроси у этих двух идиотов.  
  
      Гарри выжидающе смотрит на Найла и Зейна.  
  
      — У вас возьмут два интервью, как только тебе станет лучше, — вздыхает Найл. — Только у вас двоих, я, Лиам и Зейн не включены в этот список. Менеджмент планирует, что ты открыто обсудишь свою эпилепсию, поскольку не делал этого ранее. Луи тоже это хочет, чтобы ты рассказал о своей борьбе без посторонних, указывающих тебе, что говорить, — Найл шумно сглатывает, смотря на Гарри, который выглядит подавленным. Это вряд ли хороший знак.  
  
      — Невероятно, — шепчет Гарри, смотря на шапочку у него на коленях. Он поднимает ее и разочарованно бросает в сторону. Это смешно. Он не верит Луи.  
  
      Тишина заполняет атмосферу между Гарри, парнями и Софи.  
  
      Так продолжается до того момента, пока странный повторяющийся звук не заставляет Софи, Найла и Зейна оторвать взгляд от тёмной дыры в центре ямы для костра. Через несколько часов огонь будет потушен, истории будут рассказаны, маршмэллоу будут пожарены, и они надеятся, что этот разговор будет забыт. Они направляют свои взгляды на Гарри.  
  
      Все они по-разному реагируют, наблюдая за ним. София подвигается к краю сидения, наблюдая за Гарри, пока Зейн и Найл обмениваются осторожными взглядами.  
  
      Гарри сжимает губы, издавая звук, похожий на тот, когда ты ешь с открытым ртом. Он не ел ничего, но его рот двигается так, словно он полон еды. Его глаза остекленели, когда он смотрел на огромный забор — коричневую ограду, которая защищает их всех от любопытных соседей.  
  
      Его взгляд стал напряженным, брови нахмурены, а глаза сужены, как будто он сердится. Но в его рту нет ничего, он сжат в тонкую линию, и его щёки всё ещё выглядят исхудалыми, когда он сверлит взглядом точку на заборе.  
  
      — На что ты смотришь? — спрашивает его Зейн.  
  
      Но ответа он так и не получает.  
  
      София слегка поворачивает свое тело, чтобы посмотреть в том направлении, куда смотрит Гарри, но не находит там ничего необычного. Для неё это всего лишь покрашенный забор. Он не смотрел на что-то конкретное. Она снова оборачивается и осторожно смотрит на него.  
  
      — Гарри? — спрашивает она, делая голос на несколько октав выше, чем обычно. — Гарри. Ты в порядке? — она располагает свою руку у него на плече. — Гарри.  
  
      Найл наклоняется вперед и машет рукой перед лицом Гарри, но тот не вздрагивает и не изменяет направление взгляда. Его глаза полны разочарования и раздражения. При других обстоятельствах Найл испугался бы этого полного злости взгляда.  
  
      — Если это какой-то розыгрыш из-за того, что я сказал тебе правду, то прошу тебя, хватит. Это не смешно. Я люблю хорошие шутки, но не настолько.  
  
      Софи встает со стула и становится на колени перед Гарри, смотря с опаской на парня, искренне обеспокоенная тем, что происходит. Её не волнует, что белые шорты испачкаются. Что-то случилось, и она это чувствует.  
  
      Гарри не реагирует на неё вообще. Он так и продолжает смотреть на забор. На секунду она задумывается над тем, что он, возможно, просто талантлив в игнорировании людей, но нужно признать, что Гарри не жестокий человек, и даже если бы он был расстроен, он бы никогда намеренно никого не игнорировал.  
Она замечает, что его руки безрезультатно пытаются найти края футболки, как будто он слепой и не может видеть, что делает. Словно не может ухватить материал своими пальцами.  
  
      — Гарри, — она кладёт свою руку ему на бедро и похлопывает по нему, всё ещё надеясь, что он её заметит. — Гарри? Что случилось? Посмотри на меня. Гарри, малыш, ты должен рассказать нам, что случилось.  
  
      — Почему он так делает?  
  
      — Найл, клянусь, если бы я знала, я бы заставила его остановиться.  
  
      Наконец она кричит, не отрываясь от Гарри:  
  
      — Луи!  
  
      — Что? Я почти закончил, дай мне минутку! — отвечает он со стороны двора.  
  
      — Луи!  
  
      Он звучит взволнованно, когда кричит во второй раз:  
  
      — София! Дай мне чёртову минуту, пожалуйста?  
  
      Зейн раздраженно фыркает.  
  
      — У кого-то хреновое настроение, — он поднимается со своего места и встает за спиной Софии. — Может быть, попробовать… ущипнуть его или что-то в этом роде.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь щипать его, Зейн.  
  
      — Я могу, — предлагает Найл.  
  
      — Нет. Никто не будет щипать Гарри. Прекратите.  
  
      Она переводит взгляд на двух парней у гриля. Лиам указывает на них, и Луи переводит туда взгляд. Выражение, проскальзывающее на лице Луи, заставляет сердце Софи сжаться.  
  
      Софи снова акцентирует внимание на Гарри и убирает руку с его бедра. Она пытается убрать его руки от рубашки, но он слишком отвлечён, чтобы попытаться помочь ей в этом. Его руки продолжают двигаться, несмотря на попытки Софии удержать их. Он гораздо сильнее нее.  
  
      Гарри разжимает губы, отчего теперь она улавливает тихий звук в его горле. Он звучит как смесь пронзительного визга и хрипа. Этот звук не прекращается, и всё его тело наклоняется вперёд с каждым вздохом.  
  
      Это похоже на то, словно он не может дышать, и это страшнее всего. Если он не может дышать и не может сказать им об этом, как София должна догадаться?  
  
      — Что... что происходит? Гарри?  
  
      София смотрит на Луи, когда узнаёт его голос. У него в руках лопаточка и полотенце, они оба падают на землю, когда он преодолевает короткое расстояние между ними.  
  
      — Я не.. я не знаю. Сначала он просто сжимал губы, а теперь я не могу заставить его ответить мне. Ему трудно дышать. Я беспокоюсь.  
  
      — Подвинься немного, — просит её Луи.  
  
      София встаёт, сначала сталкиваясь спиной с Зейном, а потом решает отойти в сторону, чтобы Луи получил доступ к Гарри.  
  
      — Гарри? — Луи кладет руку на щеку Гарри. — Гарри? Ты меня слышишь? Гарри.  
  
      — Что с ним?  
  
      — У него припадок.  
  
      — Его сейчас начнет трясти? Его надо опустить на землю? — спрашивает Найл.  
  
      — У него сейчас не такой припадок.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
      — Не сейчас. Позже объясню, — Луи перебивает его взмахом руки. — Гарри. Я здесь. Любимый, сделай глубокий вдох. Все будет хорошо. Вернись ко мне. Я здесь. Я не уйду, я обещаю, ладно? Ты забываешь дышать. Мне нужно, чтобы ты дышал для меня.  
  
      Проходит несколько изнурительных минут, прежде чем Гарри моргает и поворачивает голову на звук сладкого голоса Луи.  
  
      — Гарри. Слава богу, — шепотом говорит Луи. — Я хочу, чтобы расслабился. Если ты чувствуешь усталость, то ничего страшного, попробуй подремать.  
  
      Гарри тянется к нему для чего-то, это означает, что приступ ещё не закончился, но он медленно сходит на нет. Луи держит руку Гарри в своей, пока тот окончательно не приходит в себя и не просит, чтобы его отпустили. Он начинает вырываться их хватки, и Луи разжимает руку.  
  
      — Я... я почувствовал запах...  
  
      — У тебя был приступ, малыш. Независимо от того, что ты почувствовал, это была игра твоего воображения, ладно? Это не было реальностью. Я хочу, чтобы ты опустил руки и попытался расслабиться, попробуй подремать, — Луи кладет руку в центр груди Гарри и толкает его обратно на траву. Гарри для вида пытается бороться с ним, но, в конце концов, сдается и устраивается поудобнее на зеленой траве.  
  
      — Ладно, Лу, — тихо вздыхает он.  
  
      Луи поворачивается к Софи, Найлу и Зейну. Он указывает им идти за ним, и они оказываются на середине двора.  
  
      Лиам идет с озадаченным выражением на лице.  
  
      — Что случилось?  
  
      — У Гарри был припадок.  
  
      — Дерьмо! Он в порядке? — спрашивает Пейн, искренне обеспокоенный вестью. Он подходит к охваченной ужасом Софии и оборачивает руки вокруг её стройного тела.  
  
      София бормочет в шею Лиама:  
  
      — Это было ужасно, — она никогда не видела припадков любого рода. Это все было новым для нее.  
  
      — Он в порядке. У него было комплексный частичный приступ. У него были такие прежде, но этот был совершенно неспровоцированным.  
  
      — На самом деле… — Зейн смущенно начинает почесывать заднюю часть шеи.  
  
      — На самом деле, что?  
  
      — Ну, он был довольно зол и взволнован, прежде чем это произошло. Это имеет какое-либо отношение к этому?  
  
      Луи глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем схватиться двумя пальцами за переносицу.  
  
      — Ну, блять, и почему он был сердит?  
  
      Никто не отвечает.  
  
      — Я не сам с собой разговариваю? Почему он был зол?  
  
      Опять же все молчат.  
  
      — Может кто-нибудь дать мне прямой ответ? Мне нужно знать, почему у него случился приступ.  
  
      — Отлично! Я скажу, — вздыхает Софи. — Найл и Зейн сказали ему, что вы вышли из шкафа и что у вас скоро состоится интервью.  
  
      — Что вы наделали? — громко стонет Луи. Этот день не мог стать еще хуже, честно. — Есть причина, почему я не говорил ему об этом. Он еще недостаточно силен, чтобы справиться с такой новостью. Нам повезло, что у него не было, блять, инсульта. Боже, — Луи трет руками свое лицо. — Великолепно. Теперь мне придется иметь дело с его гневом позже. Вы когда-нибудь пробовали заботиться о больном и сердитом Гарри? Это невозможно.  
  
      — Прости, Луи.  
  
      — Да. Прости нас.  
  
      Луи поворачивается к Софи, ожидая ее извинений.  
  
      — Я не участвовала в этом. Мне не жаль.  
  
      Луи удается успокоить себя.  
  
      — Наверное, хорошо, что он узнал сейчас, а не позже. Он был бы еще злее, если бы узнал через несколько недель. Мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы вы, идиоты, не делали это сегодня.  
  
      — Мы понятия не имели, что он не знает. Нам действительно очень жаль, — Найл еще раз извиняется. Зейн кивает.  
  
      Луи кивает.  
  
      — Вы хотите остаться или нет?  
  
      — Конечно. Гарри будет отсутствовать всю оставшуюся часть вечера?  
  
      — Возможно. Все зависит от того, насколько приступ затронул его. Этого не должно было случиться сегодня, но что поделать? Но я рад, что вы здесь. Очень приятно видеть вас. Это снимает некоторое напряжение с меня. Давайте. Занимайте места. Барбекю будет в ближайшее время.  
  
      25 июля приближается…  
  
      Процесс интервью заставляет Луи нервничать даже больше, чем он мог бы признаться. Он никогда не находился в таком уязвимом положении. Их будут спрашивать об их личной жизни. О том, что у них за отношения и как эпилепсия Гарри на это влияет, и Луи знает, что он ещё не совсем готов к этому. Тот факт, что у них меньше месяца до прихода 25 июля, ужасно пугает.  
  
      Теперь, когда Гарри немного знает о том, что будет происходить, они могут начать готовиться. Они могут решить, насколько откровенными будут их ответы. Эпилепсия Гарри — это его личное дело. Ну, вроде того. Луи постарается, чтобы эти вопросы не были навязчивыми, но как он должен помочь себе? Гарри позволяет людям унижать его, иногда даже не осознавая этого, и это тоже заставляет Луи нервничать.  
  
      Он даже не проверял твиттер с тех пор, как раскрыл их отношения, и боится того, что говорят люди. У него есть месяц, чтобы подумать о том, как он откроется публике.  
  
      Конечно, он сфокусируется на Гарри, пока не придёт время думать об их отношениях, о которых они собираются объявить.  
  
      Проблема с преждевременным каминг-аутом в том, что они облажались с Азоффом насчёт времени. Если реакция на отношения Гарри и Луи будет достаточно хорошей, то Модест! решит оставить их, если же нет — они отдадут One Direction на растерзание волкам, и тогда, возможно, Азофф подберёт их. Если же нет, то неизвестно, что случится. И это самая страшная часть.  
  
      

_Когда ты любишь кого-то очень сильно, они становятся твоей жизнью. Так легко поддаться непреодолимым внутренним страхам, я слепо представляла, что я могу удержать тебя «за стеклом». Теперь я понимаю: чтобы удержать тебя, я должна раскрыть свои объятия и смотреть, как ты воскресаешь._   
_Mariah Carey_

 


	12. Chapter 12

  — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Луи, хмурясь и скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты выглядишь не очень, любимый. — Его рука удобно ложится на верхнюю часть его бедра. — Ты же не чувствуешь себя так, словно сейчас случится приступ? Или ты заболел?  
  
      В счет не шли судороги в первый месяц после операции, частичные припадки, ставшие обычным явлением, особенно после того, как нейрохирурги вскрыли ему мозг. Несмотря на некоторый побочный эффект, коэффициент частоты припадков немного снижен, но панические мысли до сих пор не покидают Луи.  
  
      — Нет, — нервно бормочет Гарри, дергая шапочку вниз на уши. К сожалению, он все еще не чувствует себя в безопасности. Его волосы не растут так быстро, как ему хочется, поэтому шрам все так же заметен. Он аккуратный, не воспален, но Гарри все равно чувствует себя некомфортно.  
  
      — Я не виню тебя, — он хлопает по бедру Гарри. — Я тоже волнуюсь. Это наше первое интервью за последние несколько месяцев. С трудом верится, но все будет хорошо.  
  
      Это их официальное интервью выхода из шкафа. Это нормально - бояться и нервничать из-за последующей после него реакции.  
  
      Гарри сглатывает.  
  
      — Ты… Хм, — он резко останавливается.  
  
      — Продолжай, любимый.  
  
      Следует долгая пауза. Он снова задумывается о правильности произношения слов, но это нелегко ему дается. Он все еще не может вернуть контроль над речью.  
  
      — Интервьюер одобряет?  
  
      Луи смотрит на него спокойно, пытаясь понять, что именно имел в виду Гарри.  
  
      — Какой интервьюер? Джеймс? Ты уверен, что помнишь его? Он уже давно все знает, детка.  
  
      Гарри в согласии выдыхает. Луи молчит какое-то время, до тех пор, пока любопытство не берет верх.  
  
      — А что он должен одобрить? Нас? Тебя и меня? Нашу любовь? Сегодня это уже почти никого не волнует, детка. Это наше с тобой будущее. Мы сами решаем, каким оно будет. Я всегда буду с тобой, и ничто этого не изменит. Я хочу, чтобы ты поверил в это, хорошо?  
  
      — Да, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
      Луи убирает руку от бедра Гарри и кончиками пальцев касается его щеки.  
  
      — Знаешь, если сегодня какой-нибудь комментарий или вопрос тебе не понравится, просто скажи мне, и я положу этому конец. Они вырежут все, что нам не понравится, не переживай. Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Больше всего на свете. И я сделаю ради тебя все. Сегодняшний день пройдет отлично. Поверь мне, — он мягко и осторожно целует Гарри, стараясь, чтобы его голова не дернулась, прижимая руку к затылку.  
  
      Боль можно контролировать, но иногда она возникает по неизвестной причине. Иногда она настолько грубая, что Гарри сворачивается в клубок, дрожит и плачет, и ни одно обезболивающее не может ему помочь приглушить эту боль, поэтому Луи старается любой ценой не причинить Гарри еще больших неудобств.  
  
      Есть еще одна худшая для Луи вещь в мире. Это невозможность помочь Гарри. И это убивает его. Ему ничего не остается, как смотреть на страдания Гарри, а потом успокаивать его, когда он, дезориентированный, приходит в себя.  
  
      Луи всегда был тем человеком, который предпочитает контролировать ситуацию, а не сидеть сложа руки и пускать ситуацию на самотек. Еще он слишком сильно любит Гарри и хочет защитить его от всего зла в мире, но не может, особенно когда Гарри в слезах оседает на пол.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — Гарри улыбается Луи в губы, говоря тихим шепотом, полным страсти. — Я люблю тебя, — повторяет он, получая от этого небывалое удовольствие.  
  
      Женщина прокашливается, и Гарри подпрыгивает, тут же отстраняясь от Луи, несмотря на то, что скрывать им больше нечего.  
  
      Луи отрывается от Гарри и всем телом поворачивается к женщине.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Я из сети CBS. Меня зовут Кейтлин. Приятно познакомиться, — она настраивает гарнитуру и устанавливает ее на парнях. — После того, как мистер Корден закончит свое вступительное слово, вы сможете начать говорить. И, пожалуйста, помните, что мы записываем в студии перед живой аудиторией.  
  
      Многие шоу мечтали выпустить эксклюзив и рассказать историю Гарри и Луи. Большинство из них только потому, что хотели увеличить число зрителей, привлечь миллионы поклонников. Им предоставили множество вариантов, но Джеймс помимо того, что являлся комиком, был еще и их другом, и парни чувствовали себя рядом с ним увереннее. Бен Уинстон был исполнительным продюсером шоу, так что, тоже как близкий знакомый, мог удержать многие вещи в тайне.  
  
      Джеймс соглашается смягчить свои колкие высказывания и шутки, потому что интервью должно быть серьезным, и именно ему посчастливилось взять его. Оставалась единственная проблема — полет в Лос-Анджелес. Его нужно было согласовать с доктором Гарри, а еще подготовить специальные комнаты с оборудованием, если тому вдруг станет плохо в поездке или Штатах. Это хлопотно, но после того, как все улажено, они наконец прилетают, и больше ничего не имеет значения.  
  
      Шоу выходит в четыре часа дня. Снимают его еще в первой половине дня, перед живой аудиторией. Это позволяет немного отредактировать материал, да и трудно сразу брать интервью у сонных знаменитостей.  
  
      Late Late Show, очевидно, не самый лучший вариант для такой серьезной темы, но здесь они чувствуют себя более-менее комфортно, так что выбор очевиден.  
  
      — Хорошо, спасибо, — отвечает Луи.  
  
      — Тогда пойдемте за мной, — она жестом указывает парням встать и следовать за ней. Она идет впереди них и следует в зеленую комнату. Луи не отходит от Гарри и предлагает ему руку. Гарри уже хорошо ходит, не так часто спотыкается, но все равно пугается, чувствуя сильное сердцебиение, когда наступает Луи на ноги.  
  
      Гарри приподнимается, берет его за руку и встает с дивана.  
  
      — Как ты? Все нормально? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Луи.  
  
      — Отлично, — шепчет Гарри в ответ.  
  
      Они, взявшись за руки, идут к двери, следуя за техническим стажером за кулисы. Они оказываются сразу на лестничной площадке, которая ведет на сцену к Джеймсу. Тот все еще не может поверить, что мальчики здесь и дают ему такое важное интервью. Остальные участники группы дома, в Англии, ожидают сообщения от Луи.  
  
      — У вас много эфирного времени. Используйте его с умом.  
  
      Гарри сглатывает и наклоняется, пряча лицо в теплой шее Луи. Он нервно дышит. Он переживает и боится, и Луи нисколько не винит его. Он тоже нервничает, но немного лучше скрывает эмоции.  
  
      Через некоторое время к ним подходят еще две женщины, прикрепляя к их рубашкам и карманам брюк микрофоны и соответствующее оборудование.  
  
      — Будьте осторожны. Не прикасайтесь к ним. Они очень чувствительны.  
  
      Гарри слабо улыбается:  
  
      — Конечно, спасибо.  
  
      А вот и безвозмездный и вежливый Гарри. Это согревает Луи сердце, потому что прежний Гарри возвращается.  
  
      — Теперь, пока я окончательно не надоел вам, давайте поприветствуем наших гостей. Именно они стали причиной того, почему все мы тут с вами сегодня собрались. Два участника мирового бойз-бенда, мои хорошие друзья, Луи Томлинсон и Гарри Стайлс из One Direction! Давайте, мальчики! — зовет их Джеймс, крича в сторону кулис.  
  
      Гарри и Луи обмениваются нервными взглядами, когда стажер толкает их вперед.  
  
      — Выходите.  
  
      Двери открываются, и Луи первым выходит на лестницу, Гарри же поспешно хватает его за руку, и они вместе спускаются по ступенькам. Гарри съеживается, слыша, как сильно кричат фанаты. Он хочет приблизиться к Луи и спрятаться за него, но не может, пока они спускаются по ступенькам к сцене.  
  
      Джеймс встает из-за стола и тут же крепко обнимает их.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать, мальчики. Рад вас видеть, — он указывает на диван позади них, тепло смеется и сам присаживается в свое кресло. — Чувствуйте себя свободно.  
  
      Луи садится ближе к Джеймсу, а Гарри — рядом с ним. Он едва ли не садится ему на колени, настолько близко они находятся рядом друг с другом.  
  
      — Что насчет еще одних оглушительных аплодисментов нашим гостям? — Джеймс хлопает в ладоши, и все тут же подхватывают хлопки. Луи не может сдержать улыбку: эти люди действительно принимают их. Он смотрит на свои колени и пытается подавить в себе эмоции. Он ожидал немного другой реакции.  
  
      — Прежде чем мы начнем, как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри? Два месяца назад у тебя была операция на мозге, это тяжело, все в порядке?  
  
      Гарри откашливается.  
  
      — Все нормально. Только быстро устаю… И все такое.  
  
      — Отлично! — Джеймс наклоняется вперед и рукой прикрывает свой микрофон, прикрепленный к рубашке. — Дай знать, если вдруг станет плохо, ладно? Мы тут же возьмем перерыв настолько, насколько потребуется. Я понимаю, как много это все для вас значит.  
  
      Луи смотрит Джеймсу в глаза и кивает. Он хороший парень, и его меньше всего волнуют рейтинги и слава, которые он получит после сегодняшнего выпуска. Его больше волнует, как представить историю надлежащим образом и чувствуют ли парни себя комфортно.  
  
      Конечно, Джеймс иногда выглядит дураком, постоянно шутя, но он очень заботливый. Он надежный и терпеливый друг.  
  
      Они не виделись с начала этого года. Между туром и другими запланированными мероприятиями они так и не нашли время даже пообедать вместе. Они встретились еще за кулисами, и тот был потрясен состоянием Гарри, сказав ему то же самое, но Гарри упрям и все равно будет сидеть до последнего. Ему нужно постоянно напоминать.  
  
      — Хорошо, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
      Джеймс сидит в кресле и улыбается в камеру.  
  
      — С тех пор, как я последний раз видел мальчиков, многое изменилось, — он делает паузу. — И я не могу не думать об этом. Я видел пресс-историю, но уже точно не помню, что там было. — Толпа смеется. Каждый знает, к чему он клонит. — Луи, ты же больше не один?  
  
      — Нет, Джеймс.  
  
      — Гарри, а ты?  
  
      Гарри тихо смеется:  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Ох, точно. Для тех, кто не слышал, вы же оба вместе, не так ли? Я даже слышал о вашей помолвке. Мои поздравления.  
  
      Джеймс знает о Гарри и Луи с самого начала, но на интервью он должен сыграть так, как будто об их отношениях не имеет ни малейшего понятия.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      — Когда свадьба?  
  
      Луи стесняется и бросает взгляд на Гарри, прежде чем отвечает:  
  
      — На самом деле, мы еще это не обсуждали.  
  
      — Тогда, когда определитесь с датой, шепните мне, чтобы я освободил денек-другой в расписании. Как у вашего самого лучшего человека, у меня есть ряд обязательств перед вами.  
  
      — Джеймс, ты не…  
  
      — Мне нужно устроить два мальчишника, по одному на каждого из вас. Я уже думал об этом. Стриптизерши, пиво…  
  
      Луи открывает рот, чтобы возразить, по Гарри нежно кладет ему руку на бедро.  
  
      — Пускай.  
  
      Джеймс улыбается.  
  
      — Конечно же, я шучу. Но если в самую последнюю минуту вы вдруг решите, что вам это необходимо, вы знаете, где меня искать. Уже решили, кто из парней будет вашим свидетелем?  
  
      — Они так долго спорили об этом, — указывает Луи, закатив глаза. — Тогда мы решили, что вообще никто не будет. Я устал слушать их.  
  
      — Но с ними все равно приходится считаться, — просто соглашается Джеймс. — Как давно вы вместе?  
  
      Гарри отвечает:  
  
      — С две тысячи десятого.  
  
      Джеймс отлично играет удивление.  
  
      — Серьезно? Вы хранили свои отношения в тайне почти пять лет? Да вы обманываете нас. Это же дольше, чем я сам женат.  
  
      — В четверг у нас был юбилей группы, — сменяет тему Луи.  
  
      — Невероятно! На прошлой неделе вы также выиграли свою первую награду Brit. Что теперь? Третий тур?  
  
      Гарри исправляет его:  
  
      — Четвертый.  
  
      — Это удивительно! Кстати говоря, о вашем туре, когда он начнется? Очевидно, по понятным причинам, связанным с операцией Гарри, вы не смогли закончить прошлый. Правда, что, так как на восстановление нужно некоторое время, вы начнете позже?  
  
      — Репетиции начинаются уже на следующей неделе, в дороге мы будем уже в августе, так что… — он смотрит на Гарри, ожидая помощи. Он еще не успел ознакомиться со всеми датами, но точно знает, что эти сведения есть где-то в глубине сознания Гарри.  
  
      — Это будет пятнадцатого августа, — тихо говорит Гарри.  
  
      — Прошло всего несколько недель, а вы уже в гастролях. Это шокирует, хочу сказать, — в недоумении говорит Джеймс. — Операция никак не влияет на это?  
  
      Луи не должен быть поспешным в своих выводах. Он хотел начать тур в начале следующего года, чтобы дать Гарри время на восстановление, не давить на него, но их менеджмент как всегда стоит на своем. Он же просто не хочет, чтобы на сцене Гарри беспокоили головокружения, падения и, как побочный эффект стресса, новые припадки.  
  
      — Если честно, не уверен. Я знаю, что Гарри пока не будет прыгать по сцене, как это было раньше. Думаю, атмосфера будет уже не такой раскаленной, может, мы чаще будем петь сидя, если у него будет кружиться голова, — по тону Луи слышно, что чем больше он думает об этом, тем больше злится.  
  
      — Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? Сам готов к туру?  
  
      Черт! Он так не хочет об этом говорить, но Джеймс все равно его ловит на этом вопросе. Он просто не хочет звучать как идиот, который постоянно всхлипывает, это его смущает, хотя Луи однажды сказал ему, что это даже забавно, и он звучит красиво, когда говорит.  
  
      Луи поворачивается и смотрит на него в ожидании того, что тот скажет. Он не собирается вмешиваться в этот раз. Гарри должен вернуть чувство гордости и уверенности в себе.  
  
      — Хм… — неуверенно начинает Гарри. — Думаю, что… Хм, — его голос замедляется из-за того, что он нервничает.  
  
      Джеймс успокаивает его, говоря:  
  
      — Не торопись. Мы очень ценим твое мнение.  
  
      Гарри кивает. Он щурится, смотря на руки.  
  
      — Это будет… Немного трудно вновь… Влиться в… Привычный мир вещей.  
  
      — Ты прав, — кивает Джеймс и замолкает, когда Гарри снова начинает говорить.  
  
      — Я… Я очень переживаю, — признается он. Луи мягко улыбается, когда слушает, как говорит его жених. Для него он всегда звучит прекрасно. — Не хочу… Ну, никого разочаровывать.  
  
      — Этого никогда не произойдет, — сладко говорит Луи. — У тебя удивительный голос и добрый характер. У тебя все будет отлично, детка. Ребята понимают, что ты не можешь сразу вернуться и жить так, как прежде. — Он целует Гарри в щеку. Им больше нечего бояться, они могут быть ласковыми в общественных местах, и это самое лучшее чувство в мире, потому что они свободны.  
  
      — Вы оба до жути милые. Я ненавижу вас за это, но не могу заставить вас прекратить.  
  
      Луи улыбается:  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      — Что насчет пятого альбома? Я слышал некоторые слухи и хотел бы услышать что-то конкретное от вас.  
  
      — Мы закончили его в начале этого года. Релиз по-прежнему ожидается в ноябре, — отвечает Луи, радуясь, что им удается немного разбавить интервью. Он упорно работал с Лиамом над новой пластинкой, и это было довольно сложно. Никто из парней так много не писал. Конечно, у них есть свои песни, но все же главными авторами являются Луи и Лиам.  
  
      — Чем новый альбом отличается от других?  
  
      — Ты действительно хочешь это знать? — Луи издевается. — Ну, например, тем, что он пятый. — Он делает паузу. — Знаешь, поверить не могу, что говорю это. Думаю, мы просто хотели показать, как много наши фанаты значат для нас. Они с нами уже на протяжении пяти лет, что просто невероятно. Огромное спасибо ребятам за их поддержку. А где аплодисменты? — Луи начинает хлопать, Гарри и Джеймс подхватывают хлопки, чтобы фанаты сделали то же самое. Сначала они немного тихие, но потом взрываются криками и свистом, превращая атмосферу в праздничную. — Вот так лучше!  
  
      Гарри утыкается лицом в плечо Луи и смеется. Луи смотрит на него сверху вниз и улыбается, его рука лежит на его спине и рисует круги на теле через рубашку.  
  
      — Вернемся к теме пятого альбома. Мы пытались включить больше рока, наверное, годов так восьмидесятых. Это будет что-то похожее на «Where Do Broken Hearts Go?» и немножко на «No control».  
  
      — Твоя песня «No control» — это что-то с чем-то!  
  
      — И не говори. Наверное, этот трек - один из самых ярких событий альбома.  
  
      Джеймс закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Это я и имел в виду, — он бросает взгляд на свои карточки-заметки, где написаны темы, которые он должен обсудить. — Давайте вернемся к серьезным темам.  
  
      — К чему же?  
  
      — Я хочу обсудить здоровье Гарри. Меня это сильно волнует, как, я уверен, и всех остальных. Повлияла ли эпилепсия Гарри на атмосферу в группе?  
  
      Гарри тут же садится прямо.  
  
      — Чисто из любопытства, на это должен отвечать я, или ты хочешь послушать Гарри?  
  
      — Вас обоих.  
  
      — Ладно, — саркастически отвечает Луи. — Естественно, она оказывает влияние на группу.  
  
      — А поподробнее?  
  
      — Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Джеймс, — вздыхает Луи. — Естественно, это очень страшно. У него случаются припадки, причем довольно часто и непредсказуемо. Когда ребятам впервые сказали об этом, они с самого начала существования One Direction оказывали ему поддержку и понимание. Когда Гарри чувствует себя не очень хорошо, они знают, что им лучше отойти и не шуметь. Естественно, иногда они становились свидетелями приступов, но они всегда заботились о нем. Как старшие братья, — Луи пожимает плечами. — Лиам всегда играет большую роль в этом вопросе. Когда меня нет, он всегда следит за Гарри.  
  
      Джеймс кивает:  
  
      — Гарри?  
  
      Он задумывается на секунду.  
  
      — Они всегда… Осторожны, и, хм… Защита...Защитные.  
  
      — Так оно и есть. Когда папарацци особенно грубы, ребята дают тем понять, чтобы они остановились. Мы любим наших фанатов, но иногда их становится слишком много, а в последнее время мальчики взяли на себя обязанность объявлять об очередных приступах в Твиттер, мол, ребята, Гарри сегодня не очень хорошо, не могли бы вы быть немного более почтительными, мы ценим это.  
  
      — Очень мило с их стороны, — на лице Джеймса появляется улыбка. — В прошлый раз ты, Луи, был довольно резок с папарацци, — говорит он. Аудитория шумит и смеется над его словами. Даже Гарри становится весело. Он видел видео, где Луи кричит на папарацци, и каждый раз смеется над этим.  
  
      Луи улыбается.  
  
      — Я просто хотел провести время со своими друзьями. Просто мне не нравится, когда они лезут в мою жизнь.  
  
      — И все же это не очень хорошая идея, Луи, — указывает Джеймс. — Как эпилепсия влияет на ваши отношения? Можете ли вы назвать себя нормальной парой?  
  
      Гарри моментально находит ответ на вопрос:  
  
      — Нормальная жизнь была потеряна еще давно.  
  
      — Как Гарри сказал, мы изначально не были нормальной парой, с тех пор, как решили быть вместе. Нормальные пары не становятся центром всеобщего внимания, они не прячутся, как мы. С эпилепсией мы научились справляться. Конечно, не все так гладко, как хотелось бы, но эпилепсия не может разрушить нашу любовь.  
  
 _Луи помогает Гарри дойти до входной двери. Гарри останавливается около автомобилей, один из которых очень похож на машину его матери, но ничего про это Луи не говорит, помня о том случае в больнице у парковки.  
  
      Прибывают домой они почти в пять вечера.  
  
      Луи не много разговаривает с Гарри. Тот до сих пор всхлипывает, и это единственное доказательство тому, что он плакал.  
  
      Единственное, что он сказал Гарри за последние двадцать минут, что он поможет ему выйти из машины.  
  
      Гарри прислоняется к перилам, пока Луи открывает дверь. Слышится щелчок, замок открывается, и Луи толкает дверь.  
  
      — Я вернулся! — зовет он Энн.  
  
      — Замечательно, — слышит он в ответ. Она выходит в коридор с человеком, одетым в форму цвета хаки.  
  
      Гарри делает робкие шаги, прячась за спиной Луи, входя домой, и чуть не падает, забывая поднять ноги, пока переступает через порог. Он редко обращает внимание на такие мелочи, потому что они не имеют значения.  
  
      Гарри стоит позади Луи в дверях, держась за дверную раму, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении.  
  
      Луи даже не смотрит на него, не понимая, что он такого неправильного сделал.  
  
      — Привет, детка, — улыбается она, замечая Гарри. Мужчина все еще стоит рядом с ней, протягивает квитанцию.  
  
      — Можно оплатить наличными или чеком.  
  
      — Это кто? — тут же спрашивает Луи.  
  
      — Я электрик, меня зовут Дэйв, — здоровается мужчина.  
  
      — Ну, здравствуй, Дэйв. Какого черта ты делаешь в моем доме?  
  
      — Луи, — отчитывает его Энн. — Он из медицинской компании. Я наняла его, чтобы он установил сигнализацию.  
  
      — Оу, — беззвучно произносит Луи.  
  
      — Итого, вместе с материалами и доставкой, в сумме выходит пятьсот фунтов.  
  
      Луи стонет и достает бумажник из кармана. Он всегда носит с собой крупные деньги, но никак не пятьсот фунтов. Он заходит на кухню, задерживаясь там на несколько минут, и тут же возвращается. Он отдает Дэйву деньги.  
  
      — Вот, а теперь убирайся из моего дома.  
  
      Энн вздыхает:  
  
      — Луи.  
  
      Дэйв очень быстро покидает дом. Он уже получил деньги за выполненную работу, и у него не было причин тут оставаться.  
  
      Энн смотрит сначала на Луи, потом на Гарри.  
  
      — Зачем нам сигнализация?  
  
      — Каждый раз, когда Гарри будет падать или у него случится приступ, сработает сигнал тревоги, — отвечает Энн, скрестив руки на груди. — Я бы очень хотела, чтобы у нас была похожая, когда Гарри был маленьким и приступы случались часто. Ты должен быть благодарен. Тебе больше не придется находить его лежащим на полу душа в крови.  
  
      — У него не должно быть припадков первые несколько месяцев после операции. Так что пока это бесполезная трата денег.  
  
      Гарри молча стоит и слушает, как Луи и его мама ругаются. Он даже не понимает, что она здесь делает. В конце концов, теперь Луи заботится о нем, а не она.  
  
      — А если он споткнется и упадет? Ты об этом подумал? Ты не сможешь находиться рядом с ним каждую секунду.  
  
      — У нас есть Брюс.  
  
      — Брюс не ходит с ним в душ.  
  
      — Вы, конечно, извините, но это **мой** дом. И он **мой** жених.  
  
      — Он еще и мой сын, Луи.  
  
      — Да какая разница! Если вы так хотите заботиться о нем, вперед! У меня же будет меньше забот и траты нервов. Буду даже рад снять этот груз с плеч, — он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Он не хотел этого говорить. Просто он очень сильно разозлился и уже не смог себя контролировать, сказав то, что совершенно не имел в виду.  
  
      Прерывистые вздохи и хныканье заставляют его посмотреть через плечо. Гарри смотрит на него со слезами на глазах. Он очень эмоциональный после хирургического вмешательства.  
  
      Гарри сильно задевают его слова. Луи же не хочет, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя бесполезной обузой. Он уже обидел сегодня Гарри и не хотел, чтобы это еще раз произошло.  
  
      — Гарри, мне так жаль, — шепчет он. В любое другое время Гарри отреагировал бы вполне нормально. Но сейчас он не в состоянии защитить себя. — Любимый. — Луи подходит к нему ближе и берет его за подбородок. — Я не это имел в виду. Мне нравится быть с тобой, я люблю тебе помогать, — Луи встречается с Гарри взглядом. — Пожалуйста, не плачь. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, детка. Это все стресс и усталость. Даже половина из того, что я сказал, неправда. Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Гарри всхлипывает и смотрит на Луи.  
  
      — Здесь почему она? — он даже не пытается говорить правильно. И имеет на это полное право.  
  
      Луи смотрит на Энн. Наверное, ему следует быть более благодарным.  
  
      — Твоя мама? Она останется здесь, чтобы помогать.  
  
      — Нет, — утверждает Гарри. — Я уже не ребенок.  
  
      — Мы знаем, милый, пожалуйста, — он кладет одну руку ему на плечо. — Ты уже взрослый. Я знаю. Но нам обоим нужна помощь, правда же?  
  
      Гарри шепчет, отвернувшись в сторону:  
  
      — Пошел ты.  
  
      — Что? — не понимает Луи. — Гарри, перестань, пожалуйста, — похоже, он очень сильно расстроил Гарри.  
  
      — Пошел ты! — повторяет он на этот раз громче и жестче.  
  
      — Луи, оставь его в покое, — Энн устало проводит рукой по волосам. — Пойдем в спальню, Гарри. Ты, наверное, просто очень устал, нужно просто прилечь и поспать. — Она встает перед Луи, застывшим с озадаченным выражением на лице. Она мягко берет Гарри за руку и ведет вниз по коридору.  
  
      Через какое-то время она возвращается с горящими глазами.  
  
      — Он очень расстроен, Луи.  
  
      — И что мне прикажете делать? — спрашивает Луи. — Я даже нормально поговорить с ним не могу, не сказав еще какую-нибудь ерунду. Я самый худший жених в мире. Мне так плохо, и это трудно - смотреть на него и знать, что впереди у него такой длинный путь. А я только все порчу.  
  
      — Луи, я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь и очень устал, но он нуждается в тебе больше, чем во мне. Это я сегодня поняла. Когда вы встретились, ты забрал у меня часть ответственности за него. Ты даешь ему лекарство, назначенное врачом, следишь, чтобы он принял его. Если честно, несколько лет назад я думала, что буду заботиться о Гарри до конца своей жизни, но все так неожиданно изменилось. Он очень нуждается в тебе, Луи. Поговори с ним, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Прекрасно, позабочусь об этом, — вздыхает Луи и буквально заставляет себя поговорить с Гарри. Он идет по коридору и уходит в спальню, дверь которой настежь открыта. Он находит Гарри сидящим на постели со скрещенными руками на груди и смотрящим в потолок.  
  
      Луи стучит в открытую дверь.  
  
      — Тук-тук. Я могу войти?  
  
      Гарри переводит взгляд на Луи. Он не говорит ни слова и даже не пытается это сделать. Вместо этого он молча смотрит на Луи.  
  
      — Мы можем поговорить?  
  
      Луи замечает слезы в глазах Гарри. Они вот-вот должны брызнуть из глаз, но Гарри пытается сохранять спокойствие. Он только всхлипывает и опускает голову, смотря на свои колени. Луи подходит к кровати и садится напротив него.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, я очень сожалею о том, что сказал сегодня в машине и несколько минут назад. Я постоянно извиняюсь, а потом делаю то же самое. Я не думаю перед тем, как сказать. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я никогда в жизни тебя не ненавидел, даже немного. В этом нет твоей вины. Тем более, это я дал разрешение на операцию, так что, если кто-то и виноват, то только я.  
  
      Гарри смотрит на него снизу вверх и нервно вздыхает, его губы дрожат, пока он слушает.  
  
      — Все… Все нормально.  
  
      — Нет, не все. Ты не заслуживаешь всего этого, не обязан всем нравиться и прекрасно это знаешь. Не понимаю, почему сказал, что не хочу больше иметь с этим дело, потому что хочу быть как можно ближе к тебе. Никто не понимает тебя так, как я, и никто никогда не поймет меня лучше, чем ты. Вот поэтому мы идеально подходим друг к другу, несмотря на то, что абсолютно разные. Я острый на язык, а ты всегда спокойный и собранный. Мы уравновешиваем друг друга. Гарри, ты как, даже не знаю, как первая капля дождя среди моей засухи. Ты чудо. Я замечаю за тобой каждую мелочь, но мне нужно намного больше. Я хочу всего тебя. Твои прикосновения, улыбки и твою красоту. Я чувствую себя пустым и бесполезным, когда ты не рядом. Ты наполняешь мою жизнь смыслом. Я так сильно люблю тебя. Не знаю, какими словами можно описать, насколько ты идеален. Прости меня за все те ужасные вещи, что я тебе делаю. Я надеюсь, что мы просто пройдем мимо всего этого. Знаешь, этакий грустный момент перед счастливым днем. Ты вышел из больницы, начинаешь поправляться. Я горжусь тобой.  
  
      Гарри улыбается, чуть задохнувшись, прикрыв рот рукой. Луи наклоняется и крепко, как только может, обнимает Гарри. Тот плачет ему в шею, но уже по хорошей причине, от счастья. Его тело трясется от волнения, когда он обнимает Луи в ответ.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя. Ты такой красивый. Сегодня была первая ступенька нашего с тобой долгого пути, но у нас все получится. Как ты и сказал, любимый, все в порядке. Мы всегда будем в порядке, вместе и до конца.  
_  
      — Знаешь, иногда я говорю ужасные вещи, которые на самом деле не имею в виду, и это заставляет его страдать. А мне становится от этого плохо. Из-за моей грубости мы часто не разговариваем, но я ясно даю понять, что независимо от того, где я нахожусь, поругались мы или нет, я всегда буду рядом с ним. Я никогда не оставлю его один на один с этими приступами. Я люблю его и знаю, как это страшно, реально страшно. Поэтому я пообещал Гарри, что всегда буду рядом с ним.  
  
      — Приходится постоянно волноваться за кого-то.  
  
      — Есть такое. Но когда я думаю о том, как тяжело я получил его, всегда вспоминаю свою маму и Энн. У Гарри обнаружили эпилепсию в четыре года. Мне трудно представить взрослого, который не знает, как помочь своему ребенку. У вас просто нет выбора. Все, что вам остается, это ждать, когда его отпустит, — Луи тяжело сглатывает и вытирает рот рукой. — И вы продолжаете смотреть на Гарри и удивляетесь, почему они диагностировали ее именно у него. Он один из лучших людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. Чем он заслужил такую ужасную болезнь, когда вокруг столько плохих людей, не страдающих даже от насморка? Я не могу понять это, но и не я принимаю это решение.  
  
      — Поэтому ты участвуешь в благотворительности, помогая больным детям? Я знаю, ты проделал большую работу с Bluebell Wood Children’s Hospice и The Eden Dora Trust.  
  
      — Да. У меня только одна причина: мне хорошо на сердце от того, что я им помогаю. Хотя на меня повлияли также история жизни Гарри и его борьба. Для меня большая честь быть частью его жизни. Меня сильно вдохновляет, когда ребята борются со своими тяжелыми заболеваниями и продолжают жить нормальной жизнью.  
  
      — А ты как к этому относишься, Гарри?  
  
      — Я… Я очень горжусь им, — улыбается Гарри. — Луи изменил меня, мою жизнь. Я очень его люблю.  
  
      Луи целует его в лоб.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, — шепчет он.  
  
      — Без него моя жизнь была бы совсем другой, — кивает головой Гарри. — Он прекрасный человек.  
  
      Джеймс улыбается им обоим.  
  
      — Как эпилепсия повлияла на твою жизнь, Гарри?  
  
      — Думаю, что самая худшая часть всего этого, — начинает Гарри, — это видеть людей, которых ты любишь, напуганными.  
  
      Луи бросает взгляд в сторону Гарри. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Гарри говорил об эпилепсии так открыто. Он всегда игнорировал вопросы Луи по этому поводу.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Ну, — Гарри делает паузу. — Припадки — это другое.  
  
      Джеймс с интересом наклоняется вперёд:  
  
      — В смысле?  
  
      — Когда видишь его первый раз.  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь видел приступ эпилепсии?  
  
      — Множество, — честно отвечает Гарри. — Но когда он случается у тебя... в основном, это не... эм, ты не... ты не чувствуешь этого, пока... пока не просыпаешься. Ты сам знаешь, что произойдёт, а вот люди вокруг... они не знают.  
  
      — Это интересная точка зрения.  
  
      — Честно говоря, я… Просто благодарен Луи. Он всегда заботится обо мне.  
  
      Луи близко наклоняется к Гарри и шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
      — Я позабочусь о тебе, потому что я люблю тебя. Я не чувствую себя обязанным.  
  
      — Если вы не против, я спрошу кое-что личное. Каким видом судорог страдает Гарри? Я не думаю, что ты когда-либо упоминал об этом.  
  
      — Я, — смеётся Гарри, — я не страдаю. Я продолжаю жить дальше. Я... я счастливый парень.  
  
      Луи внимательно следит за Гарри и широко улыбается, проводя пальцем по его губам, когда тот пытается скрыть свою улыбку. Гарри — маленький изворотливый лгунишка.  
  
      Джеймс кивает, легкая улыбка трогает его губы.  
  
      — Конечно. Так какой вид судорог у тебя?  
  
      — Эм... генерализованные, которые, знаете ли, серьезные такие... — Гарри поднимает руки вверх и разводит ладони в стороны, показывая "размер".  
  
      Луи смеётся над словами и действиями Гарри:  
  
      — Большие.  
  
      — Слож... сложные, парциальные... и неклассифицируемые, — он пересчитывает их по пальцам. В итоге он зажимает три пальца.  
  
      — Три типа? — спрашивает Джеймс, и Гарри осторожно кивает. — Какой из них был для тебя самым худшим?  
  
      — Сложные, — все в аудитории смеются и умиляются невинности в тоне Гарри. Учитывая, что предмет разговора не особо приятен, Гарри словно делает это менее ужасным, чем оно есть на самом деле.  
  
      — А что насчет тебя, Луи?  
  
      — Да, согласен, генерализованные — самые худшие. Они, как правило, приходят без предупреждения, и тогда у нас есть несколько минут, чтобы действовать, прежде чем все начнётся. Они страшные, а последствия от них длятся несколько дней.  
  
 _Луи вскакивает от нетвердой пощечины по задней части головы.  
  
      — Какого черта, Гарри… — бормочет он устало и переворачивается на другой бок. Он отвернулся от Гарри в середине ночи, переставая обнимать его, теперь он лежит спиной к младшему мальчику.  
  
      Он слышит грубый глухой хрип:  
  
      — Л-Лу…  
  
      — Что, Хаз? Ложись спать, малыш, нам утром рано вставать, — ворчит он, не реагируя на Гарри, и снова закрывает глаза.  
  
      — Л… — он задыхается. Гарри даже не пытается договорить слово до конца. Он говорит так, словно просто чем-то очень расстроен, он действительно плачет. — Я… я не чувствую себя хорошо.  
  
      Луи тут же садится, включает свет и поворачивается к Гарри меньше, чем за двадцать секунд.  
  
      — Что случилось, малыш? У тебя температура? Ты не можешь дышать? Тебе нужен ингалятор, любимый?  
  
      Гарри вяло качает головой и быстро моргает.  
  
      — Что случилось?  
  
      — С… — его голос прерывается стоном. Это, возможно, должно было быть словом, но Гарри не может произнести его.  
  
      — Гарри, малыш, ты должен сказать мне, что происходит, — говорит Луи осторожно.  
  
      Пальцы Гарри начинают подергиваться, и Луи понимает, что вот-вот начнётся приступ. Так всегда случается перед самым началом, иногда это сопровождается аномальными движениями лицевых мышц, похожими на тик.  
  
      — Спустимся на пол?  
  
      — Не могу... мои ноги, — издавая свистящие звуки, говорит Гарри. — Не чувствую их.  
  
      Не то, чтобы он вообще их не чувствует, или его вдруг парализовало. Но он знает, что теряет нервную и мышечную функции. Возможно, он упадёт, когда попытается встать, и Луи вряд ли сможет его удержать. Гарри не страдает избыточным весом, но сто шестьдесят пять фунтов все равно много для человека, особенно для такого, как Луи.  
  
      — Насколько всё плохо? Это простой или сложный приступ? — Луи пытается понять, с чем в следующие мгновения будет иметь дело. Он касается щеки Гарри, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, но Гарри смотрит сквозь него. — Милый, ты меня слышишь? Гарри, ты здесь? Кивни, если слышишь меня.  
  
      Основная разница между малым эпилептическим припадком, также известным как "абсансный припадок", и большим припадком, который у всех ассоциируется с эпилепсией, заключается в том, что при этом нет потери сознания или серьёзных травм.  
  
      Абсансные припадки — это короткие замыкания в мозге, когда зрение пациентов теряет фокус на несколько секунд, затем возвращаясь в норму. Луи хотел бы иметь дело с абсансными припадками, которые постоянно случаются у Гарри, обычно несколько раз в неделю, чем с генерализованными припадками. Это менее эмоционально, и ему не нужно волноваться о том, навредит ли себе Гарри случайно после приступа или нет.  
  
      Луи чувствует себя плохо, когда с Гарри случается что-то подобное. Он не знает, как Гарри чувствует себя до и после приступа. И он терпеть не может то, что Гарри должен проходить через это один. Если бы он только мог поменяться с ним местами. Он бы делил с ним всю эту боль, пропуская ее через себя.  
  
      Правда в том, что Гарри не заслуживает того, чтобы иметь такую страшную болезнь, потому что он по-настоящему добрый человек. Он помогает благотворительным организациям, дарит свою любовь практически всем на планете, но все равно Луи достаётся чуточку больше, чем всем остальным. Он один из лучших людей во всем мире.  
  
      Гарри медленно кивает Луи, прежде чем начинает говорить, бессвязно и невнятно.  
  
      — Мы не… Не… Агхр, — яростно рычит он, потому что не может передать Луи, что именно он чувствует. Луи его не понимает, что его очень расстраивает. Он хочет, чтобы Луи понял его.  
  
      — Тш. Не говори пока ничего. Все нормально. Все нормально. Успокойся. Постарайся успокоиться ради меня, Хаз, — он внимательно наблюдает за Гарри, смотря вперёд. Его зеленые глаза горят от разочарования, он едва реагирует на каждое движение Луи перед ним.  
  
      Через несколько секунд он замечает, как нижнюю губу Гарри скашивает влево, и большая капля слюны течет вниз по подбородку на рубашку для сна. Луи убирает слюну и вытирает ее об свою футболку.  
  
      — Ты мой прекрасный мальчик. Что ты делаешь? Давай я помогу тебе выпутаться из простыней, — он не знал, понимает его Гарри или нет, поскольку в этих ситуациях в кудрявой голове всё перемешивалось.  
  
      Брюс привлекает к себе внимание, начиная лаять и царапать кровать, желая сесть рядом с ними. Луи смотрит на него, чуть отодвигается и позволяет Брюсу прыгнуть рядом на кровать.  
  
      Брюс сразу же подходит к Гарри и толкается мордой ему в руку. Он нюхает ее, а потом, словно раненый, начинает выть. Он знает, что с Гарри что-то не так, ведь когда-то он был служебной собакой. Гарри прилагает некоторые усилия, чтобы поднять руку и коснуться носа собаки, но у него не получается. Он напрягается, пытаясь хоть что-то сделать. Пока Луи не касается его предплечья.  
  
      — Не двигайся, хорошо, любимый? Будет хуже, если ты попытаешься с этим бороться.  
  
      Он смотрит в сторону Брюса и рукой отодвигает его дальше от Гарри.  
  
      — Ложись. Сейчас. Плохая собака. Ложись, — говорит он сквозь зубы. Брюс рычит на него, и Луи угрожает ему открытой ладонью. Он никогда не бил свою собаку и никогда этого не сделает, но одной угрозы достаточно, чтобы Брюс слез с кровати.  
  
      Луи всегда ненавидит начало судорог. Гарри всегда выглядит так, будто его схватил инсульт: он не способен двигаться, его губы перекашивает, — и от одной мысли о Гарри, страдающего от приступа, Луи становится плохо.  
  
      — Я сейчас помогу тебе двигаться, хорошо, малыш? Давай, — он стягивает одеяло и отбрасывает его в сторону. Ноги Гарри путаются в шелковых простынях.  
  
      Луи мягко убирает его ноги в сторону, убирая простыни и тоже бросая их на пол.  
  
      — Вот так, больше ничто не мешает. Теперь ты можешь двигаться свободнее. Ты все еще со мной, любимый?  
  
      Было бы проще, если бы Гарри лёг на пол, и не потому, что он беспокоится, что Гарри сломает их кровать, просто так будет для него безопаснее.  
  
      Громкий крик, близкий к визгу, раздаётся из горла Гарри и привлекает внимание Луи, заставляя его морщиться.  
  
      Он даже не успевает уложить Гарри в правильном положении до начала судорог. Подёргивания не оставляли после себя травм, но Гарри был очень напряжён, отчего тряслась вся кровать. Луи смотрит в сторону электронного будильника. 3:26.  
  
      — Эй, детка, все нормально, — Луи шепчет эти слова утешения скорее для себя самого. Гарри не может его слышать, пока находится без сознания. — У тебя хорошее дыхание. Держись ради меня, дорогой. Ещё немного, и ты будешь в порядке.  
  
      Голова Гарри резко отбрасывается назад, его конечности непроизвольно дергаются. Его бёдра трясёт, когда как ноги застыли, а пальцы повёрнуты вниз. Комнату заполняет непристойный шум удушья.  
  
      — Давай, Хаз. Давай. Все хорошо. Все будет в порядке, любимый. Вернись ко мне. Все будет прекрасно, я с тобой, — шепчет он. Глаза Гарри открыты, и это самое ужасное, что видел Луи за все время приступов. Он видел борьбу в глазах у Гарри; Гарри всё ещё был там, под слоем конвульсий и слёз, но он был не способен общаться с Луи.  
  
      Руки Луи нерешительно висят над Гарри. Он не знает, где прикоснуться к нему. Он хочет быть нежным.  
  
      — Тш, все хорошо. Я просто пытаюсь позаботиться о тебе, как и всегда.  
  
      В итоге он кладёт руку ему на бедро, удерживая его относительно неподвижно, а другой удерживает за живот. Луи старается удерживать его в одном месте, не давая сползти вниз или пораниться.  
  
      — Легче, малыш. Успокойся. Все будет в порядке.  
  
      Взглянув на часы через короткий промежуток времени, он понимает, что красные цифры превращаются в 3:27, 3:28, а затем в 3:29. С начала припадка прошло пять минут, и единственное доказательство того, что у Гарри действительно приступ, это его бледные щёки и дёргающаяся нижняя губа.  
  
      — Гарри, ты меня слышишь? Гарри, я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня. Давай. Посмотри на меня.  
  
      Когда Гарри наконец вяло открывает глаза, Луи сидит чуть дальше от него. Гарри моргает. Он медленно садится и смотрит на него.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать. Наконец-то ты со мной, — шепчет Луи, пододвигаясь к Гарри ближе.  
  
      Гарри начинает задыхаться от кровавой слюны, скопившейся во рту, издавая хлюпающие и крякающие звуки, пока дышит. Он слишком стесняется помочь себе самому, поэтому Луи быстро наклоняет его голову вперёд. Жидкость медленно стекает по его подбородку, словно сироп.  
  
      — Пойдём. Ты в порядке? Уже можешь дышать?  
  
      Лицо Гарри исказилось:  
  
      — Ле... ну ана на пин.  
  
      Луи кивает, словно все понимает. Он подносит руку к его лицу и убирает волосы назад. Он прижимается губами ко лбу Гарри, но тот сопротивляется такому прикосновению.  
  
      — У тебя был приступ, Гарри. Ложись и расслабься. Все нормально. Я позабочусь о тебе. Не нужно драться со мной. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь.  
  
      Гарри скулит.  
  
      — Я не хоте приступ.  
  
      — Нет, любимый. Он уже случился. И прямо сейчас ты постепенно приходишь в себя. Скажи мне, если тебе станет плохо.  
  
      — Чт? — бормочет Гарри, пытаясь сосредоточить свой взгляд на Луи, хотя это и трудно.  
  
      — Скажи, когда тебе станет плохо. У тебя болит живот?  
  
      — Нет, — качает головой Гарри. Его дыхание по-прежнему тяжёлое, но постепенно успокаивается. — О-о-о, — стонет он, хаваясь за живот. — У-у-и.  
  
      Требуется какое-то время, прежде чем Луи понимает, что Гарри пытается произнести его имя.  
  
      — Что, детка?  
  
      — Дасти.  
  
      — Дасти? Ты имеешь в виду вашу кошку? Милый, ты же знаешь, что она осталась с твоей мамой в Холмс Чапел.  
  
      — Нет. Это, — он показывает на голову.  
  
      — А! Голова кружится? — шепчет Луи, и Гарри кивает. — Все в порядке. Просто не надо больше двигаться. Ложись отдыхать. Я знаю, что ты очень устал, — Луи целует его в кончик носа и помогает Гарри лечь на спину. Он медленно сползает с кровати. — Я помогу тебе сменить штаны, а то они намокли. Все хорошо, я позабочусь о тебе. Не волнуйся.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
      Гарри дезориентирован и полусонный, но это естественное состояние после всех фаз.  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри.  
_  
      — И с этим вы обычно имеете дело?  
  
      Гарри беззаботно улыбается:  
  
      — Не очень часто.  
  
      — Что теперь?  
  
      — Он выпадает из реальности, скажем, на 15 секунд. Когда всё это заканчивается, с ним все становится хорошо, — объясняет Луи. — Ты был рядом, когда у него были приступы. Они все схожи.  
  
      — Ох. Я не могу сердиться на вас за то, что вы игнорируете мои вопросы, — дразнится Джеймс. — Операция вылечила его эпилепсию?  
  
      — Нет. На самом деле, сейчас не существует способа ее вылечить. Ему просто удалили часть его мозга, которая серьёзно страдала от частых приступов. Его врач сказал, что это поможет снизить частоту судорог.  
  
      — То есть, их количество?  
  
      — Да. Никто не знает, почему они возникают.  
  
      Джеймс смотрит на одного из телеоператоров и видит, как тот пальцем показывает, что время подходит к концу.  
  
      — Как же быстро летит время с участниками One Direction, — он поворачивается к Гарри и Луи. — Увидимся в туре через несколько недель.   
Мы начнём с Сан-Диего.  
  
      — Мы начинаем с Сан-Диего.  
  
      — Отлично. Всего тебе самого наилучшего, Гарри. Надеюсь, твоё восстановление пройдёт успешно. Также поздравляю с помолвкой. Я же приглашён? — шутит он.  
  
      — Естественно.  
  
      — С вами был Джеймс Корден. И это Late Late Show. Спасибо Реджи Уоттс и его группе за прекрасную музыку. Спасибо Гарри Стайлсу и Луи Томлинсону за то, что пришли ко мне сегодня вечером. И спасибо вам за просмотр. Надеюсь, вы хорошо провели этот вечер.  
  
      — Отлично сработано, — говорит главный телеоператор.  
  
      Джеймс смотрит в сторону Гарри и Луи.  
  
      — Вы вдвоём такие фантастические. Спасибо, что согласились сняться.  
  
      — Не стоит. Думаю, мы все получили именно то, что хотели. Спасибо, — Луи бросает взгляд в сторону Гарри и замечает, как черты его лица изменились. Он часто моргает, словно очень устал. — Я отвезу его домой, — Луи встаёт и чуть толкает Гарри, напоминая ему, что он не может уснуть на диване на интервью. Гарри встаёт на ноги и кивает Луи.  
  
      — Спасибо, Джеймс, — смеётся Гарри.  
  
      — Давай, Гарри, поехали домой.  
  
      — Безумно рад был видеть тут вас обоих. Нам нужно будет как-нибудь пообедать вместе, — на прощание обнимает их Джеймс.  
  
      Луи гонит обратно к их дому и помогает Гарри дойти до комнаты. Луи убеждает себя в том, что с ними все хорошо, и они проделали сегодня огромную работу, впервые представив себя как пара.  
  
      Он впускает Гарри в спальню и закрывает дверь, отделяя их вдвоём от внешнего мира.  
  
      Гарри ложится в кровать и старается не уснуть. Луи тут же скользит в постель рядом с ним. Может, сейчас только ранний вечер, но Гарри очень устал, и он готов провести с ним рядом всю ночь.  
  
      Он прижимается губами к его лбу.  
  
      — Ты был сегодня удивительным. Люблю тебя.  
  
      Он смотрит на спящего Гарри в течение почти двух часов, пока сам не чувствует усталость. Гарри выглядит таким спокойным, пока спит. Его ресницы красиво лежат на щеках, губы приоткрываются на каждом вдохе.  
  
      Луи старается не думать о том, что произошло с ними за последние месяцы, обо всех этих ошибках в их романе, а также о реакции некоторых фанатов. Он слишком любит Гарри, чтобы обращать на это все внимание.


	13. Chapter 13

— Томлинсон!  
  
Луи замирает, когда видит невысокого толстого человека, выходящего из одного из коридоров стадиона. Он смотрит на Лиама, и они обмениваются выражениями брезгливости, после чего Пейн подло сбегает к Зейну.  
  
— Чем я могу вам помочь? — монотонно спрашивает Луи, спрыгивая со сцены и становясь лицом к лицу с мужчиной.  
  
— Я получил выговор из-за того, что ты отвлекся на сцене.  
  
— Отвлекся? И на что же я отвлекался?  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю. Что эта шавка делает на сцене, Томлинсон?  
  
Луи, будучи умным мальчиком, оглядывается и рассеянно смотрит на Брюса, отдыхающего у ног Гарри.  
  
 — О какой шавке вы говорите?  
  
— О той, которая… — повисает пауза, а потом раздается рычащий голос, — не делай из меня дурака. Почему собака на моей сцене?  
  
— Едва ли можно назвать эту сцену вашей. Вроде как город Сан-Диего владеет ею, не так ли?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — Норман, один из их тур-руководителей, сердито смотрит на него. — Я не давал тебе разрешения на животных.  
  
— Я говорю это в последний раз. Послушайте меня, Гарри не готов к этому. Он все еще находится на стадии восстановительного процесса. Я имею в виду, посмотрите на него, — Луи поворачивает голову и вглядывается в другой конец сцены, где Гарри сидит на высокой площадке, свесив ноги, а Найл сидит рядом, положив руку на спину Гарри. — Это не выражение лица и не поза человека, готового пойти на прогулку в парк, не говоря уже о продолжении мирового турне. Поэтому я привел его служебную собаку, потому что я почти не сомневаюсь, что вы хотите, чтобы Гарри упал в середине репетиции без какой-либо немедленной помощи, и, в любом случае, Гарри наслаждается его присутствием, а Брюс — хорошая собака.  
  
— Нет никакой необходимости в животном. Хореография и так была изменена для того, чтобы помочь Гарри. Он сидит почти три четверти концерта. Эта собака просто будет мешать репетиции. Она отвлекает Гарри.  
  
— Послушайте, Норман, по-моему, вы не понимаете меня. Просто то, что вы изменили хореографию, ничего не меняет. Вы, как и все остальные, не можете предсказать, когда у Гарри случится очередной приступ, не говоря уже о степени его тяжести. Дайте ему это. Собаки, очевидно, не будет на сцене во время выступления, но кому повредит её присутствие во время репетиций и в туравтобусе?  
  
— Ты собираешься предоставить ему комфорт с помощью этой собаки, и когда наступит время выходить на сцену, у него опять случится приступ, как и всегда.  
  
Луи приходится физически отступить, сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить мужчину за воротник и не составить угрозу его жизни.  
  
— Гарри никогда не срывал выступлений.  
  
И не то чтобы Луи лукавил; Гарри всегда, на каждом концерте выкладывался на полную. Он не любит разочаровывать. Так что менеджер, который пытается умалить его достоинства и унизить его, раздражает Луи до бесконечности.  
  
— Пара случаев приходит на ум.  
  
— Я не собираюсь больше спорить с вами, — заявляет Луи. Он знает в глубине души, что Гарри удивительный, и только то, что некоторые корпоративные бизнесмены в это не верят, не означает, что это не так. — К вашему сведению, собака находится здесь, чтобы помочь ему почувствовать себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы найти уверенность выступать снова. Он был на грани нервного срыва последние два месяца по поводу возвращения к концертам. Чего бы мне ни стоило помочь ему, поверьте, я это сделаю, — Луи начинает поворачиваться спиной к мужчине.  
  
— Не сделаешь. Ты, кажется, забываешь, что по контракту у меня есть превосходство над тобой. Если я захочу, чтобы эта чертова собака исчезла со сцены, поверь, я смогу убрать её щелчком пальцев.  
  
Луи усмехается, медленно поворачивается обратно и впивается взглядом в Нормана.   
  
— После чего получишь огромный иск от моих адвокатов. Я засужу тебя.  
  
— За что? За удаление опасного животного из строгой рабочей среды?  
  
— Опасное животное? Эта собака никогда не причинит никому боль, — огрызается Луи.  
  
— Суд не знает этого.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что вы раздуваете проблему из этого. Брюс — лечебная собака. Он здесь, чтобы помочь человеку с ограниченными возможностями. Если, в худшем случае, у Гарри случится приступ во время репетиции или за кулисами, собака предупредит нас об этом. И даже не говоря о приступах, всё, что я пытаюсь сделать, как я уже говорил ранее, — это предоставить ему больше комфорта, давая ему постоянную уверенность, что если случится что-то плохое, Брюс будет рядом, если я не успею.  
  
Даже не подумав, прежде чем сказать, Норман выпаливает:  
  
— А ты думал о том, что произойдет, если приступ случится во время шоу в прямом эфире? Собаки не будет рядом, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
— Ох, я знаю, что я буду делать. Но я хочу, чтобы вы сказали мне, что  _вы_  будете делать, если у него случится припадок во время концерта? — враждебно спрашивает Луи, еле сдерживая раздражение и ярость.  
  
Норман краснеет.  
  
— Я- я полагаю, я мог бы… хм, — заикается он.  
  
— Если у моего жениха случится приступ во время одного из ваших шоу, ваша жизнь превратится в ад. Если у Гарри случится приступ в результате принуждения к возвращению к работе быстрее необходимого, я предоставлю вам иск за каждую копейку, которую вы заслужили. Но и на этом я не остановлюсь. Да поможет мне Бог, если у него случится припадок, я прослежу, чтобы никто никогда больше даже не упоминал ваш менеджмент снова.  
  
— У тебя нет на это власти.  
  
— Вы удивитесь тому, на что я способен. Представьте истории, которые я могу рассказать в СМИ. Скрывание ориентации, жестокое обращение, стресс. Черт, расскажите-ка мне, почему Зейн так подавлен. Не могло ли такое произойти от переутомления в течение пяти лет? Это будет отличная история сама по себе. Не упоминая еще об отсутствии сочувствия к заболеванию Гарри. Вы же понимаете, что недавние проблемы Гарри со здоровьем возникли от стресса, верно? Поверьте мне, я смогу найти способ повеселить СМИ.  
  
— Ты не станешь—  
  
— На этой счастливой ноте я заканчиваю наш разговор. Приятно было пообщаться, но у меня есть другие вещи, о которых нужно позаботиться, а тратить еще десять минут на споры с вами мне не хочется, — Луи просто уходит восвояси, поднимается обратно на сцену и проходится по подиуму, пока Лиам не выходит, казалось бы, из ниоткуда и не хватает его за предплечье.  
  
— Помедленнее. Ты выглядишь как маньяк-убийца. Что случилось? Что он сказал тебе? — Лиам отпускает руку при первых признаках тревоги, которая появляется на лице Луи. Зейн возникает позади Лиама и молчит, также наблюдая за Луи, ожидая соответствующего ответа.  
  
— Каков мудак. Он злится, потому что я решил привести Брюса, и угрожал мне силой удалить его, что является полной чушью.  
  
— Он не думает, что нахождение Брюса здесь — хорошая идея?  
  
— Он не думает, что любой возможный отвлекающий фактор — хорошая идея, — добавляет Луи.  
  
— Он никого не отвлекает, тем более Гарри. Мы все знаем, как легко для него сойти с дорожки, — утверждает Лиам. — Гарри прекрасно выполняет свою работу. Они всегда найдут, к чему придраться.  
  
— Неужели? — улыбка появляется на лице Луи. Вот это то, что ему нравится слышать.  
  
— Определенно. Хелен помогает ему с вокалом, и он звучит очень хорошо. Я думаю, что Гарри отлично справится с шоу сегодня вечером.  
  
— Она не слишком давит на него? Я не хочу, чтобы он был подавлен. Я сказал ей, что она может передать мне некоторые вокальные партии Гарри, потому что они… — Луи начинает болтать, что, в свою очередь, заставляет его паниковать в десять раз больше, потому что он сразу же представляет себе, как сегодня что-то может пойти не так.  
  
Сразу же, как только это начинается, Зейн прекращает это безумие, изливающееся из Томлинсона.  
  
 — Полегче, бро. Лиам возьмёт его соло в Story Of My Life. Найл прикроет его часть на Midnight Memories. Я отвечаю за Clouds. Мы выясним, есть ли что-нибудь ещё, что он не сможет спеть.  
  
Лучшая новость, полученная после операции Гарри, помимо вероятности снижения частоты приступов, заключалась в том, что его голосовые связки не были повреждены так, как его речь, но он все еще нуждался в работе над своим вокалом, так как не пел в течение нескольких месяцев.  
  
Его речь значительно улучшилась после того, как Луи нанял логопеда, который присоединился к ним на гастролях.  
  
Как объяснила доктор Ричардс на одном из многих, многих послеоперационных осмотров Гарри, пение — это повторяющееся действие, и, как правило, только одна часть мозга используется, чтобы произвести текст и звуки. Речь же сильно отличается, потому что каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит, он формирует совершенно новые предложения, для которых используются разные области мозга в зависимости от того, какова тема обсуждения. Пение в медицине иногда используется в качестве одной из форм терапии.  
  
— Тебе нужно время, чтобы расслабиться. Я не врач, но даже я вижу, как стресс пожирает тебя. Ты больше не должен волноваться. У нас достаточно людей, которые теперь присматривают за Гарри, — улыбаясь, отвечает Лиам.  
  
Луи пытается шутить, совершенно игнорируя то, что Лиам пытался до него донести.  
  
— Ты был бы отвратительным доктором.  
  
— Почему это? У меня великолепные манеры в постели.  
  
Зейн и Луи на секунду встречаются взглядами, прежде чем зайтись в приступе смеха.  
  
— Да, ладно, Лиам. В этом пункте ты слишком извращён.  
  
— Спасибо вам обоим.  
  
Зейн пожимает плечами.  
  
 —Без обид. Ты должен быть благодарен за то, что мы заставили тебя раскрепоститься. До этого ты был совершенным монахом.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Отвалите.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Пейно. Расслабься, — Луи тычет его в ребра своим костлявым локтем.  
  
Все трое из них поворачивают головы в направлении звонкого голоса Найла, кричащего:  
  
— Эй! Что в там делаете? Присядьте и успокойтесь.  
  
Луи приподнимает брови, наблюдая, как Гарри спускается вниз со сцены; он немного вялый, его движения слегка заторможены, что было вполне ожидаемо, но все же чертовски здорово видеть, как он постепенно набирается сил. По сравнению с тем, что было два месяца назад, когда он лежал в постели в течение почти двадцати четырех часов в сутки и не был в состоянии даже принять душ самостоятельно.  
  
 _— Ты так и будешь пялиться на меня или все же ответишь на мой вопрос? — спрашивает Луи, прислоняясь плечом к дверному косяку, смотря на то, как Гарри по-прежнему лежит в постели. — Ты хочешь принять душ? — повторяет Луи медленнее, словно Гарри не может понять его, хотя он прекрасно знает, что это не так. Гарри невероятно упрям, и ничего больше.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри автоматически.  
  
— Тогда идем, просто поднимись и… — Луи начинает подходить к Гарри, прежде чем голос Стайлса резко останавливает его.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Луи застывает в центре комнаты, его руки безвольно опускаются по бокам.  
  
— Ну что нет? Десять секунд назад ты сказал, что хочешь принять ванну?  
  
— Я… хочу сам, — произносит Гарри, хмуря брови от раздражения, поскольку слова не выходили так же плавно, как у него в голове.  
  
Луи тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Ты сам знаешь, что тебе пока нельзя мыться самостоятельно. Тебя выписали из больницы всего три дня назад, ты с трудом можешь стоять самостоятельно. Если подует сильный ветер, мне придется поднимать тебя с пола, и не говори мне, что это не так.  
  
— Я… нет, — Гарри делает паузу, откашливается и пробует снова, — не беспомощный.  
  
— Милый, я никогда не говорил, что ты беспомощный, — Луи на мгновение ловит взгляд Гарри, прежде чем тот обиженно отворачивается. — Хаз, я не собираюсь делать то, чего ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал, ладно? Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты сможешь войти в душ и выйти без падения.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Гарри, честное слово, как это будет отличаться от того, как мы принимали душ вместе до операции? Я видел тебя голым больше раз, чем могу сосчитать, — Гарри все еще не был убежден. — Я не твоя сиделка, я твой будущий гребаный муж! Никто в мире не любит тебя больше, чем я. Я не собираюсь мыть тебя или относиться к тебе иначе, чем раньше, только потому, что тебе сейчас нужно больше личного пространства. Я не против помочь тебе.  
  
Гарри смотрел в дверь шкафа, пытаясь избежать взгляда Луи. Он ненавидел то, что Луи знал о нем все, что можно.  
  
Наконец он возвращает свой взор обратно, чтобы сосредоточиться на Луи.  
  
— Хорошо, — тихо бормочет он.  
  
— Вот, другое дело, — Луи подходит к большой двуспальной кровати, хватает Гарри под руки и помогает ему сесть. — Тебе понравится шапочка для душа, которую я купил для тебя. На ней нарисованы маленькие лягушки.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него и впервые за весь день смеется, закрывая лицо одной из своих больших рук.  
  
— Разве ты не милашка? — Луи наклоняется и прижимается губами к верхней части рук Гарри._  
  
Найл следует ровным шагом позади Гарри, а Брюс за Найлом. Гарри нежно улыбается и сжимает Луи в крепких объятиях. Ему приходится нагнуться, чтобы спрятать лицо в шее Луи, и он не против такой ситуации, а Луи определенно за такого рода нежности.  
  
Найл улыбается парочке, продолжая сжимать руками коричневый курчавый мех, иначе известный как Брюс. Брюс в ответ начинает лизать его лицо без каких-либо намеков на остановку.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь себя хорошо? — шепчет Луи, поднося свою руку к задней части головы Гарри. Ему приходится носить свою любимую шапочку Грин Бэй Пэкерз с милым маленьким помпоном на макушке поверх медленно растущих волос. Это непохоже на что-либо, что он наблюдал прежде. Несомненно, он понимает, что волосы не отрастут за ночь до первоначальной длины, но прошло уже два месяца, а волосы Гарри были достаточной длины лишь для того, чтобы выглядеть менее пугающими на голове. Его шрам все еще очень хорошо заметен, и хотя он всегда будет слегка виден, Гарри все равно отказывается снимать шапку, пока есть вероятность, что его увидят репортеры и грубые фанаты, которые ищут повод высмеять его — или любого из парней, если на то пошло.  
  
К такому ходу мыслей Гарри привело несколько факторов.  
  
Луи думал, что было хорошей мыслью взять Гарри с собой в поездку к маме, когда в действительности у него по-настоящему не было выбора. Он не собирался оставлять ответственность за восстановление после операции на головном мозге пациента, который страдает от непредсказуемой эпилепсии, в руках одного из мальчиков или другого друга, и Гарри категорически отказался остаться дома у матери.  
  
В конечном итоге, они доехали в Донкастер без проблем, Гарри проспал все три часа дороги, и только один раз проснулся, когда Луи сделал слишком резкий поворот. Он не самый лучший водитель, он безрассуден, хоть и пытается держать свои выходки под контролем, когда Гарри или одна из его многочисленных сестер рядом с ним. Все началось после того, как они приехали домой к Томлинсонам, теперь уже Дикин.  
  
 _— Ох, милый, не глупи, тебе не нужно носить шапочку в кругу моей семьи, — Луи мягко улыбается Гарри, как только впереди появляется подъездная дорожка резиденции Томлинсон-Дикин. Луи протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев кромки черной шапочки Гарри. Он медленно стягивает шапку с его головы, одаривая Гарри любящим взглядом голубых глаз, когда заканчивает, а потом отбрасывает тёмный материал на приборную панель. — Ты красив, — шепчет он, скользя подушечкой большого пальца по подбородку Стайлса, пока не достигает нижней губы.  
  
Гарри размыкает губы, хрипло выдыхая, напряженно следя за Луи, гадая, что творится у его жениха в голове. Ярко-голубые глаза Томлинсона приобретают озорной блеск, внимательно следя за движениями Гарри.  
  
Замечая, что он невольно прикусил губу, он с усилием возвращает её в первоначальное положение, но Луи быстро ловит розовую кожу между большим и указательным пальцем, сжимая плоть и шепча:  
  
— Не смей, Гарольд.  
  
Он осторожно отпускает губу Гарри только для того, чтобы заменить прикосновение пальцев на прикосновение собственных губ. Его рука перемещается на затылок Гарри, выводя нежные круги на напряженных мышцах шеи, постоянными касаниями заверяя его, что поцелуй — это всё, на что он надеется.  
  
Руки Гарри неловко опускаются на колени, потому что он не знает, как прикоснуться к Луи, не спугнув момент страсти. Это напоминает им обоим их первый поцелуй, застенчивый и неряшливый, и единственным различием между сейчас и тогда было то, что в данный момент они знали, что уже достигли того, чего изначально желали.  
  
Поцелуй становится интенсивнее, и вскоре всё напряжение и беспокойство отходит на второй план, парни полностью погружаются в процесс. Луи нежно цепляет зубами нижнюю губу Гарри, сдавленным придыханием пытаясь вывести из себя Стайлса.  
  
Луи улыбается и зажмуривает глаза от удовольствия. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда Гарри будет полностью здоров, чтобы перейти к более тесному контакту с ним. В тот момент он практически видел это, и вихрь эмоций охватил его, похоть взяла под контроль каждое его движение, каждый взгляд, каждое слово. Он шептал бы на октаву ниже его обычного голоса разные грязные вещи, которые держал голове нескольких недель. Он мог бы почувствовать, как кровь Гарри закипает от прелюдий.  
  
Мысли, циркулирующие внутри его коварного разума, заставляют его неудобно ерзать в водительском кресле. Позорище, у него встал от своих собственных мыслей. Хотя у кого бы не встал при мысли о пылающем, запыхавшемся Гарри, когда тот стонет имя своего любовника в этой дезориентирующей мгле быстрых эмоций.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Луи, скользя пальцами вниз по позвоночнику Гарри, пока не проскальзывает рукой под его футболку.  
  
Спина Гарри невольно выгибается вперед, нежные стоны добавляются к низкому гулу двигателя.  
  
— Холодно, — шепчет Гарри. Луи действительно чувствует разницу температуры между своими ладонями и спиной Стайлса.  
  
— Ничего не могу поделать с тем, что ты так горяч, — тихо смеется Луи, продолжая целовать Гарри, пока громкий стук по двери не прерывает их, отчего они оба становятся белыми, как призраки, и в панике вытаращивают глаза, пока не понимают, что это Лотти.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, шепча Гарри: «Позже» и отстраняется от своего будущего мужа, быстро крича:  
  
— Дверь не заперта!  
  
Лотти резко открывает дверь, едва скользя взглядом по Гарри, сосредоточив все свое внимание на её брате, уперев одну руку в бок.  
  
— Что вы двое тут делали?  
  
— Какая разница?  
  
— Ну, давай посмотрим, шторы на окнах в в передней части комнаты были открыты, так что не имеет значения, как ты опишешь то, что вы делали, вы устроили прекрасное представление для всей семьи.  
  
— И что?  
  
Гарри ударяет себя ладонью по лицу, бормоча что-то о смущении, и хотя Луи едва мог разобрать, что тот говорит, его покрасневшая кожа намекнула, о чем он говорил.  
  
— Вам… стоит делать эти вещи — я не знаю, наедине, наверное? Никто не хочет видеть, как вы нежничаете друг с другом.  
  
— Мне приходит на ум пара людей, — отвечает Луи, косвенно указывая на огромное количество фанатов их пары.  
  
— Ладно, хитрожопый, я думаю, ты выиграл, — драматично вздыхает Лотти. Наконец, моргая пушистыми ресницами, она обращает свое внимание на любимого зятя. Она не видела его с момента операции, и теперь, когда тот сидит косвенно перед ней, она немного поражена. Лотти открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но быстро сжимает свои накрашенные губы назад, когда ловит взгляд брата.  
  
Гарри наконец поднимает взгляд. Его полные губы распухли от поцелуев, а зрачки широко расширены от возбуждения. Вопросительный взгляд непонимающе мечется между братом и сестрой. Лотти довольно скоро снова овладевает голосом.  
  
— Гарри! Рада тебя видеть! — вздыхает она, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе. Он не был тем же Гарри, которого она помнила несколько недель назад. Она никогда не видела другой его стороны кроме очаровательного души компании с ужасными шутками, невероятного и исключительно великолепного Гарри Стайлса.  
  
Она бережно, но крепко обнимает парня, располагая подбородок на его плече. Ей почти семнадцать лет, она была достаточно взрослой, чтобы знать, что все, что она видит, определенно странно. Ее глаза встречаются с Луи, и все, что он может сделать, это беззвучно сказать одними губами:  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Лотти сдерживает эмоции, зная, что Луи, скорее всего, ожидает этого от нее в этот момент. Гарри прижимается губами к ее голове, а затем позволяет ей отстраниться. Девушка выпрямляется, показывая свой дискомфорт, скрещивая руки на груди:  
  
— Мама в экстазе от встречи с вами. Она убирает гостевую комнату и готовит все утро.  
  
— Ты ведь ей помогала, да? Ты знаешь, я ненавижу, когда она…  
  
— Конечно, Луи. Я не бесполезна. Почему ты всегда так сомневаешься во мне? К твоему сведению, я забочусь о близнецах, кормлю их, меняю им подгузники и все такое.  
  
Луи улыбается:  
  
— Ты святая.  
  
— Скажи мне то, что я не знаю, кретин.  
  
Гарри в расстройстве кладет голову на подголовник, закрывая глаза, в то время как брат и сестра продолжают препираться.  
  
Луи хмурится, потому что перепады настроения его сестры раздражают его всё больше и больше.  
  
— Просто иди в дом. Мы будем через несколько минут.  
  
— Я взрослый человек. Ты не можешь говорить мне, что делать.  
  
— Тебе шестнадцать лет. Ты не взрослый человек. Просто иди домой, окей? Я не понимаю, почему ты все время такая упертая. Ты не такая, когда я разрешаю тебе отправиться в тур с парнями и мной.  
  
— Я решаю отправиться с вами в тур, — уже более спокойно говорит Лотти, перебрасывая свои светлые волосы через плечо.  
  
Луи раздраженно вздыхает.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда давай посмотрим, как тебе поможет твое решение поехать в тур в следующий раз.  
  
Лотти закатывает глаза, а потом разворачивается на каблуках и летит в сторону семейного дома. Гарри наблюдает за тем, как она полностью исчезает из виду после того, как громко захлопывает за собой дверь. Он тут же воображает себе мягкий голос Джей, отчитывающий дочь за то, что она опять была слишком эмоциональна.  
  
— Луи, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Пойдем внутрь, хорошо? — это не вопрос, а заявление.  
  
Как только они входят внутрь, Луи мгновенно жалеет о том, что привез Гарри на это семейное торжество, даже если это были всего лишь его мама, отчим, братья и сестры. Ему не нравилось то, как они смотрели на Гарри, и он не одобрял выражения их лиц, обращенных к Гарри.  
  
— Мама, — срывается Луи. Это не было похоже на тон, которым он когда-либо обращался к ней раньше. В конце концов, разве она не была той, кто научил его и его сестер, и скоро будет учить Эрнеста и Дорис, что пялиться на людей неприлично?  
  
Если бы он не знал лучше, он бы подумал, что сама королева Англии стоит посреди гостиной, судя по всем взглядам, направленным на Гарри.  
  
— Кто-нибудь, наконец, поздоровается с нами?  
  
— К-конечно, прошу прощения, я просто… Я очень удивлена тем, насколько хорошо ты выглядишь, Гарри. Большинство пациентов, перенесших операцию головного мозга, выглядят намного хуже, — смущенно бормочет Джей. — Я имею в виду, конечно, ты совсем не выглядишь плохо, но я не привыкла видеть тебя настолько слабым. О, Боже, я имею в виду…  
  
Луи потирает свои виски, внезапно жалея о том, что не может исчезнуть из этой очень неудобной ситуации.  
  
— Мама, остановись.  
  
И, чтобы окончательно добить ситуацию, Гарри внезапно касается рукой его рукава, повторяя, что у него начала кружиться голова.  
  
— Пойдем, Гарри. Ты можешь сесть здесь, милый, — вздыхает Джей, показывая жестом Физзи, чтобы та встала и нашла другое место для себя. Луи направляет Гарри к месту, где Физзи и Джей сидели до того, как они вошли.  
  
— Как ты? Лучше?  
  
Гарри в ответ прижимается лбом к плечу Луи, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, и Луи узнает такое поведение. Ему не хочется, чтобы Гарри плакал. Они даже пяти минут не пробыли дома, а Гарри уже был взволнован и смущен, и его семья не делала ничего лучше.  
  
— Не из-за чего здесь расстраиваться, — шепчет Луи, обнимая Гарри рукой и прижимая его к своему боку. — Шшш, любимый, не расстраивайся. День только начался. Время вечеринки! — Он попытается поддразнить, взяв одну из рук Гарри в свои и сжав её в кулак. Он попытался сподвигнуть Гарри поднять ее в воздух, но как только он понимает, что Гарри не настроен на это, он просто останавливается.  
  
Джей быстро приходит в себя, подходя ближе к ним, стараясь не стеснить их. Присев на корточки и положив руку на середину спины Гарри, она тихо говорит:  
  
— Приятно видеть тебя, дорогой, мне очень жаль насчет того, как все отреагировали. Вы просто застали нас врасплох, но я думаю, что ты выглядишь чудесно, — шепчет Джей, выводя узоры на спине Гарри. Она всегда делала это с Луи, когда тот был ребенком.  
  
Луи осторожно смотрит на нее, и на его губах тут же появляется полуулыбка. В знак благодарности он едва заметно кивает ей.  
  
— Вот видишь, что я говорю тебе все время? Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — Томлиносон нежно целует Гарри в лоб. — Абсолютно потрясающе._  
  
— Скажи Найлу… чтобы он прекратил нянчиться… со мной, — бормочет Гарри в шею Луи. По крайней мере, это дает ему ответ на вопрос, который он отчаянно хотел узнать. Теперь он знает, что Гарри чувствует себя хорошо, если бы это было не так, он бы не стал жаловаться на Найла, а точнее, он не стал бы жаловаться на него с таким напором в голосе. За последние недели он еще не совсем понял все уловки в речи Гарри.  
  
Луи хихикает, скользя рукой по спине Гарри.  
  
 — Извини, малыш. Я дал ему эту работу.  
  
— Ты… ты… ты… мм, — Гарри замолкает полностью, и Луи терпеливо ждет, как всегда. Проблемы с речью — последствие, которое длится больше всех, но и это становится лучше и лучше с каждым днём. Он запинается и говорит как запись на сломанных пластинках всего несколько раз за день. — Ты ведь хорошо ему платишь?  
  
— Хорошо плачу? Нет, конечно. Я обещал ему дополнительную пачку моих чипсов в автобусе, если он будет присматривать за тобой, и он с радостью ухватился за этот шанс.  
  
Найл быстро поправляет Луи:  
  
— Ты сказал, что оплатишь мой счет за обед на следующей неделе.  
  
— Ну, учитывая, что ты выпустил его из-под своего бдительного надзора, хотя еще даже двух часов не прошло, сделка расторгнута. Даже Зейн следил за ним лучше, а мы все знаем, насколько беспечен Зейн.  
  
Зейн улыбается:  
  
— Разве это не правда?  
  
— Это бред! Ты не можешь сравнивать меня с Зейном, когда у него столько маленьких братьев и сестер, и в любом случае, я вернул его в изначальном состоянии, — продолжает спорить Найл.  
  
— О, Боже, Найл, он не библиотечная книга. Не стоит так заводиться, ты же, блять, богатый. Ты можешь купить себе обед сам.  
  
— Никто не должен отказываться от бесплатной еды, когда её предлагают за мелкие задания.  
  
— Честное слово, как это стало предметом обсуждения? Я куплю тебе чертов обед, если это заставит тебя заткнуться.  
  
Гарри смеется над честностью Луи. Парень улыбается в ответ и потирает его спину:  
  
— Когда придет Пол, чтобы помочь нам с хореографией?  
  
— Около трех, чтобы у нас было несколько свободных часов перед шоу.  
  
— А который час?  
  
Лиам вытаскивает свой телефон из заднего кармана и нажимает кнопку «домой», чтобы включить экран блокировки, и неудивительно, что его заставка — одна из фотографий его и Софии с их последней поездки в Диснейленд.  
  
— Четверть первого.  
  
— Хм, хорошо. Я думаю, что мы с Хаззой немного прогуляемся. Пересечемся перед шоу, — Гарри отстраняется от Луи, создавая пространство между ними. — Если ты не против?  
  
Гарри кивает в ответ.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Тогда увидимся позже, парни, ладно? Избегайте неприятностей.  
  
— Я думаю, это само собой разумеющееся, — отвечает Лиам. — Но это больше относится к вам двум, а не к нам.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами:   
  
— Слышал, Хаз? Команда мечты снова в действии.  
  
Обернув руку вокруг стройного тела Гарри, он подтягивает парня к себе и поворачивается. Они проходят по коридору и мимо приподнятой платформы, возвращаясь за сцену. Парни спускаюся по ступенькам, и как только они достигают ровной земли, Луи оборачивается, спрашивая:  
  
— Куда ты хочешь пойти? Что бы ты ни предложил, я готов на все.  
  
Гарри нерешительно пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Не хочешь пойти пообедать?  
  
Гарри обдумывает это мгновение.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты знаешь Калифорнию как свои пять пальцев, скажи мне, где здесь можно хорошо поесть?  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи, улыбаясь, задумчиво хмыкает и произносит:  
  
— Есть одно место, которое называется… мм… Neighborhood.  
  
— Не самое определенное название, не так ли? Но хорошо, я с радостью. Я вобью адрес в GPS. Пошли.  
  
Одним из плюсов гастролей городах в Калифорнии и рядом было то, что в Лос-Анджелесе находился один из их нескольких домов. Они могли использовать свои собственные транспортные средства, и у них были свои личные вещи под рукой, когда они в них нуждались. Конечно, нужно было немного проехаться в зависимости от того, где им нужно было быть в каждый конкретный день, но путешествие всегда стоит того, чтобы переночевать в своей комнате, в собственной постели.  
  
Поездка в ресторан наполнена комфортной тишиной. Радио проигрывает самые популярные хиты этого времени: «Bad Blood», «Can’t Feel My Face»‚ «Want To Want Me», звучат в перерывах между рекламой на радиостанции.  
  
Луи и Гарри переплетают свои пальцы на верхней части центральной панели.  
  
— Я рад, что мы, наконец, можем провести время на публике друг с другом, — признается Луи.  
  
— Я тоже, — Гарри показывает на здание с его стороны машины. — Останови здесь.  
  
Это не изысканный, но и не запущенный ресторан. Черно-белая вывеска над входом гласит: «Neighborhood». Внешний фасад состоит из разноцветных кирпичей, от глубокого бежевого до пестрого красного.  
  
— Не говори мне, что это один из тех ресторанов для хипстеров.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ, не произнося ни слова, убирает руку с руки Луи и открывает пассажирскую дверь. Он вылезает из машины и ждет, пока Луи выйдет и присоединится к нему.  
  
— Пойдём.  
  
Как только они входят в довольно большой ресторан, Луи понимает, что он был частично прав. Интерьер заполнен деревянными столами, обтянутыми искусственной кожей креслами и кабинками. На стене висел большой черно-белый портрет мужчин, выглядевших, как будто они из прошлой эпохи, возможно, между двадцатыми и сороковыми годами, держащих в руках кружки с каким-то напитком, будь то пиво или кофе, непонятно.  
  
В конце ресторана был бар, за деревянной столешницей — бесчисленные бутылки с напитками и большой доской с блюдами дня, которые написаны красным и белым мелом.  
  
— Мы можем присесть здесь, — Гарри берет Луи за руку и ведет его к кабинке через весь зал. Луи усаживается за ближайший к выходу стул, а Гарри — напротив него.  
  
— Это место на самом деле очень приятное. Тут хорошая еда?  
  
Гарри самодовольно отвечает:  
  
— Отличная.  
  
Луи улыбается ему. Под столом он обнимает своим ногами ноги Гарри.  
  
— Это был действительно хороший выбор, милый. Декор очень интересный.  
  
— Заткнись, — мягко шепчет Гарри, наклоняясь через стол, чтобы снова взять изящную руку Луи в свою.  
  
Молодая рыжеволосая официантка спотыкается и нервно поправляет фартук, когда останавливается рядом. Она явно волнуется, и есть только один ответ: она — поклонница One Direction. Гарри и Луи стараются изо всех сил не казаться пугающими или грубыми.  
  
— Хм, добро пожаловать в Neighborhood. Меня зовут Стейси, и сегодня я буду вашим официантом, — смущенно бормочет она, осторожно кладя два меню на стол. — Вот ваши меню. Вы уже определились с напитками? — она изо всех сил пытается сохранить самообладание.  
  
— Я буду корневое пиво, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Звучит хорошо.   
  
— А для вас?  
  
— Принесите воды, пожалуйста.  
  
Стейси кивает, немного слишком нетерпеливо.  
  
— Хорошо! Отлично, я вернусь через момент. Выбирайте еду столько, сколько вам потребуется, — она исчезает за стойкой.  
  
— Ты думаешь, она наша фанатка?  
  
— Ох, я не знаю, — саркастически отвечает Гарри, возясь с меню, пытаясь правильно удержать бумажные страницы. Луи смотрит на него украдкой, не желая, чтобы он чувствовал себя беспомощным. Он не открывает меню до тех пор, пока Гарри не открывает свое.  
  
Он с облегчением выдыхает, глядя в меню:  
  
— Хм? Картофель фри с сыром кажется съедобным. Но что такое чесночный айоли?  
  
— Вроде как… это типа… как… майонез с чесноком.  
  
— Ужасно. Зачем готовить сырный картофель с майонезом или яйцами? Интересно, удастся ли мне заказать их без этого.  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
— Что ты собираешься заказать?  
  
— Салат.  
  
— Зачем я вообще спрашиваю? Я знал ответ. Глупость, почему ты не наслаждаешься этим, пока можешь. Ты в форме, немного жира тебе не помешает. По крайней мере, я так думаю.  
  
Гарри звонко смеется.  
  
— Но мне нравится салат.  
  
— Никто в здравом уме не любит салат.  
  
— Я люблю здоровую еду.  
  
— А еще ты странный.  
  
Стейси возвращается, неся на подносе пенистую кружку с пивом и простой стакан воды. Поставив каждый напиток перед гостями, она спрашивает:  
  
— Вы готовы сделать заказ?  
  
— Да, — Луи закрывает меню. — Я хотел бы заказать картофель фри с сыром, но без фермерского яйца и чесночного соуса.  
  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
  
— Нет, малышка, только это.  
  
Стейси заканчивает записывать заказ Луи:  
  
— Хорошо, что насчет вас?  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает, подготавливая себя к речи:  
  
— Ваш зеленый салат. Я бы хотел… чтобы… — он на секунду замолкает и прочищает горло. — Чтобы вы добавили в него курицу гриль.  
  
— Каким соусом заправить?  
  
— Цезарь, пожалуйста.  
  
— Это все?  
  
— Да.  
  
Стейси забирает оба меню.  
  
— Я принесу еду, как только она будет готова.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Нет проблем, — девушка улыбается и снова исчезает за стойкой бара.  
  
Луи опирается подбородком на ладонь, наблюдая за Гарри. Гарри с любопытством оглядывается вокруг бара, закусывая нижнюю губу, с интересом рассматривая интерьер ресторана.  
  
 _— Он лёг, — произносит Луи, входя в кухню, усаживаясь напротив Энн за обеденным столом.  
  
Энн отвечает, утомленно, поправляя очки для чтения на переносице.  
  
— Это хорошо.  
  
— Да, да, это так, — через некоторое время произносит Луи, наблюдая за тем, как Энн просматривает свои счета. Он не знал, как выписывать чеки, хотя Гарри делал это всегда и, когда ему стало хуже, Томлинсону пришлось обратиться за помощью к Энн. Будучи бизнесменом, возможно, он должен был уже научиться полноценно использовать банковскую систему. — Хотел бы я, чтобы он выздоравливал быстрее.  
  
— Мы с тобой оба этого хотим, — бормочет Энн. — Но если эта процедура действительно помогла ему, я верю, что это того стоило. Ты не понаслышке знаешь, насколько плохи бывают его приступы, — женщина прикладывает большой палец к языку, прежде чем начать перелистывать еще одну пачку конвертов.  
  
— Энн, — шепчет Луи.  
  
— Да, дорогой?  
  
— Что дает вам силы заботиться о Гарри все эти годы?  
  
Энн тяжело вздыхает, снимает очки с носа, складывает их и кладет на стол перед собой.   
  
— Он мой сын, Луи. У меня не было выбора.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, но должны были быть моменты, когда вы искали другой вариант, что угодно внутри себя, чтобы продолжить двигаться дальше.  
  
— Я обратилась к Богу, — отвечает она. Луи собирался захихикать, но понимает, что она совершенно серьезна. Он всегда, казалось, забывает то, что Стайлс-Твисты были настолько религиозными. — Я посылала ему свои молитвы каждую ночь. Я молилась, чтобы я смогла найти в себе силы, чтобы заботиться о Гарри. Я полагаю, что моя вера — это то, что спасло меня в трудные времена. Заметь, большинство дней были трудными.  
  
Луи резко сглатывает. Он не мог обратиться к Богу. Он даже не знал, существовал ли Бог, но ему не повредило бы попытаться попросить наставления у предполагаемого большого парня на небе. Луи понимающе кивает Энн.  
  
— Это особенно сложно, когда у тебя есть еще один ребенок, который совершенно здоров. Ты начинаешь сравнивать их, а это неправильно. Я всегда задавалась вопросом, каково бы было не обучать Гарри на дому или не ухаживать за ним. Джемма дала мне немного душевного равновесия, в котором я нуждалась. Я могла смотреть на нее и, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, я знала, что она многого добьется в жизни, а насчет Гарри я не могла быть уверена.  
  
— Держу пари, вы сейчас впечатлены, не так ли?  
  
— Невероятно, — отвечает Энн, соглашаясь. — Я никогда не ожидала, что у меня будет сын-эпилептик. Дело в том, что до того, как Гарри был поставлен диагноз, расстройство было просто расстройством, просто обычным словом для меня. Я понимала, что от этого страдают многие люди, и также понимала, что это расстройство вызывает приступы, но это никогда не имело для меня значения. Не то чтобы меня это не волновало. Я просто никогда не сталкивалась с этим, так почему это должно было повлиять на мою жизнь на ежедневной основе?  
  
— Я понимаю, — вздыхает Луи. — Иногда ты слышишь о приступах и эпилепсии, но они не влияют на тебя так сильно, пока ты впервые с этим не сталкиваешься.  
  
— Я думаю, это касается большинства вещей. Когда ты встречаешься с кем-то или видишь что-то, что ты можешь связать с определенным словом, человек всегда будет ассоциироваться у тебя с ним, делая это слово более личным.  
  
— Когда вы стали такой мудрой?  
  
— Всё приходит с возрастом. У тебя есть еще время.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь хотели, чтобы Гарри оказался другим? Лично я считаю, что его эпилепсия определяет его, даже если жизнь может быть жестокой к нам порой.  
  
— Согласна. Он был бы совершенно другим без влияния эпилепсии. Конечно, было много раз, когда я бы хотела, чтобы у него её не было. Например, когда это влияет на его концерты и другие обязанности или когда я получаю телефонные звонки о том, что он был госпитализирован. Это ужасно, да, но мы должны ценить его таким, какой он есть. Это своего рода знак. Если это единственная проблема, с которой ему придется иметь дело до конца своей жизни, тогда мы должны быть благодарны за то, что она не превратилась во что-то еще хуже. Я благодарю Бога каждый день за то, что это эпилепсия, а не опухоль мозга.  
  
— Я никогда не думал об этом.  
  
— Посмотри это под другим углом. Твое сердце выбирает, какую точку зрения ты примешь. Ты видел его в лучшие и в худшие времена, и ты решил остаться, что многое говорит о человеке!  
  
— Вы так думаете?  
  
— Я это знаю.  
  
Луи резко сглатывает.  
  
— Иногда бывает так сложно. Я вижу, как он дрожит, как теряет сознание, и я не знаю, очнется ли он снова. Иногда я не знаю, будет ли у меня когда-либо шанс снова сказать ему, что я люблю его, Энн. Это страшно.  
  
— Я точно понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Он был особенно плох в десятом классе. Я почти- я почти потеряла его. Я была на работе, когда мне позвонили из школы, сказав, что что-то случилось, что-то достаточно плохое, чтобы скорая помощь увезла Гарри в больницу. Итак, будучи его матерью, я ушла с работы и поехала в больницу. Мне не разрешили войти, чтобы увидеться с ним.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Его врач объяснил мне, что он испытывает что-то, что называется эпилептическим статусом, когда приступы происходят один за другим, без прихождения в сознание. У него случался приступ за приступом более получаса. Мне сказали, что я только помешаю им.  
  
— Что послужило причиной?  
  
— Мне сказали, что причиной этого был низкий уровень противоэпилептических препаратов. Врачи были близки к тому, чтобы ввести его в искусственную кому, чтобы остановить приступы, но в конце концов им удалось добиться их остановки с помощью кислорода, капельницы и экстренного лекарства. Он не принимал свое несколько дней. Он не знал, кто я, не знал, кто он, не знал, где находится. Это было ужасно. Врачи боялись, что приступ повредил его мозг, но ему очень повезло. Я нянчилась с ним после этого несколько месяцев, следила за тем, принял он лекарство или нет, пока он не понял, что чуть не умер.  
  
— Это- это, наверное, худшая история, которую я когда-либо слышал. Вы, должно быть, были так напуганы.  
  
— Он пролежал в больнице неделю. Иногда мне снятся кошмары об этой неделе, — Энн качает головой. — Он чуть не умер. Господи.  
  
Луи сидит молча с мокрыми от слёз глазами, он мог никогда не встретить лучшую часть своей жизни.  
  
— Луи_. Луи? Лу…  
  
Кто-то, зовущий его по имени, вытягивает его из размышлений.  
  
— Хм? — Он хлопает ресницами, глядя на Гарри. — Что такое, милый?  
  
— Я хочу… начать оргию, — он вспыхивает от неправильного произношения, закрывая лицо от беспомощности.  
  
— Эй, всё в порядке, — с любовью восклицает Луи. — Попробуй еще раз.  
  
— Организацию. Я хочу… начать.  
  
Луи, внезапно заинтересовавшись, наклоняется вперед.  
  
— Ты хочешь создать организацию? И что это за организация?  
  
— Для детей больных эпилепсией.  
  
— Ты хочешь создать организацию для детей с эпилепсией. Эта идея не пришла из ниоткуда. Как долго ты уже об этом думаешь?  
  
— Я… ну, некоторое время, я думал об… этом. Например, когда был… в больниц… в больнице.  
  
— Серьезно? Какие у тебя есть идеи? У меня есть все время мира, — Луи кладет свою руку поверх Гарри и выводит успокаивающие круги большим пальцем.  
  
— Как… по медицинским причинам и поддержке. Они- иногда, не рассматривают эпилепсию… как и- инвалидность.  
  
— Кажется, я припоминаю, как ты говорил о недостатке помощи в детстве. Оттуда это пошло?  
  
— Да. Я хочу… дать деньги… тем, кто в них нуждается. Но я думаю, сода… — Гарри еле слышно смеется. — Содействие тоже не помешает.  
  
Луи подносит руку Гарри ко рту и прижимается своими губами к его костяшкам.  
  
— Ты невероятный. Что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь тебе?  
  
— Формальности… ты в этом профессионал.  
  
— Я помогу тебе со всем, что ты хочешь, как только у нас появится возможность сесть и проработать все детали.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Стейси подходит, балансируя с блюдом на руке:  
  
— Итак. Картофель фри с сыром, — она ставит тарелку перед Луи. — И зеленый салат с курицей-гриль, — тарелка плавно отпускается напротив Гарри. — Дайте мне знать, если я что-нибудь еще могу для вас сделать. Приятного отдыха.  
  
 _— Не смотри на меня так, Гарольд, — устало просит Луи, проводя рукой по жирным волосам. — Все, что я делаю, это разрезаю тебе еду, чтобы тебе было легче жевать. Я не принуждаю тебя к еде, но, поверь мне, если это понадобится, я начну.  
  
Луи использует пластиковый нож и вилку, чтобы порезать куриный пирожок, который он успешно приготовил, на кусочки небольшого размера. Не то чтобы Гарри не мог прожевать, проблема заключалась в том, что если он потратит слишком много времени на пережевывание, то его голова заболит. — Давай же, — Луи ставит тарелку напротив парня. — Я размял картошку. Будешь картофельное пюре?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет? Давай же, тебе нужно есть что-то кроме курицы, милый, — Луи нежно берет Гарри за подбородок. — Я знаю, что тебя тошнит из-за твоих таблеток, но тебе все равно нужно соблюдать сбалансированную диету. Мы оба знаем, что зеленый чай и желе её не покроют.  
  
Гарри старается не смотреть в глаза Луи, вместо этого пожимая плечами и отстраняясь от прикосновения.  
  
Луи прикусывает язык, чтобы не нападать на Гарри. Он берет миску, в которую сложил порезанные кусочки еды, и зачерпывает полную ложку.  
  
Не получив никакой благодарности, Луи добавляет:  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Что Гарри, конечно, полностью игнорирует.  
  
Гарри избегает картошки, как будто она чумная. Он медленно, но верно съедает кусочки курицы, разбросанные по тарелке, но ни разу даже не прикасается к белой сливочной кашице.  
  
— Гарри, — тяжело вдыхает Луи, сжимая переносицу.  
  
— Готово, — бормочет Гарри, отталкивая от себя тарелку.  
  
Луи чувствует себя оскорбленным родителем. Он был отнюдь не отцом Гарри, но до тех пор, пока он заботился о Гарри, он хотел уважения.  
  
— Гарри. Я очень старался, пожалуйста, ты можешь съесть немного больше?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
 — Нет.  
  
— Хорошо. Ну и не надо, — Луи встает и собирает все грязные тарелки, прежде чем бросить их в кухонную раковину. Одна из тарелок звонко разбивается. — Если бы ты оценил то, что я делаю, хоть раз. Я бы… — Луи внимательно смотрит на Гарри, тут же замечая тошнотворные позывы на лице парня. Это может объяснить, почему он не доел курицу и пюре.  
  
Гарри дергается вперед, рука взлетает вверх, чтобы прикрыть рот, рвота начинает проскальзывать через его пальцы, но прежде чем хоть капля успевает упасть на стол, Луи ставит корзину для мусора перед Гарри. Его рвет три минуты подряд прежде, чем наступает долгожданный конец.  
  
— Все нормально. С тобой все в порядке, — шепчет Луи, потирая липкую спину, все еще согнувшуюся над мусорным ведром. — Прости, — добавляет он, целуя парня в макушку.  
  
Гарри тяжело сглатывает:  
  
— Нет. Это ты… прости меня.  
  
— Не извиняйся. С тобой все в порядке? Хочешь пойти прилечь?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Пойду возьму тряпку, чтобы очистить твою руку, — бормочет Луи, исчезая в коридоре. Через несколько минут он возвращается с тряпкой. Намочив ее в раковине, он сначала вытирает подбородок Гарри. Стайлс молча наблюдает за этим, а Луи смывает остатки рвоты с его рук.  
  
— Хорошо, милый. Позволь мне налить тебе что-нибудь попить, прежде чем мы пойдем приляжем. Чай?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста._  
  
Луи смотрит на пустую тарелку перед собой, а затем на пустую тарелку перед Гарри.  
  
— Как тебе?  
  
— Замечательно, — отвечает тот честно. — Как тебе… фри?  
  
— На самом деле, она была довольно вкусной.  
  
Луи смотрит на дисплей своего телефона и понимает, что у них есть только полчаса, прежде чем им нужно будет вернуться. Он заставляет последующие события произойти своевременно. Он платит за еду, фотографируется со Стейси и отводит Гарри к машине меньше, чем за восемь минут.  
  
Луи нарушает несколько правил дорожного движения, частично потому, что он забыл, что он в Штатах, и частично потому, что он не хочет получить ни от кого выговор, когда они вернутся на стадион. Когда они прибывают на стадион, он видит гораздо больше поклонников, чем раньше, поэтому быстро проезжает дальше. Кое-как ему удается припарковать машину в уединенном районе, где остановились их автобусы.  
  
К тому времени, как они возвращаются на сцену, их дыхание сбивается. Лиам, Найл и Зейн стоят полукругом, разговаривая с их хореографом, Полом Робертсом.  
  
— Вот и они! Я же говорил, что они вернутся вовремя, — бормочет Лиам Найлу.  
  
Луи и Гарри подходят к концу подиума и становятся частью полукруга.  
  
— Вы вернулись как раз вовремя. Мы собирались повторить хореографию в последний раз, но мы не можем сделать этого без двух членов группы, — говорит Пол.  
  
— Мы репетируем с начала до конца выступления?  
  
Легко толкая его локтем в бок, Зейн говорит:  
  
— Ты ожидал чего-то меньшего, Томмо?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — Луи смотрит на Гарри. — Все в порядке?  
  
— Да.  
  
Сет-лист, как всегда, начинается с «Сlouds», после чего идет «Steal my girl», затем «Little black dress» и так далее. Единственное отличие в североамериканском туре — это замена «Strong» на «Spaces», хотя им сказали, что если песня не получит достаточно хорошей реакции аудитории, её заменят на «Fireproof». Также была добавлена «Act My Age».  
  
Хореография выглядит немного безликой; Луи более чем готов признать, что без сумасшедших танцев Гарри, он слишком неуклюж для своего же блага.  
  
Гарри проводит три четверти шоу сидя, поднимаясь и двигаясь только на Clouds, Through The Dark, What Makes You Beautiful, и им придется сохранить распорядок соло Гарри, потому что они культовые, 18, You & I и Best Song Ever, которые отведены для того, чтобы он поговорил с толпой.  
  
К тому времени, как они заканчивают «Вest song ever», шоу приближается, а волна истощения накрывает их всех, поэтому они решают отдохнуть и расслабиться в следующие несколько часов. Шоу начинается с семь вечера, но Icona Pop разогревают толпу почти сорок пять минут, затем получасовая перестановка, поэтому в реальности шоу не начнется раньше половины девятого.  
  
Следовательно, учитывая, что сейчас было десять минут пятого, у них есть час-полтора, прежде чем они вынуждены будут вернуться к Кэролайн и Лу, чтобы начать готовиться к сегодняшнему шоу.  
  
Этого времени достаточно, чтобы пообниматься за сценой, для чего, как ни странно, Луи и Гарри и решают использовать это время. Луи укладывается, обернув руки вокруг тела Гарри и расположив подбородок в изгибе его шеи  
  
— Я люблю тебя больше всего и всех на свете, ты это знаешь?  
  
Гарри поворачивает голову, хмуря нос, когда волосы Луи щекочут его лицо.  
  
— Конечно. Я тоже тебя люблю, — он нахмуривает брови в замешательстве.  
  
— Я говорю тебе это только потому, что я знаю, что сегодняшнее шоу будет тяжелым для тебя, и даже если ты допустишь несколько ошибок, я все равно буду любить тебя. Все понимают, что ты еще немного не в форме, поэтому не принимай все комментарии слишком близко к сердцу, ладно?  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как губы Луи производят эти щедрые слова. Он решительно сглатывает.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— И я также хочу, чтобы ты знал, что при первых признаках неприятностей, первых признаках тошноты, головных болей, головокружения, чего угодно, ты должен сказать мне. Неважно, что мы будем делать на концерте. Ты и твое здоровье всегда на первом месте для меня.  
  
Гарри прижимает губы к кончику носа Луи, не произнося ни слова, и двигает свои руки, пока не сжимает ладони Луи в своих.  
  
Брюс сворачивается в углу зеленой комнаты, тихонько похрапывая во сне.  
  
— Лу? — выдыхает Гарри.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За все, — шепчет Гарри, сжимая руки Луи. — За… заботу… обо мне.  
  
— Ты не должен благодарить меня, — бормочет Луи, прижимаясь губами к острому подбородку Гарри. — Ты мой единственный и неповторимый, Хаз, я всегда буду заботиться о тебе, малыш.  
  
Эти слова заставили его резко сглотнуть, прозвучав очень похоже на то, что обычно говорила ему мама, и оставили неприятный осадок. Слишком много воспоминаний.  
  
 _Гарри действительно не чувствует себя хорошо. Он хочет рассказать об этом маме, но она выглядит счастливой впервые за долгое время, и он не желает портить этот момент своими жалобами. Все начинало налаживаться. У него наконец появилась возможность возобновить учебу, и даже то, что он пропустил начальную школу, и теперь должен был учиться в средней школе, его почти не беспокоило. Это было новое начало. Кроме того, его маму недавно наняли на работу в офис, что, опять же, было серьезным шагом для их семьи.  
  
— Пожалуйста, позаботься о своем брате, Джемма. Я знаю, что ты не его няня, но помоги ему приспособиться как можно лучше, пожалуйста. Все, о чем я прошу, это доводить его до класса в целости и сохранности, — Энн сжимает плечи четырнадцатилетней дочери.  
  
Джемма встречается глазами с матерью.  
  
— Конечно. Я позабочусь о нем. Мне нужно будет зайти к медсестре?  
  
— Если сможешь, но только чтобы убедиться, что его медицинские записи были корректно отправлены по факсу.  
  
Гарри шел в седьмой класс, и он нервничал больше, чем нужно было. Он нервничал из-за школы, даже несмотря на постоянные заверения Джеммы.  
  
— Школа — это весело! — говорит она. — Ты заведешь так много друзей! — напоминает она ему.  
  
Джемма шла в десятый класс. Они учились в одной школе, Средней Школе Холмс Чапел, но Джемма опаздывала на первый урок, с позволения школы, конечно же, только чтобы провести брата по школе.  
  
Гарри крепко вцепляется в лямки рюкзака, наблюдая за диалогом сестры с мамой.  
  
— Джемми, может, уже пойдем?  
  
Джемма улыбается брату.  
  
— Он становится довольно нетерпеливым, мама, нам лучше идти, прежде чем мы пропустим автобус.  
  
Слезы быстро скапливаются в уголках глаз Энн, и она изо всех сил старается не позволить им пролиться.  
  
— Конечно. Я просто… я так горжусь вами обоими, — шепчет Энн, сжимая Джемму в объятиях. — Я люблю тебя, моя ледяная Джемс.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Боже, мама, я не могу дышать! — смеется она.  
  
Энн позволяет ей отстраниться, и затем настает очередь Гарри.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, милый, будь осторожен и отлично проведи день. Я не могу дождаться того момента, когда ты вернешься и все расскажешь мне.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо! Давай, Хазза! Мы должны идти! — Джемма хлопает в ладоши.  
  
Энн в последний раз целует сына в голову и взъерошивает ему волосы.  
  
— Давай, малыш.  
  
Она прямо встает и позволяет себе немного всплакнуть, как только за детьми захлопывается входная дверь. Она была в полном раздрае, плача в ладони; она была не в состоянии совладать со своей гордостью.  
  
Как только они входят в автобус, Гарри очаровывается им; он ездил в автобусах и раньше, но на этот раз все было иначе. На сиденьях сидели еще несколько школьников, а другие места были заняты взрослыми. Это было его первое настоящее путешествие в школу.  
  
Он продолжает пытаться убедить себя, что чувство жужжания в глубине его живота появилось из-за нервов.  
  
Как только автобус останавливается напротив здания, Джемма просит Гарри подождать, пока другие ученики не выйдут, прежде чем они тоже смогут покинуть автобус.  
  
Но не раньше, чем Гарри практически кричит водителю автобуса:  
  
— Спасибо! Хорошего дня!  
  
Мужчина улыбается в ответ и кивает головой:  
  
— Тебе тоже, ребенок.  
  
— Ты слишком милый, — шепчет Джемма брату, обнимая его за плечи и направляя ко входу в школу.  
  
Главный офис находится слева от них. Джемма с легкостью приводит Гарри в секретариат.  
  
— Ах, Джемма Стайлс, одна из лучших учениц Холмс Чапела, что я могу сделать для тебя?  
  
— Мне льстит ваше внимание, — улыбается Джемма. — Миссис Фелпс, это мой младший брат Гарри. Он начинает учебу сегодня, 7-й класс. Меня интересует, не знаете ли вы, пришли ли его медицинские файлы или мне нужно поговорить с медсестрой?  
  
— Думаю, я смогу вам помочь, — секретарь быстро набирает на компьютере нужную информацию. Она что-то читает на экране и хмурится.  
  
— Файлы не пришли?  
  
— Пришли.  
  
— Тогда что случилось?  
  
— Эпилепсия? Действительно? Насколько это серьезно?  
  
— При всем моем уважении, ответ на любой ваш вопрос можно найти в его файлах. Я бы предпочла не обсуждать болезнь моего брата прямо сейчас. Спасибо. Это все, что мне нужно было знать. Пошли, Хаз.  
  
Гарри послушно следует за Джеммой в коридор:  
  
— Почему эта леди…  
  
— Миссис Фелпс.  
  
— Почему миссис Фелпс так расстроилась? Мама говорит, что эпилепсия делает меня особенным.  
  
— Да, да. Это делает тебя особенным, и некоторым людям не нравится, когда другие люди отличаются от них, из-за этого они начинают завидовать тебе. Пойдем на твой первый урок, — улыбается Джемма, попутно читая расписание занятий Гарри: ВРЕМЯ: 8:30 — 9:20. ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК: География. УЧИТЕЛЬ: Мистер Этеридж.  
  
Она говорит ему, что это ужасный первый урок. Он не понимает, что это значит.  
  
Девушка останавливается, когда понимает, что ее младший брат больше не идет позади нее.  
  
 — Гарри? Что ты делаешь? Поторопись.  
  
— Почему она завидует мне? Мамуля говорит…  
  
— Гарри, пожалуйста, — прерывает Джемма. — Просто следуй за мной и, ради Бога, прекрати говорить «мамуля», если не хочешь, чтобы тебя избили.  
  
— Отлично, — Гарри закатывает глаза, не понимая, о каком избиении она говорит. Он слышал, как в фильмах говорили об этом, но он не знал, что это значит.  
  
Домашнее обучение оставило его почти до отвратительного невинным.  
  
Он догоняет Джемму и следует за ней по коридору на свой первый урок. Предупреждающий звонок еще не успел прозвенеть, давая им знать, что у них в запасе есть еще пять минут, пока не начнется урок.  
  
— Я зайду внутрь и поговорю с твоим учителем. Я вернусь через несколько минут. Оставайся здесь, хорошо? Не влезай в неприятности, — девушка входит в класс, и Гарри с трудом разбирает ее слова, — …мой брат… не знаю… вы знаете… эпилепсия.  
  
Его губы неодобрительно сжимаются, пока он стоит за пределами классной комнаты. Мальчик, который выглядит немного старше его, мгновенно возникает рядом с ним.  
  
— Кто эта девушка?  
  
Гарри вздрагивает, слегка пугаясь. Он не знал, кто этот мальчик. Он был на полфута выше его, и глаза у него были серее тучи. Он был более привлекательным, чем любая девушка, которую он когда-либо видел. В тот момент Гарри знал, что это была ненормальная мысль. Общество внушало ему, что мальчики должны встречаться только с девочками, а девочки должны быть только с мальчиками, почему тогда ему хотелось встречаться с этим мальчиком?  
  
— Какая?  
  
— Симпатичная девчонка, которая была с тобой минуту назад. Кто она?  
  
— Моя сестра… — сконфуженно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Да? Как ее зовут?  
  
Гарри хмурит брови в непонимании.  
  
— Джемма.  
  
— Сколько ей лет?  
  
Гарри на секунду задумывается. Он не понимает, почему все эти вопросы волновали этого мальчика.  
  
— Ей 14. А что? — осторожно спрашивает он, зная, что его мама будет недовольна им, если он будет груб.  
  
— В самом деле? Она выглядит слишком горячо для четырнадцати лет, — отвечает парень, прикусывая губу. — Ты еще маленький. Я не ожидаю, что ты поймешь меня.  
  
— Мне одиннадцать, — поправляет его Гарри.  
  
— Правильно… так что, она скоро вернется из классной комнаты?  — нетерпеливо спрашивает его парень.  
  
— Я не знаю, она только вошла…  
  
— Интересно, — прерывает его светловолосый парень, бросая взгляд на кучку парней в другом конце коридора. Он хитро кивает им, ухмылка растягивается на его лице, и он нахально подмигивает. — Так что, она должна выйти через пару минут, да? Я могу подождать.  
  
Гарри все еще сохраняет непонимание.  
  
Вскоре один из парней подходит к ним, приветствуя парня каким-то странным рукопожатием, прежде чем они оба снова поворачиваются к Гарри. Его друг усмехается:  
  
— Кто эта малявка?  
  
Гарри не слышит ответа мальчика. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на странном покалывании, атакующем все его тело, и запахе бензина, который стремительно заполоняет его ноздри. Он знает, что эти знаки были совсем не хорошими.  
  
— Моя сестра, — бормочет Гарри, поднимая руку, чтобы схватиться за лоб. — Джемма!  — кричит он.  
  
— Какого черта ты с ним сделал, бро?  — в панике спрашивает друг незнакомца.  
  
Пальцы Гарри начинают резко дергаться, как те, которыми он схватился за лоб, так и те, которые свисали сбоку.  
  
Он может различить силуэт своей сестры, выскочившей из класса. В его глазах темнеет, а затем он перестает что-либо видеть совсем.  
  
Последнее, что он чувствует, прежде чем полностью потерять сознание, — испуганный голос его сестры, кричавшей:  
  
— Отойдите от моего брата!  
  
Его первый день в школе действительно не прошел так, как планировался.  
_  
  
Луи и Гарри заснули на диване, который едва ли был достаточно большим для одного человека, не говоря уже о двух взрослых мужчинах.  
  
Только спустя час их удалось вытащить из глубокого сна.  
  
— Луи! Гарри! — раздается пронзительный голос прямо у двери. Он будит Брюса, отчего тот тут же бросается к двери, громко рыча на того, кто стоит за деревянным заграждением.  
  
— Брюююююс, — раздраженно стонет Луи. Брюс и пронзительный голос за дверью становятся только громче.  
  
Бесплотный голос стучит в дверь, прежде чем открыть ее.  
  
— Вот вы где. Пришло время вставать и готовиться к вашему шоу, сони. Вставайте же! Вставайте!  
  
Кэролайн подходит ближе к дивану, улыбаясь при виде двух сплетенных мальчиков, но тут же качает головой, напоминая себе, что несет ответственность за то, чтобы заставить их проснуться.  
  
— Луи, Гарри, давайте, сейчас же.  
  
Луи поднимает голову, когда Гарри начинает медленно вставать. Он делает вид, что не замечает влажное пятно на спине Гарри, также известное как огромное количество слюны, которая просачивалась изо рта на белую футболку его будущего мужа, когда он глубоко спал.  
  
— Что случилось? — зевая, спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Лу хочет привести в порядок ваши волосы и наложить макияж. Плюс мне надо подобрать вам одежду.  
  
— Хорошо, позволь мне разбудить Гарри, и мы придем через несколько минут.  
  
Кэролайн ярко улыбается и кивает, и, прежде чем скрыться снова, добавляет:  
  
— Отлично, спасибо тебе, милый.  
  
Пальцы Луи скользят по щеке Гарри, когда тот начинает снова проваливаться в сон.  
  
 — Гарри, ты должен проснуться, — шепчет он. — У нас скоро шоу.  
  
Гарри отворачивается от прикосновения Луи и что-то ворчит, скорее всего, что-то грубое. Это оставляет Луи только один вариант. Он выползает из-под Гарри и седлает его бедра.  
  
— Гарольд, тебе нужно проснуться. Ты можешь проспать столько, сколько тебе хочется, после шоу.  
  
— Я устал, — жалуется Гарри, как будто Луи просто позволит ему улизнуть и пропустить концерт из-за этой единственной жалобы.  
  
Если бы это было во власти Луи, Гарри бы прямо сейчас улизывал и пропускал шоу. На самом деле, он бы вообще пропустил выступления до следущего года, если бы это было во власти Луи.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты устал, малыш, — Луи целует Гарри в лоб. — Но нам все же нужно выступить для тысяч поклонников и произвести на них впечатление.  
  
Гарри открывает глаза, они немного более жизнерадостные, чем были до этого.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи ставит одну ступню на покрытый ковром пол. Он стягивает другую ногу с Гарри, пока не выпрямляется рядом с диваном. Он протягивает Гарри руку, чтобы помочь ему сесть, но тот качает головой в ответ.  
  
— Куда? — спрашивает он, когда оказывается полностью на ногах.  
  
— Волосы, — Луи делает паузу, надеясь, что это не прозвучало так грубо или нечувствительно. Обычно у него это выходит неосознанно. Может быть, ему стоило назвать только макияж, — и макияж.  
  
Гарри, похоже, даже не замечает сомнений Луи.  
  
— Как весело, — тихо бормочет он.  
  
Луи подавляет смех.  
  
— Именно так я к этому отношусь. Нам стоит спуститься. Мне бы не хотелось попасть под горячую руку Лу.  
  
Гарри осматривает его сверху вниз, посмеиваясь.  
  
— Ты никогда… тебя это никогда не заботило.  
  
— Меня и не заботит. Сарказм во всем своем великолепии, милый. Пошли.  
  
Гримерная всегда была отделена от зеленых комнат, технических комнат и кухни. Лу всегда обустраивает студию в своей комнате, находящейся почти всегда между гардеробной Луи и Гарри и гардеробной Найла.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что Лотти закончит учебу, а Лакс скоро пойдет в школу, — говорит Луи Гарри, когда они идут по коридору. — Моя младшая сестра слишком быстро растет.  
  
Гарри растягивает губы в улыбке. Часто он задавался вопросом, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он не был самым младшим, но он понимает, что так было лучше. Не было ни минуты, когда его мама не обращала на него внимания, а ребенком он всегда нуждался в нем, так что да, быть самым младшим довольно круто. Может быть, поэтому его мама никогда не хотела еще одного ребенка, хотя ей было всего немного за двадцать, когда она родила Гарри.  
  
Луи держит дверь открытой для Гарри и следует за ним, закрывая её за собой. Лакс сидела, ключевое слово — сидела, в подобии режиссерского стула, когда они вошли, а теперь она катапультировалась к ним, оборачивая руки вокруг ноги Гарри. Она приходилась ему как раз чуть выше колена.  
  
Гарри нежно кладет руку ей на голову и прочесывает пальцами её светлые волосы.  
  
— Лакс, малышка, моя любимая маленькая кинозвезда! Как моя любимица поживает сегодня?  
  
— Дядя Гарри! — визжит она, крепче обнимая его ногу. — Я сегодня ела мороженое!  
  
— Правда?  — вздыхает Гарри. — Ни за что не поверю.  
  
— Оно было шоколадное!  
  
— С посыпкой?  
  
 — С посыпкой!  
  
Луи посмеивается, наблюдая за тем, как Лакс и Гарри взаимодействуют. Он не может дождаться, когда у них появятся собственные дети.  
  
— Хватит болтать, — произносит Лу. — Мне нужно сделать тебе макияж, Гарри, иди сюда.  
  
Гарри раздраженно вздыхает и садится в кресло, стоящее перед Лу. Луи улыбается ему, прежде чем приземляется на диван. Лакс подходит к нему и проворно залазит к нему на колени, оставляя неряшливый поцелуй у него на на носу.  
  
— Привет, дядя Лу.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — шепчет Луи, нежно обнимая маленькое тело, притягивая ее ближе к груди. — Как дела?  
  
— Я устала.  
  
— Да? Давай тогда поспим, кроха.  
  
Лакс засыпает у него на груди, но ему приходится подвинуть её считанные минуты спустя, после того как Лу заканчивает макияж Гарри и говорит, что готова приступить к нему. Он не может не почувствовать себя снова ребенком, которого зовет мама.  
  
Гарри выглядит как обычно, Лу удостоверяется в том, что все выглядит как можно естественнее, используя лишь немного основы и туши. Она говорит, что не хочет, чтобы они выглядели как девочки, и это ерунда, по мнению Луи.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Луи бросает взгляд в направлении Гарри, долговязый парень неловко отворачивается и потирает шею, как будто это доказывает, что он не пялился на Луи, хотя он, скорее всего, именно это и делал. Луи принимает решение не дразнить его по этому поводу, и думает о том, как ему повезло, что у него есть Гарри.  
  
Лу выдавливает немного геля на ладонь и пропускает его через мягкие, взъерошенные волосы Луи в последний раз, прежде чем отправить его восвояси.  
  
— Кэролайн ждет вас в гардеробной, — сообщает она им обоим. — На случай, если я не увижу вас перед шоу, хочу просто пожелать вам удачи, и сказать, что я знаю, что вы сделаете будете на высоте.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Задачи, которые они должны выполнить перед шоу, скорее напоминают работу, а не релаксационный период. Они идут в комнату по соседству, в свою личную комнату, где Кэролайн, фигурально выражаясь, набрасывается на них.  
  
— Вы оба выглядите совершенно потрясающе, подождите, пока не увидите, что я заказала для вас, — девушка тут же исчезает в шкафу. На лицах парней появляется смущенный взгляд, но он длится недолго, пока не появляется Кэролайн, держа в руках два отдельных комплекта одежды. В одной руке у нее находится рубашка с вкраплениями из всех известных цветов радуги, отображающая несколько разных форм и узоров, разработанных Марком Джейкобсом. Это яркая рубашка. Что-то, идеально подходящее для Гарри. В другой руке она держит футболку от Topman, образ курящего скелета изображен на белом материале, черные затертые слова расположены сверху, образуя надпись «Живи быстро».  
  
— Это так круто! — восклицает Луи, забирая футболку у Кэролайн, рассматривая ее со всех сторон. Он замечает, что в правом углу есть текст, гласящий «C’N’C EST.04.». — Это будет отлично смотреться с моими черными скинни.  
  
Гарри гораздо более сдержан, когда берет свою рубашку. Он благодарит Кэролайн по крайней мере десять раз, прежде чем она, наконец, говорит ему, чтобы тот остановился, и заставляет их обоих переодеваться. Напоследок она подмигивает и добавляет:  
  
— Я дам вам немного времени побыть наедине.  
  
Они оба выходят одетыми не более, чем через десять минут. Луи, одетый в свою новую футболку, черные узкие джинсы и черные вансы, выглядит безупречно, как всегда. Гарри выходит немного нервно, он не носил ни одну из своих блузок, кажется, целую вечность, однако вот он, в своей цветастой рубашке. Дополняет образ его лучшая пара черных джинсов. Вместо каблуков он надел пару теннисных туфель, или, вернее, пару теннисных туфель Луи, которые слегка малы ему.  
  
— Я думаю, что, — Луи моментально возникает рядом, протягивая ему синюю сапфировую шапочку, — эта шапочка будет выглядеть невероятно на тебе, — он подходит ближе и встает на мысочки, находясь лишь на уровне глаз Гарри, но у него должно получиться. Он натягивает бини на голову Гарри, поправляя её, пока не остается полностью удовлетворенным. — Ну вот. Красавец, как всегда.  
  
Гарри смущенно краснеет.  
  
— Ты выглядишь… великолепно, — шепчет он. Его глаза смотрят выжидающе, с надеждой, отчего парень не может не рассмеяться. Он точно хочет того же, что и Луи.  
  
Он нежен, когда целует Луи, их губы только едва задевают друг друга сначала, как будто они чужие друг другу, как будто это их первый поцелуй, что делает его вдвойне волшебным. Через несколько секунд атмосфера меняется. Гарри не неловкий и не странный, каким его видят его фанаты, но и не придурок, каким привыкли видеть и изображать его СМИ, в этот момент он просто Гарри. Гарри, принадлежащий Луи.  
  
Рука Гарри касается щеки Луи. Он запутывает свои длинные пальцы в шатенистые пряди волос и оттягивает их, вызывая восторженный стон Луи. Он подходит ближе, его тело непристойно вжимается в тело Луи, а сам Луи, кажется, едва может дышать. Они трутся пахом друг о друга, их чувствительные члены посылают дрожь по позвоночнику.  
  
Они не останавливаются, пока их не прерывает неудобное покашливание со стороны Зейна. Они даже не слышали, как он открыл дверь и вошел внутрь.  
  
 — Что? — вздыхает Луи. Его расширенные зрачки сосредотачиваются на проклятых пухлых губах Гарри.  
  
— Мы с парнями подумали, что вы захотите присоединиться к нам для быстрого перекуса, прежде чем мы направимся к сцене… если, конечно, у вас нет других планов.  
  
— Который сейчас час?  
  
— Почти семь тридцать.  
  
— Мы скоро присоединимся.  
  
Зейн избегает зрительного контакта, быстро покидая комнату.  
  
— Э-э, да… хорошо.  
  
Гарри поднимает бровь, глядя на Луи.  
  
— Зейн — самый нечитаемый человек, которого я знаю, — признает Луи. — Было ли ему неудобно? Был ли он возбужден? Я не знаю.  
  
Гарри смеется.  
  
— Пойдем.  
  
Их быстрый перекус превращается в нездоровую еду из трех блюд. Они уминают множество чипсов, шоколада и пиццы.  
  
Впятером они вспоминают прошлые выступления и рассказывают анекдоты, когда кто-то из команды персонала говорит им подготовиться к выходу на сцену.  
  
Сразу же после этого момента абсолютно все начинают нервничать.  
  
После того, как они проходят за сцену, наушники и микрофоны передаются каждому из ребят. Зеленый микрофон переходит к Гарри, синий — к Луи, желтый — Зейну, красный для Лиама, и один, выкрашенный в ирландский флаг, — Найлу.  
  
Они выходят на сцену пятнадцать минут спустя, после группового объятия и ободряющего напутствия. Сперва Гарри поражается. Он никогда не осознавал, как громко и ярко на самом деле было на сцене, пока все его чувства не обострились. Луи берет его рукой за талию и едва различимо шепчет:  
  
— Все не так страшно, как выглядит, помнишь?  
  
Гарри выпускает дрожащий вздох, присоединяясь к припеву Clouds. Когда первая песня заканчивается, он находит местечко на платформе, где можно присесть, и слушает, как Лиам развлекает толпу и благодарит всех за то, что они пришли. Затем он передает слово Луи.  
  
Как только Луи открывает рот, аудитория начинает неописуемо вопить. Его глаза расширяются от удивления, и он оглядывается на Гарри через плечо. Они улыбаются друг другу. Они не ожидали, что фанаты будут такими понимающими и не уйдут.  
  
— Большое спасибо всем вам, ребята, за то, что продолжаете слушать нашу музыку и помните наши имена, упоминая их в соц. сетях, — обращается Луи к толпе. — Как вы знаете, прошлые несколько месяцев были тяжелыми для нас как для группы, и еще тяжелее для нас с Гарри, — крики в толпе становится громче, и Луи клянется, что может слышать, как девочки начинают скандировать «Ларри». — К настоящему времени Вы все знаете о процедуре Гарри. Вы также знаете, что мы на самом деле вместе. На самом деле, мы не ожидали такой позитивной реакции ни на одну из этих вещей. Вы действительно лучшие фанаты в мире. Спасибо. У меня есть предчувствие, что сегодняшнее шоу будет чертовски веселым, надеюсь, оно понравится вам так же, как нам.  
  
 — Пристегните ремни, — усмехается Найл в свой микрофон.  
  
Концерт проходит хорошо; к тому моменту, как они переваливают за середину, группа может честно сказать, что это шоу было одних из самых важных и эмоционально возбуждающих. Их фанаты значат всё для них.  
  
Когда наконец наступает время девятнадцатой песни, Through The Dark, они истощены. Остается всего несколько песен, и они вполне уверены, что смогут превозмочь усталость, которая появляется на всех первых шоу туров, поэтому им нечему удивляться.  
  
Лиам начинает «Through The Dark», переходя на интро песни, держа микрофон настолько крепко, насколько это возможно, покачиваясь под музыку их изумительной группы.  
  
Гарри подходит к его микрофонной стойке, оборачивает его руку вокруг микрофона, и ловит взгляд Луи, делающего то же самое. Его глаза искрятся озорством, и он идет в другую сторону, чтобы встать между Найлом и Зейном.  
  
Гарри улыбается, волоча свой микрофон за собой, пока Лиам пропевает «You tell me that you’re hurt and you’re in pain…Sing it!» Следующее, что он понимает, это что микрофонная стойка запутывается в проводах на сцене, и он валится с ног, сильно ударяясь об пол.  
  
Грохот эхом отдается по всему стадиону, и недолгое молчание охватывает толпу, хотя это не совершенная тишина. На концертах One Direction никогда не бывает совсем тихо.  
  
Луи хватается за голову, а его сердце падает куда-то глубоко в желудок. Он думает, что у Гарри начался припадок на их первом выступлении после возвращения, каковы теперь их шансы?  
  
— Боже мой, — шепчет он.  
  
Только когда он видит, что Гарри переворачивается, чтобы лечь на спину, он понимает, что у Гарри нет приступа. Он благодарен за это Богу, но другая мысль тут же навязчиво заседает у него в голове. Он не знает, поранена его голова или нет. Этой мысли достаточно для того, чтобы тут же направиться к нему. Он падает на колени, а его рука тянется к Гарри.  
  
— Ты ушибся? — спрашивает он.  
  
 — Нет… думаю, что я в порядке.  
  
— Ты думаешь? Или ты уверен? Милый, я должен осмотреть на твою голову, хорошо? Я просто сниму шапочку и осмотрю место удара. Я надену ее обратно, как только закончу, — он стягивает бини с головы Гарри и нежно, как только может, пальцами ощупывает голову Гарри. — Ты чувствуешь боль где-нибудь, где я прикасаюсь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Луи. Им приходится практически кричать друг на друга из-за громкой музыки. Луи заставляет Гарри наклонить голову, анализируя вид шрама. — Я коснусь твоего шрама, хорошо? Я не знаю, не началось ли у тебя кровотечение, — добавляет он, скользя пальцами по длинному, заметному шраму. Гарри задыхается от боли при прикосновении Луи, он еще не полностью зажил. Он все еще болит.  
  
— Прости, — Луи изучает свои пальцы, поворачивая их на свету, пока наконец не видит их ясно. — Кровотечения нет. Ты можешь сесть?  
  
Гарри кивает, уклоняется от Луи и толкает себя ладонями вверх.  
  
Они даже не замечают, что песня закончилась. Лиам говорит в микрофон, глядя на них:   
  
— Я думаю, что он в порядке. Ты в порядке? Гарри?  
  
— Э-э— физически… Я в порядке. Эмоционально… Я убит.  
  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, до тех пор, пока с тобой всё хорошо, это все, что имеет значение.  
  
— Я знаю, каково это, — добавляет Найл.  
  
Лиам кивает.  
  
— Я тоже знаю, каково это.  
  
Луи помогает Гарри натянуть шапочку обратно. Он встает и хватает парня за руку, помогая ему встать.  
  
После этой маленькой неудачи, остальная часть концерта проходит гладко. «Best song ever» начинает затихать, когда они заканчивают свой последний номер, прощаясь со всеми фанатами.  
  
— Спасибо! С вами были One Direction! Доберитесь домой безопасно! — кричит Лиам. Все пятеро несутся за кулисы и мгновенно устраивают групповые объятия.  
  
— Это было удивительно. Мы были удивительны, — говорит Найл.  
  
— Ты великолепно справился, Гарри.  
  
— Вау! Я забыл, как невероятно это чувство!  
  
— Я так горжусь тобой, Хаз, — шепчет Луи, прижимая к себе парня. — Очень горжусь.  
  
— Теперь по гостиницам, а, мальчики? Дайте дадим Луи и Гарри немного свободы.  
  
— Согласны.  
  
— Тогда по машинам.  
  
В ту ночь, когда он лежит рядом с Гарри, Луи смотрит на потолок и улыбается.  
  
 — Может быть, всё не так уж плохо, — шепчет он. Он бросает взгляд на Гарри и оставляет последний поцелуй на его лбу, а затем обнимает его и проваливается в сон.  
  
Гарри, так на самом деле и не заснувший, тоже улыбается в потолок.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  


 

_Я верю в Бога, но не как в старика, сидящего на небе. Я верю, что-то, что люди называют Богом — это что-то в нас самих. Я верю, что все, что говорили Иисус, Магомет, Будда и все остальные — правда. Просто это неправильно перевели. — Джон Леннон._


End file.
